Une lumière dans les ténèbres
by Himano
Summary: Modeste fanfiction en trois chapitres ainsi qu'une histoire alternative centrée sur le personnage d'Ardyn Izunia. Lorsque son monde est entouré de ténèbres, une simple lueur pourrait tout changer mais son destin n'est-il pas déjà écrit à l'avance ?
1. Chapter 1 - La rencontre

_Premier chapitre qui se déroule à deux périodes. La première, courte introduction sur la libération d'Ardyn et la seconde qui se passe d'avril 756 à mai 756. Je m'attache à respecter la chronologie du jeu. Classée M pour violence et lemon._

 _722 de l'ère moderne_

L'obscurité l'avait accompagné depuis des siècles. Une gêne dans son bras droit lui donna envie de le détendre mais les chaînes le maintenaient immobile et Ardyn grogna de frustration. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis ? Le regard vide, il leva la tête pour observer les faibles lueurs d'une lumière qui commençait à décroître, son unique spectacle depuis que plus aucun mortel n'était réapparu devant lui. Ses longs cheveux lui obstruaient la vue mais il arrivait tout de même à percevoir quelques rayons.

« C'est ici ! » entendit-il soudainement.

Il tenta de secouer la tête pensant avoir imaginé cette voix qui provenait de l'extérieur de la prison mais les chaînes le firent grimacer et l'empêchèrent de poursuivre ce mouvement.

« Bien, allons-y. »

Une autre voix, différente de la première cette fois. Puis les faisceaux lumineux d'un éclairage superficiel vinrent l'aveugler et il eut toute la peine du monde à détecter le nombre de mortels s'étant engouffrés dans sa prison de pierre.

Il faisait sombre mais Ardyn put entrevoir certains détails. Leur tenue était étrange et leur visage camouflé par un casque ne lui permit pas de voir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Sauf l'un d'entre eux. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux clairs, peut-être bleus ou verts, qui l'observait d'un air fasciné, comme s'il était une bête curieuse. Il souriait mais son sourire dérangea Ardyn car il était empreint de cette malice qu'ont les hommes assoiffés de pouvoir.

« Quel endroit sordide ! Alors, c'est donc lui. » déclara le blond en s'adressant à l'un de ses hommes et qui semblait être le chef. « Il ne ressemble pas à l'homme que j'imaginais dans mon esprit. Bien moins impressionnant ! »

Il s'avança et détailla Ardyn de la tête aux pieds.

« Nous allons te libérer de ta prison mais avant cela, je dois obtenir ta parole que tu nous suivras bien gentiment et que tu ne tenteras rien contre nous. »

Le regard ambré d'Ardyn ne cessait de fixer l'individu qui le prenait de haut. Comment était-il au courant de son existence et comment ces étrangers avaient-ils pu parvenir jusqu'ici ? L'île d'Angelgard était normalement tenue sous bonne garde non seulement par les Dieux mais aussi par les sbires des Luciens. Il était vrai que depuis quelques années, il avait senti que l'atmosphère du lieu avait changé. Que se passait-il à l'extérieur ? Afin de le savoir, il devrait faire profil bas et se mettre ce mortel prétentieux dans la poche. Il aurait facilement pu tous les éliminer une fois privé de ses entraves mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'il valait mieux pour lui de faire preuve d'un maximum de prudence.

« Bien… » dit-il simplement au jeune homme blond qui attendait sa réponse.

« Parfait. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un homme de parole et mon instinct me dicte que nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble mon cher Ardyn Izunia. » s'exclama-t-il puis il se tourna de nouveau vers son second. « Ou devrions-nous t'appeler Ardyn Lucis Caelum ? »

Le prisonnier arqua un sourcil, interloqué. Son traître de frère avait-il échoué à l'effacer de l'Histoire comme il le lui avait promis ? Non, le connaissant, c'était peu probable mais il le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

« Non. Simplement Ardyn Izunia. »

Le perpétuel sourire de Verstael se mua en un rictus sarcastique « Hmm, je comprends oui. Comment avoir envie de porter le nom de ceux qui t'ont exilé ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Mon nom est Verstael Besithia, éminent chef de la recherche scientifique de l'Empire de Niflheim. » se présenta-t-il avec arrogance puis il fit un geste de la main dans la direction de son second. « Edoran, tu peux y aller. »

Le soldat en question s'approcha d'Ardyn sans aucune peur ni hésitation et lui enleva ses chaînes sans difficulté. Il se pencha discrètement et pendant qu'il permettait à Ardyn d'accéder peu à peu à sa liberté, lui chuchota respectueusement à l'oreille « Bon retour, votre Majesté… »

Son travail effectué, le soldat se mit aussitôt en retrait pour laisser de l'espace à l'homme dont les cheveux violets qui avaient poussés durant ces longs siècles d'emprisonnement, étaient négligemment attachés. Les membres enfin libres, Ardyn les étira et serra les poings, jouissant de cette mobilité retrouvée.

« Sortons d'ici, nous discuterons plus longuement une fois à Graléa. » lança Verstael, impatient.

Ardyn ne connaissait pas ce nom et lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'extérieur de la prison, il réalisa alors à quel point le monde avait changé. Le temps avait suivi son cours, le monde n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu et il se sentit alors complètement déphasé de la réalité. Son expression faciale évolua subitement et il ricana pour lui-même.

« Verstael, regarde… » interpella le subordonné qui l'avait libéré et qui se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur de la prison.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? » exigea de savoir ce dernier en regardant ce que le soldat lui montrait.

« J'aimerais les prendre avec moi. Cela me fera un petit souvenir ! » s'exclama exagérément l'homme aux cheveux violets.

L'ensemble de l'unité eut un frisson d'effroi et les hommes se mirent à chuchoter entre eux.

« Silence ! » s'écria Verstael. « Donnez-lui de quoi les ranger. »

Ils obtempérèrent et quittèrent ensuite la prison, accompagné d'Ardyn qui marchait d'un pas mal assuré. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour rééduquer ses jambes même si son corps n'avait pas réellement changé.

o-o-o-o

« Est-ce là la tenue que vous souhaitez porter ? » demanda un homme au look excentrique.

« C'est exact. » répondit Ardyn calmement.

« Mais, c'est un style en dehors de notre époque, je n'avais jamais vu ça avant ! De plus, vous allez mourir de chaud sous toute cette couche de vêtements ! » se plaignit l'homme qui était un tailleur de renom.

« Peu importe. Vous m'avez demandé ce que je souhaitais. C'est chose faite. »

« Bon…d'accord. L'Empereur a exigé qu'on vous confectionne ce que vous désiriez donc je n'ai pas mon mot à dire à ce sujet. Mais euh…vous ne voulez pas autre chose monsieur ? »

« Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Faites m'en plusieurs identiques. »

« Bien…L'Empereur souhaite néanmoins que vous portiez ces accessoires sur votre tenue officielle. »

Le tailleur lui présenta plusieurs décorations métalliques stylisées, des broches symbolisant l'Empire plus précisément. Ardyn n'était à Graléa que depuis quelques jours seulement mais il avait déjà mémorisé les lieux et avait compris que la technologie de Solheim n'était plus usitée à cette époque et que la nation souhaitait la développer. Le pays avait déjà pu trouver quelques reliques du passé mais les chercheurs avaient bien du mal à en comprendre le fonctionnement. L'Empereur Iedolas Aldercapt avait pour ambition de retrouver cette gloire passée et il avait entrepris une politique expansionniste. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Ardyn pour comprendre les raisons de sa libération. L'Empire souhaitait profiter de ses innombrables connaissances en la matière.

« Vos effets seront prêts d'ici une semaine monsieur. On m'a informé que Verstael Besithia vous attendait dans son bureau. »

Ardyn remercia nonchalamment le tailleur d'un geste élégant et se rendit là où il était attendu. Le scientifique était assis à son fauteuil et l'invita à prendre un siège en ayant du mal à cacher son excitation.

« Je vais aller droit au but Ardyn Izunia. » commença-t-il. « Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous sommes en guerre contre le Lucis. Mais avant cela, les Luciens t'ont condamné à l'exil sur cette île…où tu es resté prisonnier pendant près de deux mille ans. »

Enfin. Il savait enfin combien de temps il était resté emprisonné à Angelgard. Il n'avait pas pu avoir accès à cette information en arrivant, jugeant qu'il se devait de rester discret mais à présent, il savait. Deux mille ans avec pour seule compagnie les ténèbres, qui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis ce jour fatidique. L'Empire avait eu vent de son incarcération. Comment, il l'ignorait. Cela lui importait peu en réalité car il n'avait qu'un objectif en tête : rencontrer le Roi de cette époque, le confronter et lui révéler son existence. Le Lucis l'avait effacé de l'Histoire ? Il le forcerait à ne plus l'oublier.

o-o-o-o

 _05 avril 756 de l'ère moderne, Altissia._

« Je peux venir travailler demain sans problème, monsieur Richards. »

Sur le pas de la porte d'une boutique, une femme brune aux yeux verts saluait un vieil homme qui semblait être son employeur.

« Très bien. Je te garderai le livre que tu m'as demandé ma petite Mi-Hann. »

Elle s'inclina, reconnaissante.

« À demain, monsieur. »

« À demain, ma petite. »

Elle sourit intérieurement. Malgré ses trente trois ans, l'homme continuait à la traiter comme la petite fille curieuse qui s'était présentée à sa boutique pour la première fois il y a des années. Sa journée de travail terminée, la jeune femme se promena un peu en ville pour profiter de l'air marin de la belle cité et elle n'était pas pressée de rentrer chez elle. Du moins, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Mais alors que Mi-Hann abordait la rue proche de l'Hôtel Leville, un des établissements les plus prestigieux de la ville, elle s'arrêta net, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Cet homme aux cheveux violets qui se trouvait presque face à elle au beau milieu de la rue d'Altissia, elle l'avait vu dans un des vieux ouvrages que sa famille gardait précieusement depuis des générations. Elle se frotta les yeux, pensant avoir rêvé mais il était bien réel. Cet homme ressemblait énormément au sauveur de ses ancêtres malades. Sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais pu voir le jour.

Il était encore plus charismatique que sur l'illustration des livres qui le représentait chevauchant fièrement un Chocobo noir et saluant la foule. C'est alors qu'il se retourna, se sentant épié et s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? »

« Je… »

Il plongea ses iris ambrés dans ceux de la femme qui l'observait intensément et se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Ces yeux sont… fort dérangeants. »

« Pardonnez-moi mais vous ressemblez beaucoup à une figure de l'Histoire du Lucis, répondit-elle en baissant timidement les yeux. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect en vous fixant de la sorte. »

« Intéressant… »

Il se planta devant elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle rougit devant la beauté de ses iris couleur soleil. Il sourit narquoisement, effectua un geste devant son visage, la jeune femme se sentit soudainement très fatiguée et elle s'évanouit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle se trouvait dans un grand appartement et couchée sur un lit. Mi-Hann avait été enlevée et était maintenant prisonnière. Pourquoi l'avait-il kidnappée ? Pensait-il qu'elle pouvait être d'une quelconque menace ? Pourtant, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir particulier, c'était une femme comme les autres. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, de jolis yeux verts et des lèvres légèrement rouges. Elle entendit du bruit et la porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître son ravisseur.

« Oh, tu es déjà réveillée ? Parfait. Nous allons pouvoir débuter notre petit interrogatoire. »

Ardyn s'approcha du lit et se pencha au-dessus de la jeune femme qui frémit. La pointe de ses cheveux violets lui caressait les joues tant son visage était proche du sien. Il la dévisageait à son tour.

« Dis-moi donc, pourquoi me regardais-tu de la sorte à Altissia ? Tu as prononcé quelque chose d'intéressant donc je suis tout ouïe ma chère ! »

Mi-Hann avala sa salive. À vrai dire, cela n'était pas tant ses mots qui la perturbaient mais la proximité de l'homme. Elle frissonna lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent par inadvertance ses lèvres pour se saisir ensuite de son menton.

« Parle ! » fit-il plus fermement.

« V…vous m'êtes familier. Vous ressemblez trait pour trait à sa Majesté Ardyn Lucis Caelum ! »

À l'évocation de son nom, ce dernier arqua un sourcil.

« Il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé de la sorte. Mais qui es-tu donc ? »

La jolie brune se redressa alors avec difficulté quand elle saisit à qui elle avait affaire.

« Alors c'est bien vous ?! Je le savais. Dès que je vous ai vu, j'ai su que vous étiez le héros dont parlent les livres de ma famille. »

Ardyn laissa échapper un rire mais reprit rapidement son sérieux.

« Les livres ? Quels livres ? Ne dis pas de sottises. Comme tu n'es pas supposée le savoir, j'ai été effacé de l'Histoire et… »

« Non, c'est faux ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la plupart de mes ancêtres ont dû fuir, ils ont refusé d'obéir et de brûler nos ouvrages. Malheureusement, ils n'ont réussi à sauver qu'une poignée de livres, qu'ils ont confié à leur descendance jusqu'à ce qu'un seul d'entre eux finisse entre mes mains. Cependant, il s'agit du plus important d'entre eux. »

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda Ardyn froidement.

« Mi-Hann Grants mais mon nom d'origine est Kurena. » répondit-elle.

« Kurena… » murmura l'homme aux yeux ambrés dont les doutes s'étaient évaporés à l'énonciation de ce nom.

L'homme se caressa le menton, il n'avait pas quitté la jeune femme des yeux.

« Très bien, je te crois. »

« …?... »

« Cependant, tu ne vas pas pouvoir partir d'ici. »

« Oh…Vais-je devoir rester enfermée dans cette chambre ? »

L'attitude de sa captive déstabilisa quelque peu Ardyn.

« N'es-tu pas effrayée ? » la questionna-t-il surpris.

« Non pourquoi ? Vous n'allez pas me faire de mal, vous êtes quelqu'un de b… »

Il l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase en posant vivement son index sur la bouche de la brune. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, prise de stupeur.

« Je te conseille de ne pas terminer ce que tu étais en train de dire. La personne dont tu parles n'existe pas et il serait fâcheux pour toi que tu me mettes en colère. » Ses yeux se firent plus sombres. « Je ne suis pas l'individu décrit dans ton satané bouquin. »

Et alors qu'il parlait, son regard s'attarda sur le vert de ses yeux qui l'avaient incité à l'emmener avec lui et ne montraient aucune peur. Il n'avait plus agi sans réfléchir depuis sa sortie d'Angelgard, toutes ses actions étaient minutieusement calculées mais cette fois, il avait agi par instinct à Altissia. Cette femme éveillait en lui une émotion oubliée. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude qui l'imploreraient sûrement de la laisser partir à un moment ou à un autre, ne quittaient pas les siens et accentuaient encore plus cette sensation étrange. Cela le dérangeait fortement. Il desserra légèrement sa prise sur sa mâchoire afin de permettre à la jeune femme de parler.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de m'en aller. Je souhaite demeurer auprès de mon Roi. Je vous servirai du mieux que je pourrais, je saurai me rendre utile et je… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, interrompue par la lourdeur de l'atmosphère ambiante. Les mots moururent dans sa gorge dès lors qu'elle s'aperçut que le regard de l'homme avait changé. Elle sut qu'en cet instant, elle n'existait plus car ses yeux ne reflétaient que le vide et elle sut qu'elle ne devait pas poursuivre sa requête. Elle le voyait l'observer de manière complètement détachée, comme si elle était devenue transparente et il avait l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées.

La jeune femme continuait de le fixer sans dire un mot, s'attendant probablement à ce qu'il s'exprime enfin. Il se remit alors à la regarder, révélant de nouveau son intérêt à son égard et l'étrange sensation qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que ses iris se perdaient dans le vert si particulier de ses yeux. Le doute qui s'était insinué en lui à Altissia ne l'avait pas trompé mais qu'allait-il faire d'elle à présent ?

« Je repasserai plus tard… » appuya l'homme aux yeux ambrés, dans un sourire qui était tout sauf sincère. « Pour l'heure, je dois m'absenter. Tu trouveras de quoi manger ici et de quoi te changer, tu n'as qu'à te servir. »

Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, il se retourna une dernière fois.

« Et n'oublie pas, ne t'avise pas de t'enfuir où je ne serai pas aussi courtois la prochaine fois. » dit-il en accompagnant sa menace d'un rictus.

Son ravisseur parti, Mi-Hann s'empressa de se faire couler un bain et se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait imaginé sa rencontre avec le héros dont l'honneur avait été bafoué. Il était comme dénué de sentiments. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il lui était arrivé, du moins, en partie car elle ignorait ce que 2000 ans pouvaient bien infliger au psychisme d'une personne. Seulement, ce que tous avaient oublié, elle, avait refusé d'oublier. Ses lectures s'étaient profondément ancrées en elle. La peste des étoiles, son sacrifice pour sauver la population, la corruption daemonique, la trahison et le rejet, son immense solitude. La jeune femme prit conscience de son arrogance. Il avait raison, elle ne savait rien, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre mais elle le voulait, du plus profond de son être.

Après son bain, la brune se mit à chercher un vêtement pour cacher sa nudité car elle avait mis sa robe à sécher après l'avoir lavée. Elle ne trouva que des effets d'homme, trop grands pour elle. Ardyn se vêtait avec beaucoup de goût, sa penderie était pleine de longs manteaux, de vestes, de chemises, de foulards et de chapeaux fedora. Un peignoir à motifs floraux attira son attention. Certes il était trop large mais il ferait l'affaire. Elle serra le cordon et fut satisfaite du résultat. Mi-Hann visita la chambre, c'était une pièce qui ressemblait plus à un salon qu'à une chambre tant elle était vaste. Un canapé et des fauteuils dans un coin, une bibliothèque de l'autre, une table et quelques chaises, un piano dans le fond, quelques plantes, des tapis et le lit sur lequel elle s'était éveillée, décoraient cet espace privé. Elle trouva du papier vierge et de quoi écrire et se mit à dessiner. Elle adorait ça, depuis l'enfance. Pratiquer cet art la détendait et elle en avait bien besoin, il fallait penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

o-o-o-o

« Il va sans dire que si nous la lâchons sur la cité en plus de nos soldats Magitek et de nos autres daemons, notre victoire est assurée ! » s'exclama Verstael, gonflé d'orgueil.

« Penses-tu maîtriser la situation ? » demanda l'Empereur perplexe.

« Bien sûr votre Majesté ! Ne vous l'ai-je pas prouvé avec la défaite de la Glacéenne ? »

« Hmm…Nous avons tout de même perdu plus de la moitié de notre armée. »

« La victoire mérite bien quelques sacrifices votre grandeur. » s'exclama Ardyn en théâtralisant sa gestuelle. « Mais soyez rassuré ! Notre but premier n'en sera que plus accompli ! »

« Le Cristal… » murmura Iedolas, empreint de convoitise. « La pierre sacrée nous apportera tous ses bienfaits… »

« Bien sûr ! La gloire d'Insomnia sera votre ! »

L'Empereur se leva, mettant un terme à la réunion.

« Très bien. Nous allons suivre ce plan et le mettre à exécution. »

« Les Luciens ne se douteront de rien. » ricana Verstael.

« Même s'ils soupçonnent quoique ce soit, ils ne pourront pas refuser. Ils sont déjà au pied du mur sans mauvais jeu de mots. » ironisa Ardyn qui était Chancelier impérial. « Je me rendrai en personne à Insomnia en tant que légat exposer les conditions de ce Traité. »

« Je vais organiser une réception afin de fêter l'aboutissement du projet « Arme de Diamant » et accorder de nouveaux fonds au professeur Besithia pour poursuivre ses recherches. »

« Votre Majesté, vous me faites trop d'honneur… » remercia le scientifique.

« Je compte sur toi pour continuer à lui apporter tes lumières, Ardyn. »

« Cela va de soit votre Grandeur. » acquiesça l'homme en exécutant une révérence.

« Par ailleurs…Amène ton invitée à cette soirée. » ajouta le monarque âgé. « Nous manquerons cruellement de présence féminine. »

Son manque de prudence avait attisé la curiosité de l'Empereur. Qui que ce soit qui l'avait vu amener cette femme à Zegnautus, en avait parlé à Iedolas.

« Une femme ? » s'interrogea Verstael qui vit alors Iedolas hocher lentement de la tête. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une femme depuis que je te connais. C'est curieux ! »

« Ce n'est que…temporaire…mais vos désirs sont des ordres… »

Quittant la salle de réunion, Ardyn se mordit la lèvre inférieure, frustré par son manque de vigilance qui lui avait fait commettre une erreur, la première depuis son arrivée au sein de l'Empire. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait échangé que quelques mots avec elle donc l'idée d'exposer cette étrangère aux yeux de tous ne l'enchantait guère. Il s'agissait d'une soirée en petit comité qui se tiendrait à la fin de la semaine. De ce fait, seul le gratin du gouvernement serait présent et il se devait de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui.

Le Chancelier rejoint ses appartements et s'aperçut que la femme s'était déjà mise à l'aise malgré sa situation. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être perturbée par son enlèvement car il la trouva en train de lire tranquillement assise sur un de ses fauteuils. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle le salua avec un sourire doux et sincère.

« Vous avez des livres absolument formidables. Certains d'entre eux sont difficilement trouvables de nos jours, je suis impressionnée ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour lui montrer un vieil exemplaire d'un ouvrage historique. « Celui-ci par exemple, comment vous l'êtes-vous procuré ? Je pensais qu'il avait disparu des bibliothèques… »

Ardyn arqua un sourcil, l'air intrigué. Elle n'était pas censée connaître l'origine de ce livre qui datait de plusieurs siècles à moins d'évoluer dans ce milieu.

« En effet, je possède le tout dernier exemplaire. »

Elle le regardait avec des yeux empreints d'admiration et de fascination, loin de la manière dont on le regardait habituellement. C'était plutôt le genre d'expression que les gens affichaient à l'époque où il…Ardyn balaya cette pensée désagréable de son esprit aussitôt.

« Tu vas devoir m'accompagner à une réception vendredi soir. Je ferai venir quelqu'un pour te confectionner quelque chose de plus présentable. » dit-il en désignant le peignoir trop grand pour elle qui révélait parfois une de ses épaules l'obligeant à le remettre en place sans cesse.

« Allez-vous me dire pourquoi vous m'avez amenée ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout en rangeant le livre là où elle l'avait trouvé.

Elle avait eu l'air de prendre le temps de la réflexion avant de lui poser la question.

« Es-tu vraiment en position de t'enquérir de quoique ce soit ? »

« Eh bien, il me semble que j'ai le droit de savoir oui. » répondit-elle sans se départir de son assurance. « Je ne dirai rien sur ce que je sais si c'est ce qui vous inquiète… »

Ardyn s'approcha d'elle et elle frémit. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas de la peur mais c'était en rapport avec sa proximité, ça, il en était convaincu.

« Et dis-moi donc Mi-Hann, que sais-tu ? »

La femme aux longs cheveux bruns le fixa intensément comme pour essayer de lire en lui. Il s'en amusa car c'était peine perdue, il avait acquis une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même.

« Je possède un certain journal et je sais que vous avez connu son auteur. Vous étiez même très proches. »

Il devait au moins reconnaître que cette femme ne manquait pas d'audace. Ardyn fit un pas vers elle, suffisamment grand pour l'obliger à reculer et elle se retrouva alors contre le mur du salon. Ses yeux vert émeraude toujours plongés dans ses iris soleil tentaient de deviner les intentions de l'homme qui se penchait à son oreille pour lui répondre. Une odeur s'engouffra dans ses narines, l'odeur de cette femme, l'odeur de sa peau, une odeur légèrement fruitée et enivrante, perturbante, dérangeante qui le poussa à se redresser pour s'en libérer. Même son odeur était pleine d'irrévérence.

Le parfum d'Ardyn surprit Mi-Hann. Inédit, particulier et peu courant. Il sentait la fève tonka avec juste la dose idéale d'épice et d'amande amère. L'effet était envoutant, chaud et rompait complètement avec l'habituelle odeur des effluves masculines se voulant viriles et fortes. Cette fragrance particulière était en contradiction avec l'attitude surjouée de cet homme charismatique à la stature imposante. Elle se baissa pour passer sous son avant-bras après qu'il ait posé sa main sur le mur à quelques centimètres de sa tête et elle agit comme si de rien n'était.

« Où est ce journal ? » demanda-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

« Chez moi, à Altissia. Gardé secret. »

Ardyn fit un demi-tour sur lui-même en levant son bras gauche à mi-hauteur et enfonçant le poing droit sur ses hanches. Cela lui donnait un air théâtral un peu exagéré qui empêchait de deviner ses intentions. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver captivant dans sa façon d'être alors même qu'elle devinait qu'il n'était pas sincère dans sa démarche. Il devait probablement agir ainsi avec tout le monde.

« Quel dommage que je ne retourne pas dans cette ville avant un moment ! Je meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus à ce sujet. Enfin, c'est une façon de parler bien-sûr ! »

L'immortalité. Un sujet sûrement délicat à aborder avec cet homme. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

« Que devrais-je faire lors de cette réception ? »

« Oh, tu sais, les choses habituelles que font les gens du beau monde ! » expliqua-t-il tout en se frottant légèrement le cuir chevelu. « La règle des trois S chez les femmes de la haute société : saluer, sourire, séduire. Enfin, tu vois quoi ! »

« Je ne fais pas ça. » rétorqua Mi-Hann en croisant les bras. « Chez moi, ce serait plus les trois S de la communication. »

Il esquissa un demi-sourire amusé.

« Simplicité, sincérité, silence. » cita-t-il.

« Exactement. »

« Je remarque que tu ne respectes pas souvent le dernier point. » se moqua l'homme aux cheveux violets.

Elle se mit à rire et il ne s'attendit pas à cette réaction.

« Non c'est vrai. Je voulais surtout dire que j'aimais écouter les autres mais aucun mot en s ne m'est venu sur le moment. J'ai bien compris que le mot d'ordre était la discrétion. »

La jeune femme se dirigea près des immenses fenêtres du salon qui couvraient presque tout le mur. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir distinctement l'extérieur et avait une vue d'ensemble de la cité.

« Quelle ville sinistre… » murmura-t-elle. « Elle s'est ultra modernisée mais elle manque d'identité. Ce n'était pas comme ça avant… »

« Et que reproches-tu à cette grande cité ? »

« Graléa est dénuée de vie. J'aime la nature et je trouve qu'elle mériterait d'être embellie. Il n'y a rien de plus agréable pour moi que de sentir le vent porter les odeurs des arbres fleurissant au printemps. »

« L'Empereur vante régulièrement la beauté d'Insomnia. » déclara Ardyn en se plaçant aux côtés de la jolie brune. « Même si je doute fortement qu'il fasse allusion à son paysage ! »

« Oui, j'imagine qu'il est admiratif de son mur et de son cristal. »

Il la fixa aussitôt, intrigué par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ses mots sonnaient presque comme un reproche et elle avait attisé son intérêt.

« Hmmm j'ai bien l'impression que quelque chose te gêne ? »

Mi-Hann observait à présent le ciel gris, annonciateur d'une pluie à venir.

« Comment ne pas l'être quand on sait toute l'injustice que sa présence a engendré ? » dit-elle sans le regarder, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. « Les cadeaux des Dieux sont parfois empoisonnés… »

Il arqua un sourcil, surpris et commença à détailler les traits du visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle était redevenue silencieuse. Elle ne _lui_ ressemblait pas vraiment mais l'éclat de ses yeux était quant à lui, identique et ses cheveux, longs et ondulés, aussi noirs de jais qu'avaient pu être les _siens_. Il n'avait plus de doute à avoir : elle faisait bien partie de _sa_ famille. Cependant, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là car les traits de Mi-Hann étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus féminin. Le regard de l'homme descendit ensuite sur sa gorge puis sur son sternum, attiré par le soulèvement de sa poitrine provoqué par le rythme régulier de sa respiration. Une vague de chaleur s'empara soudainement de lui.

« Quand êtes-vous sorti d'Angelgard ? » demanda Mi-Hann ce qui eut pour effet de le ramener à la réalité. « Était-ce longtemps avant votre nomination en tant que Chancelier ? »

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut. »

Sans un mot de plus, Ardyn s'éloigna et termina la soirée à travailler dans son coin. Du moins, c'est ce qui sembla à la jeune femme. Une pile de livres posés négligemment sur son bureau qu'il ouvrait de temps à autre comme pour rechercher une information, l'homme rédigeait quelque chose sur du papier et une certaine quantité de feuilles finit par se former sur le meuble en bois brun sur lequel il était attablé. Il leva les yeux, interrompant momentanément son activité pour s'adresser à la jolie brune, lui indiquer qu'il travaillerait une bonne partie de la nuit et lui signifier qu'elle pouvait prendre le lit pour passer la nuit. Cependant, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était déjà installée sur le canapé du salon et qu'elle s'était endormie. Il haussa les épaules et s'attela de nouveau à sa tâche.

o-o-o-o

Le tailleur impérial se présenta aux appartements d'Ardyn afin de prendre les mesures de la femme mystérieuse qui entretenait les rumeurs les plus folles au sein de la Cour impériale. Tous se demandaient à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la créature qui avait su attiser la convoitise du secret Ardyn Izunia.

« Madame, bonjour ! » salua l'homme avec respect. « Laissez-moi me présenter : Jandelaine, tailleur réputé de la Cour, à votre service. »

« Bonjour Monsieur, je suis enchantée. » répliqua Mi-Hann avec la même déférence.

Les yeux de l'artisan se remplirent de mille étoiles dès lors qu'ils se posèrent sur la morphologie de la jolie brune, en sous-vêtements au beau milieu de la salle de bain pendant qu'Ardyn attendait à côté.

« Merveilleux, merveilleux ! » murmurait-il comme possédé.

Il tournait autour d'elle, étirait son mètre pour mesurer divers paramètres qu'il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre et parlait dans sa barbe.

« Oui ! Je visualise tout à fait ! Oh…ma plus grande œuvre…Oui ! »

Mal à l'aise devant l'air scrutateur de l'individu, Mi-Hann se laissait néanmoins faire, tournée dans tous les sens et manipulée comme une poupée de chiffon. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, le tailleur s'arrêta visiblement satisfait et nota toutes ses observations sur un petit carnet.

« Voilà pour le tissu…oui celui-ci sera parfait…ensuite il faut…cette couleur serait bien…non plus cet accessoire… » marmonnait-il. « Bien, Madame. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je viendrai vous l'apporter vendredi dans l'après-midi. »

« Mais ça ira ? Cela ne vous laisse pas beaucoup de temps, n'en faites pas trop, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous tuiez à la tâche… » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Emu par l'empathie dont sa cliente faisait preuve à son égard, ce qui n'était pas du tout habituel chez les personnes pour qui il travaillait habituellement, Jandelaine essuya ses yeux mouillés par l'émotion avec un mouchoir en soie brodé.

« Vous êtes un ange dans cette jungle impitoyable ! »

« Monsieur, voyons. Vous exagérez… »

« Pas du tout ! Vous savez, les gens de la haute société sont rarement affables. La plupart du temps, ils exigent et traitent les personnes de rang inférieur comme des moins que rien. Enfin…, ils ne sont pas tous comme cela bien-sûr. Monsieur Izunia est plutôt agréable en comparaison… »

« Ah oui ? » fit-elle intéressée.

« Oui ! C'est un homme courtois et poli. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se montrer désagréable avec qui que ce soit. Si seulement il pouvait me demander de lui confectionner une autre tenue ! Ahhhh je serais le plus heureux des artisans ! »

Son apparence était le reflet de ce qu'il dégageait : secrète. La jeune femme avait la conviction qu'il tentait de se dissimuler sous tous ces vêtements afin de ne laisser à personne l'occasion de découvrir son vrai lui. Son épaisse carapace ne se fissurerait pas de sitôt mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas et ne forcerait pas les choses.

Comme prévu, le tailleur fit porter la tenue pour la soirée. C'était une robe de cocktail en dentelle et en mousseline noire, cintrée à la taille et dont les manches mi longues étaient transparentes et ne laissaient apparaître que des motifs floraux à l'image de ceux qu'arboraient le Chancelier sur les drapés en tissu gris qu'il portait de part et d'autre de son col. Légèrement décolletée et découvrant ses épaules, la robe laissait apparaître la naissance de la poitrine ce qui accentuait la féminité sans pour autant la rendre vulgaire. Le rendu était d'une élégance et d'un raffinement sans commune mesure. Mi-Hann enfila la robe et commença à remonter la fermeture éclair qui se bloqua à la moitié de son dos, prise dans le tissu du vêtement. Elle réussit à libérer le zip et réitéra son geste, plus délicatement cette fois.

« Evidemment… » se plaignit-elle en s'apercevant que le problème venait d'elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre la glissière pour la remonter jusqu'en haut et leva les yeux vers Ardyn qui s'affairait un peu plus loin. Lui demandait-elle de l'aider ? Elle trépignait sur place, hésitante.

« Votre Majesté ? » appela-t-elle finalement au bout d'un moment.

« Hmm ? » répondit-il sans lever la tête de ce qu'il faisait.

« Est-ce que vous…pouvez m'aider s'il vous plait ? »

Il daigna enfin lui accorder son attention.

« Il me semble qu'on apprend à s'habiller seul dès l'enfance. » se moqua-t-il.

« Eh bien, on dirait que je n'ai pas réussi à dépasser ce stade. » répliqua-t-elle sans se vexer pour autant.

L'homme se leva et se plaça devant elle. Elle lui tourna le dos pour lui donner l'accès à la fermeture éclair.

« Merci infiniment. Il aurait été inconvenant que je me présente à la réception de cette façon. »

Alors qu'il allait rétorquer que la situation aurait pu être distrayante, son regard fut attiré par la peau nue du dos de la jeune femme et notamment, par sa chute de reins vertigineuse. Le pic de chaleur refit son apparition tandis qu'il détaillait le corps de Mi-Hann et il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. L'homme s'empressa de remonter la fermeture pour se soustraire rapidement de cette situation dérangeante.

L'heure de la soirée approcha et l'homme aux cheveux violets indiqua à la jolie brune de le suivre. Ils quittèrent les appartements et s'engagèrent dans les longs couloirs blancs de la forteresse de Zegnautus jusqu'à accéder à un ascenseur qui semblait personnel.

« Inutile de te rappeler de te faire discrète et d'éviter de mentionner tes origines. » déclara Ardyn en pénétrant dans l'élévateur.

« Je sais. Je salue et je souris. » rétorqua la jeune femme sans ajouter la séduction à ses paroles.

« Certes mais le but est de ne rien faire qui pourrait les irriter. »

« D'accord. »

Arrivés à l'étage correspondant, il lui tendit son bras qu'elle saisit doucement sans se faire prier. Ce simple contact sans arrière-pensée la rendit heureuse. Mi-Hann inspira longuement et se fondit dans son rôle.

C'était une petite réception mais il y avait un monde fou et la plupart des invités étaient âgés. Ils devaient faire partie du gouvernement et les proches de ceux-ci devaient y être mêlés. Il y avait très peu de femmes et presque aucune de l'âge de la jolie brune qui se retrouva un peu incommodée car ces dernières n'avaient pas raté l'entrée de l'inconnue insolemment agrippée au bras du célèbre Ardyn Izunia. Un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et à la tenue officielle s'approcha d'eux et dévisagea la jeune femme sans aucune retenue. Mi-Hann reconnut aussitôt l'Empereur et le salua d'une révérence des plus élégantes.

« Charmante. » dit-il simplement. « Ardyn, tu comptais nous cacher une telle splendeur ! »

« Votre Majesté, ce n'était aucunement mon intention ! Mais comment faire de l'ombre à votre rayonnante présence, c'est impossible. Même le plus beau des joyaux parait terne en comparaison ! » flattait-il.

Ses louanges étaient totalement exagérées et Mi-Hann le ressentit dès son premier flot de paroles. Or, l'Empereur y était très sensible et ce qui aurait sûrement mit n'importe quelle autre personne mal à l'aise fonctionnait parfaitement sur le monarque. Ardyn l'avait probablement compris depuis longtemps.

« Comment avance le plan ? » demanda le vieil homme d'un air qui se voulut subitement grave.

« Très bien, votre Majesté. N'ayez-crainte ! Tout se déroule comme prévu. »

La jeune femme tiqua. C'est probablement sur ça qu'il passait ses journées.

Un serveur se présenta, un plateau de flûtes de champagne à la main. Iedolas prit deux coupes et en tendit une à la jolie brune.

« Comment vous appelez-vous très chère ? »

« Mi-Hann votre Altesse Impériale. » répondit-elle en saisissant le verre avec grâce.

« Ardyn ne nous a pas vraiment habitué à cela. C'était à se demander si le travail n'était pas son unique intérêt ! »

« Oh mais je vous affirme qu'il passe ses journées à œuvrer pour l'Empire ! » déclara Mi-Hann en clôturant sa phrase par un gloussement typique des femmes de la haute société. Se donner un air simple à la limite de la naïveté était un bon moyen d'éviter d'éveiller la moindre suspicion à son égard.

L'Empereur eut l'air d'apprécier et le premier verre d'alcool commença à faire son effet puisqu'il eut l'air aussitôt bien plus détendu qu'au départ.

« Ma chère, accompagnez-moi ! » dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place au doute. Sa réplique ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande et Mi-Hann ne se fit pas prier pour obéir en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. « Ardyn, je te l'emprunte. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient n'est-ce pas ? »

« Faites votre Majesté ! » s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux violets qui les observa s'éloigner peu à peu.

Il esquissa un demi-sourire qui traduisit son contentement. Finalement, Mi-Hann lui était bien utile et son intelligence renforçait sa couverture. Il songea brièvement à _lui,_ si prévoyant et lucide.

« Alors c'est elle. » lança un vieil homme dégarni et au regard vitreux qui regardait dans la direction de la jeune femme.

« Verstael, mon bon ami ! »

« C'est curieux, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus… » déclara le scientifique.

Ardyn leva un sourcil, perplexe.

« Comme lorsque tu es persuadé de savoir quelque chose mais que la réponse refuse d'apparaître, limpide. » poursuivit le vieil homme. « Je me fais vieux, je dois confondre. »

La soirée se déroula de façon monotone. Les mondanités n'étaient pas le fort d'Ardyn. De par son passé, il n'était guère accoutumé aux prestigieuses réceptions ni attaché à des intérêts matériels. Mi-Hann finit par le rejoindre au bout d'une heure et demie, relâchée avec regret par l'Empereur qui devait s'entretenir avec ses ministres.

« Nous allons prendre congé. » l'informa-t-il.

Le rouge aux joues, visiblement fatiguée, la jeune femme acquiesça en hochant lentement de la tête. Il lui tendit de nouveau son bras qu'elle s'empressa de tenir et ils quittèrent la soirée.

Sur le chemin du retour, Ardyn remarqua que le pas de la jolie brune était un peu chancelant. Ils avaient dû la faire boire plus que de raison pour tenter de lui soutirer des informations.

« Tu n'as rien dit de particulier ? »

« Non, rien. » répondit-elle d'une voix inhabituelle.

« Combien as-tu bu de verres ? Tu as l'air ivre morte. »

« Deux et j'ai refusé les autres. Je ne suis pas ivre. Je me sens juste un peu étourdie et j'ai chaud. »

Il eut un rictus, amusé « Oui, c'est là la définition de l'ivresse, ma chère. »

Ils atteignirent l'ascenseur. Ardyn pénétra à l'intérieur suivi de Mi-Hann mais le talon de sa chaussure buta sur le metal décorant le sol de l'entrée de l'élévateur et elle bascula en avant, la tête la première. Instinctivement, l'homme aux cheveux violets la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et ne se blesse. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux. Le visage niché contre son torse, les doigts agrippant son gilet, les yeux clos, Mi-Hann se sentait bien.

« Vous sentez bon. » murmura-t-elle, totalement détendue.

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus te faire boire une seule goutte d'alcool. » rétorqua-t-il perturbé par ce contact. « …Mi-Hann ? »

« Zzzzz… »

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Ardyn tapota sa joue pour la réveiller.

« Réveille-toi, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir. »

Ardyn soupira, dépité. Elle avait en plus le sommeil lourd. Il la souleva sans aucune difficulté et arpenta le couloir menant jusqu'à ses appartements, jetant de temps en temps de brefs coups d'œil pour vérifier si la jeune femme s'éveillait enfin mais elle dormait comme une masse. Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il dût se baisser pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux et libérer ainsi sa main pour ouvrir. Il passa la paume de celle-ci sur un détecteur qui s'activa. Un clic retentit et la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement de quelques centimètres. Ardyn porta de nouveau Mi-Hann dans ses bras et poussa la porte avec son pied pour l'ouvrir en grand. Lorsqu'il voulut déposer la jeune femme sur le lit, il remarqua alors que cette dernière n'avait pas lâché son gilet comme si elle ne souhaitait pas rompre le contact avec lui.

« Quelle enquiquineuse… » murmura-t-il.

Sa longue chevelure noire était éparpillée sur l'oreiller et sa bouche, légèrement entrouverte, laissait échapper le léger son de sa respiration. Ses paupières closes se mirent à trembler quand il passa ses doigts sous la paume de la main de la jolie brune afin de se libérer de sa prise. Le contact de sa peau était chaud, électrisant et étrangement agréable. Machinalement, leurs deux paumes se retrouvèrent l'une contre l'autre et il glissa ses doigts entre les siens par curiosité. Il fit un geste de retrait dès qu'il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme se serrer contre les siens, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ardyn regarda sa main et fronça les sourcils. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ?

o-o-o-o

Quelques jours passèrent durant lesquels le Chancelier impérial travailla en étroite collaboration avec Verstael afin de finaliser le projet « Arme de Diamant ». La machine daemonique était fin prête et le scientifique était surexcité à l'idée de la lâcher sur la capitale ennemie le jour du Traité de paix. Néanmoins, il fut bien obligé de calmer ses ardeurs puisqu'il lui restait encore un bon mois à patienter avant que ce jour arrive mais il n'avait de cesse de vanter son incroyable génie et la supériorité de l'armée impériale. Ardyn n'en avait cure, il poursuivait un tout autre but.

Son immortalité l'empêchait de succomber mais il commença tout de même à ressentir les effets des longues journées de travail accumulées. Ces effets ne se manifestaient pas sous la forme d'une fatigue harassante comme c'était le cas pour les mortels. Dans son cas, c'était tout autre et il savait alors qu'il ne maitrisait pas complètement les ténèbres en lui, elles étaient douées de volonté et la moindre faiblesse de sa part leur permettraient de surgir à n'importe quel moment. Seulement, quand il en arrivait à cet état extrême, il ignorait comment l'apaiser. Qui plus est, la médicamentation était devenue inutile, son corps avait fini par s'habituer.

La migraine apparut vers la fin de la journée accompagnée d'hyperthermie et il grimaça en appuyant sur ses tempes, ce qui alerta rapidement Mi-Hann.

« Votre Majesté, tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« On ne peut mieux ! Ne fais pas attention et continue ta petite activité ! »

Il exagérait et mentait comme lorsqu'il essayait de se dissimuler d'elle. La jeune femme commençait à relever des détails et à mémoriser ses manies. Son sens de l'observation était extrêmement développé et Ardyn le savait puisqu' _il_ était pareil. La douleur s'intensifia et força le Chancelier à ployer le genou à terre. Ce n'était pas assez, il n'était pas assez fort pour les contenir. Si elles parvenaient à prendre le dessus, il ne pourrait pas…

L'homme aux cheveux violets fut tiré de sa torpeur par la main de la jeune femme qui s'était posée sur son front. Pris d'incompréhension et les sens parasités par la douleur, il la repoussa si vivement qu'elle perdit l'équilibre.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire votre mauvaise tête ! » s'écria-t-elle alors.

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires… » rétorqua-t-il

« Mais je vois bien que vous souffrez ! Vous avez une migraine ? » demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa remarque. « Venez, asseyez-vous et laissez-moi vous aider. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de…argghh »

Le sifflement dans sa tête était insupportable. C'était comme si des hurlements s'enchaînaient, s'amplifiaient dans son crâne et refusaient de s'arrêter. La douleur était lancinante et les pulsations répétées et régulières. Il avait supporté une douleur plus atroce encore mais celle-ci était intérieure et perdurait alors que les autres avaient cessé il y a bien des siècles déjà. Ardyn se releva avec difficulté.

« Asseyez-vous là et laissez-moi faire. » lui indiqua Mi-Hann.

« Tu commences à m'agacer, je t'ai dit que… »

« Oui, oui ! J'ai bien entendu mais vous feriez bien de laisser tomber tout de suite car je vais revenir à la charge jusqu'à ce que vous abandonniez... »

Il la vit filer dans la cuisine pendant qu'il prenait un siège et chercher au milieu des épices. Elle sortit ensuite une tasse de l'étagère et fit chauffer de l'eau. La jeune femme ouvrit un tiroir, s'empara d'une râpe et frotta énergiquement un petit morceau de plante dont les fines lamelles formées tombaient dans la tasse. Elle versa l'eau chaude dans le récipient et laissa infuser. Puis, elle se lava les mains et pleine d'assurance et de détermination, s'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux violets pour se placer devant lui.

« Je vous apporte la tisane dans quelques minutes. »

Et les doigts qu'il avait souhaité toucher quelques jours auparavant se retrouvèrent sur ses tempes et les massèrent longuement. Au départ crispé, Ardyn finit par se détendre et par fermer les yeux, appréciant grandement ce moment, se laissant complètement aller, la tête balancée au gré des mouvements maitrisés et adroits de Mi-Hann. De ses tempes, elle passa à son front puis aux coins de ses sourcils pour recommencer un autre cycle. La migraine s'estompa peu à peu sans disparaître complètement cependant. La jeune femme brisa ainsi le contact au grand dam du Chancelier et lui tendit la tisane dans lequel avaient infusé les petits morceaux.

« C'est une tisane au gingembre. Je ne savais pas quel était le degré de la douleur et les massages ne sont parfois pas suffisants. »

Il prit une gorgée du breuvage. Le goût était infect mais il but tout de même l'intégralité de la tasse.

« Tu ne me crains pas. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi les oiseaux volent ? Pourquoi le soleil brille ? On peut toujours essayer de trouver une raison logique ou scientifique. Au final, le fait est là, implacable. Je n'ai pas peur, c'est tout. »

Peut-être devait-il lui montrer sa véritable apparence. Là, elle aurait peur, inévitablement. Seulement, pour une raison qui lui échappa sur le moment, il ne put se résoudre à la lui dévoiler.

Il avait une dette envers elle à présent car sa migraine avait disparu.

« Que veux-tu en échange ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise.

« Rien, je n'ai pas fait ça pour avoir quoique ce soit en retour. »

« Que veux-tu ? » insista-t-il en appuyant un peu plus sur ses mots.

« J'aimerais sortir. » déclara-t-elle après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

« Sortir ? Où donc ? »

« Emmenez-moi manger quelque part. »

« Tu peux tout à fait manger ici. »

« Vous m'avez demandé ce que je voulais. Eh bien, c'est ce que je veux. »

Ardyn prit le temps de la réflexion.

« Bon très bien. Je suis un homme de parole. » dit-il exaspéré.

« Quand y allons-nous ? » demanda gaiement la jeune femme.

« J'ai encore du travail à finir donc pas avant demain. Donne-moi juste la destination. »

« Lestallum. »

« Ce n'est pas la porte à côté. »

« Si ce n'est pas possible, je peux toujours m'en contenter vous savez. »

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel mais sortir en civil m'empêche d'utiliser les vaisseaux Magitek. Nous prendrons donc la voiture. »

Le lendemain, Mi-Hann ne tenait plus en place et eut du mal à cacher sa joie lorsqu'Ardyn lui fit signe de le suivre. Ce n'était qu'un simple gage de remerciement donc l'homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme était aussi heureuse. Il était vrai que cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle était cloitrée dans ses appartements mais jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'en était encore jamais plainte. Ils gagnèrent sa voiture et l'homme prit le volant pendant que la jeune femme s'assit côté passager.

« Vous aimez les voitures ? » demanda la jolie brune, curieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Eh bien, par rapport à son tuning. Je ne pense pas qu'une personne qui n'y ferait pas attention se soucierait du détail. J'aime beaucoup sa couleur, c'est la même que celle de vos cheveux. C'est assez raccord du coup. » détailla-t-elle, une pointe de gêne dans la voix.

Ardyn ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« C'est une voiture qui ne me laisse jamais tomber. » avoua-t-il après quelques secondes. « Elle méritait bien que je la bichonne un peu. »

Durant le trajet, Mi-Hann admirait le paysage et jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil furtifs au conducteur qui ne mit pas longtemps à s'en rendre compte.

« Quoi ? » s'indigna-t-il, dérangé par les regards insistants de la jolie brune.

« R…rien. » répondit-elle simplement.

« Tu regardes souvent les gens pour rien ? »

« Oui. J'ai toujours aimé observer les gens afin de deviner leurs pensées. »

« Et à quoi je pense ? »

« Que je suis pénible ? »

« Perspicace ! »

« Désolée. »

« … »

La route se poursuivit dans le silence, un silence pesant. C'est Ardyn qui brisa la glace.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu souhaitais manger. »

« J'aimerais aller à un restaurant là-bas qui sert du riz au poulet. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler de la cuisine grand luxe. » se moqua l'homme aux yeux ambrés. »

« J'aime les choses simples. Mes parents m'emmenaient souvent dans cette ville dans mon enfance donc c'est plus pour le cadre nostalgique. » expliqua-t-elle doucement.

« Je vois. » conclut-il.

Avoir repensé à ses proches avait un peu attristé Mi-Hann. Elle fut soulagée qu'Ardyn ne lui pose pas de questions à ce sujet, elle aurait mal supporté de l'entendre se railler de leur mort. Sa mère était morte de maladie et son père, porté disparu mais annoncé décédé par les autorités. C'était un homme qui avait rejoint l'Empire en 720, en tant que soldat afin de servir le Niflheim, une nation qui visait la renaissance de la civilisation de Solheim. Leur fille naissait en 723. Il était mort dans l'ignorance la plus totale et sa mère, brisée par le chagrin, avait suivi peu après. La jeune femme fut ensuite adoptée par une famille modeste qui n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfant. Elle gardait précieusement dans son esprit les nombreuses histoires que ses vrais parents lui racontaient, des histoires qui étaient contenues dans des ouvrages perdus à jamais. La petite fille préserva tel un trésor, le dernier livre de sa famille, vestige de 2000 ans de tragédie et de mensonge.

La voiture s'arrêta alors que la jolie brune était encore plongée dans ses pensées. Cette ambiance, ces odeurs, c'était comme dans son enfance. Lestallum n'était pas une ville aussi charmante qu'Altissia mais elle avait quelque chose, c'était un diamant brut entretenu par une majorité de femmes, des femmes courageuses et fortes. Elle descendit du véhicule et suivit Ardyn de nouveau. Sa démarche était distinguée et élégante, il marchait assez vite, elle avait du mal à le suivre. Elle eut l'impression qu'il avait hâte d'en finir. Après tout, il n'était pas venu parce-que cela lui faisait plaisir. Arrivés sur la place où se situait le restaurant, il lui fit signe de choisir une table ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Elle prit place à une table un peu à l'écart et l'homme vint la rejoindre aussitôt. Le cadre était simple, il est vrai.

« Merci d'avoir accepté ma requête, je n'étais pas venue ici depuis longtemps. »

« Un marché est un marché » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Alors il vaudrait mieux que nous profitions de cette soirée, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle en souriant.

« Nous rentrons dès que tu as terminé. »

« Vous ne mangez pas ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas faim ? »

« Si je mange, tu cesses de m'ennuyer ? »

« Hmm, peut-être ! » dit-elle en se mettant à rire innocemment.

Ardyn l'observait sans dire un mot alors que le patron posait les commandes sur la table. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas besoin de manger ni même de dormir d'ailleurs. Il le faisait parfois car il appréciait certains mets gastronomiques mais dormir lui permettait seulement de recharger son énergie magique. Son état physique lui, était statique.

« Goûtez ça. Leurs brochettes sont délicieuses ! Le riz fond dans la bouche, un vrai régal. C'est un plat simple mais efficace. »

« Vraiment, il t'en faut peu. »

Mi-Hann acquiesça, un sourire toujours affiché sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait s'amuser et apprécier ce…Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ? C'était un rendez-vous, du moins probablement à ses yeux. L'homme ne toucha pas à son assiette et se contenta d'observer les allées et venues des habitants de la ville, ville qui s'était développée grâce à l'énergie du météore, transformée en électricité via sa centrale. Selon lui, cette cité serait encore debout même si les ténèbres finissaient par envahir tout Eos. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Elle avait un grain de riz sur le coin de la bouche et son demi-sourire caractéristique s'afficha alors sur ses lèvres.

« Vous avez l'air de vous ennuyer. J'aurais dû choisir un autre lieu, je suis désolée. »

Perplexe, Ardyn la fixa de ses yeux couleur soleil tout en tapotant l'extrémité de sa propre bouche avec son index pour lui signifier qu'elle avait quelque chose dessus. Mi-Hann s'essuya frénétiquement les lèvres, les joues rosies par la gêne.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à ce que je me divertisse ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« C'est juste que vous affichez toujours une expression si détachée, comme si plus rien ne comptait. Comme si vous étiez seul au monde. »

« Ainsi, tu me prends en pitié. »

« N-non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Pas dans ce sens-là…Je… »

« Et pourtant, ce sont bien tes propres mots. » rétorqua Ardyn, sans se départir de son calme. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu penses que tu peux me faire oublier deux mille ans d'existence dont tu n'as pas la moindre idée ?

« Je ne veux pas vous les faire oublier, c'est impossible. On oublie pas un passé comme le vôtre. Ce que je veux, c'est vous aider à l'accepter et à vivre avec. »

L'homme perdit patience. Il se leva brusquement de son siège, déposa plus d'argent que nécessaire sur la table et attrapa fermement le bras de la belle brune pour l'entraîner loin des regards indiscrets. Il la tenait toujours alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa voiture.

« Vous me faites mal ! » s'écria Mi-Hann.

Il n'écoutait pas et poursuivait son chemin, déterminé à rentrer.

« Ecoutez, je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit mais je ne veux pas rentrer, pas encore. Être enfermée dans cette cage est une vraie torture, il n'y a presque rien à faire, c'est à en devenir f… »

Ardyn s'arrêta net et la regarda sévèrement.

« Comme si tu avais la moindre idée de ce que ça fait que d'être emprisonné…depuis tous ces siècles. Si longtemps que tu en perds la notion du temps. »

« Je ne sais peut-être pas ce que ça fait oui, c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas immortelle et je suis bien heureuse de ne pas l'être, je n'envie pas du tout votre condition. Je ne peux même pas vous dire que je vous comprends, je peux seulement l'imaginer. »

Il s'aperçut qu'elle avait autre chose à dire mais elle n'osait pas poursuivre.

« Va jusqu'au bout de ta pensée maintenant que tu es lancée. »

« Puis-je réellement parler sans détour ? »

« Fais donc. »

Mi-Hann dégagea doucement la main de l'homme aux cheveux violets qui tenait toujours son bras mais la garda dans la sienne et posa son autre main par-dessus. Mal à l'aise par ce contact, il s'en délivra rapidement mais ne s'énerva pas.

« Lorsque j'étais petite et que je lisais inlassablement le dernier livre de ma famille, mes passages favoris étaient les passages qui vous concernaient » expliqua-t-elle en souriant timidement « Vous étiez le héros qui a tant fait pour son peuple, vous avez sauvé tellement de personnes…Je ne serais pas là pour en parler si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Le couple Kurena qui vivait à votre époque…les deux étaient atteints par cette maladie qui change les gens en daemon, la peste des étoiles. Vous les avez sauvés sans rien demander en retour et vous avez fait cela pour tant d'autres encore. Ils ont retranscrit ces faits dans ces livres mais ma famille en a perdu beaucoup, le temps a fait son œuvre, certains ont été brûlés par le Lucis car il avait été exigé que votre nom soit effacé de l'Histoire. »

« Tout ça n'a plus d'importance désormais. » murmura Ardyn.

« Ça en a pour moi. Ma famille s'est battue pour que vous ne soyez pas oublié et a même été persécutée pour ça. Certains en sont morts. Je souhaite poursuivre leur œuvre même si c'est peu comparé à leurs nombreux sacrifices. Si au moins une personne se rappelle encore qui vous étiez, alors tout ceci n'aura pas été vain. Toutes ces morts, toute cette injustice, je ne le supporte pas et je n'ai que 33 ans. Comment le supportez-vous, comment avez-vous fait pour le supporter tout ce temps ? » implora presque Mi-Hann.

Ses yeux de jade exprimaient tellement d'émotions différentes. Il ressentait le besoin, à travers elle, de les contempler, de s'en nourrir puisqu'il en avait perdu tout intérêt. Tout était devenu d'une fadeur à hurler. Pour se sentir vivant, il avait expérimenté un nombre incalculable de choses mais elles s'étaient, presque dans leur totalité, soldées par un échec. La torture, l'humiliation, la déchéance d'autrui, de tout un peuple, tout ça ne suffisait plus pour se sentir exister et c'est ce petit bout de femme qui le faisait se sentir presque normal, presque vivant. Les battements frénétiques de son cœur ne le trompaient pas. Elle était différente des autres. Elle le regardait comme un homme, pas comme un monstre. Il se rapprocha d'elle, ils étaient seuls dans cette ruelle sombre à l'écart du centre-ville de Lestallum, à peine éclairée par les lampadaires. Ardyn n'avait plus envie de réfléchir et l'odeur fruitée de la jeune femme commençait à envahir son esprit et à faire naître de nouveau ce pic de chaleur incompréhensible dans son corps, bien plus puissant cette fois. Ils ne se touchaient pas. Mi-Hann était adossée au mur et n'osait pas bouger, ne sachant pas ce que l'homme avait l'intention de faire. Le visage d'Ardyn était à quelques centimètres du sien, tout près de son oreille, de la même façon qu'au moment où, dans le salon, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même situation. Elle entendait sa respiration s'accélérer comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose.

« Votre Majesté… » l'appela-t-elle doucement.

« Appelle-moi Ardyn… »

« J-je…ne peux pas. Vous êtes mon Roi… »

Cet instant dont il avait tant rêvé, qu'il avait tant désiré et fantasmé par le passé, il ne le souhaitait plus avec elle _._ Simplement avec elle.

« Appelle-moi Ardyn. » insista-t-il, le souffle court.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et obéit.

« Ardyn… »

« Dis-le encore. » murmura-t-il, le feu en lui s'embrasant de plus en plus.

« Ardyn… » souffla-t-elle.

Il se perdit dans un désir qui s'était manifesté petit à petit et n'avait eu de cesse de grandir. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et il commença à la caresser tout en remontant lentement le tissu. Mi-Hann retint un gémissement car ils se trouvaient au beau milieu de la rue mais ce contact électrisa ses sens. Son geste était si doux qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sangloter. Elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su. Il n'était pas ce qu'il laissait paraître à présent. L'ancien Ardyn, le bon et bienveillant Ardyn était toujours là, quelque part et hurlait pour sortir. L'homme s'arrêta aussitôt, entendant les plaintes de la jeune femme et réalisant qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle, mit de la distance entre eux. Il ne se reconnaissait pas, elle le rendait irrationnel.

« A-Ardyn…t-tout va bien ? » essaya-t-elle péniblement d'articuler, encore sous l'émotion.

La voir tenter de s'exprimer aussi difficilement lui procura un sentiment étrange, entre frustration et déception. Il reprit contenance en faisant ce qu'il savait faire de mieux depuis sa libération et ses lèvres s'étirèrent naturellement dans un rictus moqueur.

« Oh ? J'ai l'impression que tu as un peu de mal à parler. Ça change ! Je dois dire que c'est plutôt plaisant. »

« Pardon ? »

« Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'étais sérieux ? Ah, voyons, ne sois pas stupide. »

« Vous avez joué avec moi ? »

« Oui, voilà, c'est ça. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » lâcha-t-il sans scrupules.

Là, c'est ainsi. De la douleur dans ses yeux émeraude, indescriptible sensation. Un pincement, comme lorsqu'une aiguille vous transperce. Elle était blessée et tournait la tête.

« Je veux rentrer. » murmura-t-elle.

Sans lui répondre, Ardyn prit la direction de la voiture tandis que la jeune femme lui emboîtait le pas. Cette dernière était murée dans le silence et l'observait de loin. L'homme avait une démarche particulière, raffinée, élégante comme s'il balançait son corps afin de palier quelque chose. Il lui sembla que cette différence se situait au niveau de sa jambe gauche. Était-ce de naissance ? S'était-il blessé lors d'un combat ? Elle aurait voulu le lui demander mais elle ne souhaitait pas encaisser une énième remarque de sa part. Elle était consciente que la vie à ses côtés ne serait pas simple et elle s'y était préparée mais elle avait baissé la garde ce soir-là, pensant s'être un peu rapprochée de lui. Or, il n'en était rien. Il ne se dévoilerait pas aussi facilement, peut-être jamais d'ailleurs. Ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas baisser les bras mais là, elle était fatiguée. Elle avait envie de dormir, assommée par les événements de la journée et le comportement changeant de l'homme pour qui sa famille avait tout abandonné.

« Qu'attends-tu pour monter dans la voiture ? » demanda-t-il intrigué par son changement d'attitude.

« Oui. »

« Comment ? Pas de plaintes, pas de jérémiades ? »

« … »

« Te voilà bien obéissante. Il t'en aura fallu du temps. »

« Oui… »

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, Ardyn répliqua une nouvelle fois, tentant de faire réagir la femme aux longs cheveux ondulés.

« Mouais, je n'aime pas trop cette nouvelle version de Mi-Hann. »

« Pouvons-nous nous hâter ? J'aimerais prendre une douche et me reposer un peu. »

« Dis-donc, tes parents n'ont pas eu le temps de t'apprendre les bonnes manières à ce… »

Un claquement résonna sur le parking et Ardyn se frotta la joue tout en dévisageant la jeune femme, d'un air satisfait.

« Eh bien, eh bien. La violence maintenant. »

Cependant, son contentement se mua doucement en une incompréhension car il arrêta de sourire en voyant des larmes couler le long du visage de la brune. Elle souffrait, c'étaient des larmes de douleur. Il aurait dû apprécier ce moment, s'en délecter mais il ne put rien dire, il était simplement là, planté devant elle à la regarder pleurer comme une enfant. Instinctivement, sa main se leva pour oser un contact mais il se ravisa. Ce sentiment. Une émotion qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait, la culpabilité. Il serra les dents puis se concentra de nouveau sur Mi-Hann qui avait séché ses larmes.

« Pardon de vous avoir giflé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, c'est impardonnable de frapper son Roi. Qui plus est, vous n'avez pas complètement tort. J'étais jeune quand mes parents sont morts et ma famille adoptive est…enfin…elle n'est pas toujours agréable avec moi. »

« … »

Elle sourit faiblement.

« Voilà encore que je vous parle de moi. Je n'apprends visiblement pas assez vite mais je ferai attention à l'avenir. »

« Non, c'est… » commença-t-il à dire.

« ...?... »

La femme aux yeux de jade le fixa, surprise par son attitude.

« Nous devrions rentrer. Il se fait tard. »

« Ah, oui c'est vrai. » acquiesça-t-elle.

La nuit était déjà bien tombée sur la région de Cleigne et le trajet en voiture se fit dans le silence le plus total. Mi-Hann tournait le dos au conducteur pour éviter d'être attirée par sa présence car elle aurait fini par le regarder, ce qu'elle aurait regretté aussitôt. L'heure s'écoula, il était un peu plus de 21 heures.

« Des daemons… » murmura-t-elle en apercevant des Bombos au loin qui se déplaçaient sur les plaines entourant le Disque de Cauthess.

« Tu ne risques rien tant que nous restons sur la route. » déclara Ardyn, confiant.

« Dire qu'ils étaient des humains ou des animaux… »

« Effroyable n'est-ce pas ? De pauvres enfants de la nature réduits à l'état de mo… »

« Ne le dites pas ! » s'écria-t-elle subitement en plaquant ses mains sur ses avant-bras.

Une pluie fine commençait à tomber.

« Je me refuse à les appeler ainsi… »

« Et pourquoi donc ? L'humanité tout entière les traite ainsi depuis deux millénaires. »

« Parce qu'ils ne savent pas…Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils sont en réalité. »

L'ondée avait évolué en une forte averse. Le temps qu'Ardyn active la décapotable pour relever le toit, ils étaient déjà trempés.

« Si je les appelle de cette façon, c'est comme si je reconnaissais que… »

« Que… ? »

L'homme aux cheveux violets voulait entendre la suite.

« C'est comme si je reconnaissais que vous en êtes un également. »

« Ha ! »

C'est tout ce qui sortit de la bouche d'Ardyn lorsque les mots de Mi-Hann l'atteignirent.

« Touchante sollicitude mais néanmoins vaine. Les humains craignent ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. L'acte le plus désintéressé est bien vite oublié lorsque la terreur s'en mêle. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tant que je le crois, le reste m'est bien égal. Mon ancêtre le croyait et je compte bien suivre ses traces. » déclara la jeune femme en dégageant les quelques mèches mouillées qui recouvraient son visage.

« … »

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot jusqu'à leur arrivée à Graléa. En descendant du véhicule, Ardyn se dirigea à l'arrière et ouvrit le coffre de la voiture pour en sortir un parapluie noir orné du blason impérial dont le design ressemblait beaucoup à celui de sa veste. Il fit un mouvement lent de la main afin d'inviter Mi-Hann à venir s'abriter de la pluie. Il tombait des cordes. La jeune femme était trempée des pieds à la tête et sa robe humide dévoilait les formes de son corps ce qui n'échappa pas au regard perçant du Chancelier.

Ils regagnèrent les appartements de la forteresse de Zegnautus et Mi-Hann prit une douche bien chaude qui put la détendre. Elle se sentait un peu lasse et songea à leur toute première dispute. Lorsqu'Ardyn sentait qu'elle tentait de s'insinuer dans sa carapace, il se fermait aussitôt en usant de mots pouvant être très durs. C'était sa manière de se protéger des autres tout comme il se couvrait de tous ces vêtements, se rendant inaccessible. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait sincèrement. La jeune femme souffla un bon coup et tapa vigoureusement sur ses joues avec la paume de ses mains pour se redonner du courage.

« Allez Mi-Hann, ne te laisse pas abattre ! Il en vaut la peine. » se parla-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle n'avait rien à se mettre cependant car sa seule robe était mouillée et la robe de cocktail qu'elle avait portée était inadaptée pour la nuit. De ce fait, elle s'entoura de la serviette et quitta la salle de bains, cherchant Ardyn du regard. Il travaillait encore à son bureau, plongé dans un ouvrage scientifique récent.

« Ardyn, je suis désolée d'apparaître de cette façon devant vous mais je n'ai rien pour passer la nuit… »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, la vit affublée d'une simple serviette de bain et il se concentra de nouveau sur son labeur.

« Sers-toi dans ma penderie. Je ferai mander Jandelaine pour qu'il te fasse d'autres atours. »

« Je vous remercie. »

Mi-Hann prit une de ses nombreuses chemises blanches. Ardyn était grand et athlétique sans être exagérément musclé. Il mesurait un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix pour soixante-dix-neuf kilos. La chemise était évidemment bien trop grande pour elle mais elle put au moins lui servir de chemise de nuit. La jeune femme souhaita bonne nuit à l'homme aux cheveux violets comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire, se coucha dans le grand lit et s'endormit rapidement.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Ardyn rangea ses livres dans l'immense bibliothèque du salon et plaça les données, qu'il avait inscrites sur papier, dans un tiroir qu'il ferma à clef. Puis il pénétra lui aussi dans la salle de bains, ferma la porte derrière lui et commença à se déshabiller. Nu, devant le miroir, seul avec lui-même, il observa l'image que ce dernier lui renvoyait puis son esprit se perdit dans des pensées que son rôle permanent lui empêchait d'avoir. Une dépression qui durait depuis une éternité. Des pensées mêlées de frustration, de colère, de tristesse, de mort. Mais une odeur familière s'infiltra dans ses narines, une odeur qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de sentir et qui, dernièrement, aiguisait ses sens. Une odeur qui provoquait un changement dans son organisme. Son regard fut attiré par la serviette étendue sur le séchoir, la serviette que Mi-Hann avait utilisée. Ardyn tendit le bras pour s'en emparer et sembla hésiter un instant. Il fixa sa main, perplexe. La maitrise de son corps lui échappait par moment mais il ne pouvait pas le tromper : il désirait cette femme, ardemment. Quand cela avait-il commencé ? Tel un animal cédant à son instinct primitif, il s'empara de la serviette et la huma longuement, les effluves laissées par la douche de la jeune femme s'engouffrant dans son esprit et remplaçant pour un instant, les précédentes pensées qui l'assaillaient. Son désir se manifesta physiquement, il replaça la serviette sur l'étendoir et fit couler l'eau de la douche, laissant son imagination s'exprimer et se libérant alors, en solitaire, du feu qui l'embrasait tout entier.

o-o-o-o

Jandelaine ne se fit pas prier pour revenir se mettre au service de la gentille et délicate fleur, comme il aimait la surnommer, qui logeait chez Ardyn Izunia. Le Chancelier s'était absenté car sa présence avait été exigée pour une réunion importante et la jeune femme était donc seule dans le vaste appartement. Le tailleur lui proposa plusieurs modèles qu'il avait confectionnés sous l'inspiration, suite à sa première visite.

« Vous avez un talent incroyable. Elles sont toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. »

« Vous me faites trop d'honneur, Madame ! »

Le travail de l'artisan était minutieux, précis et le tissu était d'excellente facture. Il devait coûter, de ce fait, assez cher.

« Je ne sais pas laquelle choisir. J'adore les motifs baroques et vous en avez créé beaucoup dans ce style. »

« Vous comptez n'en choisir qu'une ? » demanda le tailleur, surpris.

« Il me parait déplacé d'exiger plus, vous m'avez déjà assez gâtée comme cela. »

« C'est que…Monsieur Izunia a déjà payé une certaine somme. » expliqua Jandelaine. « Et par certaine somme, j'entends qu'une seule robe ne vaut pas le prix qu'il m'en a donné. »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux « Pardon ? »

« Plus précisément, Monsieur Izunia m'a lancé une bourse pleine de gils en me disant ensuite de me débrouiller avec vous. »

Mi-Hann émit un petit rire discret, c'était bien son genre.

« D'accord. Dites-moi seulement combien je peux en choisir. »

« Cinq, Madame. »

Mais cela devait représenter une grosse somme d'argent ! Elle ne pourrait jamais le rembourser à ce rythme.

« Je travaille pour l'Empire depuis plus de trente ans. Les choses se savent rapidement dans ce milieu, les rumeurs vont bon train et tout le monde sait que le Chancelier Impérial n'a jamais accordé le moindre crédit aux biens matériels. Quand d'autres roulent dans des voitures luxueuses, la sienne est un vieux modèle. Quand d'autres multiplient les toilettes les plus prestigieuses, la sienne n'a pas changé depuis le jour où il m'a demandé de lui confectionner sa tenue officielle. C'est un homme simple mais très mystérieux à y réfléchir. »

Mi-Hann s'abstint de répliquer à la déclaration de Jandelaine. Ardyn avait accédé au rang de Chancelier pour une bonne raison. Ce dont elle était persuadée, c'est que ce n'était pas par pouvoir ou par cupidité. Son motif était différent.

« Bien maintenant, les essayages, ce qui me permettra d'effectuer les modifications nécessaires ! » s'exclama l'artisan, euphorique.

L'homme s'affaira pendant que la jeune femme patientait, immobile et obéissait à ses requêtes. La longue station debout commençait à l'étourdir.

« Madame, tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air fatiguée. » interrogea Jandelaine, inquiet. « Nous pouvons nous arrêter là si vous le souhaitez. »

« N-non. Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller. Poursuivons, je ne veux pas vous faire revenir pour si peu. »

La jeune femme avait terriblement chaud et se sentait fiévreuse. Sa tête était lourde et son corps faible mais elle ne se plaignit pas et supporta les nombreux revirements du tailleur qui avait un souci du détail extrême. C'était un homme perfectionniste et le moindre élément n'échappait pas à ses yeux de lynx.

« Voilà, c'est terminé ! » lança Jandelaine, satisfait.

« Je vous remercie infiniment. Je les porterai avec fierté. » dit-elle reconnaissante.

« Je vais prendre congé de vous mais faites attention à vous, reposez-vous, vous n'avez pas l'air bien. » conseilla l'homme, visiblement inquiet.

Mi-Hann le salua et ce dernier quitta l'appartement en vérifiant une nouvelle fois l'état de sa cliente. Elle se força à lui sourire et il passa le pas de la porte en la refermant derrière lui. Seule, la jolie brune ramassa les effets qui étaient étendus sur la grande table de la cuisine et les rangea sur des cintres dans un coin libre de la penderie. Puis, difficilement, elle rejoint un siège pour s'asseoir car elle ne supportait plus le poids de son corps sur ses jambes affaiblies mais malgré sa position assise, la fièvre fut la plus forte, ses yeux se voilèrent et commencèrent à se fermer.

o-o-o-o

« Combien de soldats Magiteks pourras-tu déployer, Verstael ? »

« Si le rythme de production se poursuit sans heurts, des milliers votre Majesté. » répondit le vieil homme. « Je suggère l'usage des créatures daemoniques dont nous avons fait mention durant la précédente réunion. »

« Qu'en penses-tu Ardyn ? »

« La frappe sur les zones protégées par l'unité des Lames Royales doit être déterminante pour les contraindre à se retirer. »

« Nous établirons sans difficulté la supériorité de l'armée du Niflheim. » ajouta le scientifique. « Ces chiens du Lucis n'auront d'autre choix que d'accepter nos conditions. »

L'Empereur Iedolas Aldercapt tira lentement sur les poils blancs de sa barbe taillée en pointe et un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres.

« Nous enverrons ensuite la proposition du Traité de paix qui sonnera la fin d'Insomnia et le Cristal sera enfin à moi ! » jubila-t-il sans réserve. « Qu'en est-il du daemon mentionné dans ton rapport ? »

« Orthros est fin prêt, il sera déployé dès la détection des Lames Royales à bord. » affirma Verstael.

o-o-o-o

Ardyn rentra en milieu d'après-midi et s'étonna de trouver Mi-Hann assoupie à la table de la cuisine. Il avait bien repéré ses habitudes et ce n'était pas son genre de dormir en journée mais lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Sa respiration, forte et saccadée, était différente. Il approcha prudemment sa main de son front, elle était brûlante de fièvre. À ce contact, les yeux de la jeune femme frémirent et Ardyn enleva aussitôt sa main. Ils s'ouvrirent faiblement et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de l'homme à ses côtés, elle se redressa immédiatement.

« J-je me suis assoupie… ? Je suis…navrée, v-vous êtes là depuis…longtemps ? » s'excusa-t-elle avec difficulté.

Il le décelait parfaitement, elle se forçait. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux luttaient pour rester ouverts.

« Je vais me préparer quelque chose, cette réunion était interminable. Va te coucher dans le lit, la table n'est pas un endroit pour dormir. » déclara-t-il en sachant pertinemment comment elle allait réagir.

« A-attendez, j-je vais vous faire à manger ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'Ardyn souhaitait prendre un repas depuis qu'elle était ici, soit un peu plus de trois semaines. Au début, elle le lui proposait systématiquement mais il avait toujours refusé. Il ne mangeait pas et buvait très rarement. Elle avait remarqué que lorsqu'il souffrait de ses périodes de migraines intenses, qu'elle arrivait à présent à anticiper, il buvait énormément d'eau comme s'il était déshydraté et qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire passer cela. C'était devenu un rituel entre eux. Mi-Hann voyait arriver ses crises, préparait une tisane de gingembre et lui massait les tempes jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux. Ardyn avait essayé d'effectuer lui-même ces massages mais ils n'avaient eu aucun effet notable, seule la technique de la jeune femme semblait faire disparaître sa douleur.

Mi-Hann se leva, beaucoup trop vivement car un vertige l'assaillit et la força à reprendre sa position initiale. La fièvre était trop forte et elle se sentait vidée de son énergie. Elle tenta de regarder Ardyn mais elle se sentit alors partir, un voile noire lui brouillant l'esprit, sombra dans l'inconscience et bascula sur le côté. L'instinct de l'homme aux cheveux violets fut de nouveau le plus fort et il la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

« Que me fais-tu faire… »

Il claqua de la langue, ennuyé. Il la coucha sur le lit et l'observa en détails. Elle avait dû prendre froid suite à la forte averse qui était tombée il y a cinq jours, le jour où ils étaient sortis hors de la forteresse. Seulement, un indicible doute s'infiltra en lui et il fut incapable de se sortir cette idée de la tête. Et si…elle l'avait attrapée ? Il regarda les membres nus de la jeune femme pour tenter de déceler la moindre trace qui aurait pu confirmer cette hypothèse. Rien. Il dégagea lentement sa longue chevelure pour vérifier son cou. Rien. C'était probablement un simple rhume. Ardyn se redressa et s'apprêtait à partir quand il entendit la jeune femme greloter. Elle respirait fort et vite. Ces symptômes faisaient eux-aussi partie de la peste des étoiles. Si elle se transformait dans ses appartements, cela attirerait l'attention sur lui. Il aurait très bien pu vérifier lui-même mais l'idée d'approcher sa main des boutons de sa robe le rendait anormalement nerveux. Il essaya de se convaincre que la jeune femme se réveillerait bientôt tout en réfléchissant au délai de progression de la maladie qui différait d'un individu à l'autre, allant de quelques jours à plusieurs semaines.

« Ardyn… »

La voix de Mi-Hann le tira de ses pensées, elle avait ouvert les yeux mais l'homme constata qu'elle luttait pour se maintenir éveillée.

« Je vais…vite aller…mieux, ne vous…occupez pas…de moi. » dit-elle faiblement.

« Tu as certains des symptômes de la peste des étoiles. Tu m'en vois navré car je suis un gentleman et c'est un acte qui est tout sauf courtois mais je vais devoir vérifier que tu n'es pas infectée. »

La jeune femme sembla hésiter puis hocha lentement de la tête au bout de quelques secondes pour lui signifier son accord.

« Je…vous fais confiance… » affirma-t-elle en terminant sa réplique par un léger sourire.

Elle se laissa emporter par le sommeil et Ardyn dégagea doucement le drap qui la recouvrait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'homme aux cheveux violets voyait le corps nu d'une femme, il n'avait aucune raison d'être troublé pour si peu. Pourtant, malgré ses tentatives pour s'en convaincre, aucun de ces corps ne lui faisait le même effet que le corps de cette femme alors même qu'elle était encore habillée. Le feu en lui était sur le point de s'allumer et il ne savait pas encore qu'à compter de cet instant, il ne serait plus jamais capable de l'éteindre.

Ardyn déboutonna les premières attaches de sa robe longue et un problème se posa déjà à lui. Mi-Hann portait autre chose en dessous et il n'avait jamais vu ce vêtement avant, il n'existait tout simplement pas à l'époque à laquelle il avait vécu. L'homme baissa les bretelles sur les côtés et tira un peu sur le devant sans succès. Le vêtement devait probablement se retirer de derrière. Il enleva sa veste qui le gênerait dans ses mouvements, grimpa sur le lit et se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Elle était totalement vulnérable comme si elle était offerte à lui. Ardyn pencha la tête sur le côté, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Il souleva légèrement le corps de la jeune femme pour passer ses mains derrière son dos et dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Mais le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau blanche fit accélérer les battements de son cœur, il déglutit et il décida de se hâter afin d'en finir le plus rapidement possible.

« Tsss… »

C'était plus difficile que prévu et l'homme se demanda quel était l'imbécile qui avait bien pu inventer pareille chose. Il abandonna brièvement et décida de déboutonner le reste de la robe ce qui lui permettrait de basculer Mi-Hann sur le côté et enlever plus facilement le maudit vêtement. Le dernier bouton ôté, il hésita quelques secondes avant d'écarter les deux pans de tissu qui cachaient encore le corps de la jeune femme. Sa retenue commença à s'amenuiser lorsqu'il se résout à le faire et toute son attention fut portée sur les formes provocatrices de la jolie brune. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant l'audace de ses yeux ambrés qui se baladaient là où auparavant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé vouloir regarder. Sa libido, à présent complètement éveillée, lui hurlait de la posséder sur le champ, de toucher chaque parcelle de son corps, de lécher et de mordre les parties charnues qui semblaient appeler sa bouche curieuse à découvrir quel goût la jeune femme pouvait bien avoir. Il la tourna lentement sur le côté pour vérifier si elle portait des stigmates sur son corps, il n'y avait rien, et la remit dans sa position initiale. Mi-Hann bougea dans son sommeil, une de ses jambes se releva légèrement et laissa apparaître son entrejambe que sa culotte en dentelle dissimulait. L'excitation d'Ardyn était à son paroxysme, il brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur et aurait presque oublié pourquoi il se trouvait là, au-dessus d'elle, si la jeune femme ne s'était pas mise à tousser brusquement. Il revint aussitôt à la réalité, replaça le drap pour soustraire sa vue à l'emprise que la jeune femme avait sur elle et s'éloigna, jugeant qu'il avait terminé ses vérifications.

Ardyn passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour repousser les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage et remit de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son organisme réagissait autant à cette femme. Devait-il mettre cela sur le compte de sa longue abstinence ? C'était ridicule, il n'y avait songé à aucun moment durant son emprisonnement et même lorsqu'il vivait encore une existence humaine, ce n'était pas quelque chose pour lequel il ressentait un vif attrait. Cependant, les faits étaient là, implacables. Mi-Hann déclenchait un changement physique chez lui et suffisamment puissant pour l'empêcher de raisonner normalement.

Mi-Hann se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, elle avait soif. Elle se redressa sur le lit et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements.

« Rassure-toi, je ne t'ai rien fait. »

La voix grave d'Ardyn s'éleva et brisa le silence ambiant. La jeune femme le chercha du regard mais il faisait sombre, elle ne voyait rien.

« Ardyn, où êtes-vous ? Je ne vous vois pas. »

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Tu n'es pas infectée par la peste des étoiles. » dit-il en ignorant sa question. « Alors, déçue de ne pas faire partie de la grande famille des daemons ? »

La jolie brune se leva du lit, elle se sentait mieux et la fièvre était tombée. Elle avança à tâtons vers la cuisine pour allumer la lumière, enfiler quelque chose de plus habillé et se servir un verre d'eau pour étancher sa soif. Elle approcha sa main de l'interrupteur mais la pièce s'éclaira avant que ses doigts n'atteignent le bouton. Ardyn se trouvait face à elle, la main sur l'interrupteur et l'autre sur les hanches à l'observer, l'air amusé et un demi-sourire affiché sur les lèvres. Mi-Hann rougit et cacha ce qu'elle put du regard ambré du Chancelier impérial.

« Ma chère, il ne te reste pas grand-chose à cacher que je n'ai pas encore vu ! » s'exclama-t-il moqueur.

Elle bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais qui montra clairement son mécontentement, se hâta jusqu'à la penderie et enfila un peignoir.

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. C'était vraiment gentil de votre part. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de gentillesse mais de logique. » nia-t-il. « Je suis bien trop près du but pour te laisser tout gâcher. »

Mi-Hann l'observa en silence, perplexe puis elle se servit un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une seule traite.

« Cela n'arrivera pas, je n'attendrai pas de me transformer pour agir. »

« Ha ! Et que feras-tu donc ? Tu ignores où se trouve l'Oracle. »

Ses yeux vert émeraude se firent plus intenses.

« Je ne demanderai pas l'aide de l'Oracle…Ce serait trahir mon Roi et ma lignée. Je m'y refuse. »

Cette conversation prenait une tournure qui lui plaisait étrangement.

« Les mortels feraient n'importe quoi pour sauver leur peau. C'est instinctif et tu n'es pas différente des autres. » répliqua-t-il. « À présent, va te coucher. Tu as une tête horrible, tu me ferais presque peur. »

« Il faut que je mange d'abord quelque chose, je suis affamée. »

« Tu as une bien curieuse façon de montrer ta dévotion à ton Roi ! » lança-t-il en feignant d'être vexé.

« Eh bien, pour le moment, ce maudit instinct de survie me dicte de m'alimenter. » rétorqua la jeune femme en le regardant d'un air malicieux.

Leurs échanges le distrayaient bien plus qu'il ne l'admettait et il l'observa pendant toute la préparation de son repas, de l'instant où elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce à celui où elle posa son assiette sur la table de la cuisine. C'était un moment banal dans la journée d'un mortel mais Ardyn ne parvint pas à détacher ses yeux ambrés de ses mouvements rapides, précis et maîtrisés. Elle devait avoir l'habitude de cuisiner. Quand elle s'attabla pour commencer à manger, Ardyn s'éclipsa à son bureau pour travailler sur les recherches de Verstael. Les humains de cette époque manquaient cruellement de connaissances ce qui l'arrangeait en quelque sorte puisque sans cela, il ne serait jamais sorti de sa prison.

« Vous allez vous absenter aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. » répondit l'homme sans lever les yeux de ses livres.

« Je vois. »

Il perçut un changement de ton dans sa voix qui ressemblait à de la déception.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être…sortir ou faire quelque chose…ensemble… »

Qu'entendait-elle par _faire quelque chose ensemble_ ? Ardyn n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit Mi-Hann car son portable sonna soudainement.

« Oui ? Professeur, bien le bonjour mon bon ami ! Evidemment ! Je passerai comme je te l'avais promis, n'en doute pas…Avec les vérifications de tes travaux, bien sûr. Eh bien, à bientôt ! »

La personne à l'autre bout du fil devait être le vieil homme qu'elle avait croisé pendant la réception. La jeune femme se demanda sur quoi il pouvait bien travailler. L'Empire du Niflheim s'était énormément développé en trente ans, c'est pourquoi sa mère biologique avait quitté la capitale pour Lestallum. Mi-Hann était originaire de Graléa et il ne faisait plus bon vivre dans cette cité. Elle savait que de près ou de loin, Ardyn avait un lien avec tout ça.

Le Chancelier Impérial coupa son téléphone et quitta précipitamment l'appartement. D'habitude, il prenait toujours soin de ranger ses travaux dans le tiroir de son bureau mais il avait tout laissé tel quel ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et posa ses couverts dans l'évier pour faire la vaisselle. Un fort courant d'air s'engouffra dans la pièce ce qui surprit la jeune femme et elle entendit le bruit caractéristique des feuilles s'envolant dans son dos. Elle se retourna vivement car elle avait réalisé à quoi correspondait ces papiers et ferma aussitôt la grande fenêtre. Tous les travaux d'Ardyn étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins du salon. Il fallait qu'elle les ramasse rapidement avant que l'homme aux yeux ambrés ne revienne même si elle se doutait qu'il s'en rendrait compte. Mi-Hann ramassa la feuille qui se trouvait le plus proche d'elle et vérifia brièvement si une notation était apposée afin de pouvoir les classer dans l'ordre. Il y avait des dates mais pas de numérotation. Elle ramassa la plupart des feuilles sans trop regarder jusqu'à ce qu'une d'entre elle attire son attention.

 _8 avril 756 - Finalisation de la conception du projet « Arme de Diamant ». Déploiement de l'unité lors du Traité de paix confirmé. Maîtrise de l'ego instable._

 _21 avril 756 - Progression de la conception de l'unité SAS-0822, nom de code « Barbaros » expérimentation sur la fusion entre un animal et un moteur magitek. Prototype. Projet mené par le professeur Verstael Besithia._

« Une fusion entre un animal et une machine ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ça date d'il y a quelques jours à peine…Et un traité de paix ? » s'interrogea-t-elle.

Des croquis scientifiques lui semblèrent familiers.

« J'ai déjà vu ça dans les ouvrages de ma famille. » murmura-t-elle intriguée « Il s'agit d'une étude vieille de deux mille ans menée par mon ancêtre lorsqu'il cherchait un moyen d'inverser la transformation… »

Un peu plus bas sur la feuille, une illustration représentait un organisme allongé, unicellulaire.

« Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? »

Elle retrouva le nom dans ses souvenirs.

« Parasite photosensible mutant du plasmodium malariae. Mais ce document est incomplet, il manque la part la plus importante du fléau des étoiles. »

« En effet. »

La voix d'Ardyn résonna dans sa tête ce qui la tira de ses réflexions et elle sursauta.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » demanda l'homme en gardant son calme.

« J-je…je ramassais les feuilles qui ont été dispersées par le vent. »

Effectivement, l'homme remarqua que quelques papiers jonchaient le sol dans la pièce.

« Soit. Et tu t'es sentie obligée de fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires ? »

« Je ne voulais pas regarder mais ceci a attiré mon attention. » lui dit-elle en lui montrant l'étude qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main. « Qu'est-ce que l'Empire essaie de faire avec des recherches vieilles de deux mille ans ? Elles ne leur appartiennent pas. »

« Elles sont à moi. »

« Ne me mentez pas, je sais que c'est faux. Vous savez pertinemment qu'elles sont du fait des Kurena. »

« Je ne te mens pas. Sur qui crois-tu que ces recherches ont porté ? » Mi-Hann le fixa puis baissa les yeux. « Oui, sur ma propre personne mais tu dois déjà le savoir n'est-ce pas ? Donc, techniquement, je suis libre de disposer de ces recherches comme je l'entends. »

« C'est de la folie. Le but de ma famille était de trouver un moyen d'inverser la transformation pour vo… »

« Il n'y en a pas. »

« … »

« Il n'y a aucun moyen d'inverser la mutation une fois qu'elle s'est produite. »

La jeune femme se souvint que le journal mentionnait ce fait mais elle pensait jusqu'alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une théorie.

« Quand bien même, l'Empire semble essayer de manipuler une force qui le dépasse complètement. Et toutes ces expériences étranges et ce Traité de paix ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi le pays est en perdition. » déclara-t-elle, stupéfaite. « Mais, et vous ? Quel est votre rôle dans tout ça ? »

« Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions, Mi-Hann. »

La jeune femme tentait de comprendre ses motivations.

« Non, c'est impossible. Il y a sûrement une explication logique. Le pouvoir ne vous intéresse pas, il ne vous a jamais intéressé. Lorsque vous avez accepté d'endosser le rôle de souverain, c'était uniquement parce que ce statut vous permettrait d'aider encore plus de gens. »

Elle ne vit rien venir car l'homme avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour apparaître juste devant elle et il la tenait par le visage en la regardant froidement.

« C'est amusant comme les mortels s'imaginent pouvoir savoir ce que je veux vraiment ! »

Tout son visage reflétait la colère. Elle aurait dû être terrorisée par la lueur inquiétante qui imprégnait ses yeux ambrés mais il n'en était rien.

« Je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas pour le pouvoir que vous faites ça. Je suppose que l'Empereur compte voler le Cristal pendant le faux Traité de paix et qu'il ignore que la pierre sacrée sera complètement inutile entre ses mains ? C'est de ça dont il parlait pendant la soirée. Iedolas a complètement perdu la tête et ça a commencé bien avant que vous ne sortiez d'Angelgard. »

Ardyn relâcha légèrement sa prise. Nul doute qu'elle était brillante. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs comprit qu'elle visait juste.

« Si vous ne dites rien alors que vous savez, c'est que cet événement sert vos propres intérêts… »

« Et quels sont-ils ces intérêts puisque tu sembles si sûre de toi ? »

Elle tentait encore de lire en lui et ne décrochait pas de ses yeux ambrés, comme hypnotisée. Lui aussi s'était perdu dans son regard émeraude et la colère avait laissé la place à un désir violent.

Il passa rapidement derrière elle via un mouvement qui ne laissa qu'une brume noire sur son passage, saisissant son cou entre ses doigts et passant son autre bras sous sa poitrine pour la maintenir contre lui.

« Continue, je t'écoute ? » lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille.

Mi-Hann bascula la tête en arrière, déconcentrée par la voix suave de l'homme aux cheveux violets. Ce mouvement décupla encore plus l'excitation de ce dernier dont le rythme cardiaque ne cessait d'augmenter.

« Je sais que ça a forcément un rapport avec votre famille... »

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, il était beaucoup trop proche et l'odeur de son parfum était enivrant. Elle avait oublié où elle se trouvait et elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts d'Ardyn descendre le long de ses épaules et baisser le peignoir les recouvrant, la chaleur l'envahit aussitôt. L'homme approcha alors sa main de la poitrine de la jeune femme et commença à caresser sa clavicule ce qui arracha un petit gémissement à cette dernière qu'elle tenta de retenir. Il baissa la tête juste à hauteur de son cou et s'imprégna de nouveau de son odeur, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une femme pouvait sentir si bon.

« C'est encore un jeu pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? » l'entendit-il demander ce qui le sortit totalement de l'emprise dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il recula d'un pas et regarda sa main, surpris par sa propre attitude. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et remit son peignoir en place.

« Ardyn, ne jouez pas avec moi s'il vous plait. »

Il la dévisageait sans un mot alors qu'il avait pris pour habitude de formuler de grands discours dans le but de contrôler son auditoire. Elle leva la main pour toucher ses cheveux mais il bloqua son geste, lui signifiant qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

« Vous voyez ? C'est exactement de cela dont je parle et je ne veux pas que ça se passe ainsi. » répliqua-t-elle calmement. « Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Ardyn. »

Il avait agi instinctivement car il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche. Non, ce n'était pas complètement vrai. Il l'avait laissée le manipuler lorsque sa migraine était devenue trop douloureuse à supporter mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait baissé la garde pendant un instant. Baisser la garde ? Ça aussi, c'était faux puisque Mi-Hann le massait dès qu'elle sentait que ses maux de tête surgissaient. Comment arrivait-elle à les détecter d'ailleurs ? Il aurait dû se poser ces questions bien plus tôt. Il aurait dû se demander dès le départ pourquoi il l'avait ramenée avec lui, pourquoi il était aussi attiré par elle, pourquoi son odeur le rendait fou, pourquoi son intelligence le fascinait et pourquoi l'idée qu'elle le rejette le terrorisait au plus haut point. Mais Ardyn ne se posa pas ces questions, il nia l'évidence et se cacha derrière un masque de désinvolture.

« Bravo, tu m'as percé à jour ! Je vais devoir redoubler d'ingéniosité si je veux continuer à m'amuser avec toi ! »

Elle le regardait avec une expression qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de lui à ce moment-là. Elle maudissait les êtres qui étaient responsables de son état psychologique actuel.

« Faites de votre mieux. »

Et elle fila sous les draps sans se demander son reste.

L'homme aux cheveux violets regroupa les travaux écrits et ramassa les trois feuilles qui traînaient encore par terre. Mi-Hann avait déjà commencé à les classer et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il s'assit à son bureau pensant travailler encore un peu mais son esprit divaguait sans cesse sur ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt et il finit par ranger les papiers à leur place habituelle. Il pouvait dormir même sans ressentir de fatigue et là, il sentait quand même qu'il avait besoin de repos. Seulement, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir convenablement. En jetant un œil vers le lit, il eut l'irrépressible envie de s'allonger pour profiter de la chaleur de Mi-Hann. Agacé par cette émotion qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, il se leva brusquement et jeta le premier objet qui rencontra sa main contre le mur. Un pot rempli de stylos stylisés s'écrasa contre la cloison et tomba sur le sol, les outils roulant librement de tous les côtés.

o-o-o-o

Mi-Hann ouvrit lentement les yeux et les écarquilla sous la surprise. Ardyn l'avait rejointe pendant la nuit. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle était là, il n'avait pas une fois partagé le lit avec elle, préférant faire la sieste dans un des fauteuils du salon. Soit il s'amusait encore avec elle soit il était réellement épuisé. Il était vrai qu'il passait de nombreuses heures à travailler sur les recherches scientifiques de l'Empire du Niflheim. Même s'il était immortel, il devait bien y avoir un moment où il avait besoin de repos. Du moins, elle le pensait. Le visage de l'homme aux yeux ambrés était niché dans sa chevelure noire de jais et ses traits étaient tirés. Il avait l'air de faire un cauchemar et c'est lui qui avait dû la réveiller en s'agitant pendant son sommeil. La jeune femme tenta de se soustraire le plus délicatement possible mais les yeux d'Ardyn s'ouvrirent au même moment.

« Tout va bien ? Vous aviez l'air de cauchemarder… »

L'homme se redressa en s'appuyant sur son bras droit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière. La jeune femme sourit, elle aimait cette habitude qu'il avait de se dégager le visage des mèches rebelles qui le gênaient.

«Il était plus grand que n'importe qui, portant fièrement son héritage et acceptant son destin avec courage. » déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Que dis-tu ? » demanda Ardyn qui s'était assis au bord du lit et tournait le dos à Mi-Hann.

« Un passage du livre dont je vous ai parlé. » répondit-elle, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. « Je l'ai lu tellement de fois que je le connais presque par cœur. »

« Je suppose que ça fait allusion à… »

« À vous oui. » devina-t-elle.

L'homme aux yeux ambrés joint ses mains et hésita avant de parler mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Il avait besoin de l'entendre même s'il se doutait de la réponse au fond de lui.

« Qui est l'auteur de cet ouvrage ? »

« L'auteur qui l'a écrit s'appelait Fide Kurena, il s'agit du plus vieil ancêtre dont j'ai connaissance. D'autres membres de ma lignée ont aussi écrit plusieurs livres car le nom de ma famille était lié à la Littérature et aux Sciences au temps de la civilisation de Solheim. Nous sommes tous de gros passionnés de lecture. Cette particularité s'est toujours transmise de génération en génération. » expliqua Mi-Hann, envahie par l'enthousiasme d'obtenir enfin l'intérêt de l'homme sur ce sujet.

« Je vois… » fit simplement l'homme puis il murmura pour lui-même « Il n'y a pas que cette caractéristique qui semble se transmettre chez vous… »

« Ardyn ? » appela-t-elle sans avoir entendu le reste.

Il se leva tout en tournant la tête dans sa direction. Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent devant le spectacle qu'il lui offrait sans y prêter attention. Ardyn ne portait qu'un simple caleçon et les yeux de Mi-Hann s'attardèrent sur le physique athlétique de ce dernier. C'est là qu'elle les vit. Deux larges cicatrices de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres couvraient son corps, une au niveau de son abdomen et l'autre, sur sa cuisse gauche. C'était là la raison de sa démarche particulière. En souffrait-il encore ? L'homme aux cheveux violets s'aperçut de son trouble mais elle ne lui posa pas de question, ce qui était inhabituel chez elle.

« Est-ce que vous travaillez aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. » répondit-il avec nonchalance. « Les mortels appellent ça un jour de congé. »

Elle s'élança vivement pour se retrouver sur le lit et le fixait, la joie se lisant clairement sur son visage.

« Vraiment ? Pouvons-nous sortir un peu aujourd'hui ? »

Il se frotta le cuir chevelu et pencha la tête sur le côté. Mi-Hann reconnut la mimique qu'il faisait dès qu'il réfléchissait et hésitait à prendre une décision. Il y avait donc des chances pour qu'il accède à sa requête.

« Et où veux-tu aller cette fois ? »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas loin de la capitale, à quelques km à peine. »

« Mais encore… ? »

Il se méfiait, elle avait toujours des idées farfelues surtout lorsqu'elle jouait avec ses doigts et c'est exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. D'un autre côté, le mois de mai approchait et il ne lui serait plus possible de quitter la Forteresse avant la mi-mai, sa présence serait fortement requise et il devrait enchaîner les visites et réunions interminables. Une fois Insomnia tombée, il aurait les mains libres pour agir de son côté et poursuivre un plan qu'il préparait depuis 34 ans.

« Très bien. » accepta l'homme aux cheveux violets sans attendre le détail de la sortie qu'elle souhaitait faire.

Le sourire éclatant qu'elle lui offrit ne le rassura absolument pas.

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir où on va ? »

« Je le saurais bien assez tôt mais je m'attends au pire. »

Sans se départir de son sourire rayonnant, Mi-Hann se leva d'un bond.

« Vous allez à la douche en premier ? »

« À toi l'honneur. » répondit Ardyn avec courtoisie.

Rapidement, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns s'empara d'une robe dans la penderie, de sous-vêtements et fila sous la douche. Elle était surexcitée à l'idée d'effectuer cette sortie avec lui, loin de la morne et polluée Graléa. Une fois lavée, elle s'habilla, attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval élégante et quitta la salle de bain. Ardyn se trouvait dans la cuisine et buvait un café Ebony tout en lisant un livre. Mi-Hann sortit divers ustensiles de cuisine, deux bentôs et une petite glacière. Puis, elle ouvrit le frigo, en sortit divers aliments et commença à préparer de petites portions qu'elle plaçait dans les compartiments des deux boîtes une fois terminés. Elle y mit des Onigirazu avec diverses garnitures, une omelette, du saumon, quelques légumes cuits. Elle prépara ensuite une tarte aux fraises et versa la moitié de la cafetière dans un thermos. Entre temps, l'homme aux cheveux violets avait fermé son ouvrage pour pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Il prit également sa douche, se rasa, s'habilla comme d'habitude et rejoint ensuite Mi-Hann. Il avait deviné en partie ce qu'ils feraient à l'extérieur et pour une raison étrange, il était plutôt détendu. La jeune femme l'attendait à la porte et lui sourit avec douceur quand elle le vit arriver.

« Je vais porter ça. » dit-il en prenant la glacière de la main de la jolie brune.

« M-merci. »

Ardyn ouvrit la porte et ils quittèrent l'appartement pour rejoindre la voiture. Ils montèrent à bord et le Chancelier impérial demanda la destination à la jeune femme qui lui répondit que l'endroit où elle souhaitait se rendre se trouvait en plein cœur de la forêt du Niflheim. C'était à environ 3 km de la capitale. Ardyn mit le contact et prit la direction de la forêt. La dernière fois qu'il avait foulé ce lieu remontait à deux mille ans, ce dernier avait dû beaucoup changer. Mi-Hann lui indiqua la zone où ils devaient s'arrêter, elle semblait bien connaître les lieux et l'homme aux yeux ambrés coupa le contact quand elle lui confirma qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils descendirent du véhicule, déchargèrent ce dont ils avaient besoin et empruntèrent un sentier.

Il faisait beau et chaud, les rayons du soleil traversaient le feuillage des nombreux arbres et offraient un spectacle exceptionnel. Des pétales de fleurs semblaient danser au gré d'un vent qui soufflait avec légèreté. Il régnait en ce lieu une atmosphère particulière, presque intime.

« C'est magnifique ! » s'exclama Mi-Hann.

Ardyn observait le paysage qui lui rappela les somptueux jardins de son enfance. C'était la première fois qu'il songeait à des souvenirs heureux depuis la fin de son exil. Ils marchèrent longtemps, plusieurs heures, à se promener à travers les sentiers. Mi-Hann lui parlait de tout et de rien, humait les différentes odeurs de la nature, fredonnait, s'arrêtait parfois pour contempler des fleurs ou des champignons, écoutait les bruits des animaux et du vent sous les yeux curieux du Chancelier qui comprit alors à quel point cette femme aimait la simplicité de la vie. Ils atteignirent une clairière ombragée et s'installèrent sur la couverture que Mi-Hann avait apportée. Elle ouvrit la glacière, sortit les Bentôs et en tendit un à Ardyn. Il souleva le couvercle et vit tout ce qu'elle avait préparé pendant qu'il était plongé dans sa lecture et s'affairait dans la salle de bain.

« Mangez ce que vous voulez. » lui dit-elle simplement.

Il goûta d'abord aux Onigirazu.

« … »

La jeune femme le regardait manger, attendrie et aurait bien aimé lui demander s'il appréciait sa cuisine mais elle s'abstint. D'un autre côté, elle se convainquit que s'il avait terminé intégralement le Bentô, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait un peu aimé ce qu'elle avait fait. Son cœur se réchauffa à cette idée.

Le temps passa rapidement et la fin de l'après-midi approchait. Ils devaient rebrousser chemin pour regagner la voiture avant que la nuit n'arrive et éviter d'être surpris par des daemons. Ardyn ne craignait rien mais Mi-Hann était une cible facile. L'homme s'appuya sur sa jambe droite pour se relever ce que remarqua la jeune femme et ils abandonnèrent la clairière. L'homme aux cheveux violets marchait plus lentement que d'habitude et il fronça les sourcils de gêne. Sa cuisse gauche le lançait à chaque pas, il avait mal. La douleur perturbait sa mobilité, il buta sur une branche et effectua une éclipse avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Un genou et une main à terre, il se redressa difficilement.

« Ardyn, tout va bien ?! » s'écria la jeune femme qui accourut auprès de lui.

« Ne fais pas attention, ce n'est rien. Continuons. Plus vite nous avançons et plus vite nous serons rentrés. »

Ils abordèrent le retour lentement et même si l'homme aux cheveux violets ne se plaignait pas, chaque mouvement lui était pénible. Il auraient mis beaucoup trop de temps, presque deux fois plus qu'à l'aller pour atteindre le véhicule du Chancelier d'après ses calculs. Ce dernier s'arrêta alors, eut l'air de réfléchir un instant et sans prononcer un mot de plus, souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Ah ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise car elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il la porte.

« Ne t'agite pas même si tu as peur, je fais ça pour aller plus vite. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. » lui dit-elle sans hésiter.

Elle passa ses deux mains autour de son cou pour lui permettre un peu plus de mouvement. C'était aussi sa façon de lui prouver qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Ardyn enchaîna quelques éclipses s'élevant dans les airs avec agilité, laissant des traînées de brume noire, les mêmes que Mi-Hann avait vu dans le salon de l'appartement. Elle avait l'impression de voler et il semblait tellement maitriser son pouvoir qu'elle ne sentit à aucun moment les phases où il reposait le pied à terre. Elle ferma les yeux, posa sa tête contre son torse et il lui sembla entendre, sous la couche de ses vêtements, que les battements du cœur de l'homme s'intensifiaient. Avait-elle rêvé ? Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la voiture violette décorée d'une large bande blanche et que l'homme aux yeux ambrés la déposa à terre, Mi-Hann ressentit une déception qui lui fit prendre conscience de son profond attachement à son égard.

Il croisa le regard anxieux de Mi-Hann et pensa deviner ses pensées. Elle voulait probablement prendre le volant à sa place.

« Je vais conduire prudemment. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, il faisait déjà nuit noire. Ardyn se débarrassa de sa veste et se laissa tomber sur le lit en poussant un grognement. La douleur chronique était aigüe et violente mais plus supportable que ses anciennes migraines. Un moment de repos suffirait à atténuer sa gêne.

« Je suis désolée »

La voix de Mi-Hann brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? »

Il releva un peu la tête pour voir où elle se trouvait, vit qu'elle était juste devant lui et semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire.

« Je me doutais que vous souffriez par moment mais je n'avais pas idée que ça pouvait être à ce point. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi en proposant cette sortie, j'avais tellement envie de pique-niquer avec vous… »

Il voulut lui dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

« C'est une douleur qui m'empêche d'oublier ce pourquoi je suis revenu. Elle fait partie de moi désormais… »

« Est-ce la personne à laquelle je pense qui vous a fait ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle creuse dans son passé. « Est-ce lui qui vous a infligé ces blessures ? »

« Arrête ça tout de suite. »

« Un de vos motifs est-il la vengeance ? »

« Je ne veux pas aborder ce sujet. Tout ceci ne te regarde en rien. »

« Vraiment ? »

Il réagit à cette question parce qu'il revit la scène qui le privait régulièrement de sommeil depuis qu'elle s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Son impuissance lui revint également en mémoire ainsi que toutes les émotions refoulées jusqu'à présent, en plus de celles qu'il ressentit au moment où son regard plongea dans celui de la jeune femme. Il la saisit fermement par les épaules et la bascula sur le matelas.

« Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Je veux essayer Ardyn ! » répliqua-t-elle aussi sec. « Je ne peux pas si vous ne m'y aidez pas ! »

Il était au bord de l'explosion, il voulait qu'elle se taise, il voulait cesser de la dévorer du regard, il voulait cesser de la désirer et que le feu qui consumait ses sens depuis le premier jour s'éteigne à tout jamais. Mais il se perdit dans ses yeux émeraude, perdit toute logique et raison et ne contrôla plus rien.

« A-Ardyn je… »

Mi-Hann s'arrêta de parler en voyant la lueur qui brillait dans les iris couleur soleil de l'homme qui était en train de se pencher sur elle. Il n'était plus Ardyn Izunia, le Chancelier impérial à présent. Il n'était plus Ardyn Lucis Caelum, l'exilé. Il était un homme guidé par autre chose, son expression était différente. Ses lèvres fines et bien dessinées se posèrent sur son cou, caressèrent sa peau et elle l'entendit sentir longuement son odeur. Elle frissonna, sentit une chaleur indescriptible l'envahir et pencha la tête en arrière. Des baisers se déposèrent le long de sa gorge et il ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour goûter à cette peau blanche qui lui faisait envie depuis si longtemps. Mi-Hann plongea sa main dans la chevelure sauvage de l'homme aux cheveux violets qui se laissa faire. Il releva la tête brièvement, brisant ainsi ce contact physique qui le rendait si mal à l'aise mais la main de la jeune femme s'arrêta alors sur sa joue pour l'effleurer tendrement et fit le contour de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. Il décela alors le même désir dans ses yeux de jade qui l'embrasait tout entier.

« Vous avez des yeux magnifiques. » lui avoua-t-elle tendrement.

Il se redressa sur le lit, enleva son gilet puis sa chemise et agrippa le poignet de la jeune femme pour l'attirer à lui. Il la débarrassa de sa robe puis de son soutien-gorge et l'allongea sur le dos, observant alors la vue qu'il avait devant lui. Sa poitrine, qu'il avait imaginé plus d'une fois, se révélait bien plus exquise que dans son esprit. La jeune femme ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'Ardyn se mit à jouer avec ses seins et qu'il suça doucement les tétons qui durcissent au contact de sa langue. Elle haletait et sentit son entrejambe se resserrer devant la montée de désir que cet homme lui inspirait. Les mains de l'homme se baladaient sur son corps blanc et s'arrêtaient parfois sur certaines parties charnues que ses doigts serraient comme pour les posséder. Ces préliminaires durèrent de très longues minutes comme si Ardyn n'était pas rassasié. Lorsqu'il quitta enfin le haut de son corps, il la regarda brièvement et fut happé par l'intensité de son regard empreint de désir et par la vitesse à laquelle sa cage thoracique se soulevait après chaque respiration frénétique. Il ôta le reste de leurs vêtements et fit glisser ses lèvres sur le ventre de la jeune femme lui arrachant plusieurs gémissements incontrôlables. Lorsque sa main caressa sa cuisse pour rejoindre ensuite son entrejambe, il vit Mi-Hann se cambrer ce qui le fit sombrer un peu plus dans l'irrationnalité. Il embrassait, caressait, léchait, mordait sa peau avec un appétit insatiable et lorsque ses doigts s'aventurèrent dans l'intimité de la jeune femme, il sut qu'il était trop tard et qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Les gémissements de la jolie brune le rendaient complètement fou et après un moment d'hésitation qui lui parut une éternité, il la pénétra.

Ardyn sentit une résistance et Mi-Hann poussa un petit cri de douleur. Elle était vierge. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté à posséder ce corps pour la première fois, fierté virile probablement ridicule mais il n'en avait cure. Il effectua de lents va-et-vient pour habituer son corps à ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit remplacée par le plaisir, un plaisir intense. Il fit de nombreuses pauses et lorsque il entra en elle facilement et qu'elle répondit enfin à ses mouvements, il sut que son corps s'était acclimaté à son membre. Ardyn perdit alors toute retenue. Sa chaleur s'empara de lui et il oublia tout l'espace d'un instant, imprimant l'odeur caractéristique de sa peau dans sa mémoire et le parfum enivrant de ses longs cheveux ébènes. Il se redressa, releva les fesses de sa partenaire et reprit ses va-et-vient frénétiques afin de pouvoir se délecter de la vision qu'elle lui offrait. Sa partenaire serrait les draps froissés entre ses doigts crispés par le plaisir, ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillants à demi clos décuplaient les sensations de l'homme aux yeux ambrés. Un premier orgasme se déclencha et la voix plaintive de Mi-Hann embrasa Ardyn de plus belle. Il l'attira sur lui dans une position assise qui l'intensifia le plaisir qu'il ressentait, avide de contempler d'encore plus près l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, noyé dans le regard émeraude exalté de la jeune femme et il se libéra en elle dans un râle de jouissance incontrôlé.

Respirant tous deux rapidement, essoufflés et le cœur battant, ils restèrent de longues secondes immobiles, l'un contre l'autre à se fixer en silence. Alors, Mi-Hann rapprocha son visage du sien et déposa un baiser subreptice d'une infinie tendresse sur ses lèvres. Ardyn ne réagit pas tout de suite, pris dans une tempête émotionnelle incomparable mais dès qu'il revint à la réalité, il la repoussa sans violence, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Elle s'en rendit compte et s'excusa immédiatement.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je me suis laissée portée par…le moment. » essaya-t-elle de justifier.

Elle se leva en silence et se rendit dans la salle de bain où elle se laissa tomber contre la porte. Elle releva ses genoux, croisa ses bras et posa sa tête dessus en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer… ? »

Paralysé par ce qu'il venait d'accepter, Ardyn prit conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et fut envahi par la peur, pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Il regarda sa main tremblante, effrayé par ses propres réactions. Il avait cédé à sa pulsion sans réellement s'en apercevoir et il ne comprenait même pas comment les choses avaient pu basculer. Cela ne pouvait plus durer, elle le rendait irrationnel et ce terme ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Il s'était laissé aller alors qu'il avait pris pour habitude de tout contrôler depuis son retour, de tout calculer. Ses projets prenaient forme et il n'y avait que cela qui comptait. Le reste ne devait pas avoir d'importance. Il se sentit épuisé et eut besoin de recharger ses batteries. L'homme aux yeux ambrés remit le drap en place et se coucha dans le lit en tournant le dos à la porte de la salle de bains.

Mi-Hann revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard et vit qu'Ardyn s'était allongé et semblait dormir. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et commença à démêler ses cheveux, qu'elle avait lavés, avec ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas envie de se coucher et se leva pour rejoindre le petit bureau sur lequel elle avait dessiné le premier jour. Une lampe de chevet était posée dessus, elle l'alluma pour éclairer le coin et chercha un livre à lire dans la grande bibliothèque du propriétaire des lieux. La femme aux yeux verts trouva un ouvrage traitant des relations diplomatiques entre les nations d'Eos et lut jusqu'à ce que la fatigue commence à l'assommer.

Le lendemain matin se passa dans le silence le plus total. Ils ne s'échangèrent ni un regard ni une parole jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux cheveux violets ne se décide à lui parler enfin mais elle ne s'attendit pas à ce brusque changement d'attitude.

« Je te ramène à Altissia dès demain. » déclara-t-il sans la regarder.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu es libre. »

« Mais je…non ! S'il vous plait ! »

« Je vais être très occupé dans les prochains jours. Je ne pourrais pas t'avoir dans mes pattes. »

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Mi-Hann fixait ses pieds et ses mains tremblantes, étaient posées sur ses cuisses.

« Je pensais que nous nous étions un peu rapprochés, que nous avions une relation spé… »

« Je ne serai jamais amoureux de toi, ôte-toi cette idée de la tête. »

« Vous avez de nouveau joué avec moi… »

Il l'entendit étouffer des sanglots et sa mâchoire se serra sans qu'il ne put contrôler la frustration qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là.

« Très bien, je comprends. » fit-elle sans émotion. Elle avait rapidement retrouvé son calme et s'était exprimée de façon neutre.

« … »

C'était trop soudain pour elle, elle eut l'impression d'avoir fait ou dit quelque chose qui l'avait froissé mais préféra ne rien rajouter de plus. Tout était compliqué avec cet homme.

Ils firent donc le trajet en bateau pour rejoindre Altissia en toute discrétion. Le Chancelier avait minutieusement planifié ce déplacement afin que ses actions passent inaperçues aux yeux de l'Empereur du Niflheim. Fort heureusement, ce dernier était tellement obsédé par le Cristal qu'il était facile pour lui de le duper. Arrivés dans la ville, l'homme aux cheveux violets s'apprêtait à repartir après avoir salué la jeune femme quand cette dernière l'arrêta au dernier moment.

« Attendez s'il vous plaît. » implora-t-elle.

« Si tu comptes me demander de faire demi-tour... »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Seulement, je… » elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots et à le regarder dans les yeux. « Pouvons-nous passer un dernier moment ensemble avant que vous ne partiez ? S'il vous plait. »

« Malheureusement, je suis assez pressé vois-tu, je dois repartir rapidement. »

Ses yeux échappèrent de nouveau à son contrôle et se posèrent sur le visage de Mi-Hann. Il soupira, vaincu.

« Très bien mais quelques minutes, pas plus. »

Le sourire enchanteur de Mi-Hann lui laissait présager le pire. Elle l'invita à la suivre à travers les rues d'Altissia. La ville débordait de vie et d'animation. Ils montèrent ensuite dans une gondole et la jolie brune demanda au gondolier de les mener au marché de Maagho. Agacé par ses propres contradictions, Ardyn commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté la requête de la jeune femme.

« Vas-tu me dire dans quel endroit insolite tu me traînes encore de force ? »

« J'adore cet endroit. » avoua la trentenaire.

« Mais c'est que j'aurais presque peur ! » feint-il de s'inquiéter.

La gondole s'arrêta à destination. Il y avait une belle ambiance. De la musique était jouée par un petit groupe local et pas mal de gens bougeaient au son des instruments. Peu osaient s'aventurer sur la piste mais les quelques couples s'y étant osés offraient un spectacle divertissant aux spectateurs. Ardyn appréhenda alors ce qui l'attendait.

« Tu ne vas quand pas me demander de… » se plaignit-il.

« Ça pourrait être amusant, non ? Qu'en dites-vous ? »

« C'est ridicule ! » s'exclama l'homme qui avait repris son rôle habituel.

« Eh bien, j'aime les choses ridicules de la vie comme vous dites. C'est ce qui me rend heureuse. Je souhaite simplement marcher un peu en votre compagnie tout en profitant de la musique. »

Il allait répliquer lorsqu'une voix masculine s'imposa à eux.

« Mi-Hann ? Bon sang, je me suis tellement inquiété ! Il y a des semaines qu'on a plus de nouvelles. »

Un homme blond aux yeux marrons et de stature moyenne s'approcha d'eux. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et devait mesurer environ 1m80.

« Owen… » fit simplement la jeune femme. « Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Ce dernier se permit de l'enlacer en jetant un œil dans la direction du Chancelier qui fronça les sourcils, dérangé par la présence de l'individu. Visiblement, c'était le bon moment pour clore cette vaste plaisanterie et retourner à ses préoccupations. La jolie brune qui s'était soustraite à l'étreinte amicale de son ami, s'aperçut tout de suite du départ de l'homme aux cheveux violets et se précipita à sa suite. Pourquoi devait-il toujours marcher aussi vite ?

« Hé, où vas-tu ? » demanda Owen, perplexe.

« Attends-moi, je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle courut pour rattraper Ardyn qui s'apprêtait à monter dans la gondole.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Je dois partir. » lança-t-il sèchement sans la regarder.

« Oh…Très bien. Est-ce que nous nous reverrons ? »

Il devait briser ce lien, il le fallait. Il se retourna vivement.

« Me revoir ? Tu es pitoyable. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Un restaurant, des questions, une promenade ? As-tu espéré me « sauver » ? Me rendre mon humanité ? Tu perds ton temps, elle est morte depuis longtemps. »

« Cela n'a jamais été mon intention. Je voulais juste passer du temps avec vous… » tenta d'expliquer la jeune femme.

Ardyn ne pouvait pas la laisser poursuivre.

« Tu me ferais presque pitié. Tu ressembles à un pauvre petit animal abandonné. »

« Arrêtez… »

« Tu n'es qu'une simple distraction. »

« Ça suffit. »

« Je me sers de toi et toi, tu marches comme une idiote. »

Elle ne pleura pas cette fois et ce n'était absolument pas l'effet qu'il attendait.

« Je vois clair en vous. Vous essayez de me blesser pour que je change d'opinion sur vous mais rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire ne fonctionnera. »

« Ne dépasse pas les limites. » la coupa l'homme aux cheveux violets. « Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Tu devrais rejoindre Owen, il t'attend. »

« Vous avez raison, c'est…mieux ainsi. » se résigna-t-elle. « Vos mots et vos gestes sont paradoxaux et je… »

Il la saisit fermement par les deux bras la menaçant du regard mais la jeune femme le soutenait sans aucune peur. Il aurait pu la briser en un instant mais les ombres de son passé s'étaient engouffrées dans son cœur et il en était devenu incapable. Il la lâcha et monta finalement dans la gondole pour disparaître au plus vite de cette maudite ville.

Mi-Hann, laissée en plan, tourna les talons et prit la direction du marché pour retrouver son ami qui n'avait pas bougé mais elle voulait vite rentrer chez elle pour qu'une fois seule, elle puisse laisser éclater sa peine.

Était-ce une peine de cœur d'ailleurs ? Probablement. Son admiration s'était rapidement muée en affection sincère. Elle se trouva idiote de s'être amourachée d'un homme qui pouvait se montrer aussi dur avec elle mais elle savait qu'il cachait sa véritable nature. Il y avait tant d'indices qui le lui prouvaient. Il avait sûrement peur de s'attacher à quelqu'un. C'était une évidence. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle avait elle-même expérimenté la douleur de la perte d'un être cher donc en étant destiné à leur survivre tous, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Et s'il savait combien c'était douloureux, c'est qu'il l'avait déjà vécue.


	2. Chapter 2 - Le passé d'Ardyn

_Bonjour, chapitre II disponible. Notation M pour violence et thématiques abordées. Bonne lecture :-)_

 _Solheim, un peu plus de 2000 ans avant l'époque actuelle._

« Tu es fait comme un rat ! » s'écria un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et aux yeux bleus.

« Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ça ! » répliqua celui à qui ce dernier s'adressait.

Une femme d'un certain âge levait les bras au ciel en courant dans leur direction.

« Monseigneur Ardyn ! Monseigneur Somnus ! C'est l'heure de votre leçon ! Cessez de vous battre » fit-elle.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, acquiescèrent chacun leur tour et se mirent à s'enfuir dans l'autre direction afin d'échapper à leur préceptrice. Ils coururent plusieurs minutes, se faufilant à travers les jardins quand le plus grand des deux s'arrêta.

« Somnus, je pense qu'on l'a semée. »

« Oui. Comme d'habitude, Flora ne nous poursuit pas bien longtemps. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur devant la farce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de jouer à leur gouvernante.

« Décidément, les garçons sont vraiment idiots ! » lança une voix féminine au-dessus d'eux.

Ils levèrent la tête et aperçurent une toute jeune fille à peine plus âgée qu'eux, blonde aux yeux bleus qui se tenait assise sur la branche d'un arbre fleuri.

« Et toi Aurore, toujours aussi garçon manqué ! » Se moqua le brun.

Elle descendit de son arbre aussi agile qu'un chat et se posta devant Somnus, visiblement irritée.

« Je suis une dame d'abord ! Tu ne devrais pas me parler comme ça » se défendit-elle.

« Encore faudrait-il que tu agisses comme une dame ! »

« Répète ça ? » s'énerva l'enfant.

Ardyn les regardait se disputer, amusé. Ces deux-là se chamaillaient toujours pour un oui ou pour un non mais il savait qu'au fond d'eux, ils s'adoraient. Attiré par le bruit, un autre jeune garçon brun aux yeux verts quant à lui, fit alors son apparition à la fenêtre ouverte de la magnifique citadelle.

« Ardyn ! Somnus ! Je vous ai enfin trouvé ! Flora n'arrête pas de courir partout affolée et votre père commence à s'impatienter. » cria-t-il assez fort pour se faire entendre.

« Pardonne-nous Fide. Nous arrivons tout de suite. » affirma Ardyn calmement.

Les deux frères rejoignirent leur camarade dans la maison familiale et se préparèrent à se faire gronder par leur préceptrice. Fide les attendait debout à côté d'elle tandis que le père des garçons tapait du pied à proximité. Quand il les vit, il s'approcha d'eux, l'air sévère.

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que les Izunia sont censés se comporter mes fils ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je vous le répète ? Vous ne pouvez pas vagabonder dehors tout en étant conscients des risques. Quant à toi Fide Kurena, je t'ai adopté à la mort de tes parents qui étaient mes plus proches amis et je te considère comme mon propre fils. Ne me déçois pas. »

Ce dernier baissa la tête, penaud.

« Pardonnez-moi Monseigneur Izunia. J'ai manqué de vigilance » s'excusa le brun.

Ardyn s'avança alors.

« Père, ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est moi qui ai provoqué Somnus en duel et qui ait volontairement échappé à l'attention de Flora et Fide » avoua le garçon.

Il se tenait droit et regardait devant lui comme pour accuser fièrement les remontrances de son père. .

« Quand vas-tu t'assagir Ardyn ? Tu entraînes ton petit frère dans tes bêtises. Tu es mon premier né et c'est à toi de montrer l'exemple » gronda l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années. « Comme punition, tu iras nettoyer les écuries des Chocobos avec Fide. »

« Oui, Père » murmura le jeune garçon tout en le regardant.

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Filez à votre leçon et tâchez de faire preuve de maturité ! »

Leur père retourna à ses occupations tandis que ses fils se rendaient en salle d'enseignement, accompagnés de leur gouvernante et de Fide qui traînait les pieds derrière elle. Somnus se rapprocha de son frère discrètement.

« Pourquoi as-tu dit que c'était toi ? Père est toujours plus sévère avec toi qu'avec moi » demanda-t-il.

« Parce-que tu es mon frangin adoré évidemment » répondit doucement Ardyn.

« Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être Ardyn ! » s'exclama un peu trop fort Fide qui marchait devant eux.

« Un peu de silence jeunes gens ! » leur somma leur gouvernante.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout d'un long couloir, qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin, devant une porte que Flora ouvrit avec énergie. A l'intérieur, se trouvait déjà Aurore qui était assise à son pupitre et devait attendre ses amis depuis un certain temps. Elle fit signe au cadet des frères de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Ardyn prit place sur le banc à leur droite, rejoint immédiatement par son plus fidèle ami.

« Bien les enfants. Nous allons commencer la leçon. Tout d'abord, qui peut me rappeler dans l'ordre, le nom des Six ? »

Aurore leva la main vivement afin d'être interrogée.

« Oui Aurore ? »

« Titan, l'Archéen, aussi inébranlable que la pierre. Ramuh, le Fulguréen, à l'esprit vif comme l'éclair. Shiva, la Glacéenne, douce comme la neige. Léviathan, l'Hydréenne, implacable comme la marée. Bahamut, le Draconéen, dur comme l'acier. Ifrit, l'Infernal, changeant comme le feu. Ils sont les Six qui veillent sur Eos depuis la nuit des temps. » récita-elle par cœur.

« Très bien Aurore, tu peux te rasseoir. »

La petite fille s'exécuta, contente d'elle-même.

« Fayotte ! » lui lança Somnus pour la narguer.

Elle lui écrasa discrètement le pied en guise de réponse, suite à laquelle il étouffa un cri douleur. Ardyn s'esclaffait de son côté devant le spectacle offert à sa vue. Fide lui mit un léger coup de coude afin qu'il se concentre de nouveau sur la leçon qui se poursuivit ensuite dans le calme pendant deux heures.

« C'est l'heure de la pause. Monseigneur Ardyn, Fide, les écuries vous attendent. Une fois que vous aurez terminé votre punition, vous vous rendrez à votre leçon avec le maître d'armes. Aurore, Monseigneur Somnus, votre précepteur de danse vous attend. »

Les enfants obéirent et se séparèrent pour s'atteler à leurs tâches respectives. Les écuries se situaient en amont de la vaste maison familiale qui était protégée par de hauts murs en granit. Ce paysage magnifique toujours béni par le soleil était devenu une habitude pour ses résidents et ils n'y prêtaient plus vraiment attention.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans les écuries et saluèrent un homme âgé qui travaillait déjà sur place. Il y avait beaucoup de box occupés par les grands volatiles dont l'une des portes était ornée d'un blason. Il devait s'agir de la monture du père des garçons. L'animal qui l'occupait était noir et majestueux. Tous les autres étaient jaune. Ardyn grimpa sur un petit tabouret qui se trouvait devant la porte du box et appela affectueusement le Chocobo. Ce dernier s'approcha du garçon sans peur et se laissa caresser avec plaisir.

« Tu aimes vraiment ces animaux » lui dit Fide.

« Oui mais les noirs sont vraiment les plus beaux ! » avoua l'enfant.

« Et les plus rares, corrigea le vieil éleveur. Même en faisant reproduire deux Chocobos noirs entre eux, il est extrêmement rare d'en obtenir un de la même couleur. En général, ils naissent tous jaune. J'ai bien peur qu'un jour, ils soient voués à disparaître si personne ne s'en soucie. »

Le jeune garçon était en admiration devant la monture. Ce n'était pas tant sa rareté qui l'impressionnait mais il trouvait que ce spécimen était différent des autres, plus intelligent et noble comme s'il était conscient de sa singularité.

« Tu crois qu'un jour je pourrais en avoir un pareil ? »

« Monter cet animal est un grand honneur et il faut le mériter. Peut-être que si tu accomplis de grandes choses, l'un d'eux te reconnaîtra digne de le chevaucher. Mais pour l'heure mon cher enfant, tu as du travail. »

« Oui, pardon Will. Je m'y mets tout de suite. » s'excusa Ardyn.

Les deux amis nettoyèrent les box des volatiles, renouvelèrent la litière, leur donnèrent à manger et les brossèrent. Le vieil homme s'occupa de couper les serres des animaux qui étaient trop grandes et pouvaient les gêner dans leurs nombreux déplacements. La fin de matinée approchait et les jeunes garçons avaient rendez-vous avec leur maître d'arme pour leur séance d'entraînement. Ardyn était extrêmement proche de son frère mais il passait la plupart de son temps en compagnie de Fide. Ce dernier lui avait été présenté comme son nouveau frère et bras droit par son père lorsqu'il n'avait que 6 ou 7 ans. De ce fait, il le suivait comme son ombre. Quant à Somnus, il avait du mal à cacher sa grande affection pour Aurore malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour l'importuner ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Ardyn.

C'est ainsi que 10 ans passèrent, dans la paix et le cadre exceptionnel de Solheim. Malheureusement, de sombres nuages pointaient à l'horizon et un cataclysme, qui bouleverserait à jamais l'existence insouciante de ses habitants, s'annonçait.

o-o-o-o

Un messager, fatigué et apeuré fit un jour son apparition dans la maison familiale. Il fut rapidement présenté au maître du domaine, Gilliam Izunia, le père d'Ardyn et Somnus qui étaient alors respectivement âgés de 22 ans et 17 ans.

« Monseigneur, j'apporte des nouvelles d'une gravité sans précédent. » déclara le visiteur qui avait du mal à retrouver son souffle, visiblement affolé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » tenta de comprendre l'homme âgé. « Qu'on lui apporte un siège et un verre d'eau ! Vous devez être exténué et vous semblez venir de loin. »

« Merci Votre Grâce. » se reprit le messager. « A l'ouest de Leide, au cœur du disque de Cauthess, un météore a surgi des cieux et allait s'écraser lorsque Titan est apparu pour le retenir. »

« Comment ? Le Dieu Titan en personne ? » s'écria le vieil homme.

« Cela paraît incroyable mais je vous jure que je dis la vérité. »

« N'ayez crainte mon bon ami, je vous crois. »

Des murmures s'élevaient parmi l'assemblée.

« Il y a plus grave Monseigneur. Il se passe des choses vraiment étranges depuis. Une grande partie des régions a été détruite, c'est un miracle que votre belle cité ait été épargnée. La population locale a à peine eu le temps de fuir. Personne ne peut dire précisément à quel moment l'astre est tombé du ciel. Les gens tombent malades, c'est très inquiétant. Les médecins des villages ne savent pas comment enrayer cette maladie. »

« Par les Six ! » s'exclama le père. « Comment se présentent les symptômes ?»

« On ne le sait pas encore très bien, juste que les gens se sentent soudainement très fatigués, comme vidés de leur énergie et ils ont des sortes de traînées violacées sur les bras, le visage ou d'autres parties du corps. Cela diffère d'une personne à l'autre. » expliqua le messager.

« Quelle horreur ! » s'indignèrent les domestiques.

« Le plus troublant dans tout ça, c'est que les habitants commencent à penser qu'il s'agit d'une épreuve divine visant à tester leur Foi. Ils pensent que les Dieux ont décidé de nous punir parce-que nous accordons moins d'importance à nos croyances. Beaucoup n'essaient donc pas de se soigner. A ce rythme, l'épidémie risque de s'étendre partout. »

« Il faut vite enrayer ce mal. S'il s'agit effectivement d'une réponse des Dieux, c'est que nous avons fait quelque chose qui les a contrariés. Je vais quérir l'aide des plus éminents guérisseurs de Solheim et les envoyer aider ces pauvres gens. Préparez l'aéronef sur le champ ! »

« C'est impossible Monseigneur » corrigea le messager. « Nous avons déjà tenté de venir ici en utilisant la voie aérienne mais il y a quelque chose qui empêche leur fonctionnement. On ne peut plus les faire voler nulle part dans Solheim. »

Alors qu'il se levait pour donner d'autres ordres, le vieil homme fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux et se laissa retomber lourdement sur sa chaise.

« Monseigneur ! » s'écria Flora accourant à ses côtés. « Reposez-vous, cela vous arrive de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Vous vous tuez à la tâche ! »

« Merci de vous inquiéter de mon état de santé ma chère amie mais il y a plus urgent. »

« Par les Six, ménagez-vous je vous en prie » supplia la gouvernante.

Hélas, malgré l'intervention rapide du chef de famille, rien n'y fit. La maladie était inconnue et avait frappé subitement la région. Elle se déclarait d'abord par des stigmates présents sur la peau des gens qui progressaient aléatoirement d'un individu à l'autre jusqu'à parfois recouvrir tout le corps. Les personnes touchées étaient mises en quarantaine et isolées afin d'éviter la contamination mais les « guérisseurs » ne savaient pas réellement comment elle se propageait et surtout, l'isolement n'empêchait nullement la propagation de l'épidémie. Pour les gens, il s'agissait purement et simplement d'une punition divine.

Les premiers cas au Sud-Est de Solheim apparurent rapidement et rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter cette maladie. La peur avait pris la place de l'harmonie et la population commença à s'enfermer chez elle, ne sortant que par obligation et les rues n'étaient plus aussi animées.

Au sein de la maison familiale, l'anxiété et l'incompréhension avaient gagné le cœur de ses résidents. Seulement, l'insouciance est souvent le synonyme de la jeunesse.

Ardyn et ses camarades continuaient de mener une vie libre de toute inquiétude, malgré les recommandations de l'ensemble des employés de la résidence. Ils se promenaient dans les jardins, poursuivaient leurs leçons et arpentaient parfois les rues de la cité à la recherche d'aventures. C'est Somnus qui insistait le plus souvent pour sortir car il ne supportait pas l'enfermement et entraînait inconsciemment ses amis avec lui. Comme il ne souhaitait pas le laisser seul, Ardyn l'accompagnait. Le moins enchanté des quatre était sans aucun doute Fide, qui ne désirait pas désobéir au maître des lieux mais sa mission de bras droit l'importait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Quant à Aurore qui devenait de plus en plus belle, elle suivait Somnus n'importe où, à la grande joie de ce dernier. D'ailleurs, le frère aîné ne manquait pas une occasion de taquiner son cadet sur l'évolution de leur relation. Ils étaient simplement quatre enfants devenus de jeunes adultes.

« Quand lui déclareras-tu tes sentiments ? » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en le prenant à part.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur qu'elle me repousse. » avoua le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

« Aurore, te repousser ? Mon pauvre frère, tu es bien aveugle » se moqua Ardyn. « Tu ne devrais pas attendre trop longtemps où elle risque de te filer entre les doigts. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » réagit Somnus vivement. « Elle te plaît aussi c'est ça ? » s'énerva-t-il subitement.

« Mais non, pas du tout. Je dis juste que si tu ne te dépêches pas, c'est peut-être un autre homme qui te la prendra. » tenta de temporiser le plus grand, étonné par le comportement du plus jeune.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Fide qui veillait toujours avec bienveillance sur leur petit groupe.

« Oh, ah non, tout va bien. Excuse-moi de m'être emporté mon frère. J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau en ce moment. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » le rassura Ardyn.

En réalité, le jeune homme brun aux yeux d'ambre trouvait son frère changé depuis quelques temps. Ils étaient moins proches, Somnus passant quasiment tout son temps en compagnie d'Aurore. Il n'était pas jaloux, loin de là mais son frère lui manquait beaucoup. Ils étaient devenus des adultes donc il était normal que chacun d'entre eux trouve sa voix. Cependant, le cri d'effroi d'Aurore l'arracha à ses pensées.

« Somnus ? » interpella la jolie jeune femme. « Ça ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Je…je me sens soudain très fatigué… » fit le jeune homme en chancelant.

« Ton avant-bras, regarde ! » s'écria-t-elle terrorisée par ce qu'elle était en train de fixer.

Elle le désigna de son doigt et tous dirigèrent leur regard sur le membre du frère cadet.

« C'est… ? » commença à demander Fide, inquiet.

Ardyn se précipita sur son frère qui allait tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il réclama l'aide de son fidèle bras droit afin de porter Somnus qui s'était évanoui et ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la demeure familiale. Ils étaient tous conscients du risque qu'ils prenaient mais avaient-ils le choix ? Ils ne pouvaient pas se résoudre à laisser leur ami livré à lui-même et sur le feu de l'action, ils n'avaient pas du tout réfléchi aux conséquences. Alerté par les cris des résidents, le père des garçons exigea qu'on amène son fils dans sa chambre et que personne n'entre sans sa permission.

« Est-ce que vous êtes entrés en contact avec les stigmates ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Non, nous n'y avons pas touché. Fide et moi avons néanmoins porté Somnus de l'extérieur jusqu'à son lit mais Aurore est restée à distance » expliqua Ardyn.

« Bien. Aurore, sors immédiatement » ordonna le chef de famille.

« Je veux rester auprès de Somnus » implora-t-elle.

« L'heure est grave ma chère enfant. Nous connaissons mal cette maladie mais vous nous avez peut-être tous contaminé par votre manque de prudence. Moins nous prendrons de risque, mieux nous pourrons isoler cette épidémie. Nous ne savons pas comment cela se contracte. »

L'aîné serra les dents devant la souffrance évidente de son petit frère. Les stigmates apparaissaient peu à peu sur tout son bras et ce, en quelques heures seulement. Leur père avait fait venir un guérisseur et tous portaient un masque devant la bouche, espérant ne pas avoir été infectés.

« Docteur, puis-je rester auprès de mon frère ? » supplia le brun aux yeux ambrés.

« Justement ! » dit-il. « Vous avez été, vous et Fide Kurena, directement en contact avec lui donc vous allez devoir rester dans cette chambre en isolement, à l'écart de mon patient. Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à sortir de cette pièce jusqu'à ce que votre quarantaine soit passée. »

« Très bien. » obéit Ardyn.

Le chef de la famille Izunia s'assit sur une chaise en se prenant la tête entre les mains. L'un de ses fils était infecté, le second l'était peut-être également. A ce jour, Solheim n'avait que très peu d'informations sur la progression de la maladie. Il attendait le retour d'une équipe partie observer l'évolution de l'épidémie car il n'avait pas eu de retour à ce jour sur d'éventuels décès et il était conscient d'avoir amené ces gens à une possible mort. L'homme avait les traits tirés, son âge avancé commençait à le rattraper et il y avait encore tellement à faire. Ses fils n'étaient pas prêts à lui succéder.

L'état de Somnus s'aggravait de jour en jour. Le médecin avait fini par ne plus venir du tout, terrorisé à l'idée de contracter lui aussi le virus. Ardyn ne quittait pas le chevet de son frère, Fide se trouvait non loin de lui. Peu lui importait d'attraper la maladie. Si son frère devait mourir, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

« Ardyn, tu devrais dormir un peu. » conseilla Fide.

« Je ne peux pas. J'ai trop peur de le voir partir et de ne pas être là si ça devait arriver. Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit lui arriver à lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas mon ami. » dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

L'aîné prit la main de Somnus dans les siennes et commença à sangloter discrètement.

« Si je pouvais…Si je pouvais, je prendrais ta place… » murmura-t-il.

Et alors qu'il parlait, Fide écarquilla les yeux en observant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les stigmates qui s'étaient étendues sur plus de la moitié du corps de Somnus diminuaient peu à peu. Il secoua la tête et se frotta les yeux, pensant rêver. Non, c'était bien réel.

« Ardyn, tu… » hésita-t-il à dire.

Il lui semblait entrevoir une espèce de légère aura sombre qui se déplaçait du bras de Somnus jusqu'aux mains de son meilleur ami.

« Bon sang, tu es en train de le soigner ! Comment est-ce possible ?! » s'écria Fide.

Mais le brun aux yeux d'ambre ne répondit pas, il était comme choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand il réalisa enfin ce qu'il venait de faire, il se sentit comme submergé par quelque chose d'inconnu, de particulier, mais lorsque Somnus ouvrit les yeux, cette émotion fut remplacée par de la joie.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda ce dernier.

« A la maison. Tout va bien mon très cher frère, tu es guéri maintenant. » rassura l'aîné en tenant toujours sa main.

« C'est…c'est incroyable ! » avoua Fide. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. N'est-ce qu'une coïncidence ? »

« Il faut que j'aille voir Père tout de suite. » déclara Ardyn, résolu. « Somnus, repose-toi un peu. Je reviendrai te voir un peu plus tard. »

« D'accord… » acquiesça ce dernier, les yeux à demi-clos.

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre et se rendit en toute hâte dans le salon où se trouvait probablement son père, talonné par son ami. Il ouvrit les grandes portes avec énergie. Surpris par le bruit, son géniteur se retourna et s'apprêtait à se fâcher face à la désobéissance de son fils quand Ardyn ploya le genou devant lui.

« Père ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ardyn ! Cette fois, c'en est trop. Tu dépasses les bornes ! » s'écria le chef de famille.

« Somnus est guéri père ! »

« Comment ?! »

Abandonnant les deux jeunes hommes sur le champ, l'homme âgé s'empressa de retrouver son jeune fils bien aimé. Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Somnus, traversant le long couloir qui séparait le salon de la pièce qu'il souhaitait atteindre et entra dans la chambre sans frapper.

« Mon fils ! » s'écria-t-il heureux.

« Père ! Je vais mieux, regardez. Il n'y a plus aucune trace nulle part. »

Son géniteur le prit tendrement dans ses bras ce qui surprit son plus jeune fils étant donné que leur père n'avait pas l'habitude des grands élans affectifs.

« Par quel miracle ? Les Dieux m'auraient-ils enfin entendu ?

« C'est Ardyn qui en est à l'origine Monseigneur. » expliqua Fide.

« Que me racontes-tu là mon garçon ? Aurais-tu perdu la tête ? »

« C'est la pure vérité, je l'ai vu de mes yeux, je vous le jure ! »

Le frère aîné posa sa main sur le bras de son ami afin de l'apaiser et s'avança devant son père.

« Père, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. »

« …?... »

« Si ce que nous pensons s'avère vrai, il se pourrait que je sois capable de guérir les gens de cette terrible maladie. Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire si j'ai en moi cette capacité. »

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie mon frère ! » le remercia Somnus. « Mais et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je me sens en pleine forme. » ne t'inquiète pas.

« Mon fils, ta bonté est remarquable. Comment veux-tu que je te refuse cela ? Seulement, je m'inquiète pour ta santé. Es-tu vraiment sûr que tout va bien ? » demanda son père, anxieux.

« Oui, je n'ai rien, je vous l'assure. »

« Très bien, je t'autorise à sortir. »

« Merci Père. »

Dès le lendemain matin, Ardyn se mit donc seul à la recherche d'éventuels malades au sein de la grande cité. Les gens étaient cloîtrés chez eux et il eut tout le mal du monde à les convaincre de lui ouvrir. Il frappait aux portes en se présentant comme le fils de la famille Izunia et demandait si des personnes étaient atteintes par des stigmates sur le corps. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que malgré les nouvelles inquiétantes qu'on avait rapporté à son père, la maladie ne s'était pas autant propagée dans la zone qu'il le croyait au départ. Néanmoins, il eut vent de quelques disparitions étranges mais personne n'était vraiment au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune homme finit par se dire que les personnes disparues étaient probablement des gens qui avaient fui la ville en apprenant l'arrivée de l'épidémie. Il se réjouit de constater que la situation n'était pas aussi catastrophique qu'elle en avait l'air.

Alors qu'il terminait presque sa ronde, une enfant de 7 ou 8 ans s'approcha timidement de lui. Il se mit à sa hauteur et la salua gentiment. Mise en confiance, elle lui sourit.

« Est-ce que tu peux venir voir ma maman s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oui bien sûr. Montre-moi où es ta maison. »

Il suivit la petite fille qui le guida dans une ruelle qu'il avait dû manquer car cette dernière ne lui dit rien. C'était une rue étroite, vétuste et un peu à l'écart du reste. L'enfant invita Ardyn à entrer dans la petite maison. Au fond, une femme d'une trentaine d'années était couchée sur un lit et toussait bruyamment. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns s'avança auprès d'elle et constata en effet la présence des stigmates caractéristiques de la maladie sur le corps de la mère de famille. Il allait enfin pouvoir savoir si la guérison de son frère était miraculeuse ou s'il en était à l'origine. Il prit simplement la main de la femme dans les siennes et souhaita qu'elle se sente mieux. La même chose qu'avec Somnus se produisit. Les stigmates disparurent dans une brume noirâtre, comme aspirées par Ardyn et la maman de l'enfant se sentit tout de suite mieux.

« C'est de la magie ? » interrogea la petite fille avec curiosité.

« Je ne le sais pas moi-même en réalité. » tenta d'expliquer Ardyn. « Je ne l'ai découvert que dernièrement car mon frère aussi était malade. »

« Merci infiniment. Comment vous appelez-vous ? » demanda la mère.

« Ardyn. Ardyn Izunia. »

« Par les Six, vous êtes le fils de Monseigneur Izunia ? »

« C'est exact. » acquiesça-t-il en souriant.

« Ce sont les Dieux qui vous ont béni ! Nos prières ont pu les atteindre, qu'ils soient loués ! » remercia la femme les mains jointes.

C'est le cœur plein d'espoir et de fierté que le jeune homme regagna la maison familiale, prêt à convaincre son père de sa résolution. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés si tant de gens avaient besoin d'aide et son fort intérieur refusait d'ignorer la détresse d'autrui. Il passerait peut-être pour un présomptueux mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser aux mots de la mère de la petite fille.

 _Ce sont les Dieux qui vous ont béni_

Etait-ce mal de ressentir la reconnaissance et l'admiration de son entourage ? Ses proches seraient probablement fiers de lui. Surtout lui, son père, lui qui exigeait beaucoup de lui, le premier né comme il aimait le répéter souvent. Quant à Somnus, il pourrait le laisser s'occuper de tout et ne s'inquiéter de rien, il prendrait soin de tout le monde et de l'avenir de la famille. Rien ne lui ferait autant plaisir que de voir le bonheur sur le visage de son petit frère.

Fide l'attendait sur les marches extérieures des escaliers surplombant la maison. Sa mine inquiète laissa la place à une joie non dissimulée lorsqu'il l'aperçut de loin et accourut auprès de lui quand son meilleur ami lui fit un signe de la tête afin de l'inviter à le rejoindre.

« J'ai pu soigner quelqu'un d'autre, Fide ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ce n'était donc pas une coïncidence. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à présent ? » demanda son ami.

« Je…j'ai envie de partir en voyage pour aider le plus de monde possible. » déclara Ardyn.

« Si tu pars, je t'accompagne. »

« Ça risque d'être un périple long et dangereux. »

« Quoi et rester ici à me tourner les pouces ? Je préfère venir avec toi et le danger ne me fait pas peur. De plus, qui te surveillera si je ne suis pas là ? » se moqua gentiment le jeune homme.

« Hé ! Je ne suis plus un enf… »

Alors qu'Ardyn parlait, un violent mal de tête s'empara de lui et il perdit presque l'équilibre. Sans Fide pour le soutenir, il serait tombé brutalement sur le sol.

« Ça va ? » s'enquerra Fide, inquiet.

« O…oui. Je me sens juste un peu migraineux mais ça va passer. »

Mais le jeune homme eut soudainement la nausée et alla se cacher derrière le buisson le plus proche afin de vomir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'écria-t-il choqué par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Un liquide glaireux noirâtre était étalé devant lui. Fide l'avait rejoint en parallèle.

« Ardyn, ça me travaille depuis que tu as soigné Somnus et là, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Ne me demande pas de revenir en arrière… » supplia presque le brun aux yeux d'ambre.

« Si ton père apprend ce que ça t'inflige de guérir les gens, tu… »

« Ne lui dis pas, je ne veux pas que ma famille s'inquiète. » le coupa l'aîné des frères.

« Tu devrais au moins annuler ton projet ! C'est trop dangereux, tu pourrais risquer ta propre santé voire même ta propre vie ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! » avait-il presque crié.

« Mais on ne sait même pas ce que cette maladie fait à long terme ! »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! »

Fide s'était calmé en voyant son ami aussi déboussolé. Ardyn ne s'énervait jamais, il n'haussait jamais la voix. Le voir perdre son sang froid était extrêmement rare et donc, impressionnant pour lui. Un silence s'installa un instant entre les deux jeunes gens alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon. Le ciel était nuancé de rose et d'orange ce qui offrait un spectacle absolument magnifique mais les frères de cœur étaient bien trop occupés à essayer de lire en l'autre pour s'en rendre compte.

« Comment pourrais-je encore me regarder dans le miroir et continuer à vivre ma vie dans l'ignorance ? Il y a des gens dans ce monde qui sont dans le même état que l'a été mon frère, peut-être pire encore. Alors je dois faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas et rester ici à vivre une vie bien à l'abri du monde extérieur ? » expliqua Ardyn.

Son ami soupira, vaincu.

« Quoique tu décides, sache que je te suivrai jusqu'au bout. »

« Merci Fide. Je dois le faire, ne serait-ce que pour tous les principes que m'a enseigné mon père. »

« Alors, tu vas nous quitter, c'est ça ? » fit tristement une voix masculine bien trop familière.

Somnus regardait les deux jeunes hommes du pas de la porte. Avait-il entendu toute la conversation ?

« Peut-être que Père sera d'accord mais moi, je ne l'accepterai jamais… » avoua-t-il.

Ardyn s'approcha de son frère et allait poser une main amicale sur son épaule quand ce dernier l'ignora en reculant d'un pas.

« N'essaie pas de m'amadouer. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, nous devons rester auprès de Père, il a besoin de nous. » déclara Somnus fermement.

« Tu as dis que tu comprenais mon choix. »

« Oui mais…je pensais que tu soignerais juste les gens à proximité, pas que tu partirais à des milliers de kilomètres ou je ne sais où… »

« Rentrons. » fit le frère aîné. « Nous parlerons en présence de Père. »

« Je n'ai rien de plus à dire. » dit-il, énervé.

« Somnus, là, tu te conduis comme un enfant. » se moqua gentiment son aîné.

« Tss. »

Leur géniteur patientait au salon là où le dîner avait été servi. La table était modeste mais élégante, une nappe rouge brodée de fils dorés la décorait et le service de table était extrêmement raffiné. Le chef de famille était assis en bout de table et Aurore avait pris place juste à sa droite. En face d'elle, un siège vide attendait Somnus et à ses côtés, celui d'Ardyn. Les trois jeunes hommes les rejoignirent sans se faire attendre. Fide s'assit face à l'aîné de la famille comme à son habitude. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompu par son père.

« Plus tard mon fils. D'abord, mangeons. »

« Bien, Père. » obéit-il.

Mais le repas fut pris dans le silence le plus glacial. Aucune des personnes présentes à la table n'osa prononcer le moindre mot, comme s'ils redoutaient l'effroyable réalité qui les attendait, cruelle et inévitable. Les domestiques vinrent débarrasser les couverts et quittèrent le salon en toute hâte tant l'atmosphère tendue était palpable.

« Père, ma visite en ville a confirmé mon…, je ne sais même pas comment appeler cela… »

« C'est un don mon ami, un don reçu par les Six ! » affirma Fide.

« Sois en fier mon fils tout comme je suis fier de toi. » déclara affectueusement leur père.

« Père… » murmura Ardyn touché.

C'était la première fois que le chef de la famille Izunia le complimentait de la sorte. Il avait toujours été strict envers lui et bourré d'attentes à son égard.

« J'ai décidé de partir en voyage afin de soigner le plus de gens possible, dès demain. » déclara le jeune homme.

« Dès demain ? » s'exclama Aurore. « Pourquoi aussi tôt ? » demanda-t-elle en commençant à sangloter mais s'interrompit dès qu'elle sentit la main de Somnus dans la sienne « Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur ce genre de décision. »

« Détrompe-toi ma chère enfant. Tu n'es peut-être pas ma vraie fille mais je vous considère toi et Fide comme mes propres enfants. Vous avoir recueilli est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

La jeune femme sourit tendrement et serra la main du fils cadet de l'homme qui lui avait donné un foyer. Ses parents et ceux de Fide étaient morts dans un tragique accident lors d'un voyage officiel. Fide faisait partie d'une famille noble de littéraires et la sienne gérait les conflits avec ses voisins pour le compte de la famille Izunia. Il n'y avait pas d'autorité suprême à Solheim mais la gouvernance de la cité et de ses environs était régie par plusieurs familles détenant chacune une spécificité : le commerce, le pôle culturel et scientifique, la religion, la défense, la justice et la gestion extérieure. Une place très importante était léguée à la religion et c'est la famille Izunia qui l'occupait depuis des générations. Seulement, de par l'extraordinaire évolution de la technologie de Solheim, la religion avait fini par être de moins en moins pratiquée. La famille Kurena détenait le monopole culturel et scientifique et la famille d'Aurore, les Lowell, prenait toutes les décisions relatives à la défense de la cité. Au décès des parents des jeunes gens précédemment cités, la gouvernance des deux pôles avait été attribuée à Gilliam Izunia, le père d'Ardyn et Somnus, le temps qu'Aurore et Fide soient suffisamment matures pour reprendre le flambeau. Le vieil homme avait de ce fait, d'énormes responsabilités.

« Ardyn… » reprit-elle. « Est-ce que tu pourrais repousser ton départ à après demain ? J'aimerais tellement que nous passions du temps tous les quatre avant que tu ne nous quittes. Et je suis sûre que Somnus pense la même chose que moi. »

« Oui… » murmura ce dernier, amer.

« La décision lui revient. Nous ne pouvons faire preuve d'égoïsme en sachant que d'autres souffrent en ce moment. Il faut parfois être capable de faire des sacrifices pour le bien de tous. » sermonna Gilliam.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, submergée par la honte. Le vieil homme avait raison. Un lourd fardeau pesait sur les épaules d'Ardyn, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être individualiste.

« Père a raison. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre plus de temps, ce serait laisser le temps à l'épidémie de s'étendre. » expliqua le jeune homme.

Le père de famille se leva, imité par sa progéniture et indiqua à tous de quitter la pièce en dehors de son fils aîné. Une fois ces derniers partis, Il se posta devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Mon fils, en si peu de temps, tu es devenu un homme. Je suis vraiment fier de ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Va, porte dignement le nom d'Izunia et reviens nous vite. »

« Oui Père ! » s'exclama Ardyn ému. « Prenez soin de votre santé. Je vous écrirai autant que je le pourrais. »

« Nous nous verrons demain matin. Bonne nuit mon fils. »

« Bonne nuit Père. »

Le jeune homme prit congé de Gilliam et gagna sa chambre. Seul, ce dernier ferma les yeux, l'air pensif.

« Que se passe-t-il parmi les Astraux ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…Ma bien aimée, nous leur avons légué un bien triste héritage. »

Le lendemain, Ardyn s'était levé à l'aube afin de ne pas partir trop tard dans la matinée. Il se prépara, prit quelques affaires, le strict nécessaire, car il ne voulait pas trop charger sa monture et attacha le fourreau de son épée à sa ceinture. Il espérait ne pas avoir à se servir de son arme mais il était judicieux de rester prudent. Fin prêt, il quitta la maison et s'aperçut que tous ses proches étaient déjà dehors à l'attendre : Fide qui partait évidemment avec lui et avait préparé les Chocobos, son père et Aurore qui se tenaient côte à côte.

« Je suis désolée Ardyn, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver Somnus, je ne sais pas où il est. Je crois qu'il a du mal à supporter ton départ. » expliqua la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. » rassura le premier né de la fratrie.

En réalité, Ardyn était un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir voir son frère avant le grand départ, il ignorait quand il pourrait rentrer après tout.

« Fide, allons-y ! » s'exclama-t-il en montant sur son Chocobo.

« Oui ! » obéit le jeune homme brun aux yeux verts.

« Faites attention à vous les garçons ! » cria Aurore alors que les deux volatiles s'éloignaient.

« Revenez-nous en bonne santé mes fils ! » fit Gilliam à sa suite.

Ils restèrent sur place jusqu'à ce qu'Ardyn et Fide ne soient plus que des points à l'horizon.

« Je vais prier les Dieux chaque jour pour leur retour » murmura la jeune femme en laissant ses larmes couler librement.

« Je prierai aussi ma chère enfant, je prierai aussi… »

De leur côté, les deux amis arrivèrent à une intersection et prirent la route pour aller au sud et rejoindre le premier village mais sur le chemin, ils reconnurent une silhouette familière.

« Je savais que tu viendrais, mon frère ! » s'écria gaiement Ardyn.

Il descendit en toute hâte de sa monture et alla saluer son frère cadet. Somnus croisait les bras, visiblement anxieux.

« Ardyn, je préférerais venir avec toi mais je sais que je ne peux pas abandonner Aurore et Père. N'oublie pas de nous écrire sinon Père ne s'en remettra pas et tu sais combien sa santé est fragile. »

« Je te promets de le faire dès que possible. Je t'indiquerai à chaque fois l'escale dans laquelle nous nous trouverons et j'attendrai ta réponse avant de repartir pour la région suivante. »

« Je te fais confiance, tu tiens toujours tes promesses. »

Somnus se tourna vers Fide.

« Fide, protège-le et conseille-le du mieux que tu pourras. Tu as toujours été le plus censé d'entre nous, je sais que tu risquerais ta vie pour sauver la sienne. »

« Cela va de soi. » confirma ce dernier.

Ardyn enlaça son frère et tapota son épaule avant de remonter sur son Chocobo.

« Au revoir mon frère. » déclara-t-il.

« Dépêchez-vous de vaincre cette saleté de maladie et revenez vite à la maison. Vous pouvez partir serein, je m'occuperai de tout. »

C'est ainsi que les deux voyageurs entreprirent un périple long et hasardeux qui durerait dix ans. A l'époque, il n'y avait qu'une seule civilisation : Solheim. Au sein de cette civilisation, six régions se partageaient le continent mais toutes étaient sous l'influence des six familles qui leur avaient donné les noms respectifs de l'Hexathéon : Ifrit au Nord-Ouest et sa capitale Nifl, Léviathan au Sud-Ouest et sa capitale Altissia, Shiva au Centre, Bahamut tout au Sud-Est et sa capitale Insélia où demeurait la famille, Ramuh et Titan au Nord de la région précédemment citée.

Ardyn et Fide avaient décidé de commencer leur pèlerinage à partir de Ramuh et Titan, les régions à proximité du météore, le point de départ de l'épidémie. Il fallait que le jeune guérisseur se débrouille pour soigner le plus de personnes possibles en un minimum de temps, il devait donc réfléchir à un moyen d'attirer les gens des quatre coins de la zone, voire de plus loin. En traversant la région de Shiva, il ne trouva que peu de malades à soigner, certains villages les plus reculés ne connaissaient même pas l'existence de la maladie. C'était une bonne nouvelle dans un sens car cela signifiait qu'elle ne s'était pas propagée suffisamment vite pour atteindre les régions mitoyennes.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout de plusieurs mois dans un village non détruit par l'impact de l'action de Titan, ils ne purent que se rendre compte des dégâts causés par ce dernier : des étendues désertiques, soufflées lors du contact entre le Dieu et le corps céleste. Et surtout, le plus étrange selon eux : l'arrivée de monstres, appelés daemons par les habitants, se cachant le jour, sortant la nuit et attaquant sauvagement les aventuriers inconscients en recherche d'adrénaline car ces personnes disparaissaient mystérieusement et n'étaient jamais retrouvées. La vie y était difficile mais les gens étaient trop enracinés pour quitter leur terre, certaines familles étaient là depuis plusieurs générations.

Les rumeurs du don d'Ardyn avaient déjà commencé à se répandre dans la région et les deux amis furent donc accueillis à bras ouverts par les habitants du village. Après que le jeune homme eut guéri les cas les plus avancés, leur chef, une vieille dame, les guida jusqu'à l'auberge afin qu'ils puissent se reposer. Les autres soins ne débuteraient que le lendemain. Ils gagnèrent la chambre, Ardyn était épuisé par toutes ses interventions de la journée.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda Fide.

« Un peu de repos et ça devrait aller. » rassura-t-il. « Je pense qu'à force, je devrais m'y habituer. »

« Au moins, tu ne vomis plus comme avant…mais, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose finalement. »

« Ton optimisme légendaire m'impressionnera toujours. » se moqua Ardyn.

« Je préfère être trop méfiant que pas assez. »

« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Personne n'a encore trouvé d'antidote ou de vaccin contre cette maladie. »

Fide soupira, son ami avait raison. Il détaillait Ardyn, essayant de trouver si quelque chose avait changé chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'un élément attire son attention. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme et saisit une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Ardyn…ôte-moi d'un doute. »

« Quoi ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Tes cheveux ont toujours été bruns il me semble ? »

« Euh oui, pourquoi ? Attends, ne me dis pas que j'ai déjà des cheveux blancs ? » interrogea ce dernier en riant.

« Non, non mais… »

Fide s'interrompit et s'empressa de chercher si un miroir se trouvait à proximité. Il en trouva un accroché au mur de la pièce d'eau et attrapa le bras de son ami pour l'attirer devant.

« Regarde à cet endroit, il faut vraiment y faire attention pour la distinguer. » dit-il en montrant une zone précise du cuir chevelu d'Ardyn.

Le concerné se pencha un peu en avant et remarqua effectivement qu'à certains endroits, ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte légèrement violacée. Il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami l'air perplexe.

« Est-ce que ça pourrait être un autre effet secondaire de ce soi-disant don ? »

« Ou alors, c'est juste que ma teinte change avec l'âge ! Ecoute, je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais j'irai jusqu'au bout quoiqu'il arrive. »

« Et si tu mourrais ?! » cria presque Fide.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

« Que vaut ma vie devant celle de millions d'autres… » lâcha Ardyn au bout d'un moment.

Son fidèle ami serra les poings et se retint de frapper le mur de frustration.

« Je vais participer à la défense de la ville, j'en ai discuté avec la vieille dame. En échange de nos services, nous serons logés et nourris gratuitement. Repose-toi, je reviens dans quelques heures. » expliqua le brun aux yeux verts.

« Bien. A toute à l'heure, sois prudent. »

Laissé seul, Ardyn s'assit à une table, sortit du papier et de quoi écrire. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils avaient quitté leur foyer. Les correspondances étaient devenues beaucoup plus compliquées devant l'émergence des daemons. Rares étaient les messagers qui acceptaient encore de transmettre le courrier. Les plus courageux d'entre eux se faisaient escorter et ne se déplaçaient pas parfois pendant plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois. De ce fait, pour avoir une chance de recevoir la réponse de Somnus, Ardyn devrait rester au village jusqu'à son prochain déplacement. La technologie de Solheim était très avancée mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le système postal était aussi archaïque. Dès son retour, il en ferait part à son père afin de le moderniser.

 _Mon cher frère,_

 _J'espère que tu te portes bien. Comment vont Père et Aurore ? Il se sera écoulé plusieurs mois lorsque tu recevras cette lettre, le réseau postal étant complètement perturbé.  
T'es-tu enfin déclaré ? Je parie que non. Tu sais, je crois que tu es le seul à ne pas remarquer combien elle est attachée à toi._

 _Je me trouve actuellement dans l'une des dernières villes encore debout au sein de Ramuh et Titan. Elle s'appelle Oma, c'est un endroit modeste mais chaleureux. Je pense qu'elle te plairait beaucoup._

 _A la suite du crash du météore, l'impact a causé d'innombrables dégâts, il y a eu également pas mal de morts et la plupart des survivants ont émigré ailleurs. Certains habitants refusent de quitter leur région car ils y sont beaucoup attachés. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit une fois sur place. Parfois, des bouleversements climatiques inexpliqués interviennent. Je n'avais jamais vu de tempête de mes propres yeux, c'est impressionnant._

 _J'ai pu soigner de nombreuses personnes mais je suis conscient que ma tâche est loin d'être terminée. Je suis prêt à la poursuivre jusqu'à l'extinction totale de l'épidémie, jusqu'à la fin s'il le faut. Que les Dieux m'en soient témoin !_

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Ardyn_

Satisfait de sa lettre, le jeune homme la plia et la rangea dans ses affaires. Il la confierait dès le lendemain à un messager s'il en trouvait un. Il se mit ensuite à l'aise et prépara l'eau d'un bain qui l'appelait depuis un moment. Il avait besoin de se détendre car il avait des douleurs dans tout le corps. Il se regarda dans le miroir et s'aperçut des dégâts que la vie nomade lui infligeait. Sa barbe et ses cheveux avaient poussé. Fide était toujours tiré à quatre épingles et citait régulièrement les remontrances de Gilliam sur la tenue que devait avoir un homme de bonne famille. Ardyn se contenta de se raser mais laissa ses cheveux tels quels et se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Cet aspect un peu négligé était plutôt pas mal mais la teinte violacée à certains endroits le laissait perplexe. Finalement, Fide avait peut-être raison. Et s'il commençait à tomber malade lui aussi ? Pourtant il se sentait parfaitement bien, les nausées du départ avaient complètement disparu et les migraines s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son ami et l'entendit râler à côté.

« Ardyn, tu es là ? » demanda Fide

« Oui, je prends un bain. » s'écria le jeune homme pour que ce dernier l'entende suffisamment.

« Ahhhhh, ces monstres sont horribles. On n'a pas l'impression que leur nombre diminue, plus on en tue et plus ils rappliquent. » se plaignit-il.

« Je t'accompagnerai dans les prochains jours dès que les visites des malades se seront espacées. »

« Ce n'est pas de refus. Oh et, laisse l'eau du bain, j'y vais après toi. »

« D'accord. »

Ardyn sortit de la baignoire, se sécha et s'habilla puis il quitta la salle d'eau. Fide prit sa place et revint une dizaine de minutes après. Il constata que son frère de cœur s'était déjà endormi. Il était épuisé lui aussi, la journée avait été harassante. Cependant, en regardant son ami, l'air apaisé, Fide ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté et de l'admiration. Ardyn était d'une bienveillance rare, il faisait toujours passer les autres avant lui et ce, même avant de découvrir ce don exceptionnel. Dans leur enfance, il prenait souvent les punitions à la place de son frère turbulent ce qui avait le don d'agacer Fide qui trouvait cela injuste mais c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il se dévouait autant à son ami. Il lui rendait lui-même son altruisme.

La réponse de Somnus mit huit mois à arriver, ce fut étonnamment long et les deux amis s'étaient déjà bien habitués à la vie au village. Tous les connaissaient et les appréciaient, leur départ était donc fortement redouté.

 _Mon frère,_

 _Je pensais que ta lettre n'arriverait jamais. Plus d'une fois, j'ai souhaité tout laisser derrière moi pour te rejoindre mais la souffrance d'Aurore me faisait abandonner cette idée. Tu as raison, je suis fou d'elle depuis fort longtemps, je crois même que je l'ai aimé dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle mais les affres de l'enfance nous rendent souvent aveugle. Je ne peux pas continuer à me mentir à moi-même._

 _Père va mieux depuis que je lui ai montré ta correspondance. Il s'inquiétera toujours mais il sait que tu es bien entouré. Il est parfois obligé de tenir le lit. Cependant, le médecin est confiant quant à son état de santé. Nous t'attendons avec impatience, sache que tu seras acclamé à ton retour._

 _Je te joins un mot de Will qui tenait à t'apprendre lui-même la nouvelle._

 _« Peu après ton départ, un bébé Chocobo noir est né à l'écurie. Viens le voir dès que tu seras de retour. Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom, je te laisserai le soin de le faire »_

 _Salue Fide de notre part et remercie le d'être toujours à tes côtés. J'attends ta prochaine lettre avec impatience._

 _Ton frère, Somnus._

Ardyn sourit faiblement à la lecture du courrier, ses proches lui manquaient affreusement. Le temps avait été extrêmement long alors que son voyage était loin d'être terminé. Il allait pouvoir reprendre son pèlerinage jusqu'à la région le plus au Nord-Est de Solheim et y rester quelques temps.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda Fide avec anxiété en voyant l'expression du visage de son ami.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va très bien. » le rassura le jeune homme aux yeux d'ambre « J'ai simplement eu un moment de nostalgie. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir rentrer aussi vite qu'on l'aurait voulu malheureusement. »

« Oui… »

« J'espère ne pas trop décevoir les attentes de ma famille. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je suis persuadé qu'ils comprennent que ce n'est pas facile. »

« Tu as sûrement raison, je me fais du souci pour rien. »

C'est le cœur apaisé que les deux compagnons reprirent leur voyage, prêts à rejoindre leur prochaine destination. Plus ils s'éloignaient du disque de Cauthess et plus la végétation revenait, dense et intacte. C'était un endroit magnifique et emprunt de la civilisation de Solheim, les temples et les structures étaient toujours debout, presque provocatrices à l'égard des dégâts qu'avait causé le météore sur Ramuh et Titan. La faune et la flore semblaient poursuivre leur cours comme si elles ignoraient tout de ce qui s'était abattu sur le monde. Du haut de sa monture, Ardyn admirait ce paysage à la fois riche et simple. Il se rendit alors compte de la chance qu'il avait eu de vivre à Insélia et de son ignorance. Il se promit que dès son retour, il prêterait plus d'attention aux détails même les plus insignifiants. Pour l'heure, son périple était loin d'être terminé.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent à un sanctuaire pour passer la nuit, ils ne devaient plus être très loin de leur destination. La ville qu'ils souhaitaient atteindre se nommait Pitioss, une cité qui était construite tout près d'un temple érigé en faveur des Dieux. La technologie avancée de la civilisation de Solheim dénotait complètement du reste du paysage ce qui offrait un contraste certain.

« On a un peu trop forcé aujourd'hui, les Chocobos sont épuisés. » déclara Fide.

« En effet et je t'avoue que moi aussi. J'espérais arriver avant la nuit mais j'ai mal calculé notre progression. »

« Il faut dire qu'on s'est pas mal arrêté pour profiter un peu de la vue. J'admets que ça m'a fait du bien de revoir un peu de vie, tout était tellement désolé sur Ramuh et Titan. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire mon ami. »

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes, écoutant le crépitement du feu et les bruits de la nuit.

« On a déjà vécu une scène comme celle-ci, tu t'en souviens ? » demanda alors Fide, brisant le calme qu'ils s'étaient imposés.

Ardyn réfléchit quelques secondes afin de replonger dans ses souvenirs et hocha de la tête en souriant.

« Oui, tu fais allusion au jour où Père m'a appris qu'un individu étrange me suivrait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? »

« Hé ! » s'écria Fide, feignant d'être vexé.

Ils rirent tous deux et Ardyn reprit son anecdote.

« Je m'en souviens oui. C'était le jour où tu es entré à mon service. Je n'étais pas trop heureux d'apprendre que Père voulait me faire surveiller par quelqu'un, je pensais au départ qu'il ne me faisait pas suffisamment confiance. »

« Et tu m'as fais vivre un véritable enfer pendant plusieurs jours. Dès que tu me voyais, tu grimaçais et tu t'enfuyais je ne sais où. Je passais des heures à te chercher, tu n'avais jamais la même cachette. »

« Je connaissais les jardins comme ma poche il faut dire. »

« Et un jour, tu es monté dans un arbre, je t'ai vu au dernier moment et j'ai essayé de te suivre. Mais j'avais le vertige à l'époque et je suis resté pétrifié comme un idiot. Tu as tenté de m'aider mais la branche sur laquelle je m'agrippais désespérément a cassé et on est tombé tous les deux. »

« Oui, par chance, nous n'étions pas si haut. Nous nous en sommes tirés avec de simples égratignures et une belle frayeur. »

« On s'est promis de n'en parler à personne. Il y avait un sanctuaire pas loin qui ressemblait un peu à celui-ci, on a passé la nuit à discuter autour d'un feu de camp. Mais bon, nous nous sommes quand même fait punir le lendemain… » rit-il.

« Ha ha oui, nous n'avions pas été très malins sur ce coup. Malgré tout, j'étais impressionné par tout ce que tu savais déjà faire pour ton âge. » avoua Ardyn.

Fide sourit et prit un air plus grave.

« Mes parents me forçaient à lire pour acquérir toujours plus de connaissances. J'ai appris à lire très tôt, je lisais de tout. J'y ai pris rapidement goût. Ensuite, mon père a commencé à m'offrir des livres de plus en plus complexes et à m'apprendre à consigner à peu près toutes les choses utiles. » expliqua Fide d'un ton sérieux. « Ma mère me disait souvent que même si elles pouvaient paraître anodines, toutes les connaissances étaient bonnes à prendre et pourraient me servir un jour ou l'autre. »

« Ce n'était pas difficile à supporter par moment ? » demanda son ami avec curiosité.

« Au début, c'était très dur oui. Mes parents étaient extrêmement exigeants mais j'ai compris en grandissant qu'ils avaient raison et je suis heureux d'avoir pu poursuivre leur ambition. Mon rêve est d'écrire un jour un mémoire afin que tout ce que j'aurai appris pendant ma vie serve à la génération suivante. »

« C'est un très beau rêve. » félicita Ardyn.

« C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit à l'époque... »

« Ah ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, c'est étrange. »

« On commençait à tomber de sommeil quand tu m'as dit ça. En tout cas, ce sont grâce à tes mots que je suis conforté dans mon objectif. »

« J'en suis très heureux, sincèrement. Le jour où tu atteindras ton rêve, je veux bien être le premier à lire ton œuvre. »

« Si c'est possible, je serai fier que tu sois mon tout premier lecteur. »

« Alors, c'est une promesse. »

« Cela en est une oui. Merci Ardyn. » conclut Fide avec émotion.

Les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. La nuit semblait calme, reposante mais ils furent brutalement réveillés par un cri qui les alertèrent. Ardyn et Fide se levèrent en trombe, attrapèrent leur arme et se lancèrent dans la direction de la voix. C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent en face d'eux, deux personnes qui semblaient se disputer violemment.

« Elé…onore… » fit plaintivement une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

« Maman, que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi m'as-tu traînée dans la forêt au beau milieu de la nuit, tu es très malade pourtant ! »

« Ma fille, ma pe…ti…te fi…lle…ah ah ah… »

« Maman, tu me fais peur. Viens, retournons au village, tu ne te sens pas bien. »

Ardyn s'aperçut avec horreur que la mère de la jeune femme était couverte de stigmates. Il n'avait encore jamais vu de cas si avancé. En dehors des vêtements qui cachaient son corps, toutes les parties visibles étaient atteintes, jusqu'à son visage et ses yeux avaient pris une étrange couleur jaune. Il accourut auprès d'elle et s'apprêtait à la soigner quand apeurée, la fille que la dame âgée avait appelé Eléonore s'interposa entre lui et sa mère.

« Que faites-vous, n'approchez pas de ma mère ! » s'écria-t-elle menaçante.

« Poussez-vous, mon ami peut la sauver ! » rétorqua Fide.

Seulement, un bruit atroce attira leur attention, un son de craquement d'os terrifiant provenant de derrière Eléonore.

« Arrrrrgggggghhh ! » hurla la mère de cette dernière.

Et l'innommable se produisit sous les yeux horrifiés des trois jeunes spectateurs impuissants. La chair humaine se déforma, se contracta. Le corps fondit lentement, dégageant une odeur insupportable de charogne putréfiée qui s'étira et se changea en une abomination visqueuse et épaisse.

« MAMAN ! » vociféra la jeune femme, pétrifiée par la peur.

La créature allait s'élancer brutalement sur elle quand elle fut repoussée violemment par Fide qui était intervenu in extremis. Ardyn était toujours immobile, comme choqué par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« Bon sang Ardyn, reprends-toi ! » cria le jeune homme brun aux yeux verts.

Ce dernier reprit enfin ses esprits, non sans mal et vint en aide à son fidèle bras droit.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il à l'attention de la jeune femme avant d'asséner un premier coup d'épée au monstre gélatineux.

Une succession de coups survinrent à la suite, rapidement assenés par Ardyn qui maîtrisait plusieurs armes pour déséquilibrer ses adversaires et la créature disparut dans une fumée noirâtre. Eléonore se laissa tomber sur le sol, ne comprenant pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, une expression dégoûtée sur le visage.

« Quelle horreur…Alors tous, ils étaient…tous…c'étaient tous… » articula Fide avec difficulté.

« Des humains… »

Ils prirent véritablement conscience de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« Les disparitions inexpliquées…tout ce temps…Depuis tout ce temps … »

« Je me sens mal… » prononça Ardyn à voix basse, la main devant la bouche, écœuré.

Il respirait avec peine tant l'impact psychologique était grand. Depuis plus d'un an qu'ils traquaient les daemons la nuit, ils avaient en réalité tué des êtres humains de sang-froid sans le savoir. Un nombre tellement conséquent de « monstres » qu'ils avaient arrêté de compter. Rassemblant ses esprits, Fide qui s'était agenouillé auprès de la jeune femme, se releva et lui tendit sa main.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Mettons-nous vite à l'abri. »

Elle saisit sa main, hésitante, et se leva également. Elle les guida ensuite en silence jusqu'à la ville, étouffant des sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir à chaque seconde.

« Voici l'auberge. » murmura-t-elle tristement.

Elle leur tournait le dos et commençait à s'éloigner d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête soudainement. Les deux hommes n'avaient toujours pas osé lui adresser la parole et se contentaient de l'observer.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée. » fit-elle par dire.

« Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour votre mère. » s'excusa Fide. « Nous avons agi sans réfléchir devant le danger, nous ne savions pas que les dae… »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser. » le coupa Eléonore. « Je serais morte si vous ne m'aviez pas défendue. Je…Est-ce vrai que vous pouvez soigner cette maladie ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Ardyn.

« Oui je…Nous nous rendions ici afin de venir en aide à la population. » expliqua le jeune homme aux yeux d'ambre.

La jeune femme laissa alors échapper ses larmes.

« Une nuit, une seule nuit et ma mère aurait pu être sauvée ! Elle s'est sentie subitement très mal, a changé de comportement et m'a traînée avec elle dans la forêt. Elle semblait terriblement souffrir sous la lumière et je n'ai rien pu faire pour me libérer de sa prise. Elle me faisait tellement mal et… »

Touché par les sanglots d'Eléonore, Fide s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras afin de la consoler. Elle enfouit son visage contre son torse, agrippa sa veste et libéra son chagrin dans un cri de douleur. Ardyn ne put qu'assister à la scène incrédule. Pas une seule fois, il ne s'était posé la question de savoir ce que devenaient les stigmatisés mais à y repenser, tout prenait enfin un sens. Il n'y avait jamais eu de décès déclarés à cause de l'épidémie mais combien de disparitions étranges lui avait-on rapporté ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus tant ce nombre était élevé. Ainsi les daemons craignaient la lumière. Il comprenait également pourquoi les victimes finissaient par s'éclipser à l'arrivée de leur transformation. Elle ne survenait que la nuit. La nuit uniquement, vraiment ? Et si c'était plus large que ça ? S'il suffisait qu'il y ait une absence de luminosité pour qu'elle surgisse ?

Il fut interrompu dans son analyse par la main de Fide qui s'était posée sur son épaule droite. Ardyn s'aperçut que la fille n'était plus là, elle avait dû rentrer chez elle.

« La nuit n'est pas terminée, nous devrions aller dormir. » déclara son ami.

« Oui, entrons dans l'auberge. »

Ils convinrent d'une heure pour se retrouver le lendemain et s'installèrent chacun dans une chambre, l'auberge ne proposant que des chambres avec un seul lit double. L'aîné des frères eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, il repensait sans cesse à tous les daemons qu'il avait occis sans aucun scrupule en pensant protéger les occupants des lieux qu'il avait visités. C'est donc avec des cernes qu'il quitta le modeste domicile et qu'il commença à faire le tour de la ville pour guérir ses habitants. Il pouvait au moins apaiser sa culpabilité en continuant sa laborieuse mission jusqu'au bout mais un seul moment de tranquillité et ses remords remontaient à la surface. Il fallait également qu'il écrive à son frère pour lui donner des nouvelles mais il décida de garder cette information pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que la panique s'empare de Solheim toute entière et il refusait que l'état de son père empire par sa faute. Les daemons représentaient une réelle menace et il n'y avait pour le moment aucun moyen de savoir s'ils pouvaient reprendre leur forme humaine.

« Mais bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-il au beau milieu de la rue.

Fide qui était accompagné d'Eléonore le regarda, intrigué.

« Tu viens de penser à quelque chose ? »

« Il faut que je sache si je suis capable de rendre leur apparence humaine aux victimes. » lui expliqua-t-il.

« Mais si c'est le cas, ça signifierait que… »

Devinant ce que l'homme aux yeux verts allait dire, la jeune femme se plaça devant lui et l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase en posant son index sur sa bouche.

« Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu. C'est moi qui vous le demande Ardyn. Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Si cela fonctionne alors ma mère ne sera pas morte en vain. » affirma la jeune femme, déterminée.

Gêné par ce contact, Fide se tut mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Eléonore était belle mais surtout elle était forte et courageuse. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré cette nuit-là car ses beaux yeux noisette étaient rouges mais elle n'avait rien laissé paraître lorsqu'elle les avait retrouvés dès le lendemain matin. Ses longs cheveux châtains qui étaient tressés et noués avec des rubans lui donnaient un air encore plus adorable.

« Il faut que nous trouvions un daemon pour tenter l'expérience mais y aller la nuit serait du pur suicide. » réfléchit Fide.

« J'ai pensé que peut-être en cherchant dans des lieux privés de lumière… » songea Ardyn.

« Comme une grotte ? » osa Eléonore.

« Oui ce serait parfait. Tu en connais une dans le coin ? »

« Oui, il y en a une tout près du temple. Il s'agit d'un endroit qui servait d'abri lors de catastrophes naturelles mais plus personne n'y va depuis que la maladie s'est déclarée. » détailla-t-elle.

« Tu peux nous y emmener ? » questionna le brun aux yeux d'ambre.

« Evidemment ! Je veux savoir moi aussi. »

« Ce sera sûrement dangereux, tu es sûre ? » tenta de la dissuader Fide.

« J'ai deux gardes du corps avec moi, je ne risque rien ! » lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent à l'endroit désigné par la jeune femme et pénétrèrent prudemment à l'intérieur. Les murs étaient jonchés d'inscriptions en partie effacées par le temps, l'air était humide et l'endroit mal entretenu, poussiéreux et sale. Cela confirmait que l'abri n'avait pas été habité depuis un moment. Ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur des daemons, des créatures d'apparence gobeline, qui se jetèrent sur eux sans pitié.

« Gardons en un en vie mais nous allons devoir tuer tous les autres… » déclara le jeune guérisseur avec regret.

« Eléonore, ne t'éloigne pas de moi. » conseilla Fide.

Résolu à protéger la jeune femme, il mit ses remords de côté et tua trois des cinq gobelins qui les avaient attaqués. Les deux survivants tentèrent de prendre la fuite mais Ardyn s'interposa et transperça le quatrième avec son épée. Bloqué dans un coin, le cinquième ne pouvait que pousser des grognements et essayer de mordre ses opposants. Fide l'immobilisa au sol afin de permettre à Ardyn d'utiliser son don sur lui mais rien ne se produisit.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas. » constata ce dernier désemparé.

« Apparemment, une fois qu'ils sont transformés, c'est trop tard. »

« Je vois… » fit la jeune femme, visiblement déçue.

« Ça ne sert plus à rien de rester ici. Les cris du daemon risquent d'en attirer d'autres. Allons-nous-en. » déclara le fils aîné. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de celui-ci ? »

« Laissons-le partir. Il ne nous attaquera pas tout de suite. Ce sont des daemons assez peureux qui agressent généralement en groupe. » expliqua Fide.

« Comme tu voudras. »

La créature fila sans demander son reste pendant que les trois jeunes gens regagnaient l'entrée de la grotte puis rentrèrent en ville.

« Je retourne à l'auberge. » affirma Ardyn.

« Tu vas écrire à ta famille je suppose ? » devina Fide.

« Oui car je ne sais pas combien de temps celle-ci mettra à lui parvenir. Il vaut mieux que je le fasse dès le départ. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Hmm… » son ami semblait quelque peu gêné « Eléonore m'a proposé de me faire visiter les alentours donc je me suis dit ça pourrait être utile d'en apprendre davantage sur les us et coutumes d'ici. »

Amusé, l'aîné des frères le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Il n'était pas idiot et avait déjà remarqué que la jeune femme ne lui était pas indifférent.

« Prends ton temps. Nous n'allons pas partir d'ici de sitôt de toute façon. »

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Eléonore en joignant les mains, ravie.

Ardyn eut de la peine à cacher un rire devant la réaction de la jeune femme. C'était apparemment réciproque. Ces deux-là lui faisaient penser à Somnus et Aurore. Il espéra qu'ils ne mettent pas aussi longtemps qu'eux pour s'en rendre compte.

Arrivé à l'auberge, il s'assit à la table de sa chambre et commença sa lettre.

 _Mon cher Somnus,_

 _Voilà presque deux ans que nous sommes partis. Nous venons à peine d'arriver à Pitioss, la sainte cité protectrice du temple de l'Hexatheon. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Comment va la santé de notre père ?_

 _Je ne sais pas quand tu recevras cette correspondance ni quand je recevrai ta réponse mais je devrais de nouveau repartir pour la destination suivante quand ce sera le cas. Nous remonterons vers le Nord pour atteindre la région de Shiva puis nous passerons par Ifrit pour terminer par Léviathan. Après cela, enfin, nous pourrons rentrer auprès de vous._

 _Je suis heureux d'être accompagné de Fide. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans lui. Ce n'est que depuis que j'ai quitté la maison familiale que j'ai pris conscience de combien je suis chanceux d'être aussi bien entouré._

 _Nous avons rencontré une jeune femme du nom d'Eléonore qui vient de perdre sa mère à cause de la maladie. Elle me fait beaucoup penser à Aurore et je crois qu'elle plaît à notre cher Fide. Je souris en écrivant ces mots car je repense à vos chamailleries, à votre complicité. L'amour semble être un sentiment si complexe, est-ce si différent de l'amour d'une famille, de l'affection entre deux frères ? Peut-être pourras-tu m'apporter une partie de la réponse._

 _J'allais oublier : transmets mes amitiés à Will. Le bébé Chocobo a dû bien grandir depuis._

 _Ton frère Ardyn._

o-o-o-o

« Ardyn, il arrive ! »

Fide venait de pousser la porte de la chambre avec fracas, visiblement angoissé. L'homme aux yeux ambrés était en train d'entretenir son équipement et il abandonna alors sa tâche pour suivre son meilleur ami. Ils coururent jusqu'à la maison d'Eléonore qui était à proximité, entrèrent dans la demeure sans frapper et montèrent rapidement à l'étage. La jeune femme était couchée sur le lit, le visage en sueur, respirant rapidement et semblant souffrir. Son ventre était arrondi, elle était en train d'accoucher. À ses côtés, une sage-femme lui donnait les instructions. Fide prit la main de sa compagne, inquiet.

« Mon amour, tout va bien se passer. »

La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement.

« Tu es plus paniqué que moi tu sais. »

« Quand je vous dis de pousser, poussez. » indiqua l'accoucheuse.

« Oui… » fit Eléonore en grimaçant à cause de la douleur des contractions.

À une distance suffisante pour leur laisser de l'intimité, Ardyn assistait à la scène. La naissance. Une mère qui donnait la vie. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère, elle était morte en couche d'après ce que lui avait dit son père mais à part cette modeste information, il ne savait rien d'elle. Gilliam avait toujours refusé d'en parler et s'était énervé les rares fois où Somnus et lui avaient insisté pour en savoir plus. À force d'essuyer sa colère, les enfants n'y avaient plus jamais fait allusion. Ardyn aimait son père d'une certaine façon, Somnus, Aurore et Fide d'une autre mais comment aimait-on la femme qui nous donnait la vie ? Cela aussi, il l'ignorait et il se sentit à ce moment-là, extrêmement vide. Voir cet enfant à naître et les larmes de bonheur couler des joues de ses parents en entendant les cris du nouveau-né, le ramenaient à sa cruelle réalité. Les soins de Flora, leur gouvernante, n'avaient jamais réussi à lui faire oublier ce manque. Même s'il était heureux pour ses compagnons, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine mélancolie et il se sentit alors extrêmement pitoyable d'envier un nourrisson.

« C'est une fille, Ardyn ! » s'exclama fièrement Fide.

Il s'approcha de lui, le bébé qui pleurait dans les bras. L'homme aux yeux d'ambre eut un léger mouvement de recul en anticipant ce que son ami avait l'intention de faire.

« Non je…je risque de lui faire mal. » bafouilla-t-il.

« Mais non voyons. Tiens, porte-la comme ça. Voilà, doucement. » expliqua son bras droit en lui montrant comment la tenir. « Regarde, elle ne pleure plus. »

Ardyn observait ce petit être fragile et sourit légèrement. Il avait les yeux de son père, aussi verts que des émeraudes étincelantes. Le bébé le fixait en babillant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme alors. La sage-femme récupéra alors la petite fille et la ramena doucement à sa mère. Elle représentait l'avenir qu'il devait protéger. Elle ne devait pas vivre dans un monde qui risquerait de l'emporter à tout moment. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'envoi de sa lettre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Somnus ne lui avait toujours pas répondu et se posait mille questions. Et s'il était retombé malade ? S'il était mort ? Non, il ne voulait pas y penser mais il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Eléonore et Fide avaient été touchés par l'épidémie quelques mois après leur visite de la grotte mais ils n'étaient pas retombés malades depuis. Ardyn avait déjà soigné Somnus une fois donc peut-être que son frère était indemne. Il l'espérait.

« Fide… » dit-il enfin après un moment de silence. « Je pense repartir demain en pèlerinage. »

« Mais et la lettre de ton frère ? Tu ne l'attends pas ? » questionna ce dernier surpris.

« Je sais mais je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre plus de temps. Cela fait déjà trois ans, je ne sais même pas s'il est toujours en vie… »

« Je comprends. »

« Tu restes ici n'est-ce pas ? Auprès de ta femme et de ta fille. C'est ta place désormais. »

« Je… » Fide se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il voulait accompagner son ami mais Ardyn avait raison.

« Ne t'excuse pas. C'est ainsi que les choses doivent être. »

« Si jamais je reçois des nouvelles de ton frère, je te ferai parvenir sa lettre dès que possible. »

« Tu as la carte sur toi ? » demanda Ardyn.

Fide hocha la tête et sortit une toile soignée, pliée en quatre de sa poche arrière. Il la tendit à son ami. Ardyn l'ouvrit et posa son doigt sur la carte afin de lui indiquer sa prochaine destination, au Nord-Ouest de Solheim.

« C'est la cité de Nifl en Ifrit. » confirma Fide. « Je m'en souviendrai. »

« Je passerai d'abord par Shiva mais je ne m'y arrêterai pas longtemps, juste le temps de soigner les gens sur mon passage. »

« Très bien. »

« Je vais rentrer, je n'ai pas terminé d'entretenir mon équipement. Toutes mes félicitations pour cette petite fille. »

L'homme prit congé de son ami et rejoignit l'auberge pour se préparer à un nouveau départ. Cette fois, il serait seul mais il n'était pas effrayé par la situation. En réalité, il préférait que son meilleur ami reste en sécurité. Il était devenu père et sa nouvelle famille avait besoin de lui.

Il harnacha son Chocobo et quitta la ville suffisamment tôt pour rester discret mais c'était sans compter sur la loyauté de Fide qui devait l'attendre depuis un moment à la sortie. Ardyn soupira même si ça lui faisait plaisir intérieurement.

« Tu avais vraiment prévu de t'en aller sans me dire au revoir ? » demanda Fide

« Je ne voulais pas que ça passe pour un départ définitif, je n'ai jamais aimé les adieux déchirants. » tenta-t-il de justifier.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je te taquine. En réalité, je m'en doutais un peu mais tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé partir comme ça ? »

« Je m'avoue vaincu… » avoua Ardyn.

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence un moment.

« Je suis désolé Ardyn. » s'excusa Fide, au bord des larmes.

« Tu ne me rends pas la tâche aisée. »

« Comprends-moi. Je suis chargé de ta protection depuis tout petit, je ne crois pas que nous ayons été séparés une seule fois depuis. »

« Hmm, en fait, il y en a bien eu une. » corrigea le jeune homme. « Si je te parle de la rivière près de la maison, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Quand tu as failli te noyer ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Arrête, j'ai été nul ce jour-là, j'ai même souhaité abandonner mon poste tellement je m'étais senti inutile. Je suis resté cloué au lit pendant trois jours après ça. »

« Quelle idée de sauter dans l'eau sans savoir nager aussi ! » se moqua gentiment Ardyn.

« Raaah, quelle honte ! » s'exclama Fide en se frottant énergiquement les cheveux.

Les deux amis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps puis la réalité les rattrapèrent.

« Merci Fide, merci d'avoir toujours été à mes côtés… » avoua-t-il.

« Arrête, là, ça ressemble vraiment à un adieu. »

« Tu as raison. Je vais y aller. »

« Fais attention à toi mon ami... » déclara le nouveau père presque dans un murmure.

« Prends soin de ta famille. Je vais en finir avec tout ça. »

Sur ces mots, Ardyn s'en alla sans se retourner et prit la direction de Shiva, déterminé à faire en sorte que le fléau fasse très bientôt parti du passé.

Il passa les mois suivants à traverser les zones habitées à la recherche de malades à soigner. En trois ans, l'épidémie avait eu le temps de se propager et de faire d'innombrables victimes. Les disparitions étaient proportionnelles à l'émergence des daemons et les gens encore sains étaient bien trop préoccupés par leur survie pour penser à faire le lien entre ces deux événements. Il avait tenté d'avertir les habitants lors de l'une de ses interventions au sein d'un petit village mais personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux et on lui avait demandé de quitter les lieux lorsqu'il avait essayé de prouver ses dires. Les gens trouvaient cela bien trop farfelu pour y croire. Il est vrai qu'avant de le voir de ses propres yeux, Ardyn n'aurait jamais imaginé que des humains puissent se transformer en monstre. Les rares personnes y ayant assisté n'avaient peut-être pas eu la chance de pouvoir se défendre. Il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de passer ses nuits dehors, c'est pourquoi il décida de garder cela pour lui.

L'homme qui avait à présent vingt-sept ans s'attelait à sa tâche sans vergogne afin d'oublier la solitude. Il avait sous-estimé l'importance de Fide dans sa vie et les nombreuses histoires de ce dernier lui manquaient. L'homme qu'il voyait comme un frère était extrêmement cultivé, il avait appris beaucoup à son contact et se battre à ses côtés était devenu une habitude. Lors de ses pérégrinations, Ardyn avait passé quelques nuits sans lendemain avec des femmes qui s'étaient offertes à lui mais il ne ressentait aucun attachement particulier à leur égard. Elles avaient été là pour combler de rares besoins charnels et il n'avait pas envie de plus. Il prenait également ses précautions pour éviter de se retrouver dans une situation qu'il ne désirait pas pour le moment. Il avait bien le temps de penser à être père et sa vie actuelle ne le lui permettait de toute façon pas.

Pendant son voyage, il dût s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour se protéger des intempéries. Etrangement, le climat était changeant et parfois même, extrêmement coléreux. Des tremblements de terre, des tornades, des typhons, des éruptions volcaniques, des orages violents s'abattaient régulièrement sur toutes les régions et causaient beaucoup de dégâts. Ardyn avait appris ces nouvelles des habitants des localités qu'il visitait et devait se tenir informé avant de repartir de nouveau.

Il arriva à Nifl plus tard que prévu, il s'était écoulé treize mois depuis qu'il avait quitté Pitioss. Il se présenta à l'unique auberge de la cité afin de proposer ses services de guérisseur. Un vieil homme à l'air ronchon marmonna un « Bonjour » à peine audible et se dirigea vers son bureau.

« J'ai une lettre pour vous. » déclara le vieil aubergiste.

« Une lettre ? » demanda Ardyn. Fide avait dû anticiper les choses comme à son habitude.

« Oui. Elle est arrivée depuis plus de deux mois déjà. Il y avait un mot dessus indiquant que le destinataire du courrier passerait donc je ne l'ai pas jetée. Attendez un peu, elle doit se trouver dans un de mes tiroirs. »

Il farfouilla quelques instants en grommelant et finit par dénicher la correspondance. Il la tendit à Ardyn qui remercia le vieil homme d'une révérence.

« Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, suivez-moi. » poursuivit l'aubergiste.

« Merci. » fit simplement le jeune homme.

« Vous allez avoir de quoi faire par ici, vous n'êtes pas prêt de partir. Il y a beaucoup d'infectés et si vous savez vous battre, je vous conseille d'aller vous présenter à la caserne. Dernièrement, les daemons ont afflué en masse et ça commence à devenir trop dangereux. Heureusement qu'on est encore en sécurité en plein jour, on a vite compris que ces saletés n'aimaient pas la lumière. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour les affaires. » déballa le vieil homme.

Ce dernier laissa Ardyn s'installer dans sa chambre après avoir reçu le paiement et retourna à ses occupations. L'homme aux yeux d'ambre avait besoin d'un bon bain et d'un repas chaud, il lirait la lettre de Fide après. Il se déshabilla et se laissa aller dans l'eau légèrement parfumée, dans l'intention de se détendre. Il jeta un œil à son corps, détaillant chaque partie pour détecter le moindre stigmate mais il n'y avait rien. Il avait été plus proche de la maladie que n'importe qui sur Eos sans jamais la contracter et il n'avait plus d'effets secondaires. Le seul changement radical chez lui et qui était visible, était sa couleur de cheveux. De brun profond, elle était devenue pourpre tirant parfois sur le violet selon la luminosité. Les stigmates étaient dans le même ton, était-ce lié ? En dehors de ça, Ardyn n'avait aucune autre différence notable, il ne se sentait pas malade. En presque six ans, s'il avait été infecté, il aurait déjà dû se transformer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se dit pour se rassurer.

Il sortit du bain, sécha son corps et ses cheveux mi-longs et entoura sa taille avec une serviette, il s'habillerait plus tard. En passant dans la pièce principale, il remarqua que l'aubergiste avait posé son repas sur la table et qu'il commençait déjà à refroidir. Il mangea rapidement et ouvrit enfin la lettre de Fide qui contenait deux courriers, celle de son frère y était peut-être ? Ardyn blêmit en la lisant.

 _Cher Ardyn,_

 _Nous nous portons bien mais les choses ont bien changé depuis ton départ. Monseigneur Izunia est décédé quelques mois après la réception de ta dernière lettre. J'aimerais te dire qu'il est parti dans son sommeil sans souffrance mais ce n'est pas le cas. Sa maladie respiratoire a empiré et a fini par avoir raison de lui. Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre ainsi, je sais que tu aurais préféré être là._

 _Comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, Will est mort peu de temps après lui. Les domestiques essaient de gérer l'écurie comme ils peuvent mais ce n'est plus pareil._

 _Somnus et moi sommes ensemble depuis un moment mais nous ne nous sommes pas encore mariés. J'ai pu convaincre ton frère de t'attendre pour que tu puisses être présent le jour de notre mariage. Il était tellement pressé de m'épouser qu'il avait failli t'oublier. Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur._

 _Concernant l'épidémie, nous avons reçu récemment les rapports de certaines des équipes que ton frère a envoyé enquêter un peu partout sur Solheim. Ils disent qu'aucun décès clinique n'a été rapporté suite à la contraction de la maladie. Je suppose que c'est parce-que tu t'es déjà occupé des personnes infectées ? Cependant, dans ces rapports, il est aussi question de moultes disparitions étranges et inexpliquées alors que les daemons se font toujours plus nombreux et menaçants. Nous n'avons pas encore tous les tenants et aboutissements de cette affaire mais Somnus ne compte pas abandonner ses recherches. De ton côté, es-tu au courant de quelque chose ? As-tu pu remarquer des événements étranges en corrélation avec ce dont je fais allusion ?_

 _Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'écris à la place de ton frère ? Pour tout t'avouer, la mort de votre père l'a beaucoup affecté et il s'est plongé dans le travail pour éviter d'y songer. Il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet mais je l'ai vu lire ta lettre et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai pu voir un sourire s'afficher sur son visage. N'aie aucun doute sur le fait que Somnus pense souvent à toi._

 _Prends soin de toi et reviens nous vite._

 _Aurore._

Le jeune homme serra tellement les poings qu'il sentit la douleur de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Il se leva brusquement, balaya d'un coup sec tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur le meuble et hurla à n'en plus finir, frappant du poing sur la table plusieurs fois d'affilé, de rage et de désespoir. Après de longues minutes, la respiration saccadée, il se calma, ramassa la lettre de Fide qui avait volé dans un coin et s'assit sur son lit pour poursuivre sa lecture.

 _Mon ami, mon frère,_

 _Avant que tu dises quoique ce soit, sache que j'ai lu la lettre qui t'était adressée. Tu pourras me passer un savon lorsque nous nous reverrons. Je l'ai ouverte car il s'agissait d'une correspondance venant d'Aurore, je ne l'aurais pas fait si elle était venue de Somnus seul. Seulement, j'ai un peu paniqué et j'ai voulu savoir si tout allait bien avant de te la renvoyer. Je suis donc au courant que Monseigneur Izunia et Will sont décédés._

 _Tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement calme mais là, je sais que tu vas craquer…et que tu liras probablement mon courrier après avoir passé ta colère sur quelque chose. Tant que tu ne la passes pas sur quelqu'un, ça me va !_

 _N'abandonne pas Ardyn, tu touches bientôt au but. Sache que mes pensées t'accompagnent et que chaque jour, je prie les Six pour que tu mènes à bien ta mission. Te rappelles-tu ce que t'a dit ton père la veille de notre départ ? Qu'il était fier de toi. Je suis persuadé que jusqu'à la fin, ses sentiments étaient tournés vers toi._

 _J'attends ta prochaine lettre avec impatience._

 _Ton fidèle ami, Fide_

 _PS : Anna a hâte de rencontrer « le gentil héros qui a sauvé sa maman et son papa ». Ce sont presque ses propres mots. Bon, je l'admets, j'ai quelque peu modifié ses termes car elle est encore un peu jeune pour prononcer une phrase entière. Cependant tu verras, c'est une enfant très éveillée pour son âge._

« Comment fait-il ? » se demanda Ardyn, amusé.

Il se sentait tout de suite mieux et bourré d'une volonté nouvelle. Son meilleur ami avait raison, son but touchait bientôt à sa fin. Il avait quasiment fait le tour du monde et ne pouvait pas laisser tomber maintenant. Abandonner ne lui rendrait pas ses proches, ne rendrait pas à Somnus son sourire. Bien au contraire, il ne pourrait plus regarder son frère en face après cela.

L'homme aux cheveux mauves passa la nuit et se leva tôt pour se rendre à la caserne dont lui avait parlé l'aubergiste. Contrairement aux autres villages qu'Ardyn avait visité, les rues de Nifl étaient bondées de monde. Cela lui faisait du bien de voir de l'animation autour de lui, les gens parlaient de tout et de rien, marchandaient, se promenaient dans l'insouciance générale. La panique ne semblait pas s'être propagée dans la cité, les habitants menaient une vie presque normale. Le jeune homme demanda son chemin à un commerçant qui lui indiqua la route de l'endroit où étaient emmenés les infectés sous quarantaine. Il fut accueilli froidement comme c'était toujours le cas au départ puis débuta sa routine quotidienne. Ses gestes étaient devenus machinaux mais il était toujours courtois et agréable envers les personnes malades ce qui lui attirait automatiquement la sympathie des résidents et l'admiration des résidentes.

En parallèle de son travail de guérisseur, Ardyn venait également en aide aux organisations locales pour la protection des habitants et accompagnait les excursions dans le but d'éloigner les daemons des villes. Puisqu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de rendre leur véritable apparence aux victimes de l'épidémie, il pensait que la meilleure chose à faire était de libérer ces pauvres âmes et de leur donner la paix qu'elles méritaient. Cela lui permettait également de gagner sa croûte afin de vivre correctement mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de sa culpabilité à ôter la vie. Il était conscient d'être contradictoire dans sa façon de penser. Il ne voulait pas tuer mais protéger et les daemons étaient des créatures agressives. S'il les laissait divaguer librement, elles causeraient la mort d'autres innocents. Il enviait un peu l'ignorance des chasseurs qui les tuaient sans pitié.

Il resta seulement un an à Nifl et quitta la zone une fois ses soins effectués sur l'ensemble des localités de la région. Le jeune homme chercha un bateau pour rejoindre la contrée de Léviathan, sa dernière destination. La capitale se nommait Altissia et était entourée d'eau, c'était un endroit absolument magnifique et en totale autarcie, fonctionnant avec la puissance des eaux.

Cependant, la nuit, la capitale était à certains endroits mal éclairée. Certaines rues étaient même plongées dans l'obscurité ce qui accroissait inévitablement la présence de daemons et de ce fait, le nombre de victimes. Ardyn allait devoir rester dans la cité le temps d'envoyer puis de recevoir des nouvelles de ses proches et pouvoir enfin repartir mais il ne savait pas combien de temps cela prendrait. Il écrivit deux lettres : une à Somnus et une à Fide qu'il confia à un messager réputé pour sa célérité. Ses services étaient chers mais l'aîné de la famille Izunia avait œuvré durement dans ce but.

« Transmettez celle-ci en premier. » demanda Ardyn en désignant la correspondance de son meilleur ami.

« Très bien Monsieur. » obéit le messager.

 _Mon cher Fide,_

 _Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir lu le courrier qui m'était destiné. En réalité, je te remercie car c'est à toi que je dois le fait d'avoir poursuivi mon objectif. Tu es père à présent et ta fille mérite de vivre dans un monde en paix. Je prie les Dieux pour que cette épidémie ne soit bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je sais qu'ils veillent toujours sur nous._

 _Je t'écris d'Altissia, cité de la contrée de Léviathan. Nous l'avions déjà vue dans les livres de géographie de notre enfance mais elle est bien plus majestueuse dans la réalité. Je suis persuadé qu'elle te plairait, quoi qu'il y ait peut-être un peu trop d'eau pour toi, ha ha. Je t'entends déjà râler à la lecture de cette mauvaise blague._

 _J'ai acheté les services d'un éminent messager, j'espère que ma correspondance te parviendra plus vite cette fois-ci. Mon voyage s'achève bientôt, je rentrerai d'abord à Pitioss puis j'irai auprès de Somnus afin de l'aider à gérer la maison familiale. Nous rejoindras-tu avec ta petite famille afin de reprendre le flambeau des Kurena ? Tu pourras enfin réaliser ton rêve._

 _A notre prochaine rencontre mon ami, mon frère._

 _Ardyn._

« Celle-ci devra être transmise à Insélia. »

 _Mon frère,_

 _J'espère que tu liras ma lettre. Aurore m'a donné de tes nouvelles et je lui en sais gré. Je suis heureux de savoir que vous formez un couple aimant et je me réjouis d'avance d'avoir la chance d'assister à votre mariage._

 _Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je rentre très bientôt à la maison, sache que tu auras tout mon soutien concernant la gestion du domaine. Je suis conscient que cela a dû être difficile pour toi après la mort de Père, j'aurais voulu être là pour t'épauler mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous pourrons traverser cette épreuve ensemble. Avec Aurore, Fide, toi et moi. Tous les quatre, comme avant._

 _Dès mon retour, il faudra que nous abordions la question des daemons. J'ai pu recueillir pas mal d'informations à leur sujet et si nous regroupons ce que nous avons trouvé tous les deux, je suis sûr que nous serons capables de trouver une solution. Après tout, Insélia possède les meilleurs chercheurs au monde._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Ardyn._

« Vous avez payé plus que nécessaire, ce n'est pas un problème. Je vais tâcher de répondre à vos attentes. » déclara le messager.

« Faites au mieux et soyez prudent. »

« Merci. » remercia l'homme en s'inclinant respectueusement devant son employeur.

Les journées d'Ardyn étaient remplies, Il ne se posait pas de question et se noyait dans le travail. Il lui arrivait même de ne pas dormir de la nuit mais il ne ressentait pas la fatigue ce qui eut comme conséquence qu'il perdit peu à peu la notion du temps. La journée, il soignait les personnes qui se présentaient en zone de quarantaine et certaines nuits, il partait à la chasse aux daemons avec les volontaires de la caserne.

Pendant les trois ans qu'il resta à Altissia, il se lia à un petit groupe parmi les chasseurs qui avait rapidement repéré les compétences martiales remarquables d'Ardyn. Lorsqu'il n'était ni à la clinique, ni en contrat de chasse, il passait parfois du temps avec eux à la taverne du coin. En réalité, le jeune homme les observait plus qu'il n'engageait la conversation avec eux car il voulait éviter de se lier d'amitié avec des personnes qu'il ne reverrait sûrement plus par la suite mais il les trouvait tout de même amusants. Leur groupe était constitué de trois hommes et d'une femme, une coïncidence qui le faisait sourire. Ils lui faisaient penser à ses propres amis et avaient grandi ensemble au sein d'Altissia. Ils n'avaient pas de lien de parenté à proprement parler mais leur attachement mutuel était quasiment similaire à ceux de frères et soeurs.

« Ardyn, où tu as appris à te battre comme ça ? » avait demandé un des hommes lors de leur dernier rassemblement.

C'était un homme un peu plus grand qu'Ardyn qui mesurait déjà 1m90. Châtain aux yeux bruns, les cheveux courts, il parlait beaucoup, parfois trop pour le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés qui aspirait en général au calme, mais il était très gentil et généreux.

« Léo, un vrai guerrier ne divulgue pas ses secrets donc ça ne sert à rien de harceler Ardyn à chaque fois qu'on le voit. Si tu passais plus de temps à t'entraîner et moins à jacasser, peut-être que tu aurais déjà atteint son niveau ! » lança le plus petit des quatre membres du groupe.

Celui qui avait répondu à la place d'Ardyn n'avait pas l'apparence de son caractère. Les cheveux roux et de longueur moyenne, il semblait assez menu sous son équipement mais il avait un fort tempérament et détestait qu'on lui rappelle sa petite taille.

« Mange ta soupe demi-portion ! » se défendit Léo.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! Répète un peu pour voir ? » s'écria le jeune homme roux qui était presque monté sur la table sous la colère.

« Je ne dis que la vérité, Ralf. Tu es petit, il va falloir t'y faire. » continua-t-il de le narguer.

« Calmez-vous où je le fais moi-même… » fit tranquillement le troisième homme de la bande.

Son expression sévère allait de pair avec son apparence sobre. Ses cheveux mi-longs blonds longeaient la forme de son cou et ses mèches cachaient presque ses yeux bleus.

« Yan a raison, arrêtez de vous disputer sans arrêt. » avait surenchérit la jeune femme.

Elle était assise à côté de ce dernier et semblait attendre la moindre intervention du jeune homme.

Sa voix fluette et ses traits fins apportaient une touche de douceur au groupe.

« Maria, comme d'habitude, toujours d'accord avec Yan ! » se moqua Ralf d'un air malicieux.

« Ce…ce n'est pas vrai ! » nia-t-elle en cachant ses joues qui étaient devenues rouge.

La bonne humeur remplaça rapidement leurs petites chamailleries habituelles.

« Hé Ardyn ! » reprit Léo de plus belle. « Viens avec nous ce soir ! On a pu dénicher un contrat de chasse intéressant qui pourrait nous rapporter pas mal. Bien sûr, on partagera les gains. »

« Léo, l'usage est de demander poliment. » corrigea calmement Yan puis se tournant vers Ardyn « Le tavernier nous a parlé d'un daemon qui apparaît toutes les nuits à la même heure, vers trois heures du matin, et qui reste en permanence au même endroit. C'est une cible facile et nous sommes les premiers à avoir eu l'info. »

Intrigué par l'explication du chef du groupe, Ardyn souhaita en savoir plus.

« Quel daemon chassez-vous ? »

« Un simple Tomberry. On en a déjà tué plusieurs ensemble. » répondit Maria gaiement.

« Et la prime est de combien ? »

« 5000 gils ! Tu te rends compte ? » répliqua énergiquement Léo.

« Chut, moins fort ! » gronda la jeune femme.

« C'est curieux que ce soit aussi élevé. Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'agit que d'un Tomberry ? » questionna Ardyn.

« Si on te le dit ! Le tavernier a été formel. Nous aussi, ça nous a paru bizarre au début. » expliqua Ralf. « Mais il a ajouté ensuite que personne ne voulait s'aventurer dans cette partie du quartier d'Altissia, c'est pourquoi les gains sont aussi intéressants. »

« Je vois. Effectivement, si le risque est plus grand… »

« Plus élevé sera l'argent ! Et en plus, ça rime. » rétorqua Léo.

L'homme aux cheveux violets ne releva pas la plaisanterie de ce dernier et finit par accepter de les accompagner. Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'auberge où logeait Ardyn, un quart d'heure avant la période indiquée par Yan, se dirigèrent vers le lieu du contrat de chasse et patientèrent que le daemon se montre. A trois heures exactement, le Tomberry surgit de la pénombre et se mit à se déplacer lentement en cercle comme s'il suivait un chemin précis.

« Il a un comportement étrange celui-là… » chuchota Yan. « Ne foncez pas tête baissée comme des idiots et restez à distance suffisante de ses attaques. »

« D'accord. » acquiesça Maria.

Ardyn avait un mauvais pressentiment, son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

« Allons-y ! » s'exclama Ralf.

Ils s'approchèrent du daemon prudemment et adoptèrent leur formation habituelle : Léo au front, équipé d'une épée légère et d'un bouclier, Yan équipé d'une lance, secondé par la masse de Ralf et l'épée d'Ardyn tandis que Maria surveillait leurs arrières avec son arc.

« Fais attention à sa lame Léo ! S'il te touche, tu risques d'y laisser ta peau. » prévint le chef du groupe.

« Compte sur moi, je ne le laisserai pas vous atteindre. »

Ardyn passa sur le côté suivi de Yan et ils assénèrent un premier coup à la créature qui ne réagit pas immédiatement. Le Tomberry se dirigea lentement vers Ralf mais Léo s'interposa pour bloquer son attaque.

« Ils sont pas aussi lents d'habitude, qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là ? » s'écria le rouquin.

« Reste concentré Ralf ! » ordonna Yan. « Ils sont aussi imprévisibles ! »

Le daemon se retourna vivement et bondit sur Maria qui esquiva l'attaque de justesse. D'une agilité étonnante, Ardyn frappa la créature une seconde fois et tira la jeune femme par le bras avant que le monstre ne se jette de nouveau sur elle.

« Merci Ardyn… » remercia-t-elle, apeurée par l'attaque rapide du Tomberry.

« Ce n'est pas terminé… » fit ce dernier.

Le jeune homme s'élança sur le monstre et lui asséna plusieurs coups d'épée secondé par la lance de Yan qui transperça la créature. Maria tira une série de flèches qui allèrent se planter dans le corps du monstre. Celui-ci tomba à terre, vulnérable.

« Achevons-le ! » s'écria Ralf.

Le groupe mit tous ses efforts pour porter un maximum d'attaques qui mirent le Tomberry en déroute. Le corps du daemon ne se dissipa pas à sa mort.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » murmura Ardyn.

Le cadavre du monstre se déforma, fondit et s'étala sur le sol en pierres mais une nouvelle masse commençait à se créer et à grandir.

« C'est quoi ce cirque ? » s'interrogea Léo.

L'instinct de l'aîné de la fratrie fut le plus fort et il poussa violemment le jeune homme qui avait baissé sa garde et allait recevoir la rancune du Tomberry, une attaque mortelle.

« Reprenez votre formation, ce n'est plus un daemon ordinaire ! » ordonna l'homme aux yeux ambrés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Yan en se replaçant derrière Léo.

« C'est un Chef Tomberry, il n'a plus rien avoir avec le monstre qu'on vient d'abattre. »

Ralf déglutit.

« Et on peut l'avoir ? »

« Si vous faites exactement ce que je vous dis, on a une chance. »

Le combat se poursuivit, le groupe suivant les ordres précis d'Ardyn pendant qu'il occupait le monstre. Les quatre amis étaient subjugués par l'adresse du combattant. Il combattait en général avec son épée mais il était également équipé d'une arbalète qu'il utilisait pour aveugler sa cible et de dagues pour causer de courtes mais rapides entailles. Le Chef Tomberry n'arrivait pas à suivre les mouvements vifs de son ennemi et poignarda dans le vide à de nombreuses reprises.

« Quand je te le dirai, frappe-le avec ton bouclier Léo ! »

« Compris ! »

Ardyn para une nouvelle attaque du daemon, passa derrière lui et lui porta un violent coup de pied qui fit perdre l'équilibre au monstre.

« Maintenant ! »

Léo frappa de toutes ses forces sur la tête de la créature qui fut mis en état de vulnérabilité. Ses compagnons s'acharnèrent sur lui et l'homme aux cheveux pourpres porta le coup fatal. Le Chef Tomberry disparut cette fois dans l'émanation noirâtre caractéristique des cadavres daemoniques. Le groupe était épuisé et rejoignit une rue éclairée afin d'éviter une nouvelle apparition. Une fois à l'abri, les quatre amis d'enfance laissèrent éclater leur joie sous les yeux bienveillants d'Ardyn et discutèrent sur le chemin du retour.

« Waouuuh ! C'était géant ! » s'écria Ralf.

« Ardyn, merci. Sans toi, on aurait pas réussi. » le remercia Yan.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je te revaudrai ça. » lui sourit Maria, reconnaissante.

« Tu as une maîtrise effrayante de l'art du combat. Combien d'armes sais-tu utiliser ? » demanda Léo, des étoiles plein les yeux.

L'homme aux yeux d'ambre sourit doucement. Après tout, ce n'était pas si mal de se mêler aux autres.

« J'ai suivi un entraînement depuis tout petit avec un maître d'armes dont le nom est lié à la famille depuis toujours. Cette famille nous enseigne de génération en génération et assure notre protection en parallèle. » expliqua-t-il. « Pour autant que je me souvienne, dès que j'ai pu tenir une arme, j'ai appris à en manier plusieurs. »

« Trop cool ! » s'écria Léo, impressionné.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. » minimisa Ardyn.

« Léo, un rien te fascine. » se moqua Maria. « Mais je dois avouer que tu es vraiment doué. »

« Tu ne sembles pas être né parmi les roturiers. Tu as cette élégance innée que possèdent certains nobles. » remarqua Yan.

« Tu es perspicace. Je suis originaire d'Insélia. »

Alors que Ralf et Léo s'étaient mis à courir à l'approche de la taverne, pressés d'aller se désaltérer, Yan réfléchit quelques instants et comprit où ce dernier voulait en venir.

« Attends, ne me dis pas que tu fais partie de l'une des six familles ? »

« Je suis le premier né de Gilliam Izunia. »

Maria marchait en regardant ses pieds, songeuse. Le nom Izunia lui disait quelque chose mais quoi ?

« Je vois, tout s'explique. » déclara le jeune homme blond. « Décidément, tu n'as rien d'ordinaire ! » dit-il en riant.

« Je vais peut-être poser une question idiote mais le nom Izunia est connu n'est-ce pas ? Il me semble l'avoir déjà lu quelque part. » demanda la jeune femme.

« Oui, ma petite Maria. » acquiesça Yan. Cette dernière rougit en l'entendant lui parler aussi tendrement. « Il s'agit de l'une des six familles les plus puissantes de tout Solheim. Non j'ajouterai même, elle est la famille la plus puissante. »

Le fils aîné de la famille Izunia leva soudainement les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, surpris par un bruit dont il ignorait la provenance.

« Vous n'avez rien entendu ? » demanda-t-il gêné.

« Non, quoi ? » interrogea Maria.

« Ce doit être ton ima… »

Et puis une explosion au loin, suivie par un déluge d'eaux tourbillonnantes d'une violence inouïe. Des hurlements de terreur s'élevèrent dans la nuit, des pleurs, l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur le visage des trois compagnons.

« Ralf, Léo… » murmura Maria, paniquée.

Elle se mit à courir sans réfléchir en direction de la taverne qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de leur position.

« Maria, attends ! » cria Yan à son encontre. « Ardyn, suivons-la ! »

Ce dernier hocha de la tête et ils rattrapèrent la jeune femme qui s'était arrêtée au coin de la rue.

« Non… » suffoqua-t-elle, sous le choc.

Une partie du bâtiment s'était effondré sous la violence de l'impact. Yan se précipita à l'intérieur pour essayer de trouver des survivants.

« Les gars, vous êtes là ?! » cria-t-il inquiet.

Il entendit une faible voix appeler à l'aide à proximité du comptoir. En s'approchant, il constata avec horreur que le corps de Ralf gisait, écrasé sous les décombres. Réunissant tout son courage pour ne pas flancher malgré la douleur, il poursuivit ses recherches et accéda au comptoir en enjambant une table cassée en deux.

« Y…Yan, aide-moi » suppliait douloureusement Léo.

« Je vais te tirer de là. » promit-il. « Ardyn ! J'ai trouvé Léo. Vite, viens m'aider ! »

Maria allait pénétrer dans la taverne pour les assister lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par la voix du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

« Le bâtiment risque de s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre, reste à l'extérieur ! »

L'aîné de la famille Izunia se tint à côté du chef du groupe. Des pierres s'étaient effondrées sur leur compagnon et avaient brisé ses jambes. Il était couché sur le dos et ne pouvait plus bouger, la chute des roches avait dû le surprendre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon vieux, on va soulever ça. »

Ils le débarrassèrent des plus petites pierres et saisirent ensuite la plus lourde restante. Mais en la soulevant, une importante giclée de sang s'échappa de la cuisse droite de Léo. Le poids de la roche avait empêché l'hémorragie de se déclencher même si l'homme perdait déjà beaucoup de sang.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria Yan désemparé.

« Portons-le et amenons-le à la clinique, vite ! » ordonna Ardyn.

Ils passèrent chacun un des bras de leur compagnon autour de leur épaule et s'apprêtaient à sortir de la taverne lorsqu'une vague surgit juste sous leurs yeux, emportant Maria et le reste du bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient et qui menaçait déjà de s'écrouler. Ardyn réussit à s'accrocher à une poutre qui pendait à l'extérieur d'une maison. Yan tenait encore Léo qui s'était vidé de son sang mais leur poids cumulé allait finir par venir à bout de leur seul moyen de survie.

« Yan, il est mort ! Lâche-le où on va mourir tous les deux ! » lui lança fermement l'homme aux yeux ambrés.

« Bordel ! » hurla ce dernier les larmes aux yeux.

Il laissa le corps sans vie de son ami se faire emporter par le courant et disparaître dans les flots. Ardyn qui agrippait son bras, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se hisser sur une plateforme de pierre semblant encore intacte.

« Il faut chercher Maria, elle doit sûrement être en vie ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda nerveusement le blond.

« Je ne sais pas. Il faut d'abord qu'on arrive à sortir d'ici. Quand les torrents se seront calmés, nous essaierons de la trouver mais avec la force du courant, je ne sais pas si… »

Il se tut en voyant Yan pleurer la mort de ses deux amis d'enfance.

« Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? Il n'y a jamais eu de catastrophe de ce genre depuis que…, avant que… »

Yan se releva lentement et se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux violets.

« Je vais chercher Maria… » poursuivit-il froidement.

« C'est impossible, tu vas te faire emporter par le courant ! »

Ardyn le fixait, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Il y a deux ans, j'aurais dû écouter Ralf lorsqu'il me disait que tu nous porterais malheur. Ton espèce de pouvoir là, ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal. Dis-moi Ardyn, es-tu maudit ? »

« Je… »

Et avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, son esprit vaincu par la perte de ses compagnons, Yan se jeta dans les remous avant de disparaître complètement. Ardyn ne put que saisir le vide en tentant de le rattraper. Il regarda sa main et prit appui contre le mur branlant de la maison dans laquelle il s'était réfugié, complètement abattu.

Il était resté seul toute une année à Altissia mais ses souvenirs auprès de Somnus, Fide et Aurore l'avaient irrémédiablement attiré vers ces quatre amis d'enfance. La solitude et le manque depuis son départ de Pitioss l'avaient anéanti et il avait pu trouver un certain réconfort auprès de ces personnes en les regardant vivre tout simplement.

Repensant aux mots de Fide, Ardyn se ressaisit et décida de prendre de la hauteur afin de contrôler l'étendue des dégâts sur la ville ce qui lui permettrait de dénicher un endroit un peu plus sûr pour se reposer un peu. Il testa une des poutres en appuyant fortement dessus et grimpa rapidement dessus jusqu'à atteindre une partie du toit.

La cité était méconnaissable, les structures étaient détruites, la plupart des bâtiments effondrés et la surface des eaux pleine de débris flottants et jonchée de cadavres. Il sauta sur les différents supports encore debout et pu atteindre une rue qui n'avait pas été inondée. Ardyn soupira de soulagement, il y avait des survivants mais tous étaient en état de choc. Un vieil homme montrait le ciel avec sa canne et parlait dans sa barbe mais le fils aîné de la famille Izunia l'entendit distinctement et n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« Je l'ai vue ! C'était elle ! C'était Léviathan. » commença-t-il à dire.

« Qu'avez-vous vu exactement ? » demanda Ardyn, interloqué.

« J'ai vu Léviathan de mes yeux. Aussi nettement que je vous vois. Elle s'est réveillée pour nous punir d'avoir oublié nos croyances. J'ai prévenu les citoyens de continuer à vénérer nos Dieux pendant des années mais personne n'a voulu m'écouter »

« Les Dieux ne se montrent jamais aux humains. » déclara le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés.

« Il a raison, moi aussi je l'ai vue. » corrigea une mère de famille qui portait un enfant d'environ cinq ans dans ses bras. « C'était bien Léviathan. Elle est apparue de nulle part et s'est déchaînée sur la ville. Ensuite, elle a disparu… » expliqua-t-elle.

Pourquoi un Dieu apparaîtrait-il de nouveau parmi les hommes ? Et surtout, si Léviathan s'était éveillée, se pouvait-il que les cinq autres le soient également ? Cela pouvait peut-être expliquer toutes les perturbations climatiques de ces dernières années. Il était temps qu'Ardyn retrouve les siens, Altissia étant en partie détruite, il n'avait plus rien à faire là et décida de retourner à Pitioss chercher Fide et sa famille.

A son arrivée, il n'y avait plus que des ruines mais il y avait des traces d'un départ précipité et le jeune homme aux cheveux violets découvrit avec soulagement que Fide lui avait indiqué sa destination. Il espéra que les autres habitants aient pu se réfugier ailleurs. L'homme n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rentrer à Insélia. C'est en passant par Oma, la ville dans laquelle il avait vécu quelques mois qu'Ardyn retrouva son meilleur ami, sa femme et leur petit fille sains et saufs. En se voyant, ils se prirent naturellement dans les bras, trop heureux de se revoir.

« Ca y est Ardyn, c'est terminé. Tu as réussi. » félicita chaleureusement Fide.

« L'épidémie n'est pas enrayée mais j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Rentrons chez nous, mon ami. »

« Avec plaisir mais prends d'abord du repos, nous pouvons partir demain. »

« Non, ça va. Je ne suis pas fatigué. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais partir aujourd'hui. »

« Je comprends que tu sois pressé de rentrer à la maison. Très bien, suis-moi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Surpris, Ardyn suivit son bras droit qui le conduisit à l'écurie du village. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher quand il aperçut le magnifique Chocobo Noir qui se trouvait dans l'un des enclos.

« Je n'y crois pas ! C'est celui de père ou... ? » demanda-t-il enthousiaste.

« C'est le bébé que Will a élevé pour toi. » répondit Fide. « Mais il n'a pas encore de nom. »

L'aîné des frères approcha sa main pour caresser le plumage de l'animal. Les Chocobos noirs ne se laissaient pas toucher par n'importe qui mais le volatile baissa la tête pour recevoir le contact.

« Eh bien, je crois qu'il t'a adopté ! » s'exclama le brun aux yeux verts, avec un sourire.

Ardyn vérifia le sexe de l'animal et réfléchit un instant.

« Teioh*. » déclara-t-il.

« C'est…bizarre comme nom, non ? » lança son ami. « Je m'attendais à ce que tu choisisses un nom un peu plus…comment dire, épique ? »

« C'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit. » justifia l'homme aux yeux ambrés. Il se tourna vers le volatile et le caressa une nouvelle fois « Ca te plaît à toi ? »

L'animal poussa un cri aigu qui traduisait son bien-être.

« Si ça lui convient à lui, c'est le principal même si je doute qu'il ait retenu tout de suite. »

Teioh tendit son cou et donna un coup de bec sur le crâne de Fide.

« Hé mais ça fait mal ! » s'écria celui-ci en frottant le haut de sa tête.

« Ha, ha. Je ne vais pas te plaindre, tu n'avais qu'à pas lui manquer de respect. » se moqua l'homme aux cheveux pourpres.

Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur. Qu'il était bon de se retrouver. Ardyn, Fide et sa famille se préparèrent ensuite et ils rentrèrent enfin à Insélia après dix longues années d'absence. Celui qui avait sauvé tant de vies fut acclamé par tous les habitants. Chevauchant fièrement son Chocobo, il traversa la cité en saluant une foule en liesse. Les gens applaudissaient, criaient son nom et lançaient des pétales de fleur sur son passage afin de lui exprimer leur immense reconnaissance.  
Ardyn se sentit parfaitement accompli et heureux en cet instant, presque gonflé d'orgueil. Il pensa à son père avec émotion, il aurait aimé que ce dernier soit présent pour l'entendre lui répéter combien il était fier de lui. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

Ils avaient assisté à une guerre sanglante qui avait éclaté sur tout le continent et ravagé la civilisation de Solheim. Elle fut appelée « La Guerre des Légendes » et confronta les Six. Les détails de ce conflit restèrent obscurs pour les Hommes mais le météore était du fait d'Ifrit qui avait décidé de punir les humains pour leur manque de reconnaissance à l'égard des Astraux. Afin d'assurer la survie du monde, Bahamut descendit au royaume des mortels et choisit deux humains pour lutter contre le fléau : une jeune femme membre de la famille Fleuret qui résidait dans l'ancienne région de Shiva qui fut renommée Tenebrae. L'élue devint la toute première Oracle choisie pour transmettre la volonté des Dieux aux mortels. Le second humain choisi fut Ardyn qui avait grandement impressionné les Dieux par sa vaillance et sa dévotion. C'est à ce moment-là que la famille Izunia prit le nom de Lucis Caelum et qu'Insélia devint Insomnia, capitale du Lucis. La région d'Ifrit devint le Niflheim et celle de Léviathan devint la confédération d'Accordo.

Les Dieux remirent deux présents aux mortels : un Cristal qu'ils ordonnèrent à la lignée royale de protéger pour qu'un jour l'artefact sacré choisisse parmi sa lignée un Roi capable de guider le monde vers son salut. Pour devenir le Roi légitime, le prétendant au titre devait effectuer l'Ascension auprès du Cristal lors d'une cérémonie organisée par l'Oracle en personne mais seul l'artefact sacré était habilité à le reconnaître comme digne. Enfin, avant de sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil éternel, les Dieux firent un ultime cadeau aux hommes : un anneau. C'est ainsi que cet objet devint le symbole de la famille Lucis Caelum et le garant de la lignée qui verrait naître le Roi Elu.

o-o-o-o

 _Une semaine avant la cérémonie._

L'Oracle avait transmis la volonté des Dieux, Bahamut descendrait de nouveau au royaume des mortels afin de confier le Cristal à l'Elu qui deviendrait Roi. C'est tout naturellement qu'Ardyn fut désigné comme prétendant, à la demande du peuple, tant il avait prouvé sa valeur aux yeux de tous. Il attendait cet événement non sans une certaine appréhension car devenir Roi de tout un pays relevait d'une immense responsabilité mais il était prêt à remplir ce devoir la tête haute.

L'homme qui avait à présent trente-deux ans tenta de rattraper le temps perdu avec son frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis dix ans. Finalement, Somnus et Aurore avaient fini par se marier ce qu'Ardyn comprit même s'il aurait souhaité être là en ce jour heureux. Le frère aîné l'invitait souvent à des duels amicaux comme ils le faisaient enfants mais Somnus déclinait ses requêtes, prétextant une occupation plus importante et l'évitait le plus possible, préférant partager des joutes amicales avec le fils de leur ancien maître d'armes, Gilgamesh. L'homme aux cheveux violets ne comprenait pas son comportement et décida de forcer le destin pour parler à son frère. Ils s'étaient retrouvés assez rapidement en face à face.

« Bonjour Somnus. »

« Ardyn… »

« J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites. »

« Tu te fais des idées. »

« Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi, tu vas bientôt devenir Roi. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? »

« Somnus… » murmura-t-il, l'expression peinée.

Le regard de son frère s'assombrit alors.

« Ah non Ardyn, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je ne te reconnais plus. »

« Evidemment que j'ai changé, dix années se sont écoulées. Pendant que tu jouais au héros, que crois-tu que j'ai fait de mon côté ? Tu penses que ça a été facile pour moi ? Après la mort de Père, toute l'organisation s'est effondrée, il a fallu que je m'occupe de tout mais je… »

Somnus serrait les poings, il avait perdu sa facilité à se confier à son frère.

« J'ai échoué misérablement dans cette tâche. Alors que toi, tu… »

Ardyn s'apprêtait à s'approcher de lui, affecté par sa détresse.

« Reste où tu es, je ne veux pas de ta pitié. » déclara-t-il en effectuant un geste de rejet. « Tu as toujours été le meilleur de nous deux Ardyn, le meilleur en tout. Je t'admirais pour ça et je comprenais la confiance qu'avait Père en toi. Mais plus de trois ans sans nouvelles ? Je ne savais même pas si tu étais en vie ou non ! » s'énerva-t-il.

L'homme aux yeux d'ambre le laissa vider son sac.

« Quand Père est mort, ce n'est pas moi qu'il a appelé à son chevet alors que j'ai veillé sur lui chaque jour après ton départ. J'ai fait mon possible pour que le peuple souffre le moins possible de cette misérable guerre, j'ai passé des années à essayer de trouver un remède à cette maudite maladie en vain ! »

« Je t'ai écris à chaque fois qu'il m'a été possible de le faire ! Tu crois que je suis parti en vacances ?! » rétorqua enfin Ardyn afin de se défendre.

« Je sais ça ! Je sais tout ça. » s'écria Somnus. « Mais mon frère, comment as-tu osé ? »

« … ?... »

« Tu savais pour l'épidémie n'est-ce pas ? »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Ton cher Fide. » commença-t-il à dire. « Il a toujours été trop honnête. Il me semble que tu as omis de le prévenir de ne rien me révéler à ce sujet. Comment as-tu pu me cacher que les infectés finissaient par se transformer en daemons ? »

« Je voulais t'en parler mais je… »

« Ne te fatigue pas à te justifier. » le coupa Somnus. « Je suis trop faible pour supporter la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avec mépris.

« Cesse de m'attribuer des pensées qui ne sont pas les miennes ! Je voulais simplement vous préserver. »

« Cela ne change rien, Ardyn. L'essentiel, c'est que tu m'as toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de fragile alors que Fide, lui, a toute ta confiance. Tu ne me confierais jamais ta vie, contrairement à lui. »

L'aîné fut incapable de répondre à cette remarque. Les mots bloquaient dans sa gorge.

« Ton silence est révélateur. Je te prouverai par n'importe quel moyen que tu te trompes, mon frère. »

Somnus avait tellement changé. Il était devenu distant, froid. Tout était de sa faute, Fide n'y était pour rien. Il aurait dû avoir la force de mettre son frère cadet au courant mais il l'avait considéré comme un petit frère à protéger et non pas comme ce qu'il était en réalité devenu : un homme. Ardyn avait tant souhaité ces retrouvailles, il les avait souvent fantasmées dans ses rêves mais la vérité était là, dure et implacable. Était-ce trop tard pour se rattraper ? Il ne le savait pas.

Ses tentatives pour renouer avec son frère cadet se soldèrent toutes par un échec. Aurore, qui était enceinte, avait également essayé de convaincre Somnus mais le principal défaut de ce dernier était qu'il était extrêmement obstiné. Il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour qu'il lui pardonne cet affront. Ardyn avait également appris qu'il n'avait jamais reçu sa dernière lettre contrairement à celle qu'il avait envoyé à son meilleur ami. Il avait dû arriver quelque chose au messager, il avait dû probablement périr pendant sa périlleuse mission. Somnus était donc au courant que son frère aîné l'avait fait passer après pour la seconde fois. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais exprimé la moindre jalousie par le passé ni la moindre envie de compétition à son égard. C'était un enfant turbulent, dynamique mais effacé lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient devant leur père après une bêtise. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'Ardyn le pensait. Pourquoi était-il aussi surpris ? Il avait déjà ressenti cette distance à l'adolescence quand Somnus passait tout son temps avec Aurore, il n'était donc pas complètement responsable mais il se retint de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Le jour de la cérémonie approchait à grand pas, des travaux de restructuration et d'agrandissement avaient débuté dans le royaume. Durant la longue absence d'Ardyn, la grande demeure familiale avait déjà subi des modifications et ressemblait maintenant à un palais mais la rénovation n'était pas terminée. Beaucoup de personnes avaient tenu à être présentes pour accueillir leur nouveau Roi, la population était surexcitée à l'idée de revoir son sauveur. Tout avait été préparé pour que la cérémonie se passe au mieux et l'arrivée du Dieu Draconéen était fortement attendue. Ardyn n'avait pas une minute à lui mais il trouva enfin un moment pour se détendre en compagnie de son fidèle bras droit. La première chose que fit Fide en le voyant fut de s'agenouiller respectueusement devant lui.

« Je ne suis pas encore Roi, Fide. Et pas de formalités entre nous. » déclara l'homme aux yeux d'ambre.

« Je suis navré » s'excusa son ami, se relevant. « J'ignorais que tu n'avais rien dit à Somnus au sujet des daemons. »

« Tu n'es pas responsable, c'est moi qui ai mal agi. »

« Il t'en veut je suppose ? » demanda son bras droit inquiet.

« Oui. Je vais lui laisser le temps qu'il faudra. »

Un bruissement de feuilles attira leur attention. Fide devina immédiatement ce que c'était.

« Anna. Je sais que c'est toi, petite chipie. Je t'ai pourtant dit de rester à la maison. »

Une enfant coiffée avec des couettes sortit de sa cachette en sautillant. C'était impressionnant à quel point elle ressemblait à son père. Ces mêmes yeux verts si particuliers et des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. La petite fille se cacha derrière son père mais jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à l'homme qui parlait à son père.

« Je te présente Ardyn, ma chérie. Tu étais trop petite mais tu l'as déjà rencontré. » énonça Fide.

A la mention de ce prénom, l'enfant quitta le refuge protecteur de son père.

« Tonton Ardyn ! » s'écria-t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Surpris, ce dernier regarda son meilleur ami qui lui sourit gentiment. Il avait bien entendu.

« Et ça te fait quel âge maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-il.

La petit fille compta sur ses doigts.

« J'ai cinq ans ! » lui répondit-t-elle en lui montrant un quatre avec sa main.

Ardyn éclata de rire, s'accroupit à sa hauteur et corrigea son erreur en montant doucement le petit doigt manquant.

« Cinq, c'est ça, Anna. » lui expliqua-il en souriant doucement.

« Elle a un peu plus de mal avec les chiffres, je l'admets. Elle préfère lire. »

« C'est une Kurena après tout. » affirma l'homme aux cheveux violets en se relevant lentement.

« Héhéhé… » fit-il fièrement.

Le regard émerveillé de l'enfant passait d'un homme à l'autre pendant qu'ils s'échangeaient des politesses. L'ami de son père était grand et très impressionnant.

« J'étais sûre que je te trouverais là ! » sermonna une voix féminine derrière eux.

Eléonore s'approcha de sa fille, les poings sur les hanches.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ? » lui demanda-t-elle, feignant d'être en colère.

« Mais papa a dit qu'il allait voir son frère et euh, je voulais savoir à quoi il ressemblait… » dit-elle boudeuse.

Ardyn arqua un sourcil.

« Son frère, hein ? Intéressant. » dit-il, un sourire en coin.

« Il se pourrait bien que j'aie dit ça effectivement… » avoua Fide, gêné.

« Papa, pourquoi tu rougis ? » questionna innocemment sa fille.

La compagne de l'homme brun aux yeux verts se mit à rire devant l'embarras de son mari. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang mais leur relation était fraternelle, plus forte et profonde qu'une simple amitié. Elle appréciait beaucoup Ardyn, c'était un homme bon, altruiste et sincère et elle comprenait l'attachement sans limite que son époux avait pour lui. D'ailleurs, elle était persuadée que c'était réciproque, même si son beau-frère, en quelque sorte, était un peu plus secret que Fide.

La mère de famille le salua, prit doucement la main de sa fille et quitta les deux hommes.

« Au revoir tonton Ardyn ! » s'exclama l'enfant en faisant un signe de la main.

Ce dernier lui rendit son geste en les regardant s'éloigner peu à peu.

« Tu as une belle petite famille. » déclara l'aîné de la fratrie.

« C'est vrai que je suis un homme chanceux. » acquiesça Fide. « Sans ce voyage, je n'aurais jamais rencontré une femme aussi merveilleuse. Elle m'a donné la plus adorable des filles. »

« Et très éveillée effectivement. » ajouta Ardyn « On marche un peu ? » proposa-t-il ensuite.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Ils arpentèrent tranquillement les somptueux jardins du palais en discutant de tout et de rien puis vint le sujet de la cérémonie.

« La cérémonie est demain, tu te sens comment ? » demanda Fide avec curiosité.

« Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je vais devenir Roi, tout a été si vite depuis mon retour. » expliqua l'homme aux yeux ambrés.

« Je trouve au contraire que ce titre te correspond tout à fait. Sa Majesté Ardyn Lucis Caelum ! » s'exclama son ami. « J'espère que je pourrais néanmoins continuer à veiller sur toi. »

Ardyn s'arrêta alors.

« Quelle idée ! Dès mon accession au trône, je te nomme officiellement en tant que Bouclier du Roi. »

« Je n'en demande pas tant. Si je peux juste rester à tes côtés, je serai le plus heureux des hommes. »

« J'en ai autant à ton égard…frangin ! »

« Ca va me poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! » se plaignit Fide. « L'écrire dans une lettre est une chose, se l'entendre dire en est une autre… »

Ils rirent de bon cœur et terminèrent leur promenade dès que le soleil commença à se coucher. Ils se séparèrent en se promettant de se retrouver le lendemain matin, juste avant le début de la cérémonie. Resté seul, Ardyn ne rentra pas tout de suite et s'assit sur les marches, devant l'entrée de la demeure.

« Puis-je m'asseoir ? »

C'était Aurore. L'homme ne l'avait pas revue depuis son retour. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur un début de grossesse difficile mais elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-il simplement, joignant le geste à la parole.

La jeune femme prit place à ses côtés, lui laissant un peu d'espace. La nuit venait de tomber, les escaliers étaient éclairés par la faible lumière du croissant de lune et par l'éclairage du palais. Ardyn put discerner les traits tirés de l'épouse de son frère, elle semblait fatiguée.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te saluer à ton retour. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Mais tu as l'air malade. Tout va bien ? »

« C'est la grossesse. Je suis régulièrement anémiée et j'ai souvent des migraines. Cependant, le bébé va bien mais il ne me laisse aucun répit. La plupart du temps, je suis obligée de garder le lit. » expliqua Aurore.

« Tu ne devrais donc pas rester trop longtemps dehors. » s'inquiéta Ardyn.

« J'allais assez bien ce soir. Je voulais au moins venir te saluer et prendre de tes nouvelles. »

« Et qu'en dit Somnus ? » demanda l'homme.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds soupira et se mit à jouer avec ses mèches. C'était une attitude de l'enfance qu'elle avait dès qu'elle se sentait angoissée.

« Eh bien, il dit la même chose que toi. Que je ne suis pas sérieuse et que je dois penser à ma santé pour le bien du bébé. »

« Il a raison tu sais. »

« Je sais. Seulement, je ne supporte pas d'être enfermée. Somnus est très attentionné et adorable avec moi, il l'a toujours été…même lorsque nous nous chamaillions enfants. Cela ne durait jamais longtemps et il venait toujours s'excuser après la dispute. »

« Vous étiez les seuls à ne pas vous apercevoir de vos sentiments réciproques. »

« C'est vrai. » avoua-t-elle en souriant. « J'avais peur de le lui dire, nous étions amis depuis si longtemps que je craignais de le perdre s'il me repoussait. »

Ils se turent un instant, regardant le ciel qui ne laissait apparaître qu'une poignée d'étoiles.

« Comment ça va avec ton frère ? » questionna Aurore, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Nous ressemblons à deux étrangers. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il refuse tout dialogue, ce que je peux comprendre. »

« Il a beaucoup souffert de ton absence tu sais. À la mort de Monseigneur Izunia, il a commencé à se renfermer sur lui-même et à se tuer au travail. Il attendait tes lettres chaque jour et je ne le voyais sourire que lorsqu'il relisait vos échanges. »

« … »

« Et puis, quand le conflit entre les Dieux a éclaté, il a passé chaque seconde de sa vie à faire en sorte que le peuple soit en sécurité. Fide est revenu sans toi et c'est là que tout a basculé. Quelque chose s'est brisé en lui. Il a d'abord cru que tu étais mort jusqu'à ce que Fide nous explique tout. Il ne voyait pas à mal mais ça a été l'événement de trop pour Somnus. Je sais que tu n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions, je l'ai compris. Seulement, ton frère s'est senti rejeté. »

« Je vois, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. »

« Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Je suis sûre que les choses vont s'arranger. »

« Que les Six t'entendent. Merci Aurore, je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

La future mère de famille lui sourit gentiment et le laissa à ses méditations en rejoignant le palais. Ardyn décida de marcher encore un peu quand une violente migraine l'assaillit. Il se tint les tempes et son regard fut attiré vers la paume de sa main droite. Non, il avait rêvé n'est-ce pas ? Il avait cru voir des stigmates violacées sur sa peau mais en vérifiant une nouvelle fois, il n'y avait rien. Il se décida à aller se coucher, pensant que c'était la fatigue qui lui avait causé cette hallucination. La journée du lendemain serait probablement harassante. Il prit un bain pour décontracter ses muscles et se détendre puis il se sécha et se glissa dans les draps, un livre épais à la main. Il s'agissait d'une pièce de théâtre dramatique qu'il lut une bonne partie de la nuit avant de se rendre compte que le soleil commençait déjà à se lever. Il n'avait pas du tout dormi et n'avait pas ressenti de fatigue ni vu le temps passer. Ardyn quitta le confort de son lit, posa l'ouvrage sur la table de chevet à proximité et se vêtit de l'habit traditionnel imposé lors des visites officielles. Il s'agissait d'une longue toge blanche décorée par un pan de tissu rejeté sur son épaule et attaché avec une broche. Ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas coupé depuis plusieurs années, tombaient librement sur ses épaules. L'homme entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Monseigneur, c'est l'heure, l'Oracle vous attend. »

« Bien. »

Ardyn se dirigea vers le lieu de la cérémonie, sur l'immense pièce principale. Il y avait un monde fou et des personnes de tout âge venues pour l'acclamer. Il salua la foule et rejoint l'élue des Dieux qui portait son trident. Fide se tenait non loin d'elle et lui fit un signe de la main. Somnus était également présent, à côté de son épouse Aurore, qui s'était tout de même déplacée malgré sa santé fragile. L'aîné espéra attirer l'attention de son frère mais ce dernier se contenta de le regarder sans montrer d'émotion. C'est alors que son regard fut attiré ailleurs. Une lumière éblouissante surgit des cieux et Bahamut ainsi que des messagers divins, apparurent sous les yeux subjugués des spectateurs qui se prosternèrent alors devant le Dieu Draconéen.

« Ardyn Lucis Caelum, restez ici je vous prie, je vais d'abord m'entretenir avec Bahamut. » ordonna la jeune femme de sa voix douce.

Le Dieu s'exprimait dans un dialecte étranger et incompréhensible des mortels, seule l'Oracle avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Elle se tourna alors vers Ardyn et l'invita à s'approcher.

« Reçois le Cristal Sacré et effectue ton Ascension. Longue vie à ta Lignée et à la Pierre sacrée, seuls remparts contre la Nuit à venir. » traduisit-t-elle en rejoignant le trône et en attendant l'homme.

Alors qu'Ardyn se dirigeait vers le Cristal, il s'arrêta subitement, son rythme cardiaque augmenta intensément, sa migraine fut plus douloureuse encore et il fut assailli par une gêne au visage. Il secoua la tête mais rien n'y fit, il était incapable de poursuivre son chemin vers le Cristal. Il entendit alors des hurlements en provenance du public qui n'avait pas raté une miette de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux ébahis.

« Ahhhhhhhhh ! Un daemon ! » s'écria une femme.

La panique s'empara alors de la foule qui s'éparpilla de tous les côtés. Certains avaient pris la fuite, d'autres restaient encore, paralysés par la peur ou prêts à en découdre. Ardyn ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait et c'est avec stupeur qu'il encaissa les diverses remarques.

« Monstre ! » vociféra un vieil homme.

« Tuez-le ! »

« Il s'est déguisé en humain dans le but de nous tromper ! À mort ! »

Un homme était monté sur l'estrade et allait attaquer Ardyn avec un bâton quand il fut violemment repoussé par Fide qui s'était interposé afin de protéger son ami, désarmé. Bahamut prononça un nouveau flot de paroles incompréhensibles et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. L'Oracle se positionna entre le Cristal et l'homme aux yeux ambrés afin de protéger l'artefact.

« Le Cristal a jugé cet homme impur et indigne de représenter la Lignée Lucis Caelum. Son Ascension est un échec. » proclama-t-elle. « Ne le laissez pas s'approcher du Cristal ! »

Impur ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Fide le fixait avec une expression choquée. Aurore s'était évanouie, rattrapée de justesse par son mari qui regardait l'apparence de son frère, dépité.

« Ardyn, ton visage… » déclara faiblement son bras droit.

L'homme qui avait soigné tant de personnes au cours des dix dernières années, toucha son visage et réalisa alors avec horreur la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les doigts qui étaient entrés en contact avec sa peau, étaient couverts d'une espèce de pâte noire, similaire à celle qu'il avait rejetée il y a dix ans. Il sentait que les bords de sa bouche suintaient du même liquide noirâtre propre aux daemons. Des veinules violacées étaient apparues sur sa gorge et sur son front.

« Saisissez-le ! » ordonna une voix.

Ardyn reconnut immédiatement l'individu à qui appartenait cette voix bien trop familière. Avec l'aide des gardes du palais, plusieurs personnes rassemblèrent leur courage pour l'immobiliser.

« Que faites-vous ?! » hurla Fide, ivre de colère en essayant de repousser les agresseurs. « Somnus, c'est ton frère ! J'ai déjà vu ces stigmates la première fois qu'Ardyn a guéri quelqu'un. C'était juste après qu'il te sauve la vie ! »

Le frère cadet s'avança alors.

« Ne te laisse pas aveugler Fide ! Vois la réalité en face ! Mon frère est mort. Il s'est transformé en un immonde daemon. »

« Ce n'est pas… » commença à dire l'homme aux yeux ambrés. Il recula difficilement pour s'éloigner du Cristal dont la lumière le dérangeait fortement. « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais c'est bien moi ! » tenta-t-il de se justifier.

L'Oracle descendit les marches menant au trône et malgré la peur qui l'étreignait, s'approcha lentement de lui.

« Monseigneur Ardyn, je suis bien consciente de tout ce que vous avez fait pour les gens de ce monde mais il vous arrive quelque chose qui nous dépasse tous ! Je suis persuadée que nous allons trouver une solution pour vous aider. »

La douleur qui assaillait son corps et son esprit l'empêchait de raisonner normalement. Il paniqua et s'empara de l'Oracle qui s'évanouit à son contact.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, il faut me croire ! Les Dieux sauront sûrement ce qu'il m'arrive ! »

Son teint reprit son apparence normale ce qui effraya de nouveau l'assemblée. Somnus entendit alors la foule mentionner la maladie et réalisa alors que toute cette tragédie n'était peut-être qu'une vaste manipulation et ce, depuis le départ.

« Toi ! » cria-t-il assez fort pour avoir l'attention du public. « Tu es responsable du fléau qui nous a tous touché ! C'est pourquoi les Dieux sont intervenus pour nous révéler la vérité. Tu as pu tous nous tromper mais le Cristal a décelé ta véritable nature ! Libère l'Oracle sur le champ ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as perdu la tête Somnus ! » s'offusqua Fide.

Cependant, alors qu'il essayait de dégager les hommes qui s'étaient saisis d'Ardyn, il reçut un coup derrière la tête et tomba lourdement sur le sol, étourdi.

« Ardyn, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne les laisserai pas faire… » murmura-t-il.

Il sentit que du sang s'écoulait sur sa nuque, il luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience mais la douleur fut la plus forte et il s'évanouit.

« Fide ! » s'écria l'homme traité en monstre. « Lâchez-moi ! »

Somnus se jeta dans la mêlée et réussit à soustraire la jeune femme blonde de l'emprise du daemon en menaçant le monstre avec son épée. Vulnérable et toujours embrouillé par la situation, plusieurs individus dans la foule coururent dans la direction de ce dernier pour l'arrêter alors qu'il tentait de fuir en direction du trône.

Et alors qu'il se débattait pour se soustraire à ses agresseurs qui n'hésitaient pas à le frapper, une aura violette entoura tout son corps et se dispersa ensuite sous la forme de plusieurs flammes pourpre électrique qui attaquèrent ses assaillants. Ils furent violemment projetés dans les airs, la plupart gravement brûlés. Ardyn se laissa tomber à genoux, complètement perdu et désorienté par ce qu'il venait de faire contre sa volonté.

« N-non…J-je n'ai pas voulu ça, je… » bafouillait-il, tentant de comprendre quoique ce soit à la situation.

« Tu viens d'assassiner des dizaines de personnes de sang-froid et tu oses encore affirmer être mon frère ? » s'écria Somnus, choqué.

Le frère cadet se devait de prendre une décision rapide, tout comme il avait dû le faire dès la mort de son père et ordonna de nouveau aux gardes de s'emparer du daemon.

Ardyn ne se défendit pas lorsque les citoyens et les gardes le saisirent, paralysé par la peur de blesser à nouveau des innocents.

« Monseigneur, doit-on également emmener celui-là ? » demanda un soldat en désignant Fide qui gisait à terre. « Il est peut-être complice. »

« Non, mais s'il résiste, emprisonnez-le sur le champ. » ordonna le frère cadet, une lueur de colère dans les yeux. « Qu'on emmène le daemon à Angelgard. Il sera jugé et châtié pour ses crimes. »

« Mes crimes ? Quels crimes ?! » vociféra Ardyn dont la limite avait été atteinte. « Je vous ai tous sauvé de l'épidémie. Durant dix ans, j'ai lutté contre les daemons pendant que vous vous cachiez, morts de peur. Je ne suis pas un monstre, je suis un humain ! »

« Disparais de ma vue. » trancha son frère sans montrer la moindre émotion.

« Somnus ! » hurla Ardyn avant d'être traîné de force.

Sa vie avait basculé en un instant, il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'il fut transporté à la prison d'Angelgard, un endroit isolé du reste du monde et protégé par l'aura du Dieu Bahamut.

Des chaînes divines forgées par le Draconéen maintenaient le prisonnier immobile et s'enfonçaient dans la chair si le détenu tentait de se soustraire à leur emprise. Ce procédé ne causait aucune blessure mais la douleur était, elle, bien réelle. C'était un emprisonnement qui était réservé aux criminels les plus dangereux de l'Histoire et il leur était incapable de se libérer eux-mêmes.

Somnus monta sur le trône à la place de son frère, déchu de sa royauté. Il n'avait pas encore décidé du sort qu'il réserverait à Ardyn mais il ne le tuerait pas, quand bien même le daemon avait pris sa place. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'inverser la métamorphose. Il avait passé des années à essayer de trouver un remède en vain et d'après Fide, Ardyn n'avait pas réussi à soigner un humain déjà transformé. L'isoler était pour le moment la meilleure solution car il ne savait pas de quoi le monstre était capable.

Il dut partir avec l'Oracle mener à bien leur mission, celle de lutter contre les ténèbres à travers le monde. Cela le déchira de devoir laisser son épouse bien aimée et son enfant à naître derrière lui mais il n'avait pas le choix. Maintenir la paix et la prospérité au sein du royaume était primordial et grâce aux dons divins de la détentrice du Trident sacré, il n'était plus nécessaire de compter sur les pouvoirs de guérison de l'exilé. Malheureusement, leur voyage ne se déroula pas comme prévu. L'Oracle perdit la vie lors d'un affrontement avec un daemon d'une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée jusqu'alors. La jeune femme offrit sa vie afin d'enfermer la créature dans une cage sacrée et après plus d'un an à parcourir le monde, Somnus dut se résoudre à rentrer à Insomnia.

Aurore avait accouché d'un magnifique petit garçon ce qui combla le père au plus haut point. Non seulement son épouse était en bonne santé mais il avait un héritier qui permettrait de faire perdurer la lignée des Lucis Caelum et ainsi, respecter le serment fait aux Dieux de protéger le Cristal jusqu'à la naissance du Roi Élu. Il se décida à aller rendre visite à celui qui se faisait passer pour son frère aîné. Lorsque Fide apprit que le Roi comptait se rendre à Angelgard, il le supplia de le laisser l'accompagner.

« Je vous en prie votre Majesté, laissez-moi venir avec vous. » implora l'homme aux yeux verts.

« Soit mais si tu tentes quoique ce soit pour essayer de le libérer, je ne pourrais pas te le pardonner et ce, même si nous sommes amis d'enfance. »

Fide baissa la tête, résigné.

« Je veux juste revoir mon meilleur ami… »

« Très bien. Je t'accorde cette faveur, par respect pour ta loyauté envers mon défunt frère. » accepta Somnus. « Cependant, tu devrais sérieusement songer à faire ton deuil. Ardyn n'est probablement plus de ce monde. »

L'ancien bras droit de l'homme déchu ferma les yeux.

« Tant qu'il restera un infime espoir de lui rendre son apparence humaine, je ne peux pas. »

« Ta naïveté me touche mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible… »

Ils se rendirent à Angelgard, escortés de quelques gardes du Roi. Somnus leur demanda d'attendre à l'extérieur et ils pénétrèrent dans la prison. Il faisait sombre, Fide y voyait à peine mais lorsque le frère cadet éclaira la pièce, l'homme qui avait tant partagé avec l'aîné de la famille Izunia fut glacé d'horreur. Son ami était maintenu de toutes parts par des chaînes. Ses mains étaient relevées, crucifiées par la pointe des entraves et soutenaient son corps partiellement dénudé. Il pouvait se tenir debout mais était complètement immobilisé.

« Que… ?! » s'offusqua Fide.

« Nous avons dû prendre des précautions. » expliqua Somnus. « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point il est dangereux. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » avait crié l'homme en oubliant l'étiquette. « Il n'était pas nécessaire de l'humilier autant ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille à ton propre frère ? »

« Tu commences à m'agacer… » fit le Roi calmement. « Manque moi de respect encore une fois et je te jette au cachot. » menaça-t-il.

« F-Fide ? » articula faiblement Ardyn. « C'est toi ? »

« Oui ! Je suis là Ardyn ! » acquiesça ce dernier les larmes aux yeux. « Je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider encore une fois, pardonne-moi… »

« J'ai tué des innocents Fide. » avoua le prisonnier.

« Même en étant traité de la sorte, tu trouves encore le moyen de penser aux autres… » déclara son ancien bras droit.

Somnus les observait se parler de façon habituelle mais ne comprenait pas. Et si Fide avait raison ? Et si ce daemon qui avait l'apparence de son frère aîné était bel et bien Ardyn ? Comment être convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vile manipulation de la part du monstre ? Non, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le laisser divaguer en liberté. Il était Roi à présent, il devait penser avant tout au plus grand nombre. Il réfléchit un instant et prit une décision alors qu'il quittait la prison.

« Daemon, il m'est impossible de te libérer. Tu représentes une trop grande menace pour la paix de ce monde. »

« Je suis un humain… » répéta Ardyn, tentant de s'en convaincre lui-même.

« Cependant, j'accorde à Fide le droit de venir te rendre visite une fois par semaine mais il sera surveillé de très près par ma garde. » déclara Somnus, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu puis se tournant vers l'ancien bras droit de l'aîné de la fratrie « Prépare-toi à des conséquences terribles si tu me désobéis. »

« Une fois par semaine... » murmura douloureusement l'homme aux yeux verts. « Merci, votre Majesté. » finit-il par dire.

Il valait mieux ne pas trop tirer sur la corde. Une fois par semaine était mieux qu'une interdiction pure et simple.

« Nous partons. » lança le Roi à sa garde. « Dépêche-toi. » ordonna-t-il à Fide en sortant complètement de la prison.

Resté seul avec Ardyn, Fide s'approcha de lui et colla doucement son front contre le sien.

« Je te jure que je vais trouver une solution pour te faire sortir d'ici. Tiens bon, mon frère… » chuchota-t-il.

« Ne te mets pas en danger. » refusa l'homme aux yeux ambrés. « Il y a quelque chose en moi que je n'ai pas pu contrôler ce jour-là. Somnus a peut-être raison, peut-être suis-je devenu un monstre. »

« Je t'interdis de dire cela ! » corrigea Fide. « Je suis désolé, je dois partir ou ton frère va penser que nous complotons. » s'excusa-t-il. « Je vais revenir, je te le promets. »

« Oui… » répondit simplement Ardyn.

Mais alors que son meilleur ami s'éloignait et l'abandonnait à sa solitude et à la torture que représentait son péché, il laissa sa douleur s'échapper.

« N-ne me laisse pas seul… » murmura-t-il douloureusement. « Dieux, je vous en conjure, répondez-moi ! Pourquoi cela doit-il m'arriver ? Qu'ai-je fait qui ai pu vous contrarier ?! »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Les semaines puis les mois s'écoulèrent, routinières. Fide arrachait Ardyn à son exil pendant une seule journée et passait le reste de son temps à rechercher le moyen de débarrasser son ami de son état daemonique. Malheureusement, il pataugeait dans la semoule car Ardyn était l'unique cas connu d'une transformation ayant préservé sa forme humaine. Fide s'était approprié toutes les recherches détenues par le pôle scientifique et culturel dont il avait la charge mais force était de constater que les scientifiques n'en savaient pas plus que lui. Quel était le point de départ de tout ceci ? Il se rappela alors un détail qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux aussitôt : l'aura noirâtre qui se déplaçait du bras d'une personne infectée à celui d'Ardyn et qui l'avait rendu si malade les premiers jours.

« Il n'a pas fait que soigner ces personnes… » réfléchit-il en faisant les cent pas dans le laboratoire. « Je me souviens de tous ses effets secondaires et ses cheveux qui ont progressivement changé de couleur. Se pourrait-il qu'à force de guérir les gens, il ait développé la maladie ? Ou alors…il l'a absorbée ? Je ne vois que ces deux possibilités. »

Il s'assit à son bureau et relut une à une les notes de ses hommes.

« Bon sang. Je les laisse quelques années livrés à eux-mêmes et ils s'éparpillent tels de jeunes élèves. » râla-t-il. « Bon, reprenons. »

« Papa ? » appela une petite voix.

Anna venait d'entrer dans la pièce et s'approcha de son père pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

« J'arrive ma puce. »

« Tu travailles encore sur la vilaine maladie ? » demanda sa fille.

« Oui mais je n'avance pas. D'après les échantillons prélevés sur les sujets infectés, nous avons affaire à un organisme muté qui parasite un hôte mais comment l'infecte-t-il ?

« Peut-être une piqûre de moustique ? » raisonna l'enfant.

« C'est bien pensé ma chérie mais je me suis déjà penché sur la question et nous n'avons relevé aucune trace de contamination par piqûre d'insecte. Cette maladie est une mutation du paludisme qui, à l'origine, était effectivement transmise par piqûre. »

Anna frissonna, la nuit tombant presque, le temps s'était rafraîchi.

« Les courants d'air sont froids ici. » dit-elle en frottant ses bras pour se réchauffer.

« L'air. Mais oui ! » s'écria-t-il. « J'ai passé trop de temps à l'extérieur, quel idiot. Bravo ma fille ! »

L'enfant le regarda étonnée mais sourit à son père, contente d'avoir pu lui rendre service.

« La réponse est parfois tellement simple qu'elle ne nous apparaît pas d'office évidente. » dit-il en portant sa fille sur ses genoux. « Pas de contamination par contact, pas de contamination par piqûre. Ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose qui s'attrape en mangeant ou en buvant. Si la contagion se fait par l'air, qu'est-ce qui explique que des sujets présents au même endroit ne déclarent pas tous la maladie et parfois à des intervalles de temps très élevées ? Je sors d'un problème pour plonger dans un autre…Il faudra que j'en parle à Ardyn pour avoir son point de vue. »

Fide posa Anna sur le sol, s'étira et se leva de sa chaise. Il rangea soigneusement ses travaux dans une sacoche en cuir, saisit doucement la main de sa fille et prit la direction de sa maison pour rentrer auprès de son épouse. Ils habitaient à la sortie du palais, en plein cœur d'Insomnia. Fide avait toujours refusé de vivre au château pour des raisons évidentes d'intimité. Il aimait son quotidien serein avec Eléonore et sa petite fille adorée.

Quand il revit son frère de cœur le jour de sa visite hebdomadaire, l'homme brun aux yeux verts partagea avec lui ce qu'il avait découvert ainsi que ses théories. Mais Ardyn ne fut pas aussi enthousiaste que lui.

« Les Dieux s'en sont mêlés, ça ne doit pas être aussi simple. » expliqua le prisonnier. « Le Cristal et l'anneau sont là pour ramener la lumière sur le monde. Même s'il y a une part biologique dans l'épidémie qui nous a frappé, je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'y ait que cela. »

« Oui, tu as probablement raison. Est-ce que tu penses à quelque chose de…magique ? »

« Quel est le contraire de la lumière ? » demanda Ardyn.

« Les ténèbres. » répondit Fide sans aucune hésitation. « Attends. Si ce que tu dis s'avère vrai, alors ça veut dire que… »

« Tu ne peux rien pour moi. » souffla l'homme aux yeux ambrés. « Je ne sortirai jamais d'ici… »

« C'est pas vrai…L'Oracle aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose mais elle n'est plus de ce monde et la prochaine est encore trop jeune. »

« Je doute que cela fonctionne. »

« Tant qu'on n'a pas essayé, on ne peut pas le savoir.

Fide leva les yeux vers les chaînes qui maintenaient Ardyn et grimaça.

« Ces choses te font toujours aussi mal ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si j'évite de bouger, c'est supportable. »

« C'est inhumain, celui qui a inventé ça était vraiment taré. »

« Créées par un Dieu, quel paradoxe. » ironisa le prisonnier.

« Tu peux dormir au moins ? »

« En vérité, j'ai des insomnies depuis un moment. C'était déjà le cas pendant notre voyage, je pouvais passer plusieurs jours sans dormir mais j'en ai quand même besoin. C'est différent avec la nourriture. » énonça le frère aîné.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai tenté de ne pas manger pendant plusieurs jours d'affilé puis j'ai rallongé l'expérience sur plusieurs semaines. Aucune sensation de famine ou de faiblesse. Néanmoins, j'ai toujours le goût, c'est plutôt une bonne chose. » expliqua Ardyn. « J'ai commencé à me poser des questions lorsque mes cheveux ont changé de teinte mais j'avais encore besoin de me nourrir à ce moment-là. »

« Je vois. Le changement n'a donc pas été immédiat. »

« En effet. Je n'ai pas non plus ressenti de changement particulier physiquement jusqu'à ce fameux jour. » poursuivit-il.

En se souvenant de la veille de la cérémonie et du comportement de Somnus, le prisonnier sentit la colère et la frustration monter en lui. Il était passé de membre de la famille royale aimé et respecté à un monstre rejeté et traité en paria. Son frère n'avait pas hésité une seconde à l'isoler comme s'il avait profité de la situation, comme s'il attendait patiemment qu'une faille s'ouvre pour s'y engouffrer. Sa jalousie n'avait-elle donc aucune limite ?

« J'allais oublier ! » se rappela soudainement son ancien bras droit. « Je t'ai amené ça. Anna a insisté pour que je te la donne, elle l'a cueillie avec sa mère dans notre jardin » dit-il en sortant une belle pomme rouge de sa sacoche. « Je n'ai pas osé lui dire non. »

« Je veux bien mais je ne peux pas manger tout seul. » rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux violets.

« Oui bien sûr. »

Il lui tendit le fruit et le tint dans sa main pour qu'Ardyn puisse croquer dedans. La saveur sucrée envahit son palais et il se délecta de ce plaisir si simple. Manger une pomme ne lui avait jamais paru aussi délicieux qu'à ce moment précis. Fide prit une bouchée et constata qu'elle était effectivement excellente.

« Tu n'as rien dit à Anna à mon sujet ? » demanda l'aîné des frères.

« Non. Je lui ai dit que tu étais très occupé avec ton travail et que tu ne pouvais pas la voir avant un moment. »

« Tu as bien fait. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle voit cette… misérable apparence. »

« Elle était malade le jour de la cérémonie donc Eléonore a préféré la veiller plutôt que de l'emmener. »

« Si… » avait commencé à dire Ardyn mais il se tut et baissa les yeux, regrettant d'y avoir songé.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne veux pas parler de malheur, pardon. »

« Si elle est infectée par le parasite, c'est ça ? »

« Hm… » acquiesça son ami. « Je ne sais même pas si Somnus me laisserait la soigner… »

« Si ça arrive, je te l'amènerai quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Peu importe si je dois être exécuté pour ça. » affirma le brun.

L'homme aux yeux ambrés regarda Fide fixement, perturbé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« N'y pensons plus. » conclut-il.

Il était l'heure pour Fide de quitter son ami mais c'est à reculons qu'il repartit pour le palais. Il demanda à Ardyn ce qu'il voudrait goûter la prochaine fois. Ce dernier saliva à l'idée de déguster une pièce de viande d'Anak mais il était conscient que ce serait techniquement compliqué donc il s'abstint de transmettre son caprice. Néanmoins, Fide devina les pensées de son ami et lui sourit.

« Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Fide et sa perception légendaire, presque effrayante.

Mais ce n'est pas son ancien bras droit qui se présenta devant lui la fois suivante.

« Somnus… » murmura Ardyn, méfiant.

Le cadet devenu Roi s'agenouilla alors devant lui, le front contre le sol.

« Aide-moi, je t'en prie. »

Qu'y avait-il de si grave pour que le fier Somnus se prosterne ainsi devant lui ?

« C'est Aurore…Elle est infectée ! »

Quelle ironie du sort ! Il l'avait violemment rejeté, banni, traité comme une abomination et maintenant, il le suppliait de lui venir en aide ?

« Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à ta chère Oracle ? Oh, suis-je bête, elle est morte. Je suis un peu comme qui dirait, le seul espoir qu'il te reste n'est-ce pas ? »

« J-je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais soigne la, je t'en supplie. Je ne veux pas la perdre. »

« Tout ce que je veux ? S'il avait juste fallu que j'attende que ta femme tombe malade pour t'entendre prononcer ces mots, j'aurais supporté l'enfermement plus facilement ! » lança Ardyn, cynique. « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. »

« Je ne peux pas t'offrir ta liberté ! »

« Pourquoi ?! Tu es le Roi, non ? A quoi te sert-il de m'avoir volé le trône si tu ne peux rien faire d'aussi aisé ? » interrogea-t-il sèchement. « Et comment vais-je bien pouvoir guérir Aurore avec ces entraves ? Le moindre mouvement me fait souffrir le martyre ! »

« Je peux te libérer partiellement. » précisa le brun aux yeux bleus « Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être Roi ou pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit. J'ai prêté serment devant le Cristal. »

« Tu as quoi ? »

« J'ai juré de ramener la lumière sur ce monde et de bannir les ténèbres. Les Dieux ont parlé. Toi comme les daemons, représentez les ténèbres et tant que votre existence ne sera pas effacée d'Eos, le monde ne connaîtra pas la paix dont il aspire. » avoua Somnus.

Alors c'était donc ça. A présent, il était vu comme une menace directe pour l'humanité, par les Dieux, par son propre frère, par tous. Lui qui avait pris la décision de se dévouer à autrui, il se sentait à présent bien amer. Les Dieux avaient parlé, ils lui avaient donné leur réponse. Ardyn n'était plus qu'un indésirable à éliminer.

« Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas tout simplement ?! » lui cria alors Ardyn. « À quoi bon me laisser en vie ? »

« Parce-que je ne suis pas le Roi Élu et que je… »

Somnus avait relevé la tête pour regarder le prisonnier qui avait l'apparence de son frère aîné.

« Et parce-que je ne peux pas me résoudre à te tuer. »

« … » La réplique de son cadet lui avait imposé le silence. Était-ce sincère ou était-ce une manipulation supplémentaire de sa part ? « Tu me dis ça parce-que tu as besoin de moi. Depuis que je suis enfermé, tu n'es pas revenu me voir une seule fois. Tu m'envoies tes domestiques pour les tâches ingrates. N'essaie pas de me tromper. »

« Je te dis la vérité. » jura-t-il. « Je l'avoue, j'ai été jaloux de toi dans le passé et j'ai été effrayé par ta transformation mais je te promets de tout faire pour que tu vives le mieux possible. »

Ardyn éclata de rire. C'était grotesque.

« Que je vive le mieux possible ? Mais quelle générosité ! Mon sort ne va pas changer, je serai toujours coincé dans ce trou à rat ! »

Il respira lentement pour se calmer, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'énerver autant mais il y avait de quoi.

« Si je dois rester enfermé ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, il vaudrait mieux que tu m'achèves ici et maintenant. » reprit-il après un silence des plus pesants.

« Fide ne l'acceptera jamais. » déclara le Roi, essayant de toucher sa corde sensible.

« Je ne te permets pas de le mentionner et de prétendre que tu le connais. »

Somnus soupira et émit un léger rire mêlé de tristesse.

« Tu l'as toujours préféré à moi, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je n'ai rien dit la dernière fois parce-que je pouvais comprendre ta réaction mais cette fois, je ne me tairai pas. Je l'ai préféré à toi, autant que tu as préféré Aurore à moi. Tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon. »

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je suppose que j'ai fui comme le lâche que j'étais. J'avais du mal à sortir de l'ombre de mon frère aîné, c'était plus facile d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne me demandait pas d'efforts particuliers et puis, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle avec le temps. J'étais partagé entre mon admiration pour toi et ma jalousie maladive, tu étais le fils modèle, adoré de Père, du peuple et désigné comme le sauveur du monde. Il était naturel aux yeux de tous que tu deviennes le nouveau Roi tant ta présence était solaire. Mais lorsque tu es finalement tombé de ton piédestal, je me suis enfin senti important et utile. »

La voix de Somnus tremblait alors qu'il se confiait, il était mort de peur. La vie de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde était entre les mains de l'homme qu'il avait autant idolâtré qu'haï. Ardyn se résigna.

« Très bien, amène-moi Aurore. » céda-t-il.

Le visage de son frère cadet s'illumina par la joie ressentie.

« Merci, Merci Ardyn ! » dit-il en s'inclinant plusieurs fois, témoignant de sa reconnaissance.

Somnus prit rapidement congé pour aller chercher son épouse bien-aimée. Resté seul, l'aîné de la fratrie soupira en secouant doucement la tête.

« Je suis pitoyable… »

Le cadet de la fratrie revint quelques heures plus tard, portant Aurore dans ses bras, presque inconsciente. L'état de cette dernière était assez avancé mais loin d'être le plus grave qu'il avait eu à soigner dans le passé. Néanmoins, Somnus avait dû essayer de trouver une autre solution avant de finir par penser à son frère, s'il était encore désigné ainsi à ses yeux. Angoissé, le Roi s'approcha d'Ardyn et posa délicatement sa femme sur le sol.

« Elle est brûlante de fièvre. » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Ce sont les premiers symptômes de cette maladie : d'abord les stigmates, les nausées, la toux puis la fièvre, les vomissements, les périodes de sudation ou de frisson, une extrême fatigue et enfin la dernière étape, la transformation daemonique. Le malade perd peu à peu toute raison et commence à montrer des signes d'agressivité pour finir par se transformer complètement. Souvent, j'ai conseillé à leurs proches de les attacher pour éviter d'être blessés. » détailla Ardyn. « Rassure-toi, j'ai guéri des cas bien plus graves. »

L'homme aux cheveux bruns soupira de soulagement et se dirigea vers le prisonnier pour libérer ses deux bras des chaînes le maintenant mais son corps était toujours immobilisé par le reste des entraves. Somnus porta Aurore et l'amena auprès d'Ardyn qui prit sa main dans les siennes. L'aura ténébreuse caractéristique des malades apparut alors et les mains du guérisseur furent également envahies par l'émanation noirâtre. Les yeux clos de la jeune femme bougèrent et elle gémit, semblant aller mieux.

« Cela fonctionne. Ma chérie, tu vas vite te sentir bien, tu vas voir ! » se réjouit son époux.

L'aura s'intensifia alors et une grande quantité de fumée noire passa des mains d'Ardyn à celle d'Aurore, la stupeur s'emparant de ce dernier. Cela ne s'était jamais produit avant, il lâcha la jeune femme sur le champ, envahi par l'incompréhension et la stupéfaction.

« J-je ne c-com…prends pas… » tenta-t-il d'articuler.

Somnus le regarda, étonné.

« C'est déjà terminé ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire commençant à s'afficher sur son visage.

Mais son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Aurore se réveilla, hurlant et se tordant de douleur comme possédée.

« Aurore ?! » s'écria son mari, inquiet puis jetant un regard noir à Ardyn « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! »

« R-rien, j-je... » tenta-t-il d'expliquer puis il réalisa ce qui allait se produire « Eloigne-toi d'elle… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne vais pas… »

Le Roi fut projeté contre le mur de la prison, violemment frappé par Aurore qui était en train de se transformer en daemon. Ses iris devinrent jaune or, son corps mutait, sa peau se déformait et s'arrachait à plusieurs endroits, laissant s'écouler un liquide glaireux noir, mêlé d'hémoglobine. Sa voix cristalline s'était muée en une voix altérée, monstrueuse et son visage était partiellement transformé. Somnus pouvait encore apercevoir le regard de sa femme, déformé par la douleur et l'implorant de mettre fin à son calvaire.

« M-mon a-mour…t-tue…t-tue m-moi… » suppliait-elle.

Ardyn était impuissant et pétrifié devant la tragédie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il n'était plus capable de soigner les gens, il accélérait leur transformation. Sans un mot, Somnus se dirigea près du daemon qui était en train de naître et prit la vie de sa femme bien aimée avant qu'elle ne devienne complètement un monstre. Son épée était plantée dans le dos de son épouse défunte et une mare de sang mêlée de ténèbres et de liquide noirâtre se déversait sur le sol de la prison.

« Somnus, je suis dé… »

Mais une épée s'enfonça et transperça sa cuisse gauche l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase puis ressortit de son corps pour se planter ensuite brutalement dans son abdomen, lui faisant cracher du sang par la bouche. Le mouvement vif et violent de l'attaque fit s'activer les chaînes qui pénétrèrent dans sa chair et lui arrachèrent des hurlements de douleur.

« DAAEMOONN ! » hurla son frère en le passant au fil de son épée, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Les yeux du Roi étaient injectés de sang tant sa rage et son désespoir étaient grands. Il n'y avait plus rien devant lui, plus de frère, juste un ennemi à abattre et il se laissa consumer par la haine et la folie. Il s'acharna sur le corps d'Ardyn, le sang giclait à chacune des plaies causées par l'épée de Somnus et ce dernier le frappait également au visage avec son poing libre, alternant les assauts dirigés par sa démence. Il saisit le manche de son arme et effectua une dernière attaque verticale dans le cœur du prisonnier qui était mort d'hémorragie depuis un moment. Il retira son épée maculée du sang de l'exilé et la laissa tomber sur le sol, respirant à tout rompre en regardant le cadavre d'Aurore qui gisait à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et caressa son visage pendant plusieurs minutes en lui parlant comme si elle était encore vivante. Un mouvement derrière lui attira alors son attention et il constata stupéfait que le monstre était en train de se redresser difficilement sur ses jambes, supportant de nouveau les assauts des chaînes sur son corps.

« Je t'ai tué, c'est impossible ! » s'exclama Somnus, furieux.

Ardyn était encore traumatisé par le massacre perpétré par son propre frère. Il le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, terrorisé par la violence dont il avait fait preuve à son égard. Il avait ressenti chacun des transpercements de l'épée dans sa chair auquel s'ajoutait l'horrible douleur des chaînes s'enfonçant encore plus profondément à chacun des balancements de son corps, suivant le mouvement des assauts. Il s'était senti mourir, dans un long râle d'agonie, pourquoi était-il encore vivant ? Il devait agir vite, il pouvait encore se servir de son bras libre pour se défendre au cas où Somnus renouvellerait son attaque mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et le tua une nouvelle fois sans aucune pitié, cette fois en un seul coup. Ardyn se réveilla encore, complètement enchaîné cette fois, il était de nouveau totalement vulnérable. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Il avait mal à la jambe gauche alors qu'il semblait ne plus être blessé, la souffrance était interne et persistait.

Son assassin était assis en tailleur à quelques mètres de lui et ne le quittait pas des yeux, un sourire méprisant s'affichant sur son visage déformé par la haine.

« Je l'admets, tu m'as bien eu daemon. » lança-t-il avec dédain. « J'ai commis une erreur, cela ne se reproduira plus, je te le garantis. » dit-il en se relevant.

« J-je n'étais pas au courant de… »

Ardyn ne put terminer sa phrase car il reçut un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre le privant brièvement d'oxygène. Il toussa plusieurs fois de suite pour essayer de reprendre son souffle, il était pâle et transpirait beaucoup. Il était vain de tenter de raisonner Somnus, ce dernier débordait littéralement de rancœur. De ce fait, le prisonnier s'abstint de tout commentaire, il ne souhaitait pas revivre le supplice d'une mort douloureuse.

« Bien, tu as compris. » reprit le brun. « Je vais maintenant t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer. Ferme-la et écoute-moi bien. » dit-il avec mépris.

L'homme aux yeux ambrés écoutait à moitié, il essayait de reprendre contenance et de rassembler ses idées. Il avait été sauvagement assassiné par deux fois et il était revenu à la vie, c'était un fait. S'il ne pouvait pas mourir définitivement, était-il immortel ? L'avait-il toujours été ? Non, selon lui, tout était lié à son état daemonique. La maladie qu'il avait absorbée toutes ces années, cette part de ténèbres faisait à présent partie de lui et l'empêchait de rejoindre l'au-delà. Une sorte de torpeur l'envahit. S'il ne mourait pas, combien de temps passerait-il emprisonné ici ? La terreur s'empara de lui à l'idée de demeurer enchaîné pour l'éternité mais ses pensées furent interrompues par l'effroyable réalité quand il reçut un coup de pied au visage.

« Ma chérie, il n'écoute pas, c'est ennuyant ! » s'exclama Somnus en s'adressant au corps sans vie de son épouse. « Ces chaînes sont vraiment pratiques tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Arrête ! » s'écria Ardyn.

En l'entendant lui donner un ordre, le Roi poussa brutalement le prisonnier en décochant un autre coup de pied, puis un second, puis un troisième sur son torse ce qui activa l'effet des chaînes et lui arracha des hurlements de douleur.

« La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme ! » se déchaînait-il.

Puis subitement, il se calma en se retournant et en voyant le visage de son épouse. Il accourut auprès d'elle, inquiet.

« Aurore, que fais-tu donc par terre ? Tu vas tomber malade, tu n'es pas sérieuse, pense au bébé ! »

Il porta le cadavre de sa femme et s'adressa une dernière fois au prisonnier avant de quitter le cachot d'Angelgard.

« Attends-toi à recevoir de la visite et pas celle que tu crois. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. » annonça-t-il avec mépris.

Les jours et les semaines qui suivirent, Ardyn fut torturé sans aucun ménagement par des bourreaux se succédant et ayant reçu l'ordre de trouver comment l'éliminer. Fide eut l'interdiction d'aller le voir. Somnus leur avait laissé une totale liberté dans le choix des méthodes et le prisonnier fut la victime de la perversion humaine dans toute sa splendeur. Ses tortionnaires ne se contentaient pas seulement de le tuer, ils prenaient leur temps et se délectaient de pouvoir assouvir leurs pulsions démentielles sur un corps qui se reconstituait sans cesse et revenait à son état d'origine à chacun de ses décès. L'homme subit donc les pires sévices possibles et inimaginables. Ses bourreaux eurent tout le loisir de créer de nouvelles techniques de torture toutes plus inhumaines et sanglantes les unes que les autres. En parallèle et jusqu'à ce que le Dieu sombre dans le sommeil, il reçut également le foudroiement de Ramuh, exigeant que les criminels se repentent pour leurs crimes.

Seulement, rien ne semblait pouvoir lui offrir le repos éternel. Les ténèbres le ressuscitaient à chaque mort et le condamnaient à souffrir encore et encore pour le plus grand plaisir de ses tortionnaires. Une seule de ces méthodes aurait pu faire basculer n'importe qui dans la démence mais Ardyn refusait de donner la moindre satisfaction à ses oppresseurs et tenait bon.

o-o-o-o

« Votre Majesté, accordez-moi le droit d'honorer mon serment ! » implora Fide.

Chaque jour depuis que Somnus lui avait interdit de retourner à Angelgard, l'homme brun aux yeux verts n'eut de cesse de le supplier de revoir son jugement. Malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'Aurore était morte lors d'une visite à la prison, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à croire qu'Ardyn l'avait fait de façon délibérée. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'inhabituel et il refusait de se contenter de la seule parole de Somnus. Le Roi avait complètement changé de comportement. Il multipliait les conquêtes. C'étaient toutes des femmes blondes aux yeux bleus, comme si le jeune veuf recherchait inlassablement Aurore en elles. En vain. Fide ressentait beaucoup de pitié pour son ami d'enfance.

« Très bien. » avait fini par accepter le Roi.

L'ancien bras droit d'Ardyn s'attendait encore à un refus après des mois de sollicitations.

« Merci, votre Majesté ! »

De l'eau avait probablement coulé sous les ponts, peut-être que Somnus commençait à faire son deuil et à pardonner à son frère. Fide pourrait enfin s'acquitter de sa promesse. Il se rendit en cuisine en fin de journée et demanda aux employés de faire préparer un plat à base de viande d'Anak pour le lendemain midi et de faire en sorte que le met ne se refroidisse pas pendant le trajet jusqu'à Angelgard. Fide n'avait pas vu Ardyn depuis huit mois, cela lui avait paru une éternité et il espérait que son frère de cœur ne lui en veuille pas trop. Il balaya cette pensée sur le champ, son ami n'était pas ce genre d'homme.

Le lendemain, il se rendit donc à la prison, tenant avec soin le repas encore chaud réservé à Ardyn. Le Roi lui avait également ordonné de prendre de quoi le nettoyer car il avait congédié le personnel qui s'occupait de son frère exceptionnellement ce jour-là. Il pénétra dans le cachot, posa le plateau protégé par une cloche dans un coin de la petite pièce ainsi que sa sacoche et éclaira doucement les environs pour éviter d'aveugler son ami. Fide fit le tour de la salle du regard et ressentit comme un malaise. Il y avait d'innombrables traces diverses sur le sol et les murs ainsi qu'une odeur ambiante extrêmement désagréable. Il reconnut la présence de sang séché sur la pierre ainsi que de nombreuses gouttelettes et des traînées brunâtres qui parsemaient l'enceinte de la prison.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » se demanda l'homme brun aux yeux verts.

Il s'approcha alors de l'endroit où était détenu Ardyn, quelques mètres plus loin et retint un cri d'horreur. Ce dernier était couvert de sang coagulé ce qui expliquait l'odeur nauséabonde omniprésente dans l'atmosphère. Fide s'approcha pour vérifier s'il n'était pas blessé et constata soulagé que l'homme aux yeux ambrés n'avait aucune blessure. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa respiration lente et régulière, il dormait. L'homme aux yeux verts se dirigea vers sa sacoche qu'il ouvrit et en sortit une éponge. Il s'empara ensuite d'un seau renversé qui se trouvait à proximité et alla le remplir d'eau douce puis retourna auprès d'Ardyn qui somnolait toujours pour commencer à nettoyer sa peau du sang séché qui le recouvrait. Au contact de la mousse, ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut et eut un mouvement de recul instinctif comme s'il appréhendait quelque chose.

« C'est moi Ardyn. » rassura Fide. « Il n'y a que moi aujourd'hui, Somnus m'a autorisé à venir te voir. » lui dit-il en souriant pour l'apaiser.

Il passa l'éponge sur son front puis sur le reste de son visage et nettoya une partie de son torse. Pourquoi y-avait-il autant de sang ici ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » le questionna-t-il en serrant les poings.

Mais le prisonnier ne répondit pas, il fixait le vide, le regard terne et la tête baissée.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? Je t'ai amené ce que tu m'as demandé la dernière fois, j'espère que ça te plaira. » s'exclama le brun aux yeux verts.

Il entendit son ami déglutir. Apparemment, il en avait envie. Fide se leva pour aller chercher le plateau qui avait commencé à refroidir. Il passa sa main au-dessus pour sentir la chaleur et se réjouit, le met était encore tiède. Il coupa la pièce en morceaux, en piqua un gros avec une fourchette et la tendit à Ardyn qui mangea sans hésitation. L'homme aux yeux ambrés n'avait pas goûté à de la nourriture depuis des mois mais il ne pouvait pas oublier le goût de la viande d'Anak.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il presque dans un murmure.

« Eh bien, ce que tu voulais manger, de la viande d'Anak. » affirma Fide, étonné.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ce n'est pas de l'Anak… » poursuivit faiblement Ardyn.

« Je ne comprends pas, j'ai bien demandé cette viande, tout spécialement pour ce jour, aux cuisines. »

« Est-ce bon ? » demanda une voix à l'entrée de la prison.

Fide se retourna vivement et aperçut Somnus dans l'embrasure de l'accès au cachot. Que venait-il faire ici ? Son regard passa entre les deux frères et il fut frappé par la haine qui se lisait dans leurs yeux. Ardyn força sur ses liens, porté par une colère insurmontable. Le resserrement des chaînes ne le faisait même plus réagir tant il avait supporté une douleur plus atroce.

« Tu pourrais me répondre, ce n'est pas très poli ! » s'exclama le cadet avec un faux sourire.

« M'empoisonner ne servira à rien, tes petits amis ont déjà essayé. » dit l'aîné sèchement.

« Hmm je sais bien et c'est vraiment dommage. Peu importe la méthode, tu reviens à chaque fois. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda l'homme aux yeux verts qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« Oh, ton très cher ami ne t'a encore rien dit ? Je pensais que vous étiez plus proches que ça tous les deux ! Presque comme des frères ! » se moqua Somnus « Il se trouve que cette…chose est incapable de mourir. Pourtant, j'ai demandé aux meilleurs experts en matière de torture, en vain. C'est qu'il est résistant ! »

« T-torture ? » bredouilla Fide, stupéfait.

Tout ce sang, c'était ça ? Le liquide rouge séché sur le sol et les murs, c'était le sang d'Ardyn ? Fide refit le tour de la pièce des yeux et intégra enfin la cruelle réalité.

« T-tu l'as tué combien de fois ? » exigea de savoir ce dernier.

« Trop pour que je m'en souvienne. Hé, vous connaissez la dernière ? Il paraît qu'un des Chocobos a disparu de l'écurie. Je me demande bien où il est…

Les lèvres de Somnus s'étirèrent en un rictus démoniaque. Ardyn regarda le plateau de viande et comprit pendant que Fide se tenait la bouche, écœuré.

« Teioh ! » cria le prisonnier, déchaîné. Il se mit à avoir un haut-le-cœur qui le fit tousser plusieurs fois de dégoût.

« Alors, ça a quel goût un Chocobo Noir ? » interrogea le Roi dont le sourire méprisant ne le quittait pas. « Je serais bien tenté d'essayer pour voir mais bon, j'ai déjà mangé ! C'est vraiment triste que ton premier repas depuis des mois fusse ce pauvre volatile. Tu l'aurais vu, il piaillait tellement que ça m'a presque fait pitié. Quel soulagement de ne plus l'entendre quand ils l'ont achevé ! »

« Arrête Somnus… » prévint Fide. « Tu en as assez fait, ça suffit. »

« Oh non, ce n'est pas suffisant. » contredit le Roi. « D'ailleurs, je songeais à une chose, je te plaindrai presque daemon. Ressens-tu des émotions ou fais-tu juste semblant pour continuer de tromper ton monde ? »

« Quelle question ! »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda le cadet en insistant sur ses mots.

Tout se passa très vite, trop vite. Une épée transperça le corps de Fide qui s'effondra à genoux devant Ardyn, impuissant. Pris d'une rage démentielle, ce dernier oublia les chaînes qui l'entravaient pour tenter de venir en aide à son ami mais la magie de Bahamut subsistait et il ne put qu'hurler à son frère cadet d'abandonner son objectif évident.

« NOOOON ! Pas Fide ! Arrête ! »

Somnus ressortit la lame et saisit violemment les cheveux de Fide pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol. Ce dernier était encore vivant, les yeux écarquillés devant la brutalité de l'attaque, du sang coulait de sa bouche et il essayait d'articuler quelque chose. Il leva son bras en direction d'Ardyn comme s'il souhaitait aller vers lui mais l'épée s'abattit de nouveau sur lui, tranchant son membre qui tomba au sol et laissa une grosse traînée de sang.

« AAAAAHHHHH ! vociférait Ardyn, envahi par la fureur et la tristesse.

Le Roi lâcha le meilleur ami du prisonnier qui s'écroula par terre mais Fide bougeait encore.

« Tu es encore vivant toi ? »

« A-Ar-dy-n… » gémit faiblement l'homme mortellement blessé.

Il rampa lentement vers le prisonnier alors même qu'il se vidait de son sang, son bras valide toujours tendu vers son éternel ami.

« Loyal jusqu'au bout hein, il porte bien son nom celui-là. » ironisa Somnus.

Et la lame se planta dans le dos de Fide, sous les yeux horrifiés de l'homme aux cheveux violets, de la même façon qu'elle avait enlevé la vie d'Aurore. Son visage était figé, ses yeux encore ouverts, n'avaient à aucun instant quitté la direction du prisonnier.

« Excuse-moi, j'aurais plutôt dû dire « portait bien son nom » » corrigea le Roi.

« SOMNUUUUUUS ! » hurla Ardyn, déchaîné, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues « JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

« Mais vas-y je t'en prie. » ricana le cadet. « Tu es vraiment ingrat. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, vous allez pouvoir passer l'éternité ensemble. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le Roi Élu apparaisse et te chasse définitivement de ce monde. Jusque-là, profite bien de ta misérable existence daemon, tu n'as plus rien, tu n'es plus rien. Bientôt, ton nom sera effacé de l'Histoire, Ardyn Lucis Caelum n'aura jamais existé. »

« Je te jure que je sortirai d'ici et tu payeras cher pour ce que tu as fait. Je me vengerai de toute ta pitoyable lignée, de tes Dieux et de ton cher Cristal ! »

« Ah ! Que de paroles vaines, monstre. » se moqua Somnus. « Bon, eh bien, ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai à faire. Je vous laisse entre amis. Adieu ! »

Il quitta la prison en éclatant d'un rire sardonique laissant Ardyn seul, le cadavre de Fide à moins d'un mètre de lui. Brisé, dévoré par la rancœur et la haine, l'homme aux yeux ambrés passa 2000 ans dans ce cachot morbide, oublié de tous, laissant toutes ses émotions derrière lui et n'existant plus que pour une seule chose : se venger de ceux qui lui avaient tout pris, peu importaient les sacrifices.

1 - _Teioh est le nom du Chocobo Noir participant aux courses de rang A+ dans Final Fantasy VII_


	3. Chapter 3 - Un destin irrémédiable

_Suite et fin de "Une lumière dans les ténèbres."_

 _756 de l'époque moderne_

Le plan d'Ardyn était simple : attendre le prince Noctis et ses trois petits amis à Lestallum. D'après ses observations, le fils du défunt Roi Regis devait avoir des visions et des migraines provoquées par l'appel de Titan, l'Archéen. L'Oracle lui avait déjà demandé ses faveurs donc il ne manquait plus que l'entrée en scène de ce cher prince insouciant. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il ne débarque en ville. Il décida donc de se poster à un endroit où il ne pourrait pas le rater c'est-à-dire, à l'observatoire de la ville.

Un rictus s'afficha sur son visage en les voyant arriver de loin.

« Quelle…coïncidence ! » s'exclama-t-il à leur approche.

« Ah, « l'humble voyageur » … » rétorqua Gladiolus, le garde du corps du prince.

Ardyn ne releva pas la remarque du costaud de l'équipe.

« Dites, les contes et légendes, vous aimez ça ? Comme celle de l'Archéen. Il appellerait le roi de dessous le météore. Malheureusement, la langue des dieux est inconnue des humains. On dit même qu'elle donnerait des maux de tête à certains. » expliqua l'homme aux cheveux violets.

Une expression intéressée s'afficha sur le visage du plus petit de la bande, un jeune homme blond à la coiffure extravagante.

« Comment on arrange ça ? Vous savez ? » questionna Prompto donc la curiosité avait été attisée.

« Vous pourriez aller le voir ? Il serait outrageux d'ignorer l'appel d'un dieu. Je vous emmène. » proposa Ardyn.

« Alors ? » demanda Gladiolus perplexe.

« Hmm… » réfléchit Noctis.

« On le suit pour voir ? » interrogea le blond.

« Au pire, on le largue. » lança le grand brun.

« D'accord. » acquiesça Ignis.

« Bon, ok. » finit par accepter le jeune prince en se tournant vers l'homme.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du Chancelier du Niflheim, la première partie de son plan était en marche et s'était déroulé avec une facilité déconcertante. Il dépassa les quatre compagnons et les invita à le suivre.

« Je n'aime guère le protocole, mais il est toutefois nécessaire de faire les présentations. Mon nom est Ardyn, pour vous servir. Suivez-moi jusqu'au parking. C'est là que j'ai laissé mon véhicule. J'ai une passion pour ma voiture. Elle n'est pas aussi spectaculaire que la Regalia, mais elle ne tombe jamais en panne. Nous allons former un convoi de deux voitures. Très militaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le groupe ne répondit pas et se contenta de rester un peu en arrière. Le parking se situait à quelques mètres de l'observatoire et quelques marches les séparaient. Ils montèrent les escaliers et rejoignirent l'automobile de leur guide.

« Bon, si vous le permettez, je vais choisir le chauffeur. Et donc…ce sera toi. » dit-il en désignant Noctis.

« Et si je montais dans ta voiture ? » demanda le jeune prince aux yeux bleus.

Ardyn jeta un bref coup d'œil à la place passager de sa voiture et la silhouette de Mi-Hann apparut dans son esprit. Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée étrange mais reprit vite son rôle au sérieux.

« Bon…Tu conduis ta voiture, et moi la mienne. Ok ! Allez, on est partis. » déclara joyeusement l'homme aux yeux ambrés.

Il monta dans son véhicule et regarda une dernière fois le siège passager avant de secouer la tête et de mettre le contact.

« Pour information, ce n'est pas une course. Contente-toi de me suivre comme un gentil garçon. Si tu me perds de vue, tu ne retrouveras pas ton chemin. Mais pas question de me coller. Un accident…gâcherait mes vacances. » avertit-il.

« C'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris. Allez, on y va. »

« Eh bien, c'est parti. Conduis prudemment. »

Ardyn prit la tête du convoi et la direction du disque de Cauthess tout en surveillant son rétroviseur. Le petit prince roulait quelques mètres plus loin en laissant suffisamment de distance de sécurité. Ils roulaient maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes. Pourquoi ne pas les observer un peu ? Ils semblaient pressés d'y être mais c'est lui qui menait la danse. La station de Coernix se trouvait non loin de là et il décida de s'y arrêter.

« Que diriez-vous de faire une pause ici ? »

« Dis donc…on devait pas rejoindre Cauthess ? » demanda Gladiolus, visiblement irrité.

« L'Archéen ne va pas s'envoler. » plaisanta le Chancelier.

« Et nous on n'est pas arrivés, avec toi comme guide… » renchérit Ignis en remontant ses lunettes avec son index.

« Bref, on campe ici. Et avec Ardyn… » lança Prompto en sautant par-dessus la portière de la Regalia décapotée.

« Ça sera sans moi. » protesta Noctis.

« Dans ce cas, je vais monter la tente. » affirma le garde du corps de ce dernier.

« Ah, personnellement, je n'ai jamais aimé le grand air. Je préférerais plutôt payer pour profiter du confort d'une caravane. » expliqua l'homme aux cheveux violets.

Finalement, il n'y avait rien à en dire. Noctis était loin de l'héritier conscient de sa position et de ses responsabilités. C'était un individu insouciant, indolent, rebelle et guidé par ses émotions qui avait accepté à contre cœur les enjeux de sa condition de prince du Lucis.

« _Il va falloir le pousser un peu…_ » pensa Ardyn.

Ses petits amis quant à eux, avaient l'air d'être un peu plus sérieux que ce dernier. Le grand baraqué qui le regardait de travers lui servait de garde du corps, celui affublé d'une paire de lunettes était plus ou moins la tête pensante du groupe et le blondinet était sûrement de loin celui qui jouait le mieux la comédie. Ardyn fut amusé de constater que le fils de celui qui l'avait libéré de sa prison accompagnait à présent l'héritier du trône d'Insomnia. Il ne devait même pas être au courant de ses origines mais le Chancelier se ferait un plaisir de les lui révéler le moment venu. Ces individus étaient quatre des nombreux pions sur le grand échiquier de ses projets. L'échec et mat était proche.

Pour l'heure, l'homme se contenta de les observer discuter innocemment de tout et de rien tout en se mêlant parfois à la conversation.

« Bon, je vais préparer le repas. » fit Ignis en se levant tout à coup. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ? » demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Cup Noodle. » lança simplement Gladiolus en croisant les bras.

« On ne mangerait que ça à t'écouter ! » se moqua gentiment Prompto.

« C'est qu'il est exigeant en plus ! » rétorqua le garde du corps. « Tu veux quoi toi, Noct ? »

« Pas de légumes… » se plaignit ce dernier.

« Notre stock est de toute façon limité, voyez par vous-même. » expliqua Ignis en les invitant à venir jeter un coup d'œil.

Le jeune homme à lunettes leur montra les ingrédients dont ils disposaient et en effet, ils allaient devoir manger simple ce soir mais le jeune homme blond dont les joues étaient couvertes de taches de rousseur tapa alors dans ses mains.

« Oh, je sais ! Tu peux nous faire du riz au poulet, Ignis ? »

Ardyn réagit à la proposition du blondinet et leva les yeux vers le groupe. Il s'était mis à l'écart pour les écouter débattre de leur prochain repas mais il ressentit une émotion certaine à l'énonciation de ce plat. C'était ce qu'avait commandé Mi-Hann pendant leur sortie à Lestallum, il se souvint de la joie sur son visage en mangeant ce plat si simpliste.

« Ardyn, t'en veux ? » demanda gentiment Prompto qui avait sorti son appareil photo de sa sacoche.

Il aurait dû pouvoir refuser mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi un « oui » instinctif sortit de sa bouche à ce moment-là. Ignis lui tendit une assiette quasiment pleine à ras bord, pensant qu'au vu de son gabarit, l'homme devait probablement manger pas mal. Il se garda bien de leur expliquer que la nourriture n'était devenue plus qu'un plaisir gustatif pour lui et saisit l'assiette en remerciant le cuisinier avec courtoisie.

« Eh bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais rejoindre la caravane. » déclara-t-il en ôtant son chapeau pour les saluer. « Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

« Ouais…salut. » lança Gladiolus.

« Hm… » se contenta de dire Noctis.

« Bonne nuit Ardyn. » fit gentiment Prompto.

L'homme aux cheveux violets monta dans la caravane et posa l'assiette sur une petite table se trouvant à coté de son lit. Il enleva son fédora, son long manteau imprimé de motifs noirs stylisés qu'il posa négligemment sur la chaise et se lava les mains ainsi que le visage. Il s'assit ensuite sur le lit, prit une fourchette et mangea quelques bouchées de son repas. Un rire discret s'échappa de ses cordes vocales.

« Non vraiment, tu as des goûts forts étranges… »

o-o-o-o

Le bruit assourdissant d'une gifle retentit dans le salon d'une maison modeste d'un quartier d'Altissia.

« Où étais-tu passée petite idiote ? » cria une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. « Owen t'a cherchée absolument partout ! Un peu plus et il alertait les autorités pour disparition. »

« Maman, il n'était pas nécessaire de la frapper. » tenta de temporiser le jeune homme en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa génitrice pour l'empêcher de réitérer son geste.

« Oh, mon petit chéri, tu es trop gentil avec elle. Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle passe son temps à nous inquiéter ? C'est une petite impertinente. »

Mi-Hann se frotta la joue tout en gardant le silence et détourna le regard. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de répondre sans quoi les punitions pouvaient être encore plus douloureuses qu'une simple gifle. Elle avait été absente pendant plus d'un mois sans que cela ne les affole plus que ça. De plus, elle avait pris l'habitude d'être corrigée pour la moindre petite chose depuis la naissance d'Owen, événement qui avait marqué un bouleversement dans la vie de cette famille. En effet, les parents du jeune homme n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfant, c'est pourquoi ils avaient accepté d'adopter la jolie brune lorsque sa mère s'était présentée chez eux, les suppliant de prendre soin de sa petite fille. Les premiers temps avaient plutôt été agréables mais à la naissance du garçon, les choses avaient subitement basculé pour ne devenir qu'une succession de rejets, de remontrances et de violences quotidiennes.

« Tu as de la chance que ta mère était une amie d'enfance. Autrement, je ne t'aurais jamais acceptée sous mon toit. Pauvre Laura, c'est sûrement toi qui es responsable de sa mort ! » cracha la mégère.

S'attaquer à ses parents était l'activité favorite de cette femme mais ses remarques acerbes ne l'atteignaient plus. Mi-Hann partirait bientôt de cette maison, une fois qu'elle aurait amassé suffisamment d'argent pour se loger ailleurs. Elle était obligée de cacher ses effets personnels car la mère d'Owen prenait un malin plaisir à fouiller dans sa chambre pendant son absence afin d'y dénicher l'argent que la jeune femme avait si durement gagné. Mais surtout, elle voulait cacher _son_ trésor, un trésor inestimable à ses yeux, l'argent n'était qu'un détail en comparaison.

« Allez maman, calme-toi. Tout est arrangé maintenant. »

« Tu as raison mon trésor. » acquiesça tendrement la mère de famille puis elle s'adressa à sa fille adoptive « Et toi, disparais de ma vue ! Tu as intérêt à terminer tes corvées avant le repas de ce soir. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Oui, mère. » obéit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs de jais.

Mi-Hann s'empara du panier à linge et sortit à l'extérieur pour l'étendre. Il faisait beau, une légère brise océanique soufflait dans ses cheveux et elle se concentra sur l'odeur diffusée par les eaux de la grande cité. C'était une ville extrêmement agréable et animée. Elle s'attela à sa tâche car elle avait encore pas mal de choses à faire, sa belle-mère se défaussant de tout en dehors des repas qu'elle tenait à préparer pour son fils adoré. Ce dernier ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps avant d'apparaître à sa vue.

« Je vais t'aider. » lui dit-il doucement.

« Tu ne devrais pas, mère va encore dire que je t'influence. »

« Je ne suis plus un enfant, je suis libre de faire ce que bon me semble et puis, si un jour nous…euh… »

« Nous… ? » demanda la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

« Euh non, rien pardon. Je pensais à voix haute ! » s'exclama le blond en rougissant. « Dis-moi Mi-Hann, on a pas vraiment abordé le sujet mais où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. »

« J-j'ai...pris un peu de vacances. » mentit-elle

« Je vois. En tout cas, je suis heureux que tu sois rentrée. Je commençais à croire maman quand elle me disait que tu étais partie pour de bon. »

Mi-Hann haussa les épaules et reprit sa corvée, aidée par Owen. Elle entretint ensuite les plantes, vérifia les stocks et fit les poussières de la maison. Une fois son ménage terminé, elle jeta un œil à l'horloge, c'était bientôt l'heure d'aller travailler. Elle se prépara, attacha ses longs cheveux bruns avec un ruban et quitta le domicile. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, elle pénétra dans une boutique dont l'architecture était faite de bois.

« Ah, Mi-Hann, te voilà enfin. Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ton absence, je suis passé chez toi pour prendre de tes nouvelles mais ta mère m'a assuré de ne pas m'en faire et que tu étais partie vadrouiller. » lança un homme d'une soixantaine d'années qui se tenait sur un escabeau. « Nous avons reçu de nouveaux livres. Je les ai posé sur l'étagère là-bas. Tu t'en occupes ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant une pile de livres sur sa droite.

« Je suis navrée monsieur Richards, j'étais euh…malade. » s'excusa la jeune femme en s'inclinant respectueusement. « Bien-sûr, aucun problème. » acquiesça-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se dirigea vers le mobilier et vérifia un à un les ouvrages pour les ranger dans les rayons correspondants. Elle se sentait particulièrement bien dans cette atmosphère, l'odeur des livres était apaisante surtout celle des anciennes œuvres qui avaient traversé le temps. Malheureusement, son patron ne l'avait embauché qu'en soutien et elle ne pouvait travailler qu'une dizaine d'heures par semaine. C'était une petite boutique qui attirait surtout des passionnés de lecture, parfois des curieux et des visiteurs de passage mais rien qui ne permettait un essor d'activité. Quand bien même, Mi-Hann aimait ce qu'elle y faisait et son patron, un vieil homme qu'elle connaissait depuis des années, était quelqu'un de très gentil.

« Tu es au courant de l'arrivée prochaine de l'Oracle à Altissia ? » questionna son employeur.

« Non, pas du tout. » répondit-elle avec surprise. « L'Oracle va venir ici ? »

« Il paraît oui. Ce sont des rumeurs qui circulent mais les médias parlent d'un mariage entre elle et l'héritier Lucis Caelum. Apparemment, il se déroulerait dans notre belle cité mais j'avais entendu dire que le prince avait été tué lors de l'attaque à Insomnia. » expliqua l'homme aux cheveux courts grisonnants.

« Est-ce que par hasard, vous auriez gardé le journal ? »

« Oui, tu le trouveras sur mon bureau. La porte n'est pas fermée, vas-y. » répondit-il gentiment.

« Merci monsieur. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le journal enroulé dans sa main droite. Elle le déplia et put difficilement passer à côté des gros titres. Les médias faisaient allusion à un traité de paix qui avait mal tourné entre l'Empire de Niflheim et le royaume du Lucis. Le Roi Regis fut déclaré mort et l'héritier, Noctis Lucis Caelum, ainsi que l'Oracle, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, portés disparus mais présumés morts. Mi-Hann fut immédiatement attirée par les photographies et s'aperçut alors que l'homme qui se trouvait à côté de l'empereur n'était autre qu'Ardyn. Il s'agissait d'une photo reprise d'un journal télévisé qui avait filmé l'événement en direct.

« _Tout s'est déroulé selon leurs plans… » pensa-t-elle. « L'Empire est en guerre depuis des années contre le royaume du Lucis, Ardyn a rejoint l'ennemi de son ennemi. Je me demande vraiment s'il essaie de se venger. À moins qu'il y ait autre chose… »_

Elle lut le reste des articles et vit que l'Oracle était effectivement attendue à Altissia dans moins d'une semaine, la date précise n'avait pas encore été officiellement annoncée. Mi-Hann ferma le journal et le reposa dans le bureau de monsieur Richards afin de reprendre son travail. Quelques clients se succédèrent dans l'après-midi mais globalement, le magasin fut assez calme. La jeune femme passa un coup de balai et nettoya les vitres avant de partir.

« À demain, monsieur Richards ! » le salua-t-elle avec déférence.

« Tu as fait du bon travail, comme d'habitude. À demain ma petite Mi-Hann. »

Elle sourit car malgré les années, le vieil homme l'appelait encore ainsi. Cet endroit représentait son refuge en quelque sorte, elle y allait en permanence depuis l'enfance et c'est tout naturellement qu'à sa majorité, le patron lui avait proposé de l'aider à tenir la boutique. Elle regarda l'heure et constata qu'elle avait encore le temps avant de rentrer mais elle ne traînerait pas trop car certaines rues d'Altissia pouvaient être dangereuses la nuit. La jolie brune passa rapidement au marché du coin pour y admirer les créations des artisans et s'arrêta à un stand qui avait déjà attiré son attention.

« Joli choix ma petite dame ! » s'exclama le vendeur. « Ce collier vous irait à merveille. Regardez, il est de la même couleur que vos yeux. »

« Quelle pierre est incrustée dedans ? » demanda-t-elle naïvement.

« C'est une émeraude ma petite dame, une véritable émeraude. » expliqua le jeune marchand. « C'est un modèle unique basé sur la fabrication d'un bracelet utilisant la même pierre. Alors, il vous intéresse ? C'est un très beau bijou vous savez. »

« Eh bien, il est magnifique en effet mais je suppose qu'il ne doit pas être donné. »

L'artisan dévisagea la jeune femme et sembla la reconnaître.

« On s'est déjà vu non ? Votre visage m'est familier. »

« Je dois vous dire que je passe souvent ici discrètement pour voir vos créations et il y a un moment que ce pendentif est exposé. » avoua Mi-Hann, une pointe de gêne dans la voix.

« C'est vrai, je l'ai proposé à la vente il y a un peu plus d'un mois. »

« 45 jours exactement. » dit-elle en souriant timidement.

Le vendeur éclata de rire.

« Je vois qu'il vous plait vraiment. Ahhh, quel dommage vraiment mais oui, il coûte pas moins de 8000 gils et je ne peux vraiment pas baisser son prix au risque de me retrouver perdant, j'en suis désolé. »

« Oh mais je ne vous en demande pas tant ! » refusa la jeune femme en levant les mains devant elle, embarrassée. « Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Passez une bonne soirée monsieur. »

« Merci, vous de même ma petite dame. »

Mi-Hann s'éloigna un peu du stand et soupira. Elle n'était guère matérialiste mais ce collier lui avait tapé dans l'œil et elle n'était pas prête de pouvoir se l'offrir si sa belle mère continuait à lui subtiliser toujours plus d'argent. Elle décida de rentrer et passa le pas de la porte de la maison sans faire de bruit. Il était presque 19 heures du soir, au moins, elle n'était pas en retard et éviterait une énième remontrance. Elle se déchaussa, se lava les mains et prit l'initiative de mettre les couverts. Un ragoût mijotait sur le feu. Owen arriva quelques minutes après et la rejoint dans la cuisine.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée Owen ? lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

« Super mais je meurs de faim ! »

Le jeune homme se pencha vers la jolie brune et défit le ruban qui nouait les cheveux de Mi-Hann.

« Tu es beaucoup plus jolie comme ça. » dit-il.

« Je les attache parce-que ça me plait et parce-que c'est plus pratique pour travailler » protesta la jeune femme.

« Peut-être mais je te préfère ainsi, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Oui enfin, Owen, ce sont quand même mes cheveux. J'en fais ce que je veux non ? »

Elle se tint alors l'arrière de son crâne car sa belle-mère venait de lui asséner une violente tape derrière la tête.

« Ne parle pas à mon fils de cette façon, mal élevée ! » la corrigea cette dernière. « Je vais servir le dîner, allez-vous asseoir. »

Ils prirent place à table et Mi-Hann mangea en silence à côté d'un d'Owen qui racontait sa journée bruyamment. Son beau-père était tout aussi silencieux qu'elle et ne lui adressa aucun regard. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé contrairement à sa femme, il l'ignorait la plupart du temps, ne lui répondant que lorsqu'elle le saluait. La jeune femme termina rapidement son assiette, lava sa vaisselle et monta dans sa chambre sans se faire prier. Sa présence n'était de toute façon pas désirée et personne ne remarquerait son absence. Elle ferma la porte, s'agenouilla par terre et releva le tapis qui décorait le sol de la pièce. Une des planches en bois dénotait des autres mais il fallait avoir l'œil pour déceler cette différence avec précision. Mi-Hann la retira délicatement et sortit une boîte de taille moyenne de l'épais parquet. Elle sourit en découvrant son contenu. Sa belle-mère n'avait pas pensé à chercher là, la cachette avait donc l'air pas mal. Elle y rangea l'argent qu'elle avait gagné dans la journée et saisit un vieux journal qu'elle serra contre son cœur. Il représentait son trésor le plus précieux. En ouvrant doucement le livre, une illustration d'Ardyn apparut sous ses yeux et elle sourit. Le dessin était superbe mais il ne lui rendait pas complètement honneur.

« _J'aurais tellement aimé en savoir plus…_ » pensa-t-elle avec regret.

o-o-o-o

Ardyn allait devoir se rendre à Altissia. Il avait de nouveau dégagé le chemin de Noctis et ses amis dans leur quête pour se rendre dans la cité des eaux. L'Oracle s'y trouvait déjà, dans le plus grand des secrets, afin d'organiser le rite sacré qui permettrait au jeune héritier du Lucis d'obtenir la faveur de Leviathan, l'Hydréenne. Bientôt, la ville serait envahie par l'Empire. L'homme aux cheveux violets se retrouva alors à penser encore à la jolie brune qui y vivait probablement sans se douter de ce qui se tramait. Il se souvint de l'apparition de Leviathan, il y a deux mille ans, qui avait détruit une partie de la cité et causé de nombreuses morts. Son éveil avait été brutal, la population n'avait rien vu venir. Mi-Hann ferait probablement partie des victimes. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en soucier, tout était devenu subitement plus simple pour lui quand il avait cessé de ressentir de l'empathie à mesure que le cadavre de son meilleur ami gisant dans sa cellule se décomposait. C'est là qu'il avait réellement pris conscience de son décalage avec le reste du monde et de la brièveté de la vie humaine. Seuls étaient restés la rancœur, la solitude et l'ennui qui avaient guidé toutes ses actions depuis sa libération. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait avant que cette femme intrigante ne lui rappelle que l'ombre de son ancien meilleur ami planait toujours au-dessus de lui. Il n'y avait pas que ça, ce n'était pas complètement vrai mais il n'arrivait pas à poser un mot sur ce qu'elle lui inspirait. De la curiosité, une attirance physique ? C'était une évidence mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus insidieux et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

o-o-o-o

La population d'Altissia ne parlait plus que de ça. La robe de mariée de l'Oracle Lunafreya Nox Fleuret était exposée dans la boutique de vêtements phare de la ville, Vivienne Westwood et les habitants se pressaient tous pour l'admirer. Les femmes se pâmaient d'admiration devant l'élégance et le raffinement de la tenue et s'imaginaient la revêtir tandis que les hommes étaient plus subjugués par le portrait de la jeune femme accroché au mur de la boutique. Par curiosité, Mi-Hann était allée la voir. Il était vrai qu'elle était jolie mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du ressentiment à l'égard de la lignée des Fleuret et du Lucis alors même qu'elle ne connaissait rien des membres de ces familles vivant à cette époque. Elle était imprégnée des histoires que sa mère lui racontait afin que la vérité perdure à travers les générations, des siècles de persécution, de peur, de fuite et de dissimulation. La jeune femme ne ressentait pas de haine, juste qu'elle ne partageait pas la joie des Altissiens pour l'heureux événement à venir.

« Mi-Hann, tu m'accompagnes pour aller voir la robe de l'Oracle ? » lui demanda Owen, surexcité.

« Eh bien, je l'ai déjà vue en réalité…en rentrant de la boutique de livres ce matin… »

« Allez, s'il te plaît ! On pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble après ça, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ca fait des jours qu'on ne fait que se voir pendant le dîner à cause du travail. » suppliait presque le jeune homme.

« Bon…d'accord. » céda-t-elle après avoir vérifié que sa belle-mère n'était pas à proximité. Cette dernière ne supportait pas que sa fille adoptive s'accapare son plus grand trésor. « On passera par le marché après si ça ne te dérange pas, il faut que j'achète des condiments. »

« Pas de problème ! » s'exclama le blond, euphorique.

Ils sortirent en début d'après-midi et il y avait foule, des touristes venus des quatre coins d'Eos se mêlaient aux habitants de la cité. Arrivés devant la boutique de vêtements, les deux jeunes gens durent se frayer un passage à travers les badauds agglutinés à proximité.

« Je ne m'y connais pas trop en robe mais je la trouve vraiment somptueuse ! » s'exclama Owen « Tu serais tellement belle avec… » dit-il, une pointe de gêne dans la voix.

Mi-Hann secoua la tête, dubitative.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je me vois mal avec une robe de mariée, je serais plus ridicule qu'autre chose. » ironisa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme aux yeux noisette posa vivement ses mains sur ses épaules ce qui la surprit.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu serais parfaite et je…je… » essaya-t-il d'articuler.

« Owen, tu… »

« Bon, j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir, allons au marché ! » la coupa-t-il, les oreilles rouges.

La jolie brune ressentit comme un malaise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Owen faisait de telles allusions et elle commençait à avoir des soupçons sur la façon dont il la percevait. Elle devrait lui parler sérieusement afin de mettre les choses au clair. Elle le considérait comme son petit frère mais apparemment, c'était différent du point de vue du jeune homme. A moins qu'elle ne se faisait des films, éclaircir les choses permettrait de lui enlever le moindre doute.

Sur place, Mi-Hann fit le tour du marché et acheta diverses épices tout en jetant de temps en temps un œil discret à distance vers l'étalage de l'artisan. Le pendentif y était toujours fièrement exposé mais semblait n'attirer personne, pour son plus grand bonheur. Cependant, un détail l'interpella immédiatement et elle décrocha instantanément son attention du bijou pour tourner la tête vers la longue rue à sa droite. Et là, il lui sembla brièvement l'apercevoir qui l'observait avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Non, elle avait sûrement rêvé, cela ne pouvait pas être lui, n'est-ce pas ? La jeune femme n'arriva pas à se défaire de cette indicible sensation et laissa tout en plan en s'engageant dans la rue en courant afin de s'en assurer. Owen ne put que lui crier son incompréhension mais elle ne se retourna à aucun moment. Mi-Hann courut à en perdre haleine et prit à droite à la première intersection, direction qu'il lui avait semblé que cet homme avait prise mais au bout de la ruelle, elle arriva à un cul de sac et il n'y avait personne. La jeune femme tourna la tête de toute part, le cherchant du regard. Elle avait envie d'hurler pour l'appeler mais elle se retint de le faire, Ardyn étant probablement à Altissia en qualité de Chancelier.

« Mi-Hann ! » s'écria Owen qui avait fini par la rejoindre. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ? On aurait dit que tu étais possédée… »

« Je… je suis désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle en respirant à tout rompre. « J'ai cru apercevoir quelqu'un… »

Le visage du blond s'assombrit.

« Le type avec qui tu étais l'autre jour ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement énervé.

« O…oui. » avoua-t-elle timidement.

Owen qui se tenait au départ à distance d'elle accourut pour la prendre fermement dans ses bras. Il lui faisait mal tant il serrait son étreinte.

« Owen…lâche moi s'il te plait… »

« Je suis là pour toi Mi-Hann ! Nous avons toujours été ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Je resterai toujours auprès de toi, je te protégerai, je… » débitait-il anxieusement sans prendre de pause.

La jeune femme se dégagea vivement mais difficilement de ce contact qu'elle ne désirait plus.

« Owen mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Ecoute, il faut qu'on parle car tu commences vraiment à me faire peur ! » s'écria la brune aux yeux verts.

Devinant le motif de la discussion, le blond se braqua directement.

« Je ne veux pas parler maintenant, je rentre ! » s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle allait aborder le sujet.

« _Il fait toujours ça à chaque fois que j'essaie de discuter de notre relation…_ » pensa la jeune femme.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à se défiler comme ça, cette situation devenait de plus en plus malsaine. Ils n'étaient certes pas liés par le sang mais Mi-Hann considérait Owen comme son frère et seulement comme un frère. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambiguïté à ses yeux et elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à la possibilité que ce dernier éprouve des sentiments amoureux à son égard. Elle ne lui laisserait plus le choix de l'accepter et prit la décision de le mettre au pied du mur le soir même. Elle espérait ne pas le blesser même s'il était utopique d'imaginer qu'un rejet ne serait pas douloureux car elle ne le savait que trop bien. Avant de quitter la ruelle, la jeune femme regarda de nouveau tout autour d'elle sans réussir à se débarrasser de l'impression d'être observée, soupira et regagna la rue principale.

Le repas du soir se passa dans un silence encore plus glacial que d'habitude, ce qui inquiéta grandement la mère d'Owen, habituée à l'entendre lui raconter inlassablement ses journées. Le visage fermé, il fixait son assiette, ne décrocha pas un sourire de la soirée et quitta la table une fois son dîner avalé. Mi-Hann se hâta de faire de même, fit ses corvées et décida ensuite de sortir à l'extérieur pour prendre un bol d'air frais, l'atmosphère étant bien trop pesante. Il y avait une petite allée éclairée, à côté de la maison, dallée et équipée d'un banc et d'un petit jardinet que la jeune femme entretenait régulièrement. De hauts murs l'isolaient mais la lumière y était suffisante pour qu'elle soit en sécurité et l'endroit suffisamment à l'écart pour profiter d'un peu de solitude. Elle s'assit sur le banc et admira le ciel étoilé durant de nombreuses minutes mais encore une fois, elle ressentit cette curieuse impression de ne pas être seule.

« Très bien, parlons puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites. » trancha la voix d'Owen alors que le silence était total, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

« Owen, c'est toi…Tu m'as fait peur. »

Il venait d'apparaître au tournant de la rue menant à la maison.

« Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Non, pas particulièrement. J'étais simplement concentrée sur le calme ambiant et je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. » répondit-elle en restant calme.

Mi-Hann se leva et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui se braqua de nouveau.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. » déclara ce dernier. « Tu veux me parler de nous… »

« C'est bien ça le problème Owen. Il n'y a pas de « nous », tu es mon frère et je… »

« Je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme ma sœur ! » coupa-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle. Il la saisit de nouveau par les épaules « Je t'aime depuis longtemps Mi-Hann et je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu… »

« Non ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Tu ne comprends pas Owen ! Je ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais et ce ne sera jamais le cas ! »

« … »

Le blond baissa la tête, semblant recevoir la vérité en pleine figure. Il serra ses doigts sur les frêles épaules de la jolie brune ce qui la fit grimacer de douleur.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu as été absente tout ce temps ? C'est ce type au look excentrique, avoue-le ?! » ordonna-t-il

« Owen, ce que je fais ne te regarde pas ! »

« Tu as couché avec hein ?! »

« Q-quoi ? M-mais ça ne v-va pas de...parler de...ça maintenant ! » bredouilla-t-elle gênée.

Le jeune homme leva des yeux emplis de noirceur vers elle alors qu'il la tenait toujours fermement de la main gauche, baissa lentement son bras droit vers sa ceinture.

« Je ne l'accepterai jamais… » murmura-t-il lentement et sans aucune émotion dans la voix. « Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura… »

Le regard de Mi-Hann fut attiré vers ce qu'Owen était en train de sortir de derrière lui, accroché à l'arrière de sa veste. Elle essaya de reculer d'un pas lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire mais la prise de ce dernier se referma avec encore plus de force sur elle lorsque la lame bien visible d'une dague apparut sous ses yeux.

« Aie ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Tu as perdu la tête ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

« Je t'aimais tellement et tu as tout gâché ! » hurlait le blond, pris de folie.

Et alors qu'il allait poignarder la jeune femme dans l'abdomen, une ombre vive comme l'éclair surgit des toits au-dessus de lui et il sentit son visage fermement enserré par une main dont la force le plaqua violemment contre le sol.

« SOMNUS ! » vociféra l'individu que Mi-Hann reconnut immédiatement.

Les mains plaqués devant la bouche, la jolie brune réagit automatiquement au nom prononcé par Ardyn, dont le visage était déformé par la haine, et attrapa instinctivement son bras.

« Ne le tuez pas, je vous en supplie ! » le pria-t-elle alors qu'elle constatait qu'il pouvait briser Owen sans le moindre effort.

Pris dans une rage folle, l'homme ne reprit pas de suite contenance mais il réalisa assez vite que la tête ensanglantée qui avait détruit quelques dalles sous l'impact n'appartenait pas à celui qui s'était formé dans son esprit un peu plus tôt. Ardyn lâcha l'individu inconscient non sans mal et resta immobile à fixer ce qu'il avait fait sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il avait revécu brutalement ce qu'il s'était passé sous ses yeux deux mille ans plus tôt et son impuissance de jadis s'était muée en une colère insurmontable. Néanmoins, il sourit narquoisement au bout d'un bref moment et ramassa la dague qu'il remit dans son fourreau et glissa ensuite dans sa veste. Il entendit la jeune femme le remercier mais il ne se tourna pas pour la regarder, il ne voulait pas voir ces yeux qui le poursuivaient sans relâche depuis qu'il les avait recroisés pour la première fois depuis longtemps, à Altissia. Ces yeux, ces cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et cette odeur légèrement fruitée qui le décontenançaient tellement. Ardyn allait s'éclipser quand Mi-Hann attrapa sa manche sans ménagement.

« Attendez, ne partez pas… » demanda-t-elle presque dans un soupir.

« Ne devrais-tu pas t'occuper de lui ? Il a l'air plutôt mal en point. » lança l'homme aux cheveux violets en désignant Owen avec indifférence.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, alla chercher une potion dans un petit mobilier décorant le jardinet et la fit boire au jeune homme qui gisait toujours par terre, inconscient. Bien qu'impressionnante, la blessure n'était pas si grave que cela, le blond s'en remettrait avec un gros mal de tête et quelques jours de repos.

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser à présent, je vais me retirer. » déclara l'homme aux yeux ambrés. « Merci pour le petit joujou, il va m'être bien utile. »

« Emmenez-moi avec vous ! » s'écria la jolie brune. « Cette ville, cette maison, cette famille, la venue de l'Oracle, la robe, le mariage, l'héritier du Lucis, tout cela m'importe peu ! »

« Vraiment ? » questionna Ardyn amusé en occultant sa supplication. « C'est que tu m'aurais presque convaincu ! Hélas, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi mais comme je suis de bonne humeur, je vais te donner un petit conseil. _L'impétueuse Hydréenne surgit et les eaux se déchaînent. Pris au piège, le mortel se démène et abréagit._ »

« Léviathan va de nouveau se réveiller ? Quand ? » avait compris Mi-Hann.

« De nouveau ? Ainsi, tu sais effectivement certaines choses. Quoiqu'il en soit, ne reste pas là si tu tiens à la vie. Demain sera un jour mémorable. » annonça solennellement le Chancelier impérial en levant exagérément le bras.

« Vous allez tuer l'Oracle, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea la jeune femme, sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

L'homme se retourna vivement et observa la jolie brune, d'un air satisfait.

« Là, tu m'impressionnes ! Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

Il avait déjà été fasciné par son intelligence mais elle faisait en plus preuve d'une lucidité et d'un discernement incroyable, et ça, il devait bien admettre qu'elle était unique en son genre. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine avant de répondre.

« Je pense que la tuer poussera l'héritier du Lucis à vous poursuivre puisque c'est lui qui vous intéresse. Deuxièmement, pour son don qui disparaîtra avec elle. »

« Pas mal du tout ! Cependant, il manque une toute petite chose… »

« Là, je ne vois pas. » avoua Mi-Hann en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Je brûle d'envie de le savoir mais j'ai l'intime conviction que c'est tout ce que vous me direz. »

« Tu es une femme bien curieuse, je l'admets. Tu m'as presque supplié d'épargner cet imbécile mais tu ne cilles pas en sachant que je vais ôter la vie de cette chère Lunafreya. Pourquoi donc ? »

« Vous avez vos raisons et j'ai les miennes. » se contenta de rétorquer la jeune femme. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais ramener mon frère à la maison, il est en train de se réveiller. »

Alors qu'elle se baissait pour assister Owen, elle sentit un courant d'air et ne put voir qu'une ombre vive s'élancer sur les hauteurs de la ville. Mi-Hann avait déjà pu assiter à la manifestation des pouvoirs d'Ardyn, des pouvoirs liés aux ténèbres et selon elle, ce n'était probablement qu'un millième de ce dont il était capable. Dans son état actuel, elle était persuadée qu'il avait la force suffisante pour éliminer le prince héritier et assurer sa vengeance. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Il y avait une raison qui lui échappait mais une raison sûrement évidente pour lui.

Owen gémit en se redressant péniblement sur ses jambes. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne et jeta un œil aux dalles enfoncées dans le sol.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il avec sincérité. « J'ai mal à la tête et je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui… »

Prise d'appréhension devant le précédent comportement de son frère, la jolie brune l'aida néanmoins à se remettre debout, soulagée d'apprendre que ce dernier avait oublié sa tentative d'agression. Elle inventa la première excuse qui lui vint à l'esprit mais qui n'était pas si éloignée que ça de la vérité.

« Tu as eu un malaise et tu es tombé évanoui. » expliqua-t-elle en tentant de cacher son malaise et d'être convaincante.

« Je vois…mais euh…, c'est quoi ces débris et ce sang par terre ? »

« Tu as une plaie à l'arcade sourcilière. Ca a vraiment beaucoup saigné...Je t'ai donné les premiers soins mais tu devrais regarder ça de plus près et aller te reposer. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit le robinet installé dans le jardinet et se lava le visage et les cheveux pour se débarrasser du sang.

« Brrr, l'eau est glacée ! » se plaignit-il. « Je suis crevé, je vais me coucher. Tu rentres aussi ? »

« Je reste encore un peu et j'arrive oui. » acquiesça-t-elle en souriant légèrement, feignant d'être détendue.

« OK ! »

Le blond la laissa seul pour rejoindre la maison. Mi-Hann s'allongea sur le banc et soupira, repensant à Ardyn. Elle l'avait enfin revu et même si cette rencontre avait été brève, elle lui avait permis d'en apprendre plus. L'autorité suprême d'Altissia ferait probablement évacuer la ville mais elle ne pourrait pas sauver toute la population ni protéger la cité des assauts de l'Empire. La jeune femme pourrait au moins prendre un peu d'avance pour prévenir ses proches, ses parents adoptifs inclus même s'ils étaient tous sauf aimants. Elle songea à remonter dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et sortit le journal de sa cachette. Elle l'ouvrit et chercha le passage qui l'intéressait pour tenter de comprendre quelque chose qui lui avait peut-être échappé. Les vieilles pages froissées défilaient quand elle posa son doigt sur l'une d'entre elles.

 _58 - Ardyn est revenu de son long voyage, les dernières années furent les plus longues que j'aie vécues. C'est lorsque les gens sont éloignés qu'on sent qu'ils sont indispensables à notre existence et même si ma propre famille me permet de surmonter cette douleur, il m'arrive souvent de me sentir extrêmement seul. Je vais paraître égoïste et cruel en désirant cela mais est-ce que mon ami ressent les mêmes tourments ? Une femme a été désignée par les Dieux sous le nom d'Oracle. De ce que j'ai retenu des leçons de Flora, la famille Nox Fleuret est une des plus importantes vivant au cœur de la nouvelle Tenebrae, anciennement région de Shiva. Les membres de cette famille vénèrent la Déesse depuis des temps immémoriaux et ont toujours été relativement indépendants. Eh bien, cette Oracle est elle aussi capable de soigner les gens atteints par la maladie mais l'ayant vu faire, j'ai l'impression que ses facultés sont différentes de celles de mon ami. Une sorte d'aura de lumière s'échappe de ses mains et fait disparaître les maux sans que cela ne semble atteindre la guérisseuse. Ardyn souffrait d'effets secondaires au départ ce qui n'est pas le cas de l'Oracle. Il l'a vu agir également et j'ai le pressentiment qu'il se sent maintenant remplacé, voire inutile car tous acclament la jeune femme désormais. Ont-ils déjà oublié ce qu'il a fait pour eux ?_

Mi-Hann stoppa sa lecture, envahie par la frustration.

« Comment pouvait-il se sentir autrement ? Il a passé dix ans à parcourir le monde pour venir en aide aux personnes atteintes jusqu'à ce qu'une femme qui n'avait encore rien fait soit choisie par les Dieux et se mette à soigner les gens à sa place. Il ne doit pas s'agir que de ça, je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose mais quoi ? »

La jeune femme ferma le journal, songeuse.

« L'Oracle a voyagé avec le frère d'Ardyn devenu Roi à sa place et elle est décédée en accomplissant sa mission. Ensuite, il s'est passé quelque chose avec l'épouse de Somnus et c'est cette pièce du puzzle qui me manque pour comprendre. Mon ancêtre n'en fait mention nulle part. »

Elle se frotta énergiquement les cheveux sous l'énervement.

« Ahhh ! Je ne suis pas plus avancée ! »

La jolie brune aux yeux vert émeraude se résolut à abandonner pour la soirée et à aller se coucher mais son esprit divaguait sans cesse sur les événements du lendemain qui promettaient d'être chaotiques. Finalement, elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil et se leva fatiguée de sa nuit. Mi-Hann prit une douche pour se réveiller complètement et enfila une élégante robe empire blanche à motifs floraux noirs. La jeune femme attrapa un petit sac en cuir dont elle passa la lanière par-dessus son épaule et rangea le journal à l'intérieur puis elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se servit ensuite un thé, alluma la radio et écouta les informations tout en buvant sa boisson.

 _C'est une journée exceptionnelle qui s'annonce. La première ministre Camilla a annoncé très tôt ce matin que l'Oracle apparaitrait dans le but de prononcer un discours et rassurer les gens sur son état de santé. En effet, ces dernières semaines ont plongé les citoyens dans le doute et nombreuses étaient les personnes à la croire morte. L'exposition de la robe de mariée dans la boutique de la très connue Vivienne Westwood a apporté un nouveau vent d'espoir. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret est donc vivement attendue aujourd'hui._

La jeune femme sortit rapidement de la maison et se dirigea vers la librairie. Arrivée sur place, son employeur fut surpris de la voir.

« Tu viens même en dehors de tes heures de travail maintenant ? Je sais que tu aimes ce que tu fais mais profite de ton temps libre ! » la taquina monsieur Richards qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir et gérait la caisse du magasin.

Mi-Hann s'approcha de lui et s'accouda sur le mobilier.

« Ah ! Cela aurait pu être le cas mais je viens vous voir pour tout autre chose à vrai dire. »

« Oh ? Dis-moi tout ma petite. » s'enquerra l'homme qui leva les yeux vers elle.

« Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'Oracle va faire une apparition aujourd'hui. » expliqua la jeune femme.

« Toute la ville ne parle plus que de ça ! Je serais un véritable ermite si je n'étais pas courant. » acquiesça le vieil homme en riant.

« Oui. Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire va sûrement vous surprendre mais…s'il vous plait, une fois son discours prononcé, quittez la ville le plus rapidement possible… »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi donc ma petite Mi-Hann ? Tu es au courant de quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta le libraire.

« La Déesse Léviathan sera invoquée peu de temps après la venue de l'Oracle et il y aura de lourds dégâts et peut-être de nombreuses victimes…sans compter l'arrivée massive des impériaux. »

« Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai confiance en notre gouvernement, il fera le nécessaire pour nous protéger, j'en suis convaincu. »

« Je suis très sérieuse monsieur. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur… » dit-elle d'un ton très grave.

Monsieur Richards interrompit le compte de la caisse et saisit doucement les mains de la jolie brune dans les siennes.

« Tu es adorable. Je te connais depuis que tu es haute comme trois pommes et tu n'as jamais changé de ce côté-là. Je suis vieux et j'ai vécu une belle vie. Je ne peux pas quitter ma boutique, elle est tout ce qu'il me reste. »

« Mais je… »

« Comprends-moi Mi-Hann. Je suivrai les recommandations du gouvernement s'il nous oblige à évacuer mais je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que ce ne sera pas le cas. » refusa gentiment le libraire.

La jeune femme aux yeux verts baissa la tête et soupira. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'on ne la prendrait pas au sérieux. Et si sa belle-famille agissait de même ?

« Très bien, comme vous voulez. » obéit-elle à contrecœur.

Elle salua son patron et quitta la boutique. Sur le chemin du retour, elle remarqua que les rues commençaient à se vider petit à petit, les gens se rendaient déjà sur la place pour accueillir l'Oracle et être aux premières loges. Alors qu'elle atteignait enfin la maison, elle entendit Owen discuter avec sa mère sur le pas de la porte. Lorsque cette dernière l'aperçut, son sourire se changea en une moue sévère et elle l'apostropha sèchement.

« Ah te voilà toi ! Encore en vadrouille je ne sais où ? »

« Maman, arrête tu veux ? » la reprit le blond.

« Il faut que je vous parle, c'est important. » déclara la jolie brune.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'on a pas le temps ? » s'écria la mégère. « Le discours de l'Oracle va bientôt commencer et nous allons nous y rendre. Tu peux rester ici ! »

Owen fixa sa mère avec froideur ce qui déstabilisa cette dernière.

« Bien, bien ! Mais dépêche-toi ! »

« Allons dans le salon. » lança le jeune homme. « Ca a l'air assez grave. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et s'assirent chacun dans un fauteuil. Mi-Hann prit la parole, anxieuse et pleine d'appréhension.

« Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire pourra paraître insensé mais je vous assure que ce que je vais vous dire est la stricte vérité. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mi-Hann, tu commences à me faire flipper… » s'inquiéta Owen.

« Il faut que vous quittiez la ville avant que l'Oracle n'ait terminé son discours. »

« Quoi ?! Que nous racontes-tu là ? » s'exclama la mère de famille, interloquée.

« Les impériaux vont bientôt envahir la ville et Lunafreya Nox Fleuret va réveiller l'Hydréenne. Vous ne serez plus en sécurité ici ! Vous devez partir ! »

La cinquantenaire éclata de rire. Le blond ne riait pas mais regardait la jeune femme, incrédule.

« Oh non mais ma pauvre fille, cette fois, tu as vraiment perdu la tête. Je savais que tu avais un problème mais à ce point ? Ah, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? » se plaignit la mère d'Owen.

Mi-Hann se leva vivement de son fauteuil et explosa, fatiguée d'être prise pour une idiote.

« Eh bien restez ici si ça vous chante ! Personnellement, je tiens à la vie. Je m'en vais et je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds ici, vous m'entendez ?! »

« Partir ? Pour aller où ? Je t'ai nourrie, logée, blanchie et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies, petite impertinente ? » hurla la mégère.

Le blond se leva à son tour et essaya de calmer l'atmosphère tendue.

« Tu ne peux pas nous quitter Mi-Hann, nous formons une famille… »

« Une famille ? » s'exclama la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. « Ne me fais pas rire ! Une famille pour toi oui, mais ils ne m'ont plus traitée comme leur fille dès que tu es venu au monde… » nia-t-elle.

« Tu as tort Mi-Hann. » affirma la mère. « Je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme ma fille. Si je t'ai acceptée chez moi, c'est simplement parce-que j'avais une dette énorme envers ta mère... »

« Une dette… ? Quelle dette ? » demanda la jeune femme.

La cinquantenaire tourna la tête sur le côté et croisa les bras.

« Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire. » refusa-t-elle de répondre.

« J'ai le droit de savoir ! C'était ma famille ! » s'écria Mi-Hann.

« Ta famille ? Ha ha ha ! Oui, si on pouvait appeler ça une famille. »

Submergée par la colère et la douleur, la brune serra les poings ce que sa belle-mère remarqua.

« Quoi, tu vas me frapper ? Tu n'oseras jamais ! » la provoqua-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ton niveau. » rétorqua la jeune femme.

Folle de rage, la mégère accourut pour gifler sa fille adoptive mais Owen s'interposa entre les deux.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! » s'écria-t-il puis il se tourna face à la jolie brune. « Tu ne peux pas partir Mi-Hann, je ne te laisserai pas faire… » lui interdit-il tout en restant extrêmement calme.

« Je suis libre d'agir comme bon me semble. Je ne supporte plus de vivre ici, j'aurais dû fuir depuis longtemps… »

« Tu as changé Mi-Hann, je ne te reconnais plus. » dit-il avec regret.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà au moins essayé de me voir telle que j'étais ? » lui demanda-t-elle froidement, lassée de ses élucubrations.

« Celle que je connais, celle que j'aime depuis longtemps ne parlerait pas comme ça. Tu as besoin de repos, je vais te conduire dans ta chambre. »

Il essaya de saisir un de ses poignets mais elle se dégagea violemment pour l'empêcher de la toucher. Elle n'avait pas oublié son comportement lors de cette fameuse nuit.

« Je ne t'aime pas Owen et je ne t'aimerai jamais, tu m'entends ?! » vociféra-t-elle, épuisée de parler à un mur.

Et le coup partit sans qu'elle ne le voit arriver. Elle ressentit seulement la douleur foudroyante lorsque son corps frappa le mur en briques de la maison, sa tête heurtant brutalement la cloison. Elle sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience alors qu'elle distinguait les deux silhouettes se rapprocher lentement d'elle.

Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux et ne comprit pas où elle se trouvait mais surtout, qui était cet homme inconnu atteint par des stigmates qu'elle voyait dans le miroir ? Il avait les cheveux longs et noirs tout comme les siens et relevés en une queue de cheval, les yeux verts et la vingtaine. Mi-Hann ne pouvait pas bouger, elle ne pouvait que voir à travers ses yeux. Était-ce un rêve ? Était-elle morte ? La main gauche de l'homme se leva et toucha sa joue altérée par la maladie.

 _« C'est tout ce que je peux faire à présent. Laura, prends soin de notre enfant, pardonne-moi… »_

La jeune femme brune se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et la respiration irrégulière. Elle avait tellement mal à la tête qu'elle grimaça et se massa les tempes pour tenter de calmer la douleur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Elle avait rêvé oui mais elle avait eu l'impression que ce qu'elle avait vu était bien réel. Qui était cet homme ? De plus, elle l'avait parfaitement entendu prononcer le prénom de sa mère et faire allusion à un enfant. N'était-ce qu'une coïncidence ? Elle secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était le choc violent qui lui avait perturbé les sens, cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose…

Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira de soulagement car elle se trouvait dans sa chambre et son journal se trouvait encore dans le sac qu'elle portait encore sur elle. La jeune femme ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi mais suffisamment pour se rendre compte du bruit assourdissant à l'extérieur alors que la fenêtre était fermée. Mi-Hann se leva péniblement, toujours agressée par une migraine douloureuse et saisit la poignée de la porte de sa chambre qui était close.

« Que… ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.

Elle était enfermée dans sa propre chambre à double tour. Peu importe, rien ne l'empêcherait de quitter cette maison définitivement. La jolie brune ouvrit la fenêtre avec énergie et fut rassurée par la hauteur qui la séparait de sa liberté. Ce n'était pas si haut. Elle enjamba prudemment l'encadrement de la fenêtre et s'accrocha au bord pour se laisser tomber sur le sol. Elle perdit l'équilibre en essayant de se tenir sur ses pieds mais elle atterrit sur les fesses et poussa un cri de mécontentement. Elle se mit alors à courir à l'opposé de la direction de l'autel quand elle remarqua que les vaisseaux Magitek de l'Empire affluaient de toutes parts.

 _« Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes… »_ pensa-t-elle. _« Ardyn doit déjà être sur place. »_

Mi-Hann continua de s'éloigner mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'un vacarme assourdissant retentit et que le sol trembla sous ses pieds.

« Je suis partie trop tard… » souffla-t-elle péniblement.

Leviathan surgit des eaux habituellement calmes d'Altissia. La Déesse était gigantesque, la jeune femme pouvait la distinguer de là où elle se trouvait alors qu'elle était à mi-distance de l'embarquement. Dans le ciel, les vaisseaux impériaux se séparaient pour recouvrir la plus grande partie de la cité et prendre possession des points stratégiques. Les habitants avaient, pour la plupart, déjà été évacués, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas être la seule encore présente ? Sa famille adoptive l'avait-elle enfermée pour la laisser mourir seule ? Mi-Hann se ressaisit, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner tant qu'elle était encore vivante et elle poursuivit sa course jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville. Seulement l'Hydréenne débuta ses premiers assauts en détruisant ce qu'elle trouvait sur son passage et d'innombrables blocs d'architecture furent projetés avec une violence inouïe. Certains s'écrasèrent sur les toits, d'autres atterrirent dans les eaux tumultueuses mais les bâtiments n'étaient en aucun cas épargnés. Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut la librairie, détruite et sentit son coeur se serrer. La jeune femme voyait des débris tomber de toutes parts et ne savait pas où se diriger lorsqu'en essayant d'éviter l'un d'eux, elle manqua brièvement de vigilance. Ce furent pourtant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité. Le mur d'une bâtisse s'effondra subitement juste au-dessus d'elle et elle ne put que se jeter dans le vide pour tenter d'échapper à un écrasement qui lui aurait été fatal. Néanmoins, une nouvelle attaque lointaine de la Déesse avait dû provoquer un vent phénoménal car elle fut soufflée par la puissance de ce dernier et roula impuissante contre un pilier qui tenait encore debout. La fatigue, ses blessures, ses maux de tête et le comportement abject de sa famille adoptive eurent de nouveau raison d'elle et elle s'évanouit.

o-o-o-o

Ardyn attendait patiemment sur la plateforme de son vaisseau que l'Oracle termine le rite sacré afin que Noctis obtienne la faveur de l'Hydréenne mais le prince héritier manquait encore de combativité. Comme prévu, la cité avait été vidée de ses habitants, l'Empire avait donc le champ libre pour s'emparer d'elle. Du moins, c'était ce qu'espérait l'Empereur. L'homme aux cheveux violets savait pertinemment que les petits amis du jeune homme ne laisserait pas la ville tomber entre les mains des soldats Magitek. Ardyn ordonna au pilote du vaisseau de descendre sur l'autel alors que Noctis avait été projeté par Leviathan à quelques mètres de là. Il aurait ainsi tout le loisir de pouvoir assister au spectacle qu'il tenait à lui offrir.

Lunafreya peinait à tenir tête à la Déesse et avait déjà encaissé plusieurs de ses assauts. Grâce à son trident, elle pouvait encore la repousser et la soumettre mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait tenir. C'est à ce moment que l'homme traité en paria décida de l'honorer de sa compagnie mais il avait un objectif précis et n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il savait qu'en agissant de cette façon, il pourrait obliger l'Oracle à venir en aide à Noctis. Sans aucune hésitation, Ardyn poignarda la jeune femme, sous les yeux du prince, avec la dague qu'il avait gardée lors de son entrevue avec Mi-Hann et s'amusa à provoquer ce dernier.

« Dépêche-toi, Noctis ! Ta promise t'attend ! »

« Je garde l'anneau… Je le donnerai…au roi légitime. » affirma Lunafreya, agonisante.

Ardyn réagit à la déclaration de l'Oracle et empoigna son menton de sa main droite tout en s'agenouillant face à elle. Elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'effectuer sa mission divine et il se laissa donc faire quand elle posa ses mains salvatrices sur son bras, le regard empreint de compassion. L'expression faciale d'Ardyn évolua peu à peu, passant de son expression amusée et moqueuse habituelle au relâchement comme si quelque chose agissait sur lui et l'apaisait. Enfin, son regard changea subitement et il repoussa d'un coup sec la jeune femme en la giflant violemment.

L'homme se releva rapidement, s'éloigna et tourna le dos à l'Oracle tout en regardant le bras sur lequel elle avait déclenché son pouvoir. Puis, il reprit son assurance coutumière, la salua d'une révérence et remonta dans son vaisseau. Il lui suffisait à présent de patienter que Noctis obtienne la faveur de l'Hydréenne en la combattant grâce à l'aide de Lunafreya qui, au seuil de la mort, lui confierait son trident. L'appareil prit de l'altitude et l'homme aux cheveux violets qui se tenait sur la plateforme du vaisseau, s'éloigna de l'autel pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la cité. Son regard fut attiré par la maison de Mi-Hann, qui était complètement détruite. Elle avait dû se mettre à l'abri puisqu'il lui avait permis de prendre une longueur d'avance, du moins, si elle n'était pas stupide. Il balaya immédiatement cette idée, elle ne l'était pas.

L'aéronef impérial continuait de survoler Altissia lorsqu'un autre détail attira l'attention d'Ardyn. Il ordonna l'arrêt de l'appareil qui rejoint la terre ferme et se dirigea vers la zone qui l'intriguait. Il se baissa et ramassa un objet parmi les décombres, objet qu'il avait vu briller intensément de sa position. C'était un pendentif à la couleur étrangement similaire à celle des iris de la famille Kurena. Sans chercher à comprendre son comportement, il glissa le bijou dans la poche de sa longue veste et observa les alentours car il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette pénible sensation. Ce sentiment disparut dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette étendue à plusieurs mètres de lui. Une silhouette féminine, de longs cheveux noirs, il n'en fallut pas plus à Ardyn pour effectuer instinctivement une éclipse pour rejoindre l'éventuelle victime et vérifier si son impression était juste. C'était bien Mi-Hann. Il s'agenouilla et posa deux doigts sur la gorge de la jeune femme avant de constater qu'elle était bien vivante et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être gravement blessée. Il resta plusieurs minutes à l'observer sans un mot comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire, comme s'il se battait intérieurement et qu'il hésitait à prendre une décision. L'expression de son visage affichait un agacement mêlé d'incompréhension jusqu'à ce que ses bras soulèvent le corps de la jeune femme. L'odeur caractéristique de la jolie brune s'engouffra dans les narines de l'homme aux yeux ambrés qui marchait en direction du vaisseau Magitek. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il la déposa sur la couchette de sa cabine et retourna sur le pont pour continuer d'observer la ville des cieux. Ardyn aperçut alors Ignis, accompagné de Ravus, le frère de l'Oracle, qui se dirigeaient vers l'autel du rite sacré et un rictus se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

o-o-o-o

Mi-Hann ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva de nouveau dans la même situation que la fois précédente. Elle était encore une simple spectatrice de son rêve, elle ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler. La jeune femme ne pouvait que voir à travers les yeux de l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans le miroir.

« Edoran, est-ce que tu es certain de ta décision ? » demanda un homme blond aux yeux bleus d'environ trente ans. « Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible car tout n'est qu'expérimental pour le moment. J'aspire à de rapides progrès qui permettront à l'Empire de gagner cette guerre. »

 _« L'Empire ? L'Empire du Niflheim ? » se demanda la jeune femme aux yeux verts._

« Il n'y a rien à faire Verstael, je suis condamné. J'ai déjà pris mes précautions concernant ma famille, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. » expliqua l'homme qui s'exprimait à la place de Mi-Hann.

 _« Verstael ! Mais qui est cette autre personne ? J'ai l'impression de le connaître. » pensa-t-elle._

« Cela me fait du mal de l'admettre mais je pense que mon conseiller a raison. » avoua le blond.

« Oui, les vies de nos patriotes ne doivent pas être gâchées. Je me souviens de ce qu'il a dit et je suis d'accord. C'est dans ce but que je me porte volontaire. »

« Je continue de dire que c'est dommage. Tu représentes l'un, si ce n'est le meilleur élément de cette armée. C'est d'autant plus frustrant que tu es à l'origine de tout ça. Sans ton savoir, nous n'aurions jamais pu mettre la main sur Ardyn Izunia et ses connaissances exceptionnelles de la civilisation de Solheim. »

 _« Ardyn… ? »_

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir mais merci Verstael, ton amitié me touche. Je suis fier de servir l'Empire et je le ferai jusqu'à la fin. »

« Ne partons pas défaitistes et assurons-nous que l'expérience soit un succès. »

« Oui ! »

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et se redressa paniquée, comme sortant d'un cauchemar. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle rêvait de cette personne et tout avait eu l'air tellement réel que c'en était effrayant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait ce genre de…elle ne savait même pas comment définir ce qu'elle avait vécu.

C'est en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits que Mi-Hann se rendit compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle fut soulagée de constater que ses maux de tête avaient disparu... Elle se pinça la joue, grimaça face à la légère douleur ressentie et réalisa qu'elle ne rêvait plus.

 _« Comment ai-je atterri ici ? » se demanda-t-elle._

Elle se trouvait de nouveau dans les appartements d'Ardyn et était assise sur son lit. En tournant la tête vers la table de chevet, elle remarqua que sa sacoche était posée dessus, qu'elle était intacte et qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir été ouverte.

 _« Est-ce lui qui m'a ramené ? »_

Hésitante, elle se leva pour faire le tour des pièces et vérifier s'il était présent mais l'homme devait encore être en déplacement. Elle respira d'aise car même si elle se trouvait chez Ardyn Izunia, le Chancelier impérial, la jeune femme se sentait bien plus libre que dans son ancienne maison. Peu importait sa situation future, elle n'y retournerait plus jamais.

En détaillant chaque pièce pour se remémorer l'architecture de l'appartement, la jolie brune remarqua qu'il était un peu grand pour une seule personne, détail n'avait pas vraiment attiré son attention la première fois. Il y avait la pièce principale qui devait bien faire entre 40 et 50m² qui regroupait le coin salon, la bibliothèque, un espace cuisine et le lit, à l'écart. La salle de bain se situait à proximité de ce dernier et contenait une vaste douche, une baignoire d'angle et un lavabo. Les toilettes étaient dans une petite pièce indépendante. Et enfin, il y avait une porte dans le salon qui devait mener vers une autre salle. Sa proximité rendait Mi-Hann mal à l'aise sans trop comprendre pourquoi mais à sa connaissance, elle avait toujours été fermée à double tour. Elle baissa la poignée sans succès et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir derrière.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit au même moment, laissant apparaître Ardyn qui affichait son habituelle expression détachée. La jolie brune s'avança pour le saluer respectueusement.

« Bonjour Ardyn. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama l'homme en joignant exagérément le geste à la parole.

Mi-Hann enlaça ses doigts entre eux alors qu'elle fixait intensément le Chancelier impérial. Elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer mais il fallait qu'elle ait au moins une réponse pour l'une d'entre elles, la plus étrange à ses yeux.

« Ardyn, connaissez-vous un homme du nom d'Edoran ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

Intrigué par l'interrogation de la jeune femme car il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui demande autre chose que la raison de sa présence ici, l'homme aux cheveux violets eut une impression bizarre à l'évocation de ce nom mais cela ne lui dit absolument rien sur le moment.

« Comment était Verstael lorsqu'il était jeune ? Faisait-il des expériences sur les humains ? » poursuivit-elle.

Cette fois, il se départit de son détachement et regarda Mi-Hann avec incrédulité. Elle n'était pas censée avoir connaissance de cela, où avait-elle entendu parler du projet du scientifique ? La jolie brune remarqua immédiatement le changement d'attitude de celui qui avait maîtrisé l'art de la dissimulation.

« Alors ce que j'ai vu… »

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » s'enquerra vivement Ardyn dont la curiosité avait été attisée.

« C'était…étrange…J'ai eu l'impression de vivre une scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux mais sans pouvoir m'exprimer ou agir. Deux hommes échangeaient au sujet d'une possible expérience scientifique et ils vous ont mentionné. L'un d'eux était malade, il portait les stigmates du fléau et savait qu'il était condamné. » expliquait la jeune femme.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, son rythme cardiaque augmentait et elle se sentit mal à nouveau.

« Je…je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ces visions... Ça a commencé dès mon retour chez moi, dites-moi juste que ce que j'ai vu provient de mon imagination et que vous n'avez rien à voir avec ça ! Il faut que je sache si tout était bien réel ! »

Elle l'implorait du regard de lui en dire plus.

« Verstael Besithia. » finit-il par dire. « Il est le chef de la recherche scientifique de l'Empire de Niflheim. Ça, tu le sais déjà puisque tu l'as rencontré. Et en effet, il a été question d'expérimentation sur des humains. »

Mi-Hann passa sa main devant sa bouche, interloquée.

« Des expériences sur animaux et des humains ! »

« Cependant, cette autre personne dont tu parles ne me dit absolument rien. »

« Cet homme semblait vous connaître. Verstael disait que c'était grâce à lui si l'Empire avait mis la main sur vous et sur la technologie de Solheim. » détaillait-elle. « Seulement, je ne comprends pas le rapport avec moi… »

Ardyn non plus ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait et pourquoi ce nom lui était familier alors qu'il était incapable de se rappeler de l'individu en question. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir aiguillé le scientifique dans ses recherches pour mener à bien ses plans. À sa sortie d'Angelgard, il était rapidement entré au service de la nation impériale en 722 et devenu le Chancelier de l'Empereur Iedolas Aldercapt mais cet Edoran lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Les victoires consécutives du Niflheim avaient poussé la mégalomanie naissante de Verstael à produire des créations Magitek de plus en plus puissantes, dans l'unique but était de prouver la grandeur de l'Empire et défier les Astraux. Il avait été ainsi aisé pour l'homme aux cheveux violets de manipuler le scientifique à sa guise mais comment Mi-Hann pouvait-elle être au courant d'un fait s'étant déroulé avant sa naissance ? Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire avant de se rendre à la gare de Cartanica, une fois que Noctis se serait décidé à sortir de sa léthargie. De ce qu'il avait appris, ce dernier n'était pas prêt à se bouger. La mort de sa chère Lunafreya l'avait cloué au lit et Ignis, son bras droit, qui avait perdu la vue, avait du mal à s'acclimater à son handicap.

« Ardyn ? »

La voix de la jeune femme le tira de ses pensées et elle remarqua qu'il était ailleurs.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

« Je dois m'absenter pour une heure ou deux, fais comme chez toi. » déclara-t-il en ignorant volontairement sa question.

Un gargouillement assez fort perça le silence qui venait de s'installer et Mi-Hann regarda ailleurs en rougissant de gêne.

« Ou tu peux aussi te servir si tu as faim. » ajouta-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

« M-merci… »

Le Chancelier quitta l'appartement pour se rendre dans le laboratoire de Verstael qui se situait dans l'usine Magitek de Graléa, la capitale de l'Empire. Il trouva sans difficulté le scientifique qui travaillait avec une obsession maladive sur sa nouvelle création.

« Bonjour professeur Besithia. »

« Ah, Ardyn ! Je ne te vois plus beaucoup alors que mes recherches arrivent presque à terme. » lança ce dernier sans décrocher des calculs qu'il était en train d'effectuer.

« Je vérifierai ta progression un autre jour. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Pour l'heure, peux-tu faire une recherche ? Il y a un nom que j'ai entendu et qui m'interpelle sans que je puisse déterminer de qui il s'agit. »

« Un membre du personnel ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. C'est ce que j'aimerais vérifier. »

« Comment s'appelle cet individu ? »

« Je n'ai qu'une partie de son identité : Edoran. »

« Edoran ? » lança Verstael qui leva subitement la tête vers lui, surpris. « Je peux t'en parler sans avoir besoin de chercher son dossier dans notre base de données. »

L'homme aux cheveux violet arqua un sourcil, intrigué.

« Ah oui ? »

« Et comment ! Il faisait partie de mon escouade lorsque nous t'avons extirpé de ta prison. C'est uniquement grâce à lui si l'Empire a eu connaissance de ton existence. C'était mon second plus précisément, un soldat extrêmement loyal et doué au combat. »

Ardyn commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Je vois…Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Malheureusement, il a été touché par le plasmodium. Enfin, je dis malheureusement parce qu'il faisait partie de ces soldats d'élite qu'on ne voit qu'une fois en une seule vie. Cependant, il a su faire preuve de fidélité jusqu'au bout… »

« Attends, c'est le soldat qui… »

Il devait s'agir de l'homme qui l'avait libéré en l'appelant avec son nom formel.

« Ah, ça y est, ça te revient ? » appuya le scientifique, le sourire aux lèvres. « Lorsque tu as énoncé la possibilité d'utiliser les soldats atteints par la maladie, il s'est tout de suite porté volontaire. » déclara-t-il avec fierté. « Il est le premier soldat Magitek ! Il y en a eu tant d'autres après mais comme on dit, on oublie jamais le premier. Quel dommage que l'intégrité de son égo ait été un échec, il aurait fait un soldat immortel d'exception. »

« Peux-tu afficher son dossier je te prie ? » demanda l'homme aux yeux ambrés, dont le doute s'effaçait de plus en plus.

Le scientifique s'exécuta sans se départir de son euphorie et tapa le nom du défunt sur le clavier. Ardyn leva les yeux vers l'écran et lut les informations le concernant.

« Edoran Riventail. Naissance : 8 février 695. Statut : disparu, supposé décédé au combat. Année d'affectation : 720. Grade : Capitaine. Riventail, c'est le nom de famille avec lequel il s'est présenté le jour où il s'est porté volontaire ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Il n'y a rien d'autre ? »

« Regarde ici, il y a un sous dossier. C'est là que tous les détails du personnel sont enregistrés. » expliqua Verstael en joignant le geste à la parole. « Il est né Kurena mais il portait le nom de son épouse, Riventail. Oh, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier… »

Ardyn ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. Pourquoi était-il si étonné, c'était tellement évident en y repensant. Qui d'autre qu'un membre de cette famille aurait pu connaître son existence ? Le Lucis lui-même avait fini par oublier son nom au bout de 2000 ans d'Histoire. La famille Kurena était beaucoup plus liée à lui qu'il ne le pensait au départ. Elle n'avait pas seulement marqué son existence dans des livres mais elle était aussi responsable de sa libération. Ainsi, en quelque sorte, Fide avait tenu sa promesse. Seul perdurait le mystère de la connaissance de Mi-Hann de cette partie de l'histoire.

« Tu n'as pas écouté ? » s'indigna Verstael. « Écoute, c'est très important. Je sens que j'arrive à un tournant de ma recherche sur l'intégrité de l'égo après daemonification et j'ai besoin de tes connaissances pour vérifier une théorie. Je touche au but, je le sens. Bientôt, je serai capable de transcender le pouvoir des Dieux eux-mêmes ! » hurlait presque le scientifique, exalté par ses propres paroles.

« Soit. Si tu peux attendre mon retour de Cartanica, je t'aiderai à finaliser ton projet. »

« Bien, je compte sur toi. »

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois y aller. » dit-il en ôtant son chapeau pour le saluer.

Verstael répondit à son salut d'un grognement rauque tandis qu'Ardyn se dérobait à sa compagnie. Avec les années, le vieil homme s'était perdu dans sa soif de pouvoir insatiable et ses expériences avaient pris une tournure délirante. Utiliser des soldats atteints par le plasmodium avait été une idée du Chancelier au départ mais Verstael était allé de plus en plus loin jusqu'à utiliser des bébés puis à en produire en masse grâce à son adn. Ces enfants étaient élevés et entraînés à devenir des soldats puis transformés en soldats Magitek qui perdaient tous leur conscience, ce n'étaient plus que des créatures assoiffées de sang et incontrôlables. Le rôle du scientifique était terminé, ces trente années avaient été distrayantes mais devaient prendre fin, Ardyn ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Le chaos s'était suffisamment étendu pour attirer l'attention des Dieux et provoquer la naissance de l'élu de la lumière.

Il revint à l'appartement en début de soirée et trouva Mi-Hann en train de lire, installée sur un fauteuil. Elle se leva directement, passa à côté de lui en l'accueillant avec un sourire et fila à la cuisine fouiller dans les placards et le réfrigérateur. La table était déjà mise et Ardyn s'aperçut qu'il y avait deux couverts, l'avait-elle attendu pour dîner ? La jeune femme devina ses intentions à son expression et prit l'initiative.

« Je sais que vous n'avez pas besoin de manger mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas apprécier un bon repas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle tira une des chaises, l'invita à s'asseoir et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'homme s'exécuta.

« Ce ne sera pas quelque chose de très sophistiqué car il manque pas mal d'ingrédients. » déclara la brune.

Il se contenta d'observer la jeune femme en silence qui s'affairait aux fourneaux. Elle fredonnait tout en cuisinant avec une joie non dissimulée et les odeurs des plats commençaient à embaumer l'appartement. Il l'écoutait chantonner, l'ensemble des senteurs et de sa voix mélodieuse était plutôt apaisant. Mi-Hann servit les deux assiettes et s'installa en face de lui.

« Bon appétit Ardyn ! » s'exclama-t-elle, joviale.

« Tu es étrange. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu as appris certaines choses, des choses dont tu n'aurais pas dû avoir connaissance et pourtant, tu continues de te montrer agréable et de sourire constamment. »

« Vous faites allusion au journal ou à ce que je vous ai raconté toute à l'heure ? »

« Les deux. »

Elle soupira et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je l'admets, je ne comprends pas tout mais il me semble vous avoir dit que je ne changerai pas d'opinion sur vous. »

Il n'en crut pas un mot, pas après ce qu'il allait lui révéler.

« Veux-tu savoir qui est l'homme que tu as vu en rêve ? »

« V-vous, vous vous en êtes souvenu ? » demanda la jeune femme en bégayant, pressée d'en savoir plus.

« Pas vraiment. Je suis juste allé me renseigner à la source. »

« Vous avez parlé à Verstael ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Cette histoire me concernait tout autant. » justifia-t-il. « Bon alors, ça t'intéresse ou on continue à tourner autour du pot ? »

« Oui, oui désolée. Allez-y. »

« Edoran est celui qui a indiqué à l'Empire l'endroit où j'étais enfermé. Il est également celui qui était présent le jour où j'ai été libéré d'Angelgard. »

« C'est…impossible…S'il savait pour vous, alors… »

Mi-Hann avait du mal à trouver ses mots car ses émotions grimpaient en flèche.

« Son nom était Edoran Riventail Kurena. »

« N-non, c'est…ce n'est pas vrai…K-Kurena ? Mais je…, mon père était… »

Elle garda le silence un moment, digérant l'information et essayant de reformer le puzzle de sa vie. Elle se rappela les mots de l'homme de sa vision. Il avait mentionné sa propre mère et sa belle-mère lui avait parlé d'une dette envers sa famille. Faisait-elle allusion à cela ? Il était trop tard à présent, elle n'aurait jamais toutes les réponses à ses questions. L'homme qui l'avait élevée n'était pas son père biologique et ce dernier était mort, utilisé comme un simple cobaye d'expérience de laboratoire. Mi-Hann leva des yeux mouillés vers Ardyn et osa lui demander la chose qui lui brûlait à présent les lèvres.

« Est-ce que vous saviez que mon vrai père avait servi d'expérience ? »

Ardyn fut subjugué par l'éclat exceptionnel des yeux baignés de larmes de la jeune femme. Il avait la sensation qu'ils le capturaient et il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard du sien. Il sentit son cœur battre anormalement plus vite et fut incapable de jouer avec elle comme il le faisait habituellement.

« Non, je l'ignorais. » avoua-t-il. « Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de la famille Kurena. Cependant, j'étais bien à l'origine de l'idée d'utiliser des soldats atteints dans le cadre des recherches sur le plasmodium. »

« L'auriez-vous empêché si vous l'aviez su ? »

« Il était condamné et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Je sais ! Je sais… » admit-elle en baissant la tête et en posant sa main sur son front. « Mais je ne peux pas croire que vous auriez laissé un Kurena se sacrifier aussi facilement. »

« Tu prétends encore… »

« Oui c'est vrai ! »

« Tu te trompes… »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir ramenée ici ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissée mourir à Altissia ? »

Il se leva, la saisit par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur, une étincelle de colère dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous Ardyn. » le défia Mi-Hann.

« Tu as tellement tort de ne pas me craindre, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable ! »

« Je vois clair en vous ! Pourquoi vous cacher derrière cette attitude et ces manières exagérées ? Je ne suis pas votre ennemie… »

« Silence ! »

« Non, je ne vais pas me taire, j'en ai assez d'obéir aux autres. Vous me ramenez ici sans rien me dire. J'ai perdu toute ma famille, je suis toute seule alors libérez-moi de cette malédiction si vous ne voulez pas de moi auprès de vous ! »

« Comme si tu avais la moindre idée de ce qu'était la solitude ! » s'écria-t-il, perdant patience et frappant le mur de son poing juste à côté du visage de la jeune femme afin de l'effrayer.

« Et pourtant je sais ! » répondit-t-elle sans détacher son regard provocateur du sien. « Qu'on le soit pendant un an, dix ans, trente ans ou deux mille ans, au final, c'est ce qui s'appelle être seul. On est seul, c'est tout. C'est un fardeau permanent depuis ma naissance, je n'ai pas demandé à l'être et je vous interdis de me prendre de haut sous ce seul prétexte ! »

Ardyn sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et des émotions contradictoires s'insinuer en lui. Elle était douce et sauvage à la fois, effrontée et humble à la fois. Il pouvait lui prendre la vie à n'importe quel moment et pourtant, il n'y avait aucune peur dans ses yeux. Elle le regardait avec détermination et franchise, elle le voyait tel qu'il était sans être dérangée le moins du monde par sa nature d'immortel. C'était différent de la première fois où seules ses pulsions s'étaient exprimées, contenues par des siècles d'abstinence alors qu'il éprouvait un profond désintérêt pour l'acte charnel. Son corps n'était plus suffisant, il voulait autre chose. Il la désirait autant qu'il la repoussait et il savait que cette lutte incessante finirait par prendre fin d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce qui était certain en revanche, c'est que d'avoir vu cet homme tenter de la poignarder dans la ruelle lui avait fait prendre conscience que s'il avait voulu la supprimer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Après tout, il avait tué l'Oracle si facilement sans rien ressentir parce qu'il s'était détaché émotionnellement de tout ce qui concernait les autres mortels mais ce petit bout de femme qui l'observait en ce moment, il était incapable de lever ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle.

« Si vous ne voulez pas partager votre fardeau avec moi alors, tuez-moi, qu'on en finisse avec la lignée des Kurena une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Elle avait prononcé le mot de trop. Ardyn colla sa bouche contre celle de la jeune femme et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais se laissa rapidement aller à ce contact fougueux qui dura de longues secondes et agrippa sa chemise pour prolonger le baiser avant que l'homme n'y mette fin. Mi-Hann le fixa en silence, immobile, les joues rouges de désir, avide, elle n'avait pas oublié la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ardyn tourna la tête sur le côté, ayant visiblement du mal à cacher sa gêne et tenta de reprendre contenance.

« Ah, tu parlais trop, c'était très ennuyeux… »

« O-oui, euh… » bafouillait-elle.

Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine et la migraine revint, bien plus persistante et douloureuse cette fois. Un sifflement insupportable et la luminosité de la pièce la forcèrent à fermer les yeux et elle sentait que sa tête était comme une enclume.

« Aie ! » s'écria-t-elle en se tenant la tempe. « Non, pas encore… »

Ardyn la regarda de nouveau en l'entendant se plaindre et la vit grimacer puis se laisser tomber le long du mur en gémissant. Mi-Hann était sur le point de s'évanouir, un voile noir apparut et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

 _« Bonjour Mi-Hann… »_ salua une voix masculine qui lui était étrangère _._

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans son propre corps. Était-ce le présent, le passé ou le futur ?

« Où suis-je et qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle perdue.

L'homme sourit gentiment.

 _« Tu te trouves dans mon plan astral et tu me connais assez bien, très bien même. »_ expliqua-t-il sans se départir de sa douceur.

La jolie brune se mit à l'observer plus en détails. Il était vrai que cet homme lui semblait familier, pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être en sa présence. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs noirs ébène qui se terminaient en une fine natte le long de son cou, les mêmes yeux qu'elle, d'un vert émeraude brillant et la peau mate.

« Seriez-vous Fide Kurena ? » questionna-t-elle.

 _« Touché ! »_ s'exclama-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais vous êtes m… »

 _« Mort ? Oui. C'est le cas. »_ devina Fide.

« Alors comment puis-je vous voir, suis-je morte moi aussi ? »

 _« Rassure-toi, tu es bel et bien vivante. Tu es seulement endormie, il n'y a qu'ainsi que je peux communiquer avec toi. »_

« C'est donc vous qui êtes responsable de ce qu'il m'arrive. Je savais que ce n'était pas normal mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je n'ai jamais vécu ce genre d'expérience avant… »

 _« Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ? »_ interrogea l'homme aux cheveux noirs avec un sourire espiègle.

« Ardyn… »

 _« Tout juste. »_ acquiesça Fide en croisant les bras, soucieux. _« Est-ce que tu penses que le destin est écrit à l'avance ? » lui demanda-t-il avec sérieux._

Mi-Hann réfléchit un instant.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai plus tendance à croire que ce sont les gens qui écrivent leur propre histoire et celle des autres s'y retrouve parfois mêlée. »

 _« Nous sommes tous les marionnettes des agissements des uns ou des autres, les Dieux eux-mêmes n'ont pas le pouvoir de tout contrôler. J'entends par « nous » ce qui représente tous les êtres vivants d'Eos. »_

La jeune femme ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Faisait-il allusion à Ardyn ? De plus, qu'était-ce que ce plan astral ?

« Quel est cet endroit exactement ? Que représente le plan astral ? »

 _« C'est l'endroit où s'écoulent les âmes qui sont prisonnières entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis coincé ici depuis ma mort. »_

Mi-Hann joint ses mains et les serra presque dans une prière.

« J-je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'il vous était arrivé. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir poser la question à Ardyn mais j'ai l'impression que je lui ferai ressasser des souvenirs particulièrement douloureux. »

 _« Je vais te montrer ce par quoi il est passé. Du moins, tu verras au travers de mes yeux et tu ne pourras que tenter de l'imaginer par toi-même. J'en ignore également une grande partie mais ça devrait être suffisant pour que tu comprennes. Néanmoins, je dois t'avertir, ce sera douloureux. Même si ton corps ne subit aucun dommage, tu vivras ce que j'ai vécu. Es-tu prête à subir en échange de la vérité ? »_

« Oui ! Je veux comprendre… »

 _« Tu n'as pas hésité. Très bien. Alors allons-y… »_

Ainsi, la jeune femme vit, entendit, sentit, subit et ressentit le jour de la mort de Fide Kurena. Elle vit le cachot et les conditions d'enfermement d'Ardyn elle entendit ses hurlements de douleur, vit ses larmes et entendit le rire machiavélique de Somnus Lucis Caelum alors qu'il lui faisait manger son propre Chocobo et qu'il le frappait à mort. Elle sentit les horribles odeurs de sang et de mort qui régnaient en maître sur le lieu, elle subit le transpercement sans pitié de la lame du Roi de l'époque et ressentit l'effroyable douleur dans sa poitrine, son bras et son dos qui lui tirèrent des hurlements d'agonie. Elle ressentit l'humiliation, le dégoût, la honte, la déchéance, la tristesse, la haine et la solitude.

À quatre pattes devant le choc de la vision de Fide, Mi-Hann pleurait et écumait de rage et de frustration.

« C'est abominable ! Non, je n'ai pas les mots…Il n'y a aucun mot pour définir ce qu'il a fait… »

 _« Et pourtant, Somnus n'est pas si différent d'Ardyn. Ce sont tous les deux les victimes de l'arrogance et de l'imperfection des Dieux et des humains. Ils ne sont pas si différents de nous au final. J'ai vu ce que Somnus a effectué grâce à ma descendance. C'était un Roi bon et juste avec le peuple qui a combattu les ténèbres avec l'Oracle suivante mais il était en réalité très seul. La mort de son père et de sa femme, la daemonification de son frère aîné l'ont anéanti, il a changé. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de sa vie qu'il a commencé à avoir des regrets mais il n'a jamais eu le courage de revenir voir son frère et c'est comme ça qu'Ardyn a fini par être oublié de tous. »_ détailla tristement le meilleur ami de ce dernier.

La jeune femme aux yeux verts baissa la tête, empathique. Tout n'était pas blanc ou noir dans les relations humaines et chaque événement était relié à une seule chose : le mal de la planète.

 _« Oui Mi-Hann. C'est cela l'origine, l'unique responsable de tout et Ardyn le sait. Il l'a toujours su. »_

« Ne cherche-t-il pas à se venger ? » demanda-t-elle.

 _« C'est ce qu'il voulait au départ. Il était submergé par la rancœur et la haine mais 2000 ans ont passé. Il est resté seul dans une cellule, isolé du reste du monde qui poursuivait sa vie alors qu'il était bloqué dans le temps. Ce n'est qu'une partie de ce qu'il recherche réellement et tant qu'il n'aura pas atteint son objectif, je ne pourrais pas reposer en paix. Le serment fait à son père me lie à lui jusqu'à sa mort. »_ expliqua l'homme.

« Est-ce pour cette raison que vous avez guidé la lignée ? Car sans un Kurena, Ardyn n'aurait jamais pu sortir et donc… »

 _« L'élu de la lumière ne serait jamais apparu et il est le seul à pouvoir purifier le monde…Tant qu'Ardyn était enfermé, le mal de la planète ne pouvait être que repoussé, jamais éliminé complètement. »_ poursuivit Fide. « _C'est lui, à l'origine, qui avait été choisi pour endosser ce rôle._ »

« Que va-t-il se passer ? » s'enquerra Mi-Hann qui se sentait de plus en plus tourmentée.

Fide marqua une pause, il semblait souffrir intérieurement.

 _« Je ne peux pas agir sur tout et je n'avais pas prévu cette éventualité. »_

« … ?... »

 _« Mi-Hann, il est en train de s'ouvrir à toi, il a déjà commencé à se rendre compte que quelque chose changeait en lui. »_

Elle rougit aussitôt en entremêlant ses doigts, la chaleur s'engouffrant dans son cœur.

 _« Es-tu consciente que votre relation n'a aucun avenir ? »_

« Quand bien même, je veux rester auprès de lui. Tu es celui qui es le mieux placé pour me comprendre. »

« _Son destin est cruel et inévitable. Je ne peux pas prévoir ce qui arrivera si jamais il s'éprend de toi._ » avertit Fide.

« Je suis prête à en assumer les conséquences. »

« _Bien. Je ne me manifesterai plus. J'observerai et je patienterai jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive. Adieu Mi-Hann. »_

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car elle se sentit attirée ailleurs et se réveilla, enfin reliée à la réalité, sur le lit. Elle se réjouit que le phénomène ne se reproduise plus car elle était frustrée de perdre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Elle entendit le son de l'eau coulant de la douche de la salle de bain et se leva pour débarrasser la table. Ardyn avait à peine touché à son assiette, peut-être n'avait-il pas apprécié sa cuisine.

« Ça te prend souvent de t'évanouir comme ça ? » demanda l'homme qui venait de sortir de la pièce d'eau.

Mi-Hann se retourna pour lui faire face et secoua la tête lentement.

« Non mais ça ne devrait plus se reproduire dorénavant. »

Il ne comprit pas où elle voulait en venir. La jeune femme se demanda si elle devait lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu. Lui parler de Fide pourrait probablement tout remettre en cause et elle ne voulait pas qu'Ardyn puisse se détourner de son but. Néanmoins, elle décida quand même de lui transmettre ce qui aurait dû lui revenir de droit et se dirigea vers sa sacoche pour l'ouvrir et en sortir le journal. Mi-Hann le saisit délicatement et le tendit à l'homme aux cheveux violet qui la fixa intensément, comprenant ce dont il s'agissait.

« Je ne sais pas si… »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire si vous ne le souhaitez pas mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé. C'est en grande partie à vous que ce journal était destiné. »

Ardyn ne répondit pas et se contenta de prendre le vieil ouvrage en détaillant la couverture. La qualité et l'usure de la reliure et des pages ne lui laissaient aucun doute quant à son origine. C'était une œuvre datant de la civilisation de Solheim. Il fut envahi à la fois par l'appréhension et la curiosité mais ne se sentit pas la force de le lire sur le champ et remit cela à plus tard. Il jeta un œil discret dans la direction de la jolie brune qui n'avait pas détaché son regard de lui et ses yeux s'attardèrent brièvement sur sa bouche pulpeuse et rougie. La gêne le fit décrocher presque immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Mi-Hann, inquiète de son changement d'attitude.

Décidément, la perspicacité était inscrite dans les gênes des Kurena.

« Ne fais pas attention. » dit-il en reprenant son aisance habituelle.

« Est-ce que vous repartez bientôt ? » interrogea-t-elle avec appréhension.

« Je vais t'épargner les détails insignifiants, c'est prévu oui mais pas dans l'immédiat. D'après mon informateur, pas avant au minimum une semaine. »

La jeune femme fit le lien avec les événements à Altissia.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport avec l'Oracle et l'héritier du Lucis ? »

« L'Oracle est morte. » déclara Ardyn, d'un ton neutre.

« Quoi ? »

« Je l'ai poignardée avec la dague que ton petit ami m'a si généreusement offerte. » expliqua le Chancelier impérial sans éprouver de remords.

« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! » nia-t-elle en bloc en enfonçant ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Je viens de te dire que j'ai poignardé la sacro-sainte élue des Dieux et tu n'as retenu que ça de ma tirade ? »

La jolie brune soupira et croisa les bras.

« Je ne compte pas remettre en cause vos agissements mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que j'en pense, eh bien, oui, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Il s'agissait de l'Oracle après tout mais si je vous demande pourquoi vous l'avez fait, vous allez sûrement me répondre « ça ne te concerne pas ». » s'exclama Mi-Hann en essayant d'imiter la voix grave d'Ardyn.

Il eut un rictus, amusé par le comportement enfantin de la jeune femme.

« C'était un mal nécessaire. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Mi-Hann le regarda avec incompréhension, perdue dans ses réflexions. Que voulait-il dire par « un mal nécessaire » ?

« En dehors d'atteindre le prince pour le faire réagir, je ne vois pas. »

« C'est en effet une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à agir mais ce n'est pas drôle si je te dévoile tout maintenant. Creuse-toi un peu la tête pour le découvrir. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne si je trouve ? »

« Tu essaies de marchander avec moi ? Et sur la mort d'une personne en plus ? N'as-tu donc aucune pitié ? » demanda-t-il en feignant d'être choqué.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement accepter ? » poursuivit Mi-Hann en ignorant toutes les questions de l'homme qui n'étaient là que pour se moquer d'elle.

« Il se trouve que je préfère fixer les règles, ma chère. »

« Vous craignez de perdre peut-être ? »

Ardyn arqua un sourcil devant l'air provocateur de la jolie brune mais il avouait que ce petit jeu était extrêmement divertissant.

« Très bien, j'accepte ton pari mais je pose une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu n'as que 24 heures pour déterminer au moins une raison supplémentaire ayant justifié mon acte. »

« D'accord, j'accepte. » acquiesça la jeune femme aux yeux verts sans avoir trop hésité. « Et donc, si je gagne, je veux que vous acceptiez une requête et ce, sans vous défiler. »

« Me défiler moi ? Voyons, je n'oserai jamais ! » s'exclama faussement l'homme aux cheveux violets.

« Et que vous ne refusiez pas au dernier moment. » précisa-t-elle.

« Soit. »

À vrai dire, Mi-Hann connaissait déjà une des nombreuses autres motivations d'Ardyn et était assurée de remporter leur petit pari mais elle se garda bien de le lui dire. Elle remercia Fide intérieurement d'avoir été si expressif dans son journal et eut hâte d'être au lendemain pour réclamer son dû. En attendant, elle était heureuse de pouvoir échanger presque normalement avec l'homme aux yeux ambrés qui était moins sur la défensive, plus accessible même s'il gardait son besoin de jouer avec elle. Tant que ce n'était pas pour lui nuire, il pouvait bien continuer d'être ainsi et elle y avait certainement pris goût puisque cela ne l'offusquait plus. La jeune femme avait la nette impression que malgré sa tendance à vouloir tout contrôler, l'homme aux cheveux violets était plus détendu. Elle ne pouvait pas encore dire qu'il était naturel car l'ancien Ardyn ne se comportait pas de cette façon. Néanmoins, elle acceptait aussi le fait qu'il ne reviendrait probablement plus puisqu'il était passé par des choses qui l'avaient changé du tout au tout et il était peut-être impossible de refermer complètement des plaies ouvertes depuis 2000 ans.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et il commençait à se faire tard. Mi-Hann tombait de sommeil ce que ne tarda pas à remarquer l'homme effacé de l'Histoire.

« Tu peux prendre le lit. »

« Ah, merci. » dit-elle en souriant. « Mais euh…, vous ne venez pas ? »

Il se retourna vivement en l'observant d'un air interrogateur. Elle se rendit compte de sa question déplacée et embarrassante et essaya de se justifier en bafouillant mais ses joues rougies trahirent sa gêne.

« Euh…je veux dire…comme on a déjà…enfin, vous savez…comme on a déjà dormi ensemble… »

Ardyn s'en rappelait même très bien et ils n'avaient pas fait que dormir ensemble. Se remémorer ces moments le plongèrent dans un trouble révélateur car il y a quelques temps en arrière, il n'aurait pas hésité à profiter de la situation. Cependant, il se refusa étrangement à prendre le moindre risque et éviter ainsi de perdre le contrôle s'il se retrouvait à proximité du corps dénudé de la jolie brune.

Mi-Hann se rendit dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau chaude pour préparer son bain. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire en attendant que cette dernière se remplisse et songea à ce qu'elle avait dit à l'homme aux cheveux violets sans réfléchir. Leurs rapports n'avaient pas débuté normalement, d'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas parler de relation normale avec lui tant il sortait de l'ordinaire. Elle arrêta le robinet, se dévêtit et se regarda dans le miroir. Son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses par endroits. Elle en avait sur les cuisses, le ventre et le bas du dos. Mi-Hann trouva ironique le fait d'avoir passé plus d'un mois avec l'individu le plus dangereux au monde sans qu'il ne lui inflige aucune blessure et d'avoir été frappée, humiliée et presque assassinée une fois rentrée auprès d'humains ordinaires. Son seul nom de famille la différenciait des autres aux yeux d'Ardyn et elle se demanda si son comportement n'était finalement pas dû à ce seul fait. La jeune femme secoua lentement la tête, évidemment qu'il s'agissait de cela puisque c'étaient les traits physiques particuliers transmis par la lignée qui avaient interpellé Ardyn au premier abord. Elle décida de ne plus y penser et plongea lentement et progressivement son corps endolori dans l'eau apaisante.

« Aie, aie, aie… » gémit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur l'homme aux yeux ambrés, alerté par les plaintes de Mi-Hann. Il aperçut aussitôt les marques sur le corps de cette dernière.

« Ah ! » s'écria-t-elle surprise en cachant sa poitrine avec ses mains et en s'accroupissant complètement dans l'eau.

« Ne t'évanouis pas dans la baignoire, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une noyée sur les bras. » justifia-t-il maladroitement.

Il referma la porte aussi sec et se mit une claque mentale. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait plus chez lui ? Il l'avait déjà vu nue sans en être particulièrement gêné et à présent, il se comportait comme un jeune homme voyant le corps d'une femme pour la première fois. Il songea aux bleus qu'elle portait sur elle. Les mortels étaient des êtres fragiles. Il fouilla dans l'armoire murale la plus à droite de la cuisine, un meuble qu'il n'utilisait jamais de par sa condition mais qui était souvent usité par ces derniers et en sortit un tube qu'il posa ensuite sur la table.

Mi-Hann sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain et se dirigea vers la penderie pour enfiler quelque chose de plus habillé.

« Attends. » l'apostropha Ardyn. « Applique-toi ça, ça devrait soulager la douleur. » dit-il en lui lançant habilement le tube de crème qu'elle attrapa sans difficulté.

« M-merci Ardyn… » répliqua-t-elle, touchée par son attention.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, dos à l'homme qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil et se massa les cuisses puis le ventre avec le remède en ayant baissé au préalable sa serviette. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas appliquer correctement le gel sur son dos ce que remarqua le Chancelier impérial.

« Je vais le faire. » dit-il sans pouvoir contrôler les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche. « Enfin…tu peux très bien te débrouiller seule… » corrigea-t-il.

« Ca ne me dérange pas. » assura-t-elle doucement.

« … »

Hésitant, il s'assit lentement et se plaça derrière elle. Mi-Hann avait relevé la serviette de gêne pour cacher sa nudité.

« Je ne peux rien faire si tu restes comme ça. » déclara l'homme en arquant un sourcil.

Les joues rouges, elle laissa retomber le vêtement autour de ses hanches et dégagea ses longs cheveux noirs sans oser prononcer le moindre mot. Ardyn enleva ses mitaines tout en détaillant les larges ecchymoses longeant sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au bas de son dos et commença à appliquer le gel sur la peau de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure sous la sensation du toucher de l'homme aux cheveux violets et de la douleur ressentie. Elle se sentit frissonner et eut la chair de poule lorsque les doigts de ce dernier firent de lents arcs de cercle pour faire pénétrer la crème qui laissa un point de chaleur sur la zone altérée. Elle avait la peau d'une extrême douceur et son odeur caractéristique dont il s'était rapidement imprégné envahirent son esprit si bien qu'il eut l'envie irrépressible d'y goûter. Ardyn baissa lentement la tête s'apprêtant à poser ses lèvres sur la nuque de Mi-Hann mais il interrompit son geste au dernier moment, n'osant pas aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, réalisant soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire et se leva pour s'éloigner de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils du salon, le plus loin possible d'elle et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, préoccupé par les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Mi-Hann le remercia presque dans un murmure, alla enfiler un vêtement et se coucha dans le lit, seule, après avoir éteint la lumière. L'homme aux cheveux violets resta un moment dans l'obscurité, la tête posée sur le cuir du fauteuil, fixant le plafond de l'appartement en silence. Puis, il sortit le journal de Fide et regarda la couverture pendant de longues secondes avant de se décider finalement à l'ouvrir sur la première page. Dès la lecture des premiers mots, il reconnut instantanément l'écriture de son ami décédé.

 _1 - Il était plus grand que n'importe qui, portant fièrement son héritage et acceptant son destin avec courage. Celui dont je fais mention est un héros dont le nom, je l'espère, traversera les siècles et frappera les cœurs de la même intensité qu'au moment où je l'évoque. Il est un héros mais il est avant tout un ami, un frère. Son nom est Ardyn Izunia, élu des Dieux et héritier légitime de la lignée Lucis Caelum. Je ne suis que son humble serviteur, Fide Kurena mais cet homme d'une bonté inégalée ne m'a jamais considéré comme tel. Le décrire uniquement par écrit ne me permettra pas de saisir toute la beauté de son âme mais vous comprendriez si vous aviez la chance de le connaître. C'est un être d'une bienveillance et d'un altruisme absolus, affable et désintéressé. À notre première rencontre, j'ai été impressionné par son charisme qui force le respect. Mais surtout, ce n'est pas le genre de personne à juger un livre à sa couverture. À vue d'œil, cela ressemble à une déclaration d'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Ardyn rira quand il lira cela ah ah…_

Un faible sourire se forma sur son visage, mêlé de nostalgie et d'amertume. L'homme tourna quelques pages au hasard.

 _8 - Notre voyage a débuté ce jour. J'ignore le moment exact de notre retour mais j'ai l'impression que nous partons pour un périple long et hasardeux. Ardyn m'a souvent dit que j'avais un bon instinct mais cette fois-ci, j'espère qu'il se trompe. Je ne le sens pas. Pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à me défaire de cette sensation ? Mon ami semble serein malgré les affres qui lui enserrent le cœur, il avance droit devant lui, déterminé et conscient de sa tâche._

 _24 - Nous nous sommes fait une promesse ce jour-là. Je nous vois déjà, vieux et gâteux, autour d'un bon feu à rire de nos souvenirs de jeunesse pendant que je lirai ce mémoire. Mon esprit aura probablement oublié beaucoup de choses d'ici-là mais cet ouvrage sera là pour le rafraîchir au moment venu et je souhaite ardemment que les générations futures soient les lecteurs de l'événement historique le plus incroyable à venir…Et si jamais je meurs avant de parvenir à terminer ce journal, sachez que ma mémoire les suivra pour que jamais ne s'éteigne la flamme et la volonté qui m'animent._

 _32 - Son fardeau est trop lourd à porter, je me sens impuissant devant la souffrance qui se lit parfois sur son visage. Il tente de faire bonne figure en dissimulant son mal-être derrière un faux sourire mais comment ne pas se sentir désespéré face à la cruelle réalité ? Les personnes atteintes par l'épidémie finissent par se transformer en monstres et il n'y a rien à faire pour enrayer cela. Ardyn a simplement évoqué l'inutilité de son don avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider…_

 _46 - Ma fille est enfin née. Je me sens tout drôle, la nervosité a laissé la place à l'appréhension. Elle vient à peine de venir au monde et je m'inquiète déjà de son futur. J'espère qu'elle aura une vie heureuse et qu'elle grandira dans un monde débarrassé de ce terrible fléau. Eléonore m'a demandé si j'avais une idée de nom même si elle se doutait de ce que j'allais lui proposer en partie. Ce sera un prénom en A. Evidemment…_

 _55 - Ardyn sera tellement heureux quand il le verra. Ce Chocobo est bien plus beau que celui de feu son père. On dit que ces animaux rares ne se laissent pas monter par n'importe quel humain mais je le vois dans les yeux de ce volatile, il lui est destiné. C'est une profonde et indélébile certitude._

 _61 - Somnus est monté sur le trône. Ardyn aurait dû se tenir à cette place. Lorsque je regarde le siège royal, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer mon ami trônant fièrement dessus, moi à ses côtés. Je sais que c'est présomptueux de ma part mais jamais je ne pourrais espérer plus grand honneur que de continuer à servir cet homme exceptionnel…Je ne peux pas accepter ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir, la situation est trop injuste car il n'est en rien responsable de ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Ardyn m'interdirait de le prendre en pitié mais ce n'est pas de la pitié. C'est de la colère, à l'égard des Dieux, de l'Oracle, du Cristal, de Somnus surtout. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça à son propre frère ?_

 _79 - Un drame a eu lieu. L'épouse bien-aimée de Somnus est décédée dans des circonstances obscures. Je ne peux imaginer son tourment. Son voyage à Angelgard s'est produit dans le plus grand des secrets, presque personne ne savait qu'il y était allé. J'ai tenté d'en apprendre plus mais on m'a violemment congédié dans mon laboratoire. Pour moi, il n'y a qu'une seule possibilité : Aurore a attrapé la maladie. L'Oracle étant décédée, il n'y a qu'une seule personne capable de la soigner. Somnus a dû demander à Ardyn de la guérir, je ne vois rien d'autre. Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? …_

 _83 - Somnus m'a enfin autorisé à aller le voir mais je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette impression de la tête. J'ai le souffle court et les mains tremblantes alors que j'écris, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. Par mesure de sécurité, j'ai donné des instructions à ma famille dans le cas où le Roi ordonnerait mon emprisonnement, je ne veux pas que ce journal tombe entre de mauvaises mains. J'ai du mal à poser mes idées et mes travaux concernant l'épidémie sont au point mort. Je n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre qu'à mon très cher ami. J'ai enfin pu tenir ma promesse. Pourvu qu'il aille bien. Le garde vient de frapper à la porte, il est l'heure pour moi d'y aller. Je consignerai l'intégralité de ma visite par écrit à mon retour…_

Le journal s'arrêtait ici.

« … »

Ardyn referma doucement le vieux livre en silence, le visage fermé et la mâchoire serrée. Des sentiments contradictoires s'infiltraient dans son cœur, des émotions oubliées depuis des siècles qu'il avait enfoui profondément en lui remontaient à la surface et le submergeaient. C'était à Mi-Hann qu'il les devait et plus précisément, à sa lignée. Plus que jamais, son objectif était limpide mais il devait patienter encore un peu.

La jeune femme se réveilla dans le grand lit qu'elle avait occupé seule.

« Vous êtes resté là toute la nuit ? » demanda-t-elle en remarquant qu'Ardyn n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle, le livre dans la main droite et le lui tendit. D'un geste délicat, elle repoussa le journal dans sa direction en secouant la tête.

« Il est parvenu à son destinataire d'origine. Ce n'est pas à moi de le garder. » refusa-t-elle en accompagnant ses paroles de son sourire habituel. « Vous avez décidé de le lire ? »

« En effet. D'ailleurs, pour ta gouverne, la raison évoquée à l'intérieur ne sera pas recevable. »

Mi-Hann essaya de feindre l'ignorance mais Ardyn lut en elle très facilement.

« Tu pensais que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte ? »

« Non, je pensais surtout que vous le liriez plus tard… » avoua-t-elle en riant doucement.

« Je n'apprécie pas trop que tu aies tenté de me tromper. » rétorqua l'homme qui n'était pourtant pas irrité et qui prenait grand plaisir à la voir aussi décontenancée.

« Je suppose que le pari ne tient plus ? »

« Oh si. Cependant, tu n'as plus que jusqu'à midi pour me donner une réponse. »

Mi-Hann tourna la tête vers l'heure qui était affichée au-dessus de l'entrée.

« Mais il est un peu plus de huit heures, ça me laisse moins de quatre heures pour y penser ! » se plaignit-elle.

« Qui ne veut croire aux leçons, apprendra à ses dépens. Débrouille-toi avec le temps qu'il te reste mais si je peux te donner un conseil, tu devrais t'y mettre tout de suite. » préconisa-t-il dans un rictus moqueur.

« Impossible pour moi de réfléchir correctement l'estomac vide. Je passe sous la douche et je prépare ensuite le petit déjeuner. Vous en voulez ? »

Ardyn haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent.

« Donne-moi envie de goûter à ta cuisine et peut-être que je pourrai me laisser tenter ! »

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle et s'attela à la tâche. Une fois lavée et habillée, elle se tourna vers le plan de travail et saisit un bol en verre fermé contenant des légumes préparés qu'elle avait laissé mariner la veille. Elle les pressa énergiquement par petites quantités dans sa main et les servit dans deux bols propres. Elle fit cuire du riz et versa une soupe de bouillon chaude dans deux autres petits bols. Cela sentait divinement bon et quand la jolie brune posa les plats chauds devant Ardyn, ce dernier dût reconnaître qu'ils lui faisaient envie. Il goûta le bouillon, puis le riz qui était parfaitement cuit et assaisonné et enfin, les légumes dans le bol qui étaient croquants et savoureux.

« C'était…pas trop mal. » minimisa-t-il.

Mi-Hann l'avait regardé engloutir son repas à la vitesse de l'éclair alors qu'elle avait à peine terminé son riz. Elle se demanda si un plat en particulier lui ferait plaisir lorsque la vision d'Ardyn mangeant la chair de son propre Chocobo lui rappela l'horreur de la scène qu'elle avait vécu et elle retint un haut le cœur de dégoût. C'était une mauvaise idée de cuisiner des plats à base de viande. Cette tragédie était trop liée à Somnus pour qu'il ait pu oublier. La jeune femme termina son repas et commença à réfléchir aux motivations d'Ardyn. Fide lui avait déjà précisé que la vengeance n'était pas son seul but et qu'il attendait que « ce jour arrive. » Cela signifiait-il qu'il allait quand même pouvoir se venger ? Mais comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il tuait le Roi de la lumière ? Dans quel but tuer l'Oracle si ce n'était pas uniquement pour faire souffrir l'héritier du Lucis ? La perte de l'Oracle d'il y a deux mille ans avait entraîné la mort de l'épouse de Somnus et puisque cette dernière était décédée, c'est qu'Ardyn n'avait pas pu la sauver. Est-ce qu'il était trop tard ? Ou bien, est-ce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement plus utiliser ses dons de guérison ?

Mi-Hann se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans l'appartement. Elle s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour marmonner et reprenait sa marche dont la direction était à chaque fois indéterminée. C'était un comportement qu'elle avait dès qu'elle était en pleine réflexion et elle oubliait tout autour d'elle lorsqu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

« Si je savais au moins comment… » dit-elle subitement à haute voix pour elle-même.

Elle repartit dans ses méditations sans finir sa phrase et reproduit le même manège durant plus de deux heures. Finalement, elle finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et toucha ses lèvres avec son pouce et son index tout en continuant de réfléchir. Il n'était pas encore midi mais elle se tourna alors vers Ardyn pour lui signifier qu'elle était prête.

« Je t'écoute. » lança-t-il, intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Ce n'est pas simple vu qu'il me manque des informations cruciales. Il y a deux zones d'ombre assez importantes. Premièrement, la raison de la mort d'Aurore. J'hésite entre l'avancement de la maladie trop avancé et…votre incapacité à la soigner. » commença-t-elle à expliquer.

L'homme aux cheveux violets l'écoutait sans montrer quoique ce soit.

« Après mûre réflexion, je penche sérieusement pour la seconde option ce qui expliquerait en partie pourquoi vous avez enlevé la vie de Lunafreya. Ce n'était pas tant par jalousie comme l'avait soulevé mon ancêtre mais…je pense que vous en voulez à l'Oracle de l'époque. Si elle n'était pas morte, elle aurait pu sauver la femme de votre frère à votre place. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette prison mais ce fut suffisamment grave pour changer profondément le tempérament de Somnus. » poursuivit-elle en se levant du lit et en s'installant dans le fauteuil à côté du sien.

C'est à partir de ce point que la jeune femme était dans le flou. Elle avait formulé plusieurs hypothèses mais difficile de déceler la bonne dans tout ce mystère.

« Bon très bien. Tu as le droit de me poser une et une seule question donc choisis la bien. » déclara Ardyn, curieux de savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller.

« Je sais déjà ce que je veux vous demander. » assura-t-elle en affichant une expression déterminée. « Que doit faire le Roi Elu pour chasser les ténèbres ? »

« Il doit se sacrifier sur le trône. » répondit-il simplement sans lui donner plus d'indice.

Mi-Hann fixa l'homme aux yeux ambrés, interloquée. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Seulement, en regroupant tout ce qu'elle savait, elle commença à reformer le puzzle petit à petit.

« S'il disparaît, la lignée des Lucis Caelum disparaîtra avec lui, que vous le tuiez ou non. C'est…une vaste plaisanterie… »

« Et pourtant, les Dieux n'ont guère le sens de l'humour ! » s'exclama Ardyn.

C'est alors que Mi-Hann eut un éclair de lucidité.

« Mais oui, les Dieux, bien-sûr ! Vous essayez de défaire ce qu'ils ont fait. La lignée des Lucis Caelum et la lignée des Nox Fleuret. C'est une des raisons qui vous a poussé à assassiner l'Oracle. Je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose mais celle-ci en fait partie. Est-ce que vous cherchez à… »

Ardyn applaudit bruyamment empêchant la jeune femme de terminer sa phrase.

« Allez, ça suffit. Assez de révélations pour aujourd'hui. »

Il se leva ensuite et souleva un petit clapet qui se trouvait sur le mur, à droite de la porte d'entrée. Il appuya sur un bouton ce qui enclencha le dispositif et une voix féminine se fit entendre dans l'interphone.

« Oui Monsieur, que désirez-vous ? »

« Je sors. Envoyez quelqu'un dans mes appartements pour gérer les tâches habituelles. »

« Bien Monsieur. Quand partez-vous ? »

« Immédiatement. »

« Je fais monter le personnel d'ici dix minutes. Combien de temps doit-il rester ? »

« Qu'il soit parti avant 18 heures. »

« Très bien Monsieur. Je transmets vos ordres. Passez une excellente journée. »

Ardyn clôtura la conversation, éteignit l'appareil de communication et pencha la tête sur le côté tout en regardant Mi-Hann qui l'observait, des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle avait les mains jointes et un sourire béat qui traduisait son euphorie. Elle était telle une enfant attendant sa récompense alors qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine, elle lui offrait une prodigieuse démonstration de son sens de la déduction.

« Nous allons passer l'après-midi dehors, tu me feras part de ta requête dans la voiture. »

Ils sortirent de la forteresse de Zegnautus et se rendirent au parking où ils montèrent dans le cabriolet du Chancelier impérial. Ce dernier démarra le véhicule et invita la jeune femme à lui transmettre leur destination. Elle lui indiqua qu'elle souhaitait se rendre à Lestallum.

« S'agit-il de l'endroit de la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-il tout en tapotant le volant en cuir de sa voiture à la carrosserie violette.

« Non, ce n'est pas le restaurant, c'est…un autre lieu. » répondit-elle en hochant négativement de la tête.

Ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus dans l'immédiat, Ardyn prit donc la route vers la ville de lumière comme la toute première fois. Ce n'était pas proche de l'Empire et il n'avait pas encore à se soucier de Noctis puisque ce dernier ne s'était pas encore décidé à laisser son indolence derrière lui et à poursuivre sa route. En jetant brièvement un œil à Mi-Hann, il vit qu'elle ne s'était pas départie de son contentement et qu'elle semblait pressée d'y être. Qu'avait-elle derrière la tête ?

Ils parvinrent en ville au bout de plusieurs heures de route et descendirent du véhicule.

« Pouvons-nous aller au marché avant ? J'aimerais acheter de quoi pouvoir cuisiner plus librement. » questionna-t-elle.

« Je peux en faire la demande à l'employé chargé de l'entretien de l'appartement. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? » rétorqua Ardyn d'un air ennuyé.

« J'ai l'habitude de choisir moi-même les produits que j'achète. Dites-moi seulement oui ou non. »

« Puisqu'on est là…J'ai besoin de me défouler un peu les jambes. »

« Votre jambe gauche vous fait encore mal ? »

« Pas de question à ce sujet, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Oh, oui. Excusez-moi. »

Le marché était bondé de gens. Lestallum était une place forte concernant l'approvisionnement de denrées en tout genre. Les commerçants pouvaient venir de loin pour se fournir ici tant la qualité y était optimale.

« Regardez Ardyn, toutes ces épices ! Hmmm, ce que ça sent bon ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, euphorique.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'emballait autant pour des choses aussi insignifiantes. Ce n'était que de la nourriture, un simple moyen pour les mortels de rester en vie. Qu'y avait-il d'exceptionnel à s'extasier devant ? Néanmoins, c'était probablement pour cela qu'elle l'intriguait autant parce qu'elle trouvait du positif dans la moindre petite chose. Elle aimait et profitait de sa vie, aussi courte était-elle alors que la sienne, interminable, était devenue terne et sans saveur.

Quand elle eut fini ses emplettes, elle le rejoint avec quelques sacs sur les bras qu'elle alla ranger à l'arrière du véhicule sous les instructions du Chancelier puis elle lui donna leur prochaine destination.

« C'est à l'écart de la cité, tout au bout de cette allée. » expliqua la jeune femme.

« Eh bien, allons-y. » répliqua Ardyn avec courtoisie.

Il lui emboîta le pas de sa démarche décontractée habituelle et ils arrivèrent à destination après dix minutes de marche, dans une rue exiguë. Mi-Hann entra dans une bâtisse dont la porte était ouverte, suivie de l'homme aux cheveux violets. Malgré l'apparence vétuste de l'architecture extérieure, l'intérieur du bâtiment était soigné et distingué. La jeune femme arpenta un long couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte en bois brun.

« C'est ici. » dit-elle presque en chuchotant.

Ardyn leva les yeux et vit qu'une pancarte avait été clouée au-dessus de la porte. Il était inscrit « salon Davis » dessus mais il ne voyait pas à quoi cela pouvait bien s'apparenter. Mi-Hann entra dans la pièce sans frapper. L'endroit était grand, presque vide en réalité et le sol, parfaitement entretenu, était constitué de plancher beige. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années se trouvait derrière un comptoir et était en train d'écrire sur un planning. Il leva les yeux vers les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer et son visage s'illumina en voyant la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

« Mi-Hann ! » s'exclama-t-il, ravi. « Bon sang, je t'aurais reconnue au milieu d'une foule sans problème. »

Puis il posa le regard sur l'homme silencieux qui l'accompagnait et se rendit compte de son comportement impoli.

« Mais j'oublie les bonnes manières. Bonjour et bienvenue au salon de danse Davis & fils ! »

Ardyn comprit instantanément ce qu'il l'attendait. Il eut envie de tourner les talons et de rentrer sur le champ mais elle agrippa la manche de sa veste tout en le regardant avec insistance et murmura un « un pari est un pari » à peine audible que seul lui entendit. Il se ravisa devant l'air suppliant de cette dernière.

 _« Oh et puis après tout, pourquoi pas… »_ pensa-t-il. Il avait des principes et tenir ses engagements en faisait partie.

« Bonjour Johan, il y avait longtemps ! » salua joyeusement Mi-Hann, sincèrement heureuse de le voir.

« Ça fait combien d'années ? Plus de vingt ans, non ? »

Elle acquiesça et se rapprocha du comptoir.

« Est-ce que Mr Davis va bien ? »

« Oui, oui. Mon père a pris sa retraite et j'ai repris le salon. Son rêve est devenu le mien et je fais de mon mieux pour poursuivre son œuvre. »

« Je suis contente pour toi, ça a l'air de bien marcher. »

« Très bien même. Les gens sont plutôt curieux et reviennent facilement. Ah ! Je me souviens que tu venais souvent ici observer les danseurs tout en lisant. Ta mère a fini par t'inscrire et tu as pris quelques leçons avant qu'on ne te revoit plus du jour au lendemain. Et puis, j'ai appris que tu avais déménagé subitement. » raconta le propriétaire.

« Tout va bien maintenant. » affirma Mi-Hann pour changer de sujet.

« Ah oui pardon. J'ai toujours un mal fou à éviter de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Bref, vous êtes là pour pratiquer ? »

Ardyn les écoutait échanger des banalités sur leur vie respective et s'aperçut du malaise de la jeune femme à la mention de son passé. Il ne lui avait encore jamais vu cette expression, une expression tourmentée et il dût reconnaître qu'il ne savait presque rien d'elle.

« Quel style pour le choix de la danse ? » interrogea le trentenaire. « Comme ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas dansé, je te lance quelque chose d'accessible ? »

« Euh…je ne sais pas trop. » répondit-elle hésitante en tournant la tête vers l'homme aux yeux ambrés. « Peut-être qu'on devrait commencer par un thème simple oui. »

« Expert. » fit simplement le Chancelier impérial.

La jeune femme et son ami l'observèrent avec des yeux ronds. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se dirigea sur la piste, attendant sa partenaire.

« Ardyn, je ne suis pas sûre que je… »

« J'ai la vague impression qu'une personne ici présente semble me sous-estimer. »

« Non. Je ne faisais pas allusion à vous. C'est juste que je n'ai pas dansé depuis longtemps… »

« Tu te défiles ? » lui demanda-t-il provocateur.

« P-pas du tout ! » s'exclama la jeune femme qui décida de le rejoindre.

Le propriétaire du salon de danse quitta son comptoir et fit de grands gestes l'air frustré.

« Non, non et non ! La danse de salon est quelque chose de très sérieux, il faut faire les choses correctement. Votre tenue monsieur est appropriée, toute en élégance et en raffinement, mais je vous conseille d'ôter cet accessoire, il risque de gêner mademoiselle dans ses mouvements. Par contre, Mi-Hann, ma chère, ça ne va pas du tout. »

La jolie brune regarda son accoutrement. Elle portait pourtant une robe même si elle était assez simple dans l'ensemble.

« La femme est le joyau de la paire qui doit attirer tous les regards ! » expliqua l'homme. « Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait t'aller à la perfection. »

Elle le suivit en trottinant pendant qu'Ardyn patientait dans la salle. Il défit l'accessoire en forme d'aile de corbeau noire attachée à son épaule gauche et s'adossa au mur, perplexe. Quel était intérêt de lui faire changer de tenue, elle était déjà très bien comme elle était. À cette pensée, il fronça les sourcils. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit de talons se diriger lentement vers lui et lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour accrocher le regard de Mi-Hann, il fut paralysé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Elle portait une robe bustier décorée de fine dentelle et d'un vert qui ne rendait pas hommage à la beauté de ses yeux légèrement maquillés. De fines boucles d'oreilles dorées apportaient une touche de douceur à son visage déjà délicat et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient remontés et parés d'accessoires floraux qui retombaient joliment sur les côtés de sa tête. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent lorsqu'elle lui sourit aimablement.

« Elle est somptueuse, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le propriétaire en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« … »

Ardyn ne répondit pas, les mots n'étaient suffisamment pas assez forts pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Son regard fut attiré par son cou, nu et il sut que sa place était à cet endroit et à nul autre. Il passa derrière elle sans un mot, sortit le pendentif qui n'avait pas quitté la poche de sa veste depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans les décombres à Altissia et attacha le bijou autour de la gorge de la jeune femme. Mi-Hann n'avait pas osé bouger, attendant les yeux clos et frissonna quand elle sentit les doigts d'Ardyn toucher sa peau.

« C'est…parfait ! » s'écria Johan, subjugué par le raffinement qui se dégageait d'elle.

Mi-Hann ouvrit les yeux en sentant le froid d'un métal contre son sternum et étouffa un cri de surprise en s'apercevant que le pendentif dont elle avait tant rêvé se trouvait à présent autour de son cou.

« M-mais…comment…c'est…où… ? » bafouilla-t-elle sous le choc de la surprise.

« Ce n'est pas g… »

Mais la jolie brune ne le laissa pas continuer sa phrase et lui sauta au cou, envahie par l'émotion et la reconnaissance. Ardyn resta les bras ballants et le corps figé par ce contact physique inattendu.

« Ha ha, vous êtes adorables, vous êtes ensemble ? » interrogea-t-il, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« N-non… » nia la jeune femme en lâchant directement l'homme aux yeux ambrés. Elle se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle avait osé faire. « Nous sommes…euh… »

Qu'étaient-ils ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle leva les yeux vers Ardyn essayant de croiser son regard pour obtenir son aide mais il tournait la tête et semblait ailleurs. Voyant la gêne qui s'était installée entre eux, Johan comprit sans avoir besoin de plus d'explication.

« Bien ! Et si vous commenciez ? » s'enquerra-t-il en tapant dans ses mains gaiement. « Dites-moi seulement quand vous êtes prêts, OK ? »

Il sortit de la piste et se dirigea vers un radio CD qui était posé sur une chaise à proximité du comptoir.

« Quel style voulez-vous ? »

« La Valse. » répondit Ardyn.

« Très bien, je vous passe celle-ci ( _Valse di Fantastica_ ), elle rencontre beaucoup de succès en ce moment. »

Les premières notes débutèrent. L'homme aux cheveux violets prit alors la main droite de Mi-Hann dans la sienne et posa son autre main sur son dos pour la rapprocher de lui. La jeune femme aux yeux vert émeraude était tendue et il le sentit tout de suite.

« Laisse-toi guider. Je vais te pousser à reproduire mes pas. »

« D'accord. »

Le Chancelier entreprit la forme du tour à droite afin de guider plus facilement sa partenaire et de pouvoir pivoter dans un mouvement de déroulé. Ses pas étaient rapides et maîtrisés. Il changeait parfois de direction pour éviter d'être pris de tournis. Leur danse était énergique et pleine de grâce. Johan s'était arrêté de travailler pour les admirer, impressionné par la technique de l'homme qui accompagnait son ancienne amie. Les mouvements fluides et la beauté de la jeune femme créaient un tableau somptueux et hypnotisant. Ce n'était clairement pas un amateur.

Mi-Hann se trouvait dans un autre monde, happée par l'aisance d'Ardyn à la guider et à faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne ne voulant pas briser cet instant mais elle savait que la musique prendrait fin et que cette proximité s'arrêterait. Le final approchait, l'homme aux cheveux violets qui n'avait pas lâché sa partenaire des yeux la bascula en arrière progressivement dans un jeté qui la poussa à reculer sa jambe gauche afin que la symétrie avec la jambe droite de l'homme soit parfaite. Et enfin, alors que la musique s'arrêtait, il l'attira à lui pour la redresser et s'inclina à quelques centimètres de son visage, clôturant ainsi la danse.

« Ouah, c'était incroyable ! » s'écria Johan en applaudissant. Il n'en avait pas raté une miette.

Chacun des danseurs n'avait pas bougé, capturé par le regard de l'autre. Ils avaient complètement oublié la présence du propriétaire du salon et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Seul comptait ce moment d'une intimité singulière.

« Euh…vous êtes là ? » leur demanda le trentenaire qui les appelait depuis un moment.

Ils réagirent enfin et se séparèrent aussitôt, se tournant presque le dos afin de se reconnecter à la réalité.

« J-je…vais aller me changer. » déclara doucement la jeune femme qui se rendit dans la loge qu'elle avait occupé un peu plus tôt.

Ardyn rattacha l'accessoire, qu'il avait enlevé, à son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta devant la porte.

« Dites-lui que je l'attends à l'extérieur. »

Et sans attendre la réponse de l'homme, le Chancelier impérial quitta le salon de danse.

Mi-Hann sortit de la cabine au bout de dix minutes et chercha l'homme du regard.

« Il est parti assez vite, il t'attend dehors. »

La jeune femme baissa la tête et soupira.

« J'ai vu d'innombrables couples de danseurs défiler ici, amateurs ou non et je reconnais très facilement ceux qui forment aussi un couple en dehors de la piste. » expliqua Johan. « Dis-moi, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais…tu m'as dit que vous n'étiez pas ensemble. Or, en vous regardant jusqu'à la fin, votre attirance réciproque m'a interpellé. Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'être ensemble ? »

« C'est…compliqué. »

Sa réponse était vague mais elle ne pouvait rien lui donner d'autre. La jeune femme le salua respectueusement et le laissa à ses interrogations pour rejoindre Ardyn. Il était adossé au mur de la bâtisse, l'une de ses jambes croisant l'autre dans une posture nonchalante, le visage fermé et il la regardait à peine ce qui attrista la jolie brune. Il remettait de nouveau de la distance entre eux.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils regagnaient le véhicule et ils reprirent la route du retour dans la même atmosphère. Mais alors qu'ils roulaient déjà à vive allure depuis plus de deux heures, un bruit sourd s'échappant du moteur alerta le conducteur et l'obligea à s'arrêter sur le bord de la route.

 _« Elle ne tombe jamais en panne hein… »_ ironisa-t-il pour lui-même.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda la jeune femme qui quitta elle aussi le véhicule.

« En effet et ça n'annonce rien de bon. » répondit l'homme aux cheveux violets.

Il descendit de l'automobile et ouvrit le capot. Une fumée blanche opaque traversa le capot de la voiture. Le moteur avait surchauffé suite à une fuite dans le système de refroidissement et Ardyn n'était pas capable de réparer la panne. Il regarda autour de lui pour situer leur position. Il allait bientôt faire nuit et ils mettraient trop de temps à atteindre la prochaine station à pied mais il y avait un sanctuaire à moins de cinq cents mètres de là, sanctuaire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. L'homme aux yeux ambrés se dirigea à l'arrière de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre pour en sortir de quoi camper pour la nuit.

« Finalement, tu as bien fait de faire quelques courses. Tu vas pouvoir dormir à la belle étoile ce soir ! »

Mi-Hann ne prit que le strict nécessaire et suivit Ardyn qui s'engagea dans la direction du sanctuaire le plus proche. Il marchait devant elle, ses longues jambes la distançant sans peine même s'il veillait à ne pas mettre trop d'espace entre eux car la zone n'était pas sûre. Il ne se serait jamais soucié de ce genre de détail avant de la rencontrer et l'évidence commençait à s'insinuer en lui.

La nuit tomba, froide et dangereuse et seule la lueur protectrice du sanctuaire protégeait la jeune femme. Le Chancelier impérial installa la tente pendant que Mi-Hann préparait le repas. Une fois la tente montée, il s'approcha du feu de camp pour l'allumer. Une flamme violette intense apparut dans la paume de sa main droite et il la lança sur le bois qui s'enflamma aussitôt. Le foyer ardent avait pris la même couleur violacée typique des cheveux de l'homme.

« Que c'est joli… » murmura la jeune femme aux yeux verts qui s'était arrêtée pour regarder Ardyn faire.

Il esquissa un sourire amusé, cette attitude était peu étonnante venant d'elle. Il s'assit ensuite à proximité du feu, rejoint par Mi-Hann qui prit place à ses côtés et posa un petit plateau, sur lequel étaient posées des boulettes de riz, sur la pierre devant eux.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre, j'espère que ça ira. »

« Je pourrais manger le plateau entier que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Je n'ai pas de sensation de faim ni celle d'être repu. » précisa-t-il. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à t'en inquiéter. Si j'avais pu… »

Il s'empêcha d'en dire plus mais il sut qu'elle avait déjà compris. Elle lisait en lui comme Fide avait lu en lui autrefois et cette sensation était très désagréable.

« Vous êtes un formidable danseur. » dit-elle pour changer de sujet. « Vous avez appris il y a longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Depuis l'enfance. » répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Racontez-moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle heureuse d'avoir pu débuter une discussion personnelle.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. »

« S'il vous plaît ? »

Son regard de chien battu lui fit lever les yeux au ciel et il poussa un soupir signifiant qu'il abandonnait face à sa pugnacité.

« Je suis le premier né d'une famille qui avait maintes responsabilités. Très tôt, on a exigé beaucoup de moi. J'ai eu des précepteurs qui m'ont enseigné tout ce qu'un héritier de bonne famille était censé savoir. La danse en faisait partie. » détailla Ardyn.

« Vous en parlez comme si ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. »

« C'est le cas. »

« Vous vous trompez. J'aurais adoré aller à l'école. » avoua la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Tout comme vous, il n'y a rien à en dire…Ma famille refusait de courir le moindre risque en m'inscrivant dans une école. Mon nom aurait peut-être attiré l'attention du Lucis. Même si 2000 ans s'étaient écoulés, nous n'étions à l'abri nulle part. »

« … »

« Mes parents et les livres ont été mes professeurs. Cela a toujours été ainsi dans la famille Kurena. À y réfléchir, je comprends pourquoi j'ai pris le nom de mon père…adoptif et pas celui de mon père biologique…Ma mère devait probablement angoisser chaque jour pour ma sécurité. »

Mi-Hann saisit une boulette de riz entre ses doigts et en mangea une bouchée.

« Ce n'est pas terrible… » admit-elle en riant pour effacer la tristesse qui venait de surgir en elle.

Le feu crépitait et sa couleur singulière offrait une atmosphère presque magique, mystique.

« Je n'avais jamais campé, c'est agréable. Quand j'étais petite, je harcelais mes parents pour en faire mais ils ont toujours refusé à cause du danger que cela représentait. Je n'en avais pas encore conscience à cet âge. » expliqua la jeune femme.

Un vent glacial se leva et fit frissonner Mi-Hann qui commençait à grelotter.

« Tu devrais aller t'abriter sous la tente. Je vais rester ici pour monter la garde. »

« Oui, d'accord. »

Elle se leva pour s'engouffrer sous la tente qui n'était pas très grande puisqu'il s'agissait d'une tente pour une seule personne mais le froid s'engageait quand même à l'intérieur et elle n'arriva pas à se réchauffer. La jeune femme soufflait dans ses mains, les frictionnait et se frottait les bras pour augmenter sa température. Seulement, sa fine robe ne la protégeait pas de l'intempérie et rien n'y fit. Elle ne pourrait pas dormir. Elle entendit alors Ardyn se lever et ouvrir la fermeture qui laissa apparaître sa tête.

« À ce rythme, tu vas te changer en glaçon. » se moqua-t-il. « Décale-toi un peu. »

Mi-Hann lui fit de la place, le cœur battant mais Ardyn était grand et relativement robuste, ils seraient serrés. Il enleva sa veste, la lui tendit afin qu'elle s'en serve de couverture et se coucha à ses côtés sans rien dire. Elle se blottit contre lui, recherchant instinctivement sa chaleur et elle entendit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. C'était agréable, aussi agréable qu'une berceuse et son odeur était réconfortante. Elle se sentait en sécurité. La jeune femme leva la tête pour le regarder et le remercier mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Tout comme lors de leur danse, elle fut capturée par ses yeux couleur soleil et se contenta de le fixer en silence.

Il n'y avait qu'un mouvement à faire pour briser l'unique rempart qui les séparait de leur ardent désir à faire se rencontrer leurs lèvres avides mais aucun des deux n'osa le faire tomber. Noyés dans ce cocon de bien-être et de chaleur, ils finirent tous les deux par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

 _« Ardyn ? Pourquoi êtes-vous attaché ? »_

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans sa cellule à Angelgard, prisonnier des chaînes comme autrefois. Mi-Hann se trouvait devant lui et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

 _« Ne reste pas là, vas t'en d'ici tout de suite. » lui ordonna-t-il._

 _« Non, je ne veux pas vous laisser seul, je reste à vos côtés. » refusa-t-elle en s'approchant peu à peu de lui._

 _« Mi-Hann… » murmura l'homme aux cheveux violets._

La jeune femme l'enlaça tendrement mais une force vint la tirer violemment en arrière.

 _« Ahhhhh ! » s'écria-t-elle sous la douleur._

Somnus apparut devant lui et agrippait cette dernière par les cheveux.

 _« Bonjour Ardyn, comme on se retrouve. »_

 _« Somnus ! » vociféra le prisonnier qui commençait à être envahi par la panique. « Ne lui fais pas de mal, elle ne t'a rien fait ! »_

Un sourire mauvais déforma le visage de son frère cadet.

 _« Oh mais Fide non plus ne m'avait rien fait. Mais toi, toi par contre, tu m'as tout pris, en dehors du trône bien-sûr. »_

 _« Arrête ! »_

 _« C'est ce qui l'attend de toute manière. Tu es pitoyable, tu crois vraiment qu'elle acceptera ton apparence monstrueuse ? Comme tous les autres, elle te rejettera. » dit-il en prenant un malin plaisir à tourmenter son aîné._

Un rire sardonique s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il transperçait le corps de la jeune femme de la même façon qu'il avait tué Fide. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, une mare de sang se formant tout autour d'elle.

 _« NOOONN ! » hurla Ardyn dévasté._

L'homme aux yeux ambrés ouvrit les yeux. C'était un cauchemar, encore un mais cette fois, il n'était plus hanté par la mort de Fide. Il évitait de s'endormir pour cette unique raison car peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il n'arrivait jamais à trouver le repos, tourmenté par des images du passé. En reprenant ses esprits, il se rendit compte qu'il avait enlacé Mi-Hann durant son sommeil. Elle dormait tout contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse et l'expression apaisée. Il se dégagea lentement de son étreinte afin de ne pas la réveiller, quitta la tente pour s'asseoir auprès du feu et terminer la nuit seul. Ardyn passa sa main sur son front, dépité. Comment avait-il pu s'éprendre d'une mortelle ? Est-ce qu'inconsciemment, il avait recherché sa compagnie parce qu'elle était l'unique personne à l'accepter tel qu'il était ? Non, ce n'était pas la réalité. Elle ne connaissait pas sa vraie nature, elle ne pouvait même pas se l'imaginer. Si jamais elle voyait son apparence daemonique, elle réagirait comme les autres et le rejetterait. Son cauchemar n'en était peut-être pas un, c'était peut-être la réalité, une réalité qu'il avait refusé de voir jusqu'à présent.

Alors qu'il rangeait le matériel pour préparer le départ et qu'il attendait que la jeune femme se réveille, un appareil vibra dans la poche de son pantalon rayé. Il le saisit, appuya sur la touche pour répondre et le mit à son oreille.

« Oui, je t'écoute. »

« L'héritier du Lucis a décidé de bouger. Il part avec son groupe dès demain pour Tenebrae et vont prendre le train à la gare de Cartanica afin de se rendre à Graléa. » expliqua l'informateur.

« Bien. Je te recontacterai si nécessaire. »

Cette nouvelle tombait au bon moment. Ardyn coupa l'appel et se rendit sous la tente. Mi-Hann dormait encore à poings fermés, il était très tôt encore mais il ne pouvait plus perdre de temps désormais. Il la secoua légèrement et elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Nous devons partir maintenant. »

« Euh…oui… »

La jeune femme eut du mal à émerger mais se leva tout de même. Ils quittèrent rapidement le sanctuaire pour rejoindre la voiture et l'homme lui indiqua de monter à l'avant pour diriger le volant. Il usa de ses pouvoirs pour pousser le véhicule avec une extrême facilité jusqu'à la station la plus proche. Ils mirent une demi-heure pour l'atteindre et patientèrent qu'un mécanicien la remette en marche. Mi-Hann trouvait le Chancelier impérial encore plus distant que d'habitude. Il n'était pas déplaisant avec elle mais sa froideur était en contradiction avec son comportement de la veille. Elle avait enfin eu l'impression de se rapprocher de lui et n'était pas aveugle, quelque chose se passait entre eux. Elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention puisque son attitude était devenue routinière pour elle.

Une fois l'automobile prête, ils reprirent la route pour rentrer à Zegnautus.

« Je te dépose et je repars immédiatement. Reste à l'appartement pendant mon absence. »

« Très bien. »

Ce fut le seul échange qu'ils eurent de tout le trajet et arrivés au domicile d'Ardyn, il la fit entrer et s'apprêta à repartir sans lui adresser la parole ou même la regarder. Mi-Hann l'arrêta en saisissant son bras.

« Attendez ! Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi ? » lui demanda-t-elle irritée par son comportement changeant.

« … »

« Ne partez pas comme ça… »

Il dégagea son bras d'un coup sec et quitta les lieux sans se retourner.

« Ardyn… » murmura-t-elle.

o-o-o-o

Il devait s'éloigner d'elle alors que son cœur lui ordonnait le contraire. Il était pris dans une contradiction insupportable. Il aurait été facile de simplement la laisser partir mais l'idée de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés le répugnait encore plus. Penser à autre chose, penser à ce qu'il avait à faire, oublier ces émotions qui le changeaient, se concentrer uniquement sur son but, voilà ce à quoi il se rattacha pendant leur séparation. Il devait s'occuper de son objectif principal, ce pourquoi il était sorti de sa prison. Mais elle lui manquait. Affreusement. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que l'homme aux cheveux violets partit pour la gare de Cartanica. Afin d'attirer rapidement Noctis au sein de Graléa, il allait s'engager dans un jeu d'illusions, jouer avec lui et enlever le meilleur ami de ce dernier, Prompto, au passage. Ardyn ferait ensuite d'une pierre deux coups et le révolver du blondinet lui serait très utile pour pousser Noctis à le suivre.

Prompto fut conduit dans une cellule au sein du laboratoire Magitek. À son retour, Ardyn passa voir Verstael qui désespérait de l'attendre. Son projet _Immortalis_ touchait bientôt au but et il avait besoin des lumières du Chancelier. Apporter son aide à l'armée impériale n'avait été qu'un moyen de provoquer la naissance de l'élu de la lumière et à présent, la folie du scientifique était de trop. Son but ultime était de se changer en daemon immortel et de transcender les Dieux. Il prétendait agir pour le bien de l'Empire mais c'étaient sa mégalomanie et son arrogance qui dominaient et plongeaient le royaume dans le chaos. Ardyn n'avait plus besoin de lui et quel meilleur moyen que de faire éliminer ce vieux fou par son propre fils ? Pour l'heure, l'homme aux cheveux violets décida de rejoindre Mi-Hann, armé du pistolet de Prompto. Il était temps qu'elle le voit tel qu'il était. Cela devait venir d'elle, il le fallait.

L'homme aux yeux ambrés entra dans l'appartement et la trouva attablée, en train de dessiner. À sa vue, elle sourit. Elle avait visiblement l'air heureuse de le voir. L'éloignement, même bref, avait causé un manque et c'est lorsqu'il ressentit de nouveau cette chaleur s'insuffler en lui qu'il comprit ce qu'il lui restait à faire. La jeune femme se leva en apercevant le révolver dans la main d'Ardyn.

« Regarde ce que j'ai amené avec moi ! » s'exclama-t-il en exagérant ses manières. « Il s'agit du pistolet du petit cowboy qui accompagne ce cher Noctis. Il va m'être bien utile. »

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Elle remarqua son attitude étrange et se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Qu'allez-vous faire avec ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Je vais me tirer une balle en pleine poitrine. Ce sera douloureux mais rien à côté de ce que j'ai déjà supporté. » affirma l'homme aux cheveux violets d'un ton très sérieux.

« Quoi ? Cessez de plaisanter, ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Je ne mourrai pas définitivement, de quoi as-tu peur ? C'est le principe de l'immortalité tu sais ? »

Son air faux ne prenait pas avec elle. Il cachait ses véritables intentions, encore une fois.

« Je m'en fiche, ne faites pas ça. Qu'essayez-vous de me prouver ? »

« As-tu peur de la vérité ? Qu'elle te soit insupportable au point de vouloir l'oublier ? »

« Arrêtez…s'il vous plaît. »

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

« Ardyn, non ! » s'écria-t-elle en courant dans sa direction pour l'arrêter.

Le coup partit et transperça le cœur de l'homme aux cheveux violets qui s'effondra sous les yeux horrifiés de la jeune femme. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de son corps, les mains tremblantes. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Elle savait déjà qu'il était immortel, il n'avait en aucun cas besoin de lui prouver quoique ce soit. Cependant, elle vit alors son visage changer, ses yeux ainsi que sa bouche suintèrent du plasmodium noir et des veinules violacées se formèrent sur sa gorge et sur son front. Et lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent et qu'il se redressa, ranimé par les ténèbres en lui, ses iris devinrent jaune or.

« C'est… » commença à dire Mi-Hann.

« Monstrueux, n'est-ce pas ? » la coupa Ardyn qui s'était mis debout. « C'est ainsi que je suis apparu face au cristal il y a 2000 ans et c'est ce qui a précipité ma chute, avec l'aide de mon très cher frère qui m'a trahi bien sûr. »

Il la voyait immobile en train de l'observer sans la moindre réaction. Il n'arrivait pas à déceler si elle avait peur ou si elle était dégoûtée. Des larmes coulèrent des joues de la jeune femme qui commençait à avancer vers lui.

« Je suis désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle. « Je n'avais jamais imaginé à quel point votre souffrance était grande. Je me fourvoyais dans ma propre ignorance… »

Elle continuait sa route pour le rejoindre et leva lentement les mains vers son visage.

« N'approche pas… » lui ordonna-t-il, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction de sa part.

Elle aurait dût le craindre, le traiter de monstre et le repousser. Au lieu de cela, ses yeux ne reflétaient que la compréhension et la culpabilité. Elle allait toucher son visage couvert de plasmodium mais il recula brusquement, la tenant à distance.

« Ne me touche pas, tu pourrais être souillée toi aussi… »

Elle s'arrêta et lui sourit tendrement.

« Comment voulez-vous que je cesse de penser à vous quand vous vous montrez si gentil avec moi ? »

Elle marcha de nouveau dans sa direction.

« S'il faut en arriver là pour que vous me croyiez enfin, alors soit… » dit-elle déterminée.

Sous la surprise, il relâcha sa prise et elle posa ses mains sur ses joues tout en le regardant avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable.

« Ne me repoussez plus… » lui murmura-t-elle les yeux mouillés par les larmes. « Je vous aime Ardyn. »

Son visage avait repris son apparence d'origine mais il ne s'en souciait plus. Il l'admettait enfin, il était profondément amoureux de cette femme si particulière qui l'avait sorti de la tourmente dont il était prisonnier depuis deux millénaires. Elle l'avait attiré dès le premier regard, le faisant renouer avec des besoins charnels perdus et autrefois sans intérêts et lui rappelant un passé qu'il avait tant souhaité oublier. Seulement, il avait fini par sombrer inexorablement vers l'attachement et ce, sans s'en rendre véritablement compte. Sa lumière s'était faite une place dans ses épaisses ténèbres et avait pris de plus en plus d'ampleur jusqu'à les chasser complètement, tel le vent chassant les nuages. Il ne se sentait plus seul.

« Je ne te rendrai probablement pas heureuse. » la prévint-il, l'expression douloureuse.

« C'est moi qui déciderai si c'est le cas ou non… »

Il la regarda plus intensément et lui offrit son tout premier sourire, franc et sincère. Puis, la barrière invisible s'estompa et Ardyn embrassa Mi-Hann frénétiquement, passionnément. Il abandonna sa lutte vaine contre lui-même et laissa ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Elle accueillait ses baisers avec fougue et avidité, ressentant que l'homme avait dû se contenir depuis un moment. Il la porta dans ses bras et elle enserra ses jambes autour de sa taille refusant de briser ce contact physique tant désiré. Il la voulait tout entière, il désirait s'approprier son cœur et son corps et goûter à chaque parcelle de sa peau délicatement parfumée encore et encore. Son odeur était à jamais imprégnée dans son esprit. Sa main droite était plongée dans ses longs cheveux ébènes et descendait lentement pour caresser sa nuque tandis que sa main gauche allait et venait entre son épaule et sa cuisse, rencontrant le tissu de sa robe qui commençait à le déranger. Ardyn nicha son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme et resta ainsi durant plusieurs secondes, les yeux clos, à humer son odeur. En cet instant, il ne voulait se trouver à nul autre endroit.

L'homme aux cheveux violets la déposa à terre et caressa sa mâchoire du bout des doigts mais la jeune femme aux yeux verts ne semblait pas vouloir interrompre cet échange et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Ses baisers passionnés le rendaient avide et fou de désir, il avait envie d'elle et ôta sa veste qu'il laissa tomber au sol, sans se défaire de la douce emprise de Mi-Hann. Elle fit glisser son foulard qui rejoignit la veste puis déboutonna sa chemise qu'elle fit descendre le long de ses épaules. Son torse musclé était offert à sa vue et elle ne put contenir son envie de passer ses mains dessus pour le caresser. Mi-Hann pouvait enfin laisser libre court à ses désirs et elle ne se fit pas prier pour le couvrir de baisers. L'excitation d'Ardyn était à son paroxysme, il voulait lui aussi admirer ses courbes et ôta la robe de la jeune femme qui leva les bras afin de lui faciliter la tâche. Il la porta de nouveau dans ses bras et la guida jusqu'au lit où il la déposa avec douceur continuant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Il se trouvait au-dessus d'elle et l'observait haleter d'excitation alors que ses magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude détaillaient les lignes de son physique athlétique. Ardyn posa sa bouche sur le sternum de la jolie brune et descendit progressivement sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse qu'il mordit avec gourmandise, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à sa partenaire. Il la sentait trembler sous ses doigts alors que ses mains ôtaient son soutien-gorge et massaient ses seins à la forme provocatrice. L'homme aux yeux ambrés découvrait des zones de son corps qu'il n'avait jamais tenté d'explorer et analysait chacune des réactions de la jeune femme. Elle était d'une extrême sensibilité et la moindre caresse sur sa peau lui provoquait des décharges de plaisir intense. Mi-Hann posa ses mains sur le haut du pantalon du Chancelier lui signifiant qu'elle voulait qu'il l'enlève et il se retrouva en caleçon, sa dureté apparente sous le tissu du sous vêtement. La jeune femme se redressa et bascula l'homme aux cheveux violets sur le côté afin de le chevaucher. Visiblement, elle souhaitait prendre l'initiative et il la laissa faire mais lorsque ses baisers commencèrent à descendre vers sa virilité, il sut ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Ce plaisir inédit lui déclencha des grognements et sa forte respiration lui indiqua qu'elle serait incapable de faire durer ce moment tant Ardyn était à la limite de lui sauter dessus. Elle voulait encore profiter de lui et tenta de calmer ses ardeurs en remontant lentement ses lèvres jusque sous son nombril. Malheureusement pour elle, il l'attrapa par la taille, la souleva pour l'asseoir sur lui et se redressa afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Mi-Hann… » lui susurra-t-il au bord de la folie.

Il l'embrassa, non, il la dévora littéralement la serrant contre lui alors qu'elle caressait son dos sculptural et elle commença à haleter quand elle sentit sa dureté se frotter contre son intimité. Ardyn la coucha de nouveau sur le dos, se débarrassa de leurs sous-vêtements et débuta ses caresses intimes tout en observant les réactions de Mi-Hann. La voir fermer les yeux et se cambrer à chaque fois que ses doigts agiles entraient en elle lui procurait un plaisir immense.

« Ah ! » s'exclama la jeune femme qui semblait prête à l'accueillir.

Son feu s'intensifia quand sa langue explora le sexe de la jeune femme, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés.

« Oh, Ardyn… » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle erratique.

Il se redressa sur ses bras et entra en elle, un gémissement profond s'échappant de sa gorge sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, la chaleur de Mi-Hann l'envahissant tout entier. Le plaisir se changea en délice, en exaltation, en une jouissance qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Il saisit ses cuisses pour s'enfoncer davantage en elle et il sentit sa raison le quitter peu à peu. L'homme aux yeux ambrés la tourna progressivement sur le ventre tout en continuant les va-et-vient afin d'admirer sa croupe qu'il n'avait oublié à aucun instant. Ses mouvements exaltés provoquèrent un premier orgasme à la jeune femme. Il se pencha pour coller son corps contre le sien et passa son bras sous sa poitrine pour l'attirer sur lui, dos à lui. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine tant sa jouissance était exquise et il saisit son menton entre ses doigts afin de l'embrasser avec avidité. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Mi-Hann pour la tourner doucement face à lui, il voulait la regarder jusqu'à la fin, son orgasme étant proche. Il accéléra le rythme, la serrant contre lui et nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou puis il se libéra en elle dans un râle de jouissance incontrôlable, désirant tout sauf s'extraire de son étreinte. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant de longues minutes, reprenant leur respiration et continuant à se nourrir de l'odeur de l'autre, une odeur dont ils ne pouvaient plus se passer.

Ils quittèrent uniquement le lit pour partager un bain ensemble même s'ils eurent du mal à rester sages et passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour la première fois en deux millénaires, Ardyn dormit du sommeil du juste, bercé par les battements du cœur de Mi-Hann et sa douceur lors de ses caresses, sans qu'aucun cauchemar ne perturbe son repos.

« Bonjour Ardyn. » lui dit-elle en le voyant ouvrir les yeux alors que sa tête reposait sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

« J-je…je me suis assoupi sans m'en rendre compte. »

« Oui, je n'ai pas osé vous réveiller. Vous dormiez si bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Ardyn fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps que tu te mettes à me tutoyer ? »

Elle se mit à rire. Son rire. Il ne se lassait pas de l'entendre.

« L'habitude. T-tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar ? » lui demanda-t-elle les joues rouges.

Il sourit devant son expression gênée des plus adorables.

« Non. J'avais oublié à quel point il était agréable de dormir. »

La jeune femme se mit à caresser ses cheveux à la couleur si particulière.

« Tu restes avec moi aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai une tâche importante à effectuer mais l'idée de quitter tes bras me rebute affreusement. »

L'homme aux yeux ambrés finit par se lever et se prépara pour sortir, enfilant sa tenue officielle. Il récupéra le révolver du blondinet pour le lui rendre au moment venu. Pour l'heure, l'Empereur avait exigé sa venue. Il passerait ensuite au laboratoire Magitek s'occuper de l'ami de Noctis qui devait se demander où il était, s'il n'était pas toujours inconscient bien sûr.

Mi-Hann déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et lui fit un signe de la main en mimant un « rentre vite » avec sa bouche. Ardyn passa la porte de l'appartement, prit une posture décontractée et remonta le col de sa veste comme s'il était en train de se fondre dans un rôle. Un rôle qu'il tenait depuis trente ans maintenant. Son arrivée à l'Empire, ses chuchotement à l'oreille de Verstael pour le guider dans ses recherches, ses murmures à l'oreille de l'Empereur pour le pousser à l'expansion territoriale dans le seul but de permettre un affrontement avec le royaume du Lucis et ses manipulations habiles pour faire prendre à Noctis le chemin qui avait été choisi bien avant sa naissance.

Il entra dans la salle du trône où l'attendait Iedolas Aldercapt, l'Empereur du royaume de Niflheim.

« Où est le cristal ? » demanda le vieil homme.

« Il n'a pas bougé de sa position et est gardé sous haute surveillance, votre Majesté » répondit le Chancelier.

Ce vieux fou n'avait que ce mot à la bouche depuis un certain temps. Littéralement obsédé par le cristal sans jamais l'approcher, le monarque avait perdu tout sens des priorités. Il était loin l'homme sage, soucieux de son peuple et attiser sa cupidité ainsi que sa soif de pouvoir n'avait pas été difficile. Le royaume de Niflheim était connu pour son désir de retrouver l'ancienne civilisation de Solheim, il n'était donc pas anodin qu'Ardyn ait pu si facilement en tirer parti.

« Autre chose, Ardyn. »

Alors que l'homme aux cheveux violets allait prendre congé d'Iedolas, ce dernier l'apostropha gravement.

« Plusieurs témoins m'ont rapporté que cette femme était toujours à tes côtés. »

« Voyons votre Majesté, je vous affirme que ce n'est…qu'une distraction… » mentit-il en se donnant l'air le plus convainquant possible.

« Ce n'est pas ce que Verstael Besithia m'a dit. Il déclare s'être rappelé pourquoi cette fille lui était aussi familière. Il dit avoir été frappé par sa ressemblance avec un certain soldat de notre armée. Est-ce une coïncidence qu'il s'agisse du tout premier soldat Magitek ? Je ne crois pas. »

« Votre Majesté, je n'oserai pas vous… »

« Amène la moi sur le champ. » ordonna le monarque en lui coupant la parole.

Ardyn se retourna, faisant face à l'Empereur et lui envoya une succession de vagues ténébreuses qui pénétrèrent dans son corps.

« Je pensais me débarrasser de toi un peu plus tard. Tant pis, ce sera plus tôt que prévu ! » s'exclama-t-il dans un demi sourire mauvais.

« Q-que… ! Ah ! »

Iedolas se tint la tête entre les mains pris de vives douleurs dans tout le corps. Ses membres se déformèrent et se changèrent en pattes dont les extrémités étaient constituées de griffes tranchantes. Il avait la chair à vif à plusieurs endroits, des cornes longues et pointues, des ailes reptiliennes et la peau sombre comme la nuit.

« C-cr-cris-cristal…cr-cristal… » répétait-il inlassablement.

« Jusqu'à la fin, il n'aura pensé qu'à ça, quelle tristesse ! » ironisa le Chancelier impérial. « Oh, au moins, il aura de quoi s'occuper à partir de maintenant. »

Venait le tour du scientifique et l'Empire serait livré à lui-même. Le plasmodium s'étant propagé dans tout Graléa, les rues étaient désormais désertes et les citoyens étaient soit cloitrés chez eux soit émigrés ailleurs. Ardyn sortit un téléphone de la poche intérieure de sa veste et composa un numéro dont il avait déjà fait usage.

« Oui. » répondit la voix de son interlocuteur.

« Bonjour Commandante Aranea ! Oups ! Il est vrai que vous ne faites plus partie de l'armée mais j'aurais quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser, en remerciement pour votre aide antérieure. »

« Crachez le morceau Chancelier ! » lui somma la jeune femme qui n'avait plus besoin de se soucier de l'étiquette. « Je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder, l'évacuation des citoyens me demande toute mon énergie. »

Il ricana dans sa barbe.

« Pas même pour venir en aide au petit cowboy de la bande à Noctis ? »

Un bref silence se fit entre eux jusqu'à ce que l'ancienne commandante le brise.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Eh bien, il s'est malencontreusement perdu dans le laboratoire Magitek du professeur Besithia. » dit-il en modifiant quelque peu les faits.

« Que fait-il chez ce vieux fou ?! » demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

« Bref. Je ne peux pas m'en charger moi-même mais j'ai laissé quelques joujoux pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir sans trop de mal. Cependant, je serai rassuré si vous pouviez l'assister car seul, il risque fort de…déprimer un peu ah ah. »

La jeune femme surnommée « Le Chevalier Dragon » sembla réfléchir, hésiter puis finit par accepter la requête de l'homme aux cheveux violets en lui indiquant l'heure de son arrivée dans le labo. Il coupa la communication et se rendit au sein de ce dernier afin de profiter de l'acte final qui clôturerait l'implication de l'Empire de Niflheim dans ses projets.

Prompto découvrit ses origines et la raison pour laquelle un numéro de série avait été tatoué sur son poignet. Il faisait partie des nombreux bébés utilisés dans les recherches sur le plasmodium, nés à partir de l'Adn de Verstael Besithia et produits en masse dans le but d'accroître le nombre de soldats au sein de l'armée. Le jeune homme blond échappa à son expérimentation grâce à un espion du Lucis qui s'était introduit dans le laboratoire du scientifique. Il y fut soustrait et confié à une famille modeste à Insomnia où il grandit dans l'ignorance. Il y rencontra ensuite Noctis et devint son meilleur ami. Tout ce qu'il savait à ce moment-là, c'est qu'il n'était pas Lucisien mais il ignorait que son destin avait été de servir de simple cobaye. Aidé d'Aranea, Prompto réussit à s'enfuir du laboratoire et à rejoindre ses compagnons sain et sauf, sous l'œil amusé d'Ardyn qui observa la scène de loin.

L'homme aux yeux ambrés avait dégagé toute la route de Noctis afin que ce dernier puisse accéder au cristal et procéder à son Ascension en tant que roi de la lumière. Perdu dans la tour de Zegnautus, séparé de ses amis, le jeune prince fut malmené par le Chancelier qui prit un malin plaisir à le tourmenter et à le tester, ne lui offrant aucun répit. Il lui tendit de nombreux pièges tout en le guidant à distance, s'amusant de la situation, le torturant psychologiquement, se montrant cruel et impitoyable à son égard. C'était comme s'il lui faisait payer ses années de torture, d'ennui et le fait d'avoir été choisi par les Dieux puis trahi et jeté dans l'oubli. Lorsque Noctis arriva devant le Cristal sacré pour obtenir son pouvoir, il formula son souhait de sauver le monde des daemons et la force de l'artefact s'empara de son bras tendu et commença à l'attirer en son centre. C'est à cet instant qu'Ardyn décida de sortir de l'ombre.

Alors que Noctis se faisait aspirer par le Cristal, l'homme aux cheveux violets lui révéla alors son identité.

« Embrassé par la lumière, c'est bien là l'apanage de l'élu. » dit-il en marchant dans la direction de l'héritier. « Permets-moi de te conter une histoire ancienne. Il y a très longtemps, un fléau incurable frappa ce monde. Il était dû à des petits parasites. Les victimes de ce mal mutaient brusquement. Elle devenaient des monstres exécutés sans pitié. Cependant, il y avait au Lucis un homme hors du commun. Son corps était capable d'absorber la maladie, ce qui lui permit de sauver d'innombrables vies. Or, le roi de l'époque, qui n'était pas encore élu par le cristal, décida par jalousie d'éliminer cet homme qui était pourtant le seul à pouvoir sauver son peuple. Faisant de lui un monstre et un paria. »

Noctis tentait de se soustraire à l'emprise du cristal en tirant sur son bras mais l'aura de lumière continuait à l'attirer à l'intérieur de l'artefact.

« Quand je t'ai donné mon nom, je ne t'ai pas menti, mais je n'ai pas précisé mon nom officiel. Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Comme le tien. Mais…Izunia est resté mon nom de famille. » expliqua-t-il. « Noct, te tuer en tant que simple humain ne me servirait à rien. Revendique la force du cristal et deviens le roi de la lumière. Ce que je désire vraiment, c'est voir le cristal disparaître…en même temps que le roi élu auquel il aura confié son pouvoir. J'espère que tu reviendras vite. N'aie crainte, je tiendrai compagnie à tes amis en attendant. » ironisa l'homme aux yeux ambrés.

L'héritier du royaume du Lucis disparut alors dans un cri de frustration, aspiré intégralement par le Cristal. Le temps qu'il mettrait à charger l'anneau était inconnu à Ardyn mais ce dernier saurait quand le Roi élu finirait par revenir réclamer son trône. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était d'attendre patiemment son retour. L'aube ne tarderait pas à décliner en l'absence de l'artefact sacré qui maintenait l'équilibre jusqu'alors, raccourcissant les journées. À terme, c'était une nuit sans fin qui finirait par tomber sur le monde.

L'homme aux cheveux violets rejoint ses appartements pour retrouver Mi-Hann. Il la trouva assoupie dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait la plupart du temps, avec le journal de Fide, ouvert, sur les genoux. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire d'intéressant, elle devait probablement s'ennuyer. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et pinça doucement son nez afin de la faire réagir. La jeune femme se réveilla au bout d'un moment, gênée par ce contact taquin et l'homme l'accueillit avec un demi-sourire.

« Bon retour mon Ardyn… » murmura-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je suis rentré. » répondit-il sans quitter le journal des yeux. « Mi-Hann, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. » déclara l'homme d'un ton grave. « Suis-moi. »

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte qui, à la connaissance de la jolie brune, avait toujours été close depuis son arrivée en ce lieu. Elle se leva pour le rejoindre, à la fois anxieuse et excitée à l'idée de découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Ardyn passa la paume de sa main sur une zone du mur à proximité de la serrure et un clic retentit. Il ouvrit la porte et invita Mi-Hann à entrer d'un geste courtois mêlé d'élégance et de raffinement. Cette dernière passa l'embrasure et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Elle était grande mais quasiment vide. Le sol sous ses pieds était constitué de pierre en granit beige tandis qu'au centre de la salle, un large espace de verdure dénotait du reste.

« Mais c'est… »

Elle se mit à marcher rapidement vers ce qu'elle pensait avoir deviné. Il s'agissait d'une tombe. Des inscriptions étaient notées dessus et la jeune femme lut ce qui y était indiqué.

 _Fide Kurena – Qui songe à oublier se souvient._

 _« Je comprends ce qu'il a voulu dire quand il me disait être lié à Ardyn par un serment. » pensa-t-elle._

« Je l'ai enterré ici. Lorsque je suis sorti de ma prison, il ne restait plus que ses ossements. Je me souviens à peine de son visage mais je n'ai jamais oublié le regard qu'il m'a lancé quand il est mort… » expliqua-t-il.

« Il avait des yeux aussi verts que moi, des cheveux aussi noirs que moi, mi-longs et se terminant en une natte portée le long de son cou. Sa peau était mate et il avait un tatouage sur son avant-bras gauche, une marque de famille dont il semblait assez fier. Son regard était doux et compréhensif, ce devait être quelqu'un de très humain. » détailla Mi-Hann d'une voix douce.

Ardyn se tourna vers elle, surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je l'ai vu, Ardyn. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai rencontré Fide dans un rêve ou…je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais je l'ai vu, aussi clairement que je te vois. Il m'a parlé. »

« …Que t'a-t-il dit ? » lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

« La famille Kurena sera toujours de ton côté. » simplifia-t-elle volontairement.

Le visage fermé pendant quelques secondes, un léger sourire finit par se former sur les lèvres d'Ardyn.

« C'est tout à fait son genre… »

La jeune femme s'agenouilla et posa le journal devant la stèle. Elle souhaitait qu'il puisse rapidement reposer en paix même si elle ignorait ce que ça impliquait réellement pour Ardyn. Peut-être qu'une fois sa vengeance réalisée, l'homme parviendrait à faire le deuil de son passé et que cela permettrait à Fide d'être enfin libéré.

o-o-o-o

 _Trois mois plus tard._

« Mon amour, est-ce que tu penses qu'il nous est encore possible de sortir à l'extérieur ? Je sais que les nuits seront de plus en plus longues mais… »

« Mais tu aimerais prendre l'air. »

« Oui…Pardon de faire preuve d'autant d'insouciance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me travaille autant… »

« Pour le moment oui mais la fin de l'aube ne saurait tarder et ce sera trop dangereux pour toi. Le jour a déjà commencé à raccourcir. »

Ardyn était conscient que la situation n'était pas facile pour sa compagne. Elle qui aimait le plein air, devait étouffer, coincée entre quatre murs. Il songea brièvement à l'héritier du Lucis, toujours enfermé dans le Cristal mais balaya aussitôt cette pensée en plongeant ses yeux dans les magnifiques iris de la jeune femme.

« Où veux-tu aller ? » lui demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. « Lestallum ? »

Elle secoua négativement de la tête.

« À l'Est du disque de Cauthess, il y a une forêt chargée d'Histoire. Le lieu est magnifique. » expliqua-t-elle en évitant de divulguer ses véritables intentions.

« En effet, il s'agit de la forêt de Nebula. À l'époque, c'était un carrefour marchand très fréquenté. »

« Je me disais bien que c'était quelque chose dans ce genre. »

Au lieu de prendre la voiture, Ardyn s'empara d'un vaisseau Magitek, bien plus rapide que cette dernière. De plus, désormais, il n'était plus ennuyé par les surveillances de l'Empire qui s'était effondré. Ils arrivèrent à destination et se posèrent un peu au sud de la forêt à la demande de la jeune femme. L'homme aux cheveux violets descendit de l'appareil suivi par Mi-Hann et se mit à humer l'odeur qui se dégageait des lieux, une odeur bien trop familière.

« Quelle est cette odeur ? » feint-elle de demander. « Ça sent fort, comme du foin mélangé à de la nourriture pour animaux. » décrivit la jeune femme. « Je suis curieuse, je vais aller voir ! »

L'homme aux cheveux violets voulut l'arrêter mais la jolie brune s'était déjà éclipsée. Mal à l'aise, il se résout à la rattraper pour ne pas la laisser seule mais son impression se révéla exacte car à quelques mètres de leur position se situait un élevage de Chocobo.

« Ce qu'ils sont mignons ! » s'exclama Mi-Hann qui s'était empressée d'aller voir les volatiles.

Ardyn restait à bonne distance ce qui attira l'attention de l'éleveur qui se trouvait non loin de là.

« Vous en avez peur ? Un grand gaillard comme vous ? Ils sont très gentils pourtant. N'ayez crainte. Approchez ! » l'invita l'homme.

« Je vais profiter de la vue d'ici. » déclina-t-il poliment.

Un employé arriva en courant auprès de l'éleveur et semblait ennuyé.

« Wiz, le petit s'est encore échappé de son enclos. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine. »

« Quel petit coquin celui-là ! Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier l'enfermement mais je pense qu'il ne doit pas être bien loin, il doit sûrement se promener dans le coin. »

« Il n'arrête pas. Dès que quelque chose attire son attention, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher j'ai l'impression ! » se plaignit le soigneur.

Le vieil homme croisa les bras, sceptique.

« Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu attiser sa curiosité cette fois ? »

Mi-Hann qui regardait autour d'elle pour essayer de chercher le « petit » en question se mit à pointer quelque chose du doigt.

« Là, Ardyn ! Derrière toi, à tes pieds ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

L'homme se retourna, regarda par terre et changea subitement d'attitude. Comme figé, il n'osa pas effectuer le moindre mouvement. Un bébé Chocobo noir était en train de le fixer, immobile. Ses tout petits yeux noirs semblaient se poser mille questions en observant cet humain de très grande taille. Attendrie, la jeune femme voulut s'approcher de l'animal pour le caresser mais ce dernier l'esquiva et mit environ deux mètres entre eux.

« Oh, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas trop. » dit-elle en riant.

« Ceux-là ont leurs têtes. Ils sont beaucoup plus têtus et sauvages que les Chocobos communs. » expliqua Wiz.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs recula de plusieurs pas pour s'éloigner. Dès lors qu'elle mit de la distance entre Ardyn et elle, le minuscule volatile se hâta de reprendre sa place initiale aux côtés de l'ancien Chancelier et planta de nouveau ses petits yeux dans l'ambre du regard de ce dernier.

« Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. » affirma-t-elle. « Ah, c'est que je serais presque jalouse moi ! »

L'homme se baissa alors et approcha une main hésitante sur la tête du bébé Chocobo qui se laissa caresser sans manifester le moindre désaccord.

Le propriétaire de l'élevage et son employé se regardèrent, ahuris.

« C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça ! » s'écria Wiz. « C'est uniquement grâce à un courageux groupe d'aventuriers s'il est là, en sécurité, mais même eux, n'ont pas pu le toucher. »

« Oui, incroyable ! » rétorqua le soigneur, médusé.

Le vieil homme croisa les bras, songeur puis tapa dans ses mains.

« Bon, on s'est un peu égaré. Dites-moi, vous êtes là pour faire un tour en Chocobo ? »

« N-n… » commençait à nier Ardyn.

« Oh ! C'est vrai, c'est possible ? Je ne suis jamais montée sur un Chocobo ! » demanda Mi-Hann envahie par l'enthousiasme.

« Bien-sûr ! Après tout, nous louons des Chocobos depuis longtemps ! » expliqua fièrement l'éleveur passionné par son métier. « Pour vous remercier de ce spectacle si rare, je vous offre la promenade. »

Les yeux vert émeraude de sa compagne le suppliaient clairement d'accepter. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait été capable d'y aller seule donc c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'Ardyn se résigna et finit par donner son accord. Il n'avait pas chevauché depuis des siècles mais au même titre que la danse, il se souviendrait facilement de ce qu'il avait appris enfant. Wiz aida Mi-Hann à grimper sur un volatile qu'il choisit doux de par l'inexpérience de la cavalière tandis qu'Ardyn se tenait déjà fièrement sur celui qui avait été amené par l'employé. L'éleveur expliqua la marche à suivre pour se faire comprendre efficacement de l'animal et c'est sous un soleil timide que le couple partit en ballade.

La jeune femme semblait heureuse et fredonnait un air qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« C'était vraiment adorable de te voir avec ce petit Chocobo. Ce qu'il était trognon ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Devant le silence éloquent de l'homme aux cheveux violets, elle tenta de lui changer les idées.

« On fait la course ? » le défia-t-elle.

« Il est évident que tu n'as aucune chance. »

« Ça, je ne le saurai pas avant d'essayer ! Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle de nouveau, un sourire en coin.

« Tu vas le regretter ! » marcha-t-il.

Elle fit le décompte honnêtement et les deux Chocobos filèrent à toute vitesse sur le chemin sablonneux qui avait été marqué dans ce but. Mi-Hann s'en sortait plutôt bien mais la maitrise évidente d'Ardyn eut bientôt raison de la débutante qui ne connaissait pas toutes les techniques de monte. Elle évitait les obstacles alors que son compagnon pouvait faire sauter sa monture sans problème.

« C'est de la triche ! » s'écria gaiement la jeune femme au bord de la crise de fou rire.

« Mauvaise perdante ! » rétorqua l'homme aux yeux ambrés qui s'était pris au jeu.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, s'amusant comme deux enfants. Les deux Chocobos allaient bientôt atteindre l'arrivée, celui d'Ardyn en tête. Le chemin était très long et droit, il ne restait qu'une centaine de mètres jusqu'à la ligne finale. La monture de l'homme arriva première suivie par celle de Mi-Hann qui dût reconnaître sa défaite.

« Je l'admets, tu as gagné. » félicita-t-elle.

« Bien-sûr. »

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme lui tira la langue et il esquissa son demi-sourire caractéristique. Il adorait sa spontanéité. Ils rentrèrent les volatiles à l'écurie et voyant que le soleil commençait à se coucher, ils prirent la direction du vaisseau Magitek après avoir salué l'éleveur de Chocobos. Sur le chemin, Mi-Hann glissa sa main dans celle de l'homme aux yeux ambrés et entremêla ses doigts dans les siens. Un soupire traduisant son bien-être s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Cette journée était parfaite. »

« Tu comptais m'amener ici depuis le départ, n'est-ce pas ? » devina Ardyn.

« Oui et non. Je voulais vraiment chevaucher un Chocobo pour comprendre pourquoi tu les aimais autant. »

« … »

« Et je crois que j'ai pu entrevoir au moins une de ces raisons et ça me suffit. Même apprivoisés, on ressent cette curieuse impression qu'on ne pourra jamais les dompter complètement. Le petit Chocobo noir en était la plus belle preuve… »

Perspicace comme toujours.

À l'appartement, Mi-Hann prépara le dîner pour elle seule, Ardyn n'en ayant pas voulu mais il s'attabla quand même avec elle. Elle commença à manger alors qu'il la regardait comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Chacun de ses gestes était empreint d'une grâce naturelle sans exagération, à l'exact opposé de l'attitude théâtrale dont était pourvu l'ancien Chancelier pour duper son auditoire.

« Ardyn, je me pose une question depuis un certain temps. » déclara la jeune femme dont le regard était perdu dans le vague.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle semblait réfléchir à la tournure de sa demande car il était vrai que l'homme était avare d'explications dès qu'il s'agissait de parler de ce sujet. Elle prit une bouchée de son repas qu'elle ingurgita avant de s'exprimer.

« Tu m'as dit de ne pas m'en faire à ce sujet mais… » dit-elle avant de porter la main à sa bouche, soudainement gênée « Pardon, je… »

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs se leva brusquement et disparut dans la salle de bain en courant, sans un mot. Déconcerté par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Ardyn alla la retrouver mais elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes et il attendit au salon qu'elle sorte. Il entendit l'eau du lavabo couler et elle revint après plusieurs minutes, les yeux fixant le sol et l'expression troublée.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux violets.

« Ardyn, je…je crois que je suis enceinte. »

Il resta planté devant elle après avoir reçu l'information de plein fouet.

« T-tu es… » bafouilla-t-il sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

Elle paniqua, ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir. Ils avaient pourtant pris leurs précautions.

« J'avais du retard mais j'ai quelques fois eu un cycle irrégulier par le passé donc je ne me suis pas plus inquiétée que ça…Mais là, je…j'ai d'abord eu des nausées et je viens de rendre mon repas… »

Mi-Hann ferma les yeux, n'osant pas regarder son compagnon dans les yeux. Elle était terriblement heureuse au fond d'elle et elle toucha son ventre par réflexe mais elle se sentit alors soulevée dans les airs et doucement enlacée par les bras d'Ardyn.

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

Il murmura un « non » étouffé par les baisers qu'il lui donnait dans le cou. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il débordait littéralement de bonheur en cet instant. Père, il allait être père ! Seulement, l'amère réalité le rattrapa bien vite et il réalisa quelque chose que son objectif ancré en lui depuis des siècles ne lui avait pas permis de voir. Quelle ironie du sort. Il riait presque à cette pensée. Il ne vivrait plus aux côtés de sa femme bien-aimée et il ne verrait pas son enfant grandir s'il allait jusqu'au bout. D'un autre côté, son immortalité finirait par le rattraper et il les perdrait tous les deux, inexorablement. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus insupportable au moment présent ? D'innombrables questions traversèrent son esprit. Fonder une famille avec Mi-Hann ? Quel genre de père serait-il ? Sera-t-il une fille ou un garçon ? Lui ressemblera-t-il ? Sera-t-il en bonne santé ? C'est de nouveau la jeune femme qui le tira de son tourment.

« Mon amour, je veux pouvoir profiter du temps qui nous est attribué, aussi court soit-il. Je souhaite vivre une vie sans regrets et avoir la famille que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir. »

Il la serra contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe et qu'elle disparaisse. Il était fou d'elle et c'est désespérément qu'il l'embrassa afin de le lui témoigner, les mots n'étant plus suffisants.

o-o-o-o

La grossesse de Mi-Hann se passa à merveille. La nuit n'avait pas encore envahi Eos malgré la disparition du Cristal et l'équilibre était encore préservé. Néanmoins, les populations avaient commencé à déserter certaines des zones les plus reculées, ne se sentant plus à l'abri. Ardyn s'évertuait à produire le moins de parasites possibles en cessant d'assimiler les ténèbres en lui. Le retour de l'élu de la lumière permettrait de faire revenir les choses à la normale et il lui suffirait de gagner du temps pour repousser l'échéance, qu'il aurait dû savoir inéluctable. _Celui qui médite vit dans l'obscurité celui qui ne médite pas vit dans l'aveuglement. Nous n'avons que le choix du noir_ *1.

o-o-o-o

Mi-Hann se tint le bas du ventre, assaillie par une douleur lancinante qui la força à s'agenouiller. Le terme n'était pourtant prévu que dans quinze jours. Elle était consciente qu'elle allait devoir accoucher dans l'appartement mais elle espérait qu'Ardyn soit vite de retour pour assister à la naissance de leur bébé. Il lui avait promis de faire au plus vite et elle savait qu'il touchait presque au but. Résolue à ne pas se laisser envahir par le stress, elle se mit à marcher à travers toute la pièce principale afin de se soulager un peu.

Le travail dura huit heures et les contradictions augmentèrent progressivement en intensité et en douleur, la forçant à se rendre dans la salle de bain et à s'allonger dans la large baignoire. Mi-Hann perdit les eaux au bout de la sixième heure de la phase active et c'est lors de cette dernière qu'Ardyn revint auprès d'elle.

Il avait assisté à l'accouchement d'Eléonore et il comprenait l'état dans lequel s'était trouvé Fide, il se sentait impuissant à aider sa femme durant cette épreuve. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir était son soutien inconditionnel. Le stress l'envahissait et il était affecté par la douleur qu'elle ressentait même si elle tentait de la contenir. Elle serrait sa main dans la sienne à chaque fois que la douleur se faisait plus oppressante.

« Gnnnn… » gémissait-elle. « Ardyn, j'ai tellement mal ! »

« Respire ma douce, voilà, comme ça. »

La jeune femme avait l'impression que les contractions ne s'arrêteraient jamais tant elles lui semblaient proches les unes des autres. Elle fut prise de bouffées de chaleur alors que ses mains étaient glacées. Elle avait envie de pousser et haleta sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, afin d'atténuer la pression qui l'assaillait sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prise d'étourdissement.

Mi-Hann sentait que le bébé arrivait et commença à pousser. Pousser la soulageait brièvement et elle vivait littéralement la venue de son enfant, elle se sentait vivante parce qu'elle donnait la vie. Son trésor, son enfant, l'enfant d'Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Elle avait hâte de le rencontrer.

Elle dût changer de position car l'inconfort rendait l'expulsion du bébé plus difficile et elle demanda à son compagnon de l'aider à se redresser afin de se mettre à genoux. Elle s'appuya sur le mur de la salle de bain à chacune des contractions et poussa de plus belle, accablée par les efforts qu'elle devait fournir, la fatigue commençant à l'emporter.

La tête de l'enfant apparut et Ardyn s'évertua à l'en extraire délicatement, se souvenant des instructions de la sage-femme qui avait accouché l'épouse de son défunt meilleur ami. Quand il accueillit enfin le bébé dans ses bras, il sut que le calvaire de sa femme était terminé. Il regarda ce petit être fragile tout en le nettoyant du sang qui le couvrait, c'était un garçon. Comme il s'y attendait, son fils avait les cheveux noirs mais ses yeux étaient vairons, l'un était aussi vert que ceux de sa mère et le second était noisette avec des nuances ambrées. Il était père et n'aurait pas cru possible de pouvoir aimer instantanément son enfant d'un amour inconditionnel.

Mi-Hann se laissa tomber contre le rebord de la baignoire, épuisée par l'accouchement et prise par l'envie intense de fermer les yeux. L'homme aux cheveux violets se tourna vers sa bien-aimée afin de déposer leur fils contre son cœur et lui faire rencontrer sa maman. Il était calme et ne pleurait pas.

« Je me sens vraiment fatiguée, je vais juste dormir un peu… » chuchota la jeune femme faiblement.

« Regarde notre fils mon amour, comme il te ressemble ! » lui dit-il envahi par la fierté.

La jeune femme lui sourit et tenta de garder les yeux ouverts mais son calvaire n'était pas terminé car elle devait encore expulser le placenta et sentit de nouvelles contractions l'assaillir, bien moins fortes qu'avant cependant. L'homme aux yeux ambrés l'aida comme il put en exerçant une pression sur son ventre afin que sa délivrance soit complète.

Une quantité anormale de sang s'écoula de son entrejambe alertant son compagnon qui n'avait encore jamais rencontré cette situation et il commença à s'inquiéter. Mi-Hann n'avait plus la force de pousser, tout ce qu'elle désirait en ce moment était de se reposer, de dormir profondément dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie, son bébé auprès d'elle. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il lui était impossible de les garder ouvertes, elle sentait ses forces la quitter peu à peu et elle comprit ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues alors même que l'hémorragie était en train de l'emporter.

« Je suis désolée… » souffla-t-elle tendrement.

Ardyn nia l'évidence alors que le sang de sa bien-aimée commençait à se répandre dans la baignoire et imbibait le tissu de son pantalon.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ma chérie ? Tu as bien travaillé, tu vas prendre du repos et ça ira mieux, d'accord ? »

« Oui… » dit-elle les yeux à demi-clos.

Il lui caressait les cheveux comme s'il tentait de lui redonner de l'énergie mais sa main tremblante ne pouvait pas le tromper et il posa son autre main dessus pour l'empêcher de palpiter.

« Mon amour… » murmura la jeune femme. « Si nous...nous réincarnons…un…jour, je sais que…je tomberai…de nouveau amoureuse…de toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? Non ! » réalisa-t-il.

Il lui prit la main comme pour la retenir.

« Prends soin de…notre fils, Fide… » déclara-t-elle.

À l'énonciation de ce prénom, les lèvres d'Ardyn tremblèrent et sa mâchoire se crispa.

« J'avais décidé de tout laisser derrière pour rester auprès de toi, pour voir grandir notre enfant mais l'idée de vous perdre m'était insupportable. Je n'appartiens plus à ce monde, j'aurais dû mourir il y a longtemps mais toi, tu y as ta place…Si j'avais su… »

« J'étais…consciente…des…conséquences…Je n'ai…jamais…regretté de t'avoir aimé, à aucun…moment. » avoua-t-elle dans un souffle douloureux, l'empêchant de dire ce qu'elle refusait d'entendre. « J'avais…deviné ce que tu…prévoyais de faire mais mon…amour, je n'aurais pas…supporté de…vivre dans ce monde sans…toi. »

Et dans un effort qui lui prit ses dernières forces, elle entremêla ses doigts dans les siens comme elle adorait tant le faire et poussa son dernier soupir dans une ultime déclaration.

« Tu vois…tu m'as rendue…heureuse plus que…je ne l'ai jamais été...Je t'aime…tellement. Je t'attendrai…dans l'au-delà, mon Ardyn… »

Il sentit la force de sa main faiblir jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement.

« Mi-Hann ? » appela-t-il en caressant son visage. « N-non, reste avec moi ! » s'écria-t-il en la secouant légèrement pour la faire réagir.

Devant l'absence de réaction de sa compagne, l'homme, dévasté par le chagrin, enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou en la serrant contre lui et fit sortir sa peine dans un hurlement qui lui revint comme un écho.

« Tu aurais dû vivre heureuse dans ce nouveau monde, tu le méritais tant…Mais Mi-Hann, mon amour, c'est la même chose pour moi... » pleurait-il. « Une vie sans toi, n'a aucun sens… »

Ardyn fut tiré de sa torpeur par les pleurs de son fils qui avait cruellement besoin de lui. Il s'occupa de ce dernier alors même qu'il était terrassé par la douleur, le nourrit et le coucha dans son petit lit. En observant le nourrisson assoupi, il fut envahi par un sentiment mêlé d'espoir et de tristesse. Cet enfant représentait l'avenir qu'il désirait protéger et il dût prendre la difficile décision de s'en séparer afin de le confier à une famille qui saurait prendre soin de lui. L'objectif de l'homme aux cheveux violets n'avait pas changé.

Il se rendit auprès de l'amour de sa vie et une indicible peine s'insinua dans son cœur quand il posa les yeux sur son visage. Elle semblait seulement endormie, un léger sourire affiché sur ses lèvres. Il la porta dans ses bras ne se souciant pas du sang qui tâchait ses vêtements et se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté afin d'ériger une sépulture digne d'elle. Sa place était aux côtés de son ancêtre, les seules personnes qu'il avait aimées de tout son être et pour qui il aurait pu mourir sans hésiter s'il avait pu leur rendre la vie en échange. Il resta un moment devant la tombe de Mi-Hann avant de se décider à rejoindre son fils.

Il se pencha au-dessus du berceau car il y avait un moment que ce dernier dormait et il devait lui donner le biberon régulièrement les premiers temps. Cependant, en observant le bébé d'un peu plus près, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en réalisant que ce dernier ne respirait plus. Il tenta tout pour le réanimer, en vain. Il sentit une douleur atroce dans sa poitrine le transpercer, cumulée à celle qu'il avait ressentie à la mort de sa femme. L'accouchement lui avait brutalement arraché l'amour de sa vie et son fils n'avait pas survécu.

Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux, frappant violemment le sol avec ses poings et soudain, il fut pris d'un éclat de rire incontrôlable. Toutes ses émotions contenues depuis deux millénaires s'échappèrent de son cœur brisé accompagnant celles qui s'étaient créées depuis sa rencontre avec Mi-Hann.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?! » hurlait-il les larmes roulant sur ses joues et mouillant le carrelage. « Rien n'a changé ! »

Il resta prostré, le regard vide, les yeux rougis, dans la baignoire immaculée du sang de sa compagne, son fils mort dans ses bras, pendant plusieurs heures. Cela ne pouvait pas non plus être une coïncidence. Le destin se jouait de lui de nouveau. Il l'avait manipulé comme on manipule un objet au creux de sa main, comme Ardyn avait manipulé son monde afin de parvenir à ses fins. Lui faire ressentir de nouveau des sentiments, le faire s'attacher profondément à quelqu'un, lui faire éprouver le bonheur pour les lui arracher sans aucune pitié, il ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage. C'est seul qu'il quitta à jamais la chambre qu'il avait occupée, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une pièce contenant deux tombeaux. Il se déchaîna sur l'appartement, mettant le feu qui se propagea rapidement et détruisit ce qui fut son seul refuge, brûlant tous les souvenirs qu'il s'était créé, carbonisant le journal de Fide qui avait été à l'origine de sa désillusion.

Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen. Ce monde n'avait aucun sens. Il fallait tout anéantir, annihiler les lignées, l'anneau, le cristal, afin de briser ce cycle dont il avait été le centre malgré lui et trouver enfin le repos. Il voulait se venger oui mais avoir passé deux mille ans isolé et exilé lui avait fait prendre conscience de la réalité qui l'attendait : celle de demeurer seul au sein des ténèbres pour l'éternité. Il s'était refusé à nouer des liens avec qui que ce soit en arborant son habituel détachement et en regardant le monde avec dédain mais sa rencontre avec Mi-Hann avait tout changé. Il voulait lui offrir un avenir dans un monde débarrassé des ténèbres, un monde où son fils aurait pu grandir en paix. Le même monde dont Fide aspirait pour sa fille. La perdre, perdre son enfant, le confortait dans sa résolution mais cette fois, il n'avait plus rien à perdre et le monde allait en payer le prix.

Toujours plus provoquer Noctis, toujours plus le pousser à bout afin qu'il n'abandonne pas ce pour quoi il était venu au monde. Tous les moyens avaient été bons pour le convaincre qu'il fallait le détruire, il n'y avait pas de place pour la pitié. Il n'en avait plus besoin car plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais. Il avait répandu les ténèbres sur le monde pendant trente ans, accumulant toujours plus de pouvoir pour les supporter, afin de provoquer la prophétie. Trente années qui lui avaient paru une éternité alors qu'il avait déjà deux millénaires derrière lui, trente ans à attendre que l'élu de la lumière vienne le tirer de son cauchemar éveillé. Jamais il ne s'était senti à ce point seul depuis que sa belle Mi-Hann l'avait abandonné, pas même durant tous ces siècles d'emprisonnement. Il avait appris ce qu'était la patience mais en cet instant, il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait jouer son rôle jusqu'à la fin, combien de temps encore à attendre dans cette salle du trône inexorablement vide ?

Noctis mit dix ans pour charger l'anneau et devenir l'élu de la lumière. Dans cet unique but, Ardyn s'était déchaîné sur le monde qui n'était devenu plus qu'une longue nuit sans fin, provoquant la multiplication des daemons sur la surface d'Eos. Pour attiser la colère de Noctis, il avait fait apparaître les cadavres de ses victimes dans la salle du trône, parmi lesquels, le père et la fiancée de ce dernier. Il fallait que le nouveau Roi du Lucis soit habité par la volonté d'en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour toute. Il aurait pu se débarrasser de ses trois amis mais il craignait que sans eux, le Roi élu n'aille pas jusqu'au bout et il les laissa donc manœuvrer librement pendant cette décennie. Et lorsque Noctis pénétra dans la salle du trône pour l'affronter avec Gladiolus, Ignis et Prompto, c'est avec un sourire confiant et satisfait qu'Ardyn les accueillit. Il projeta trois faisceaux d'énergie pour endormir les compagnons de l'élu de la lumière et l'invita à le suivre à l'extérieur du palais.

« Il est loin le temps du petit prince faible et ignorant. Voyons ce que tu vaux maintenant en tant que Roi. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas. »

 _« Ne me prends pas en pitié, ne fais pas marche arrière Roi élu... »_

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre mais la violence de l'impact les projetèrent violemment chacun de leur côté et ils revinrent rapidement au sol à l'aide d'une éclipse tactique.

« Bien, reprenons. »

 _« Je t'ai tout pris pour que plus rien ne te rattache à ce monde. »_

« Ouais…finissons-en. » acquiesça fermement Noctis.

« Bien…et si nous commencions les hostilités ? »

 _« Tu iras jusqu'au bout pour offrir un avenir à tes amis n'est-ce pas ? Comme j'ai désiré offrir un avenir à ma famille… »_

« Tu penses donc être l'élu ? C'est uniquement parce que j'ai été injustement écarté. »

 _« Tue-moi. »_

« Que penses-tu de ce que j'ai fait de ce monde ? Comme tu as pu le constater, je n'ai pas chômé. » le provoqua Ardyn. « C'est donc ça, la force du roi élu ? C'est assez décevant…Tu pourrais essayer de faire mieux que ça ! Tu es censé avoir acquis un pouvoir incommensurable. » poursuivait-il afin d'inciter Noctis à donner tout ce qu'il avait.

 _« Tue-moi ! »_

Il plaqua violemment Noctis sur le sol et le releva en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise.

« Enfin ! L'heure de ma revanche a sonné. Elle s'est fait attendre, mais ça en valait la peine. »

« Ne crie pas victoire. Ce n'est pas terminé. » le contredit Noctis.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu as le pouvoir du cristal ! Voyons un peu s'il surpasse le mien… »

 _« Tue-moi ! »_

« La lumière…est avec moi ! » s'écria Noctis, plus déterminé que jamais.

« Tu ressembles déjà un peu plus à un élu, comme ça. »

 _« Tue-moi ! »_

Le combat se passa dans les airs, équipés de leur arsenal Fantôme. Les armes s'entrechoquèrent, des rayons d'énergie les frappaient de plein fouet et ils finirent tous les deux à terre, vidés de leur énergie après que Noctis ait lancé une attaque explosive sur son adversaire. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux péniblement.

« Ca va se jouer à celui qui aura le plus d'endurance… » affirma Ardyn, épuisé.

Les Rois du Lucis apparurent alors tout autour d'eux, observant la fin de leur combat.

« Voici venus les anciens Rois du Lucis ! Est-ce à dire que tu es enfin prêt à accomplir ton destin ? »

L'homme aux cheveux violets voyait la fin de son calvaire arriver et il poussa le jeune homme dans ses derniers retranchements. La nature pacifiste de ce dernier était un frein qu'il devait absolument lever.

« Quand ton cher papa est mort…tu t'amusais comme un gamin irresponsable avec tes camarades ! Quand ta fiancée est morte…tu as passé des jours alité et tu t'es morfondu comme une loque ! Tu crois m'avoir surpassé après dix petites années ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? J'ai passé des siècles au cœur des ténèbres ! »

 _« Ne fais pas marche arrière, va jusqu'au bout Noctis. »_

Ils sortirent chacune des armes Fantômes et les utilisèrent pour contrer l'attaque de l'autre mais Ardyn se fit repousser à chacun des assauts de Noctis. Lorsque ce dernier porta l'ultime coup, armé de l'épée de son père défunt, l'homme traité en paria n'usa d'aucune arme pour se défendre et prit l'attaque en pleine poitrine.

« Aaah…Je vois…Tu as bien choisi ton arme… » articula-t-il avec difficulté.

 _« Vais-je enfin être libéré de ce cauchemar sans fin ? »_

Il s'écroula au sol lorsque Noctis ressortit l'épée de son corps. Les Rois du Lucis qui observaient l'affrontement disparurent après la victoire du jeune Roi. Ardyn était étendu sur le sol, agonisant.

« Tu as gagné, Roi élu…Tu vas chasser les ténèbres ? Ramener la lumière et la paix dans ce monde ? Et effacer une fois de plus mon nom de l'Histoire… »

Il parlait de manière détendue, attendant son heure, respirant péniblement.

« Cette fois…tu reposeras en paix. Ferme les yeux…et dors pour l'éternité. » affirma doucement Noctis, pris de pitié.

« Je t'attendrai dans l'au-delà… » dit-il en fermant les yeux, apaisé et espérant qu'il ne les ouvrirait plus jamais.

Cette phrase que lui avait dite Mi-Hann prenait enfin tout son sens et il la répéta à l'homme qui l'avait vaincu. Son immortalité prenait fin, tous ces siècles de solitude et d'horreur étaient enfin terminés. Il avait fait le nécessaire pour que le Roi élu accomplisse sa destinée et il avait vu la résolution dans ses yeux. L'Oracle avait agi suffisamment sur lui, à Altissia, pour brider les ténèbres le moment venu qui ne se laisseraient pas éliminer sans rien faire. Le reste ne dépendait plus de lui et il se laissa partir, un sourire serein aux lèvres.

« _Oui…attends-moi ma Mi-Hann bien-aimée…_ »

 _1 – Citation de Victor Hugo_

 _Et voilà qui clôture cette fanfiction que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. J'ai passé un temps fou à faire des recherches afin de rester dans la cohérence de la chronologie ce qui ne me laissait pas énormément de marge je dois l'avouer. Les événements se passent entre avril et juillet puis on a ce trou de dix ans qui est un clin d'oeil des devs concernant la longue attente de la sortie du jeu. Je suis en train de réfléchir à la possibilité d'une fin alternative comme nous le propose déjà le jeu via le Dlc d'Ignis. Voilà, au plaisir de vous retrouver dans les reviews et dans de prochaines fics qui sait ?_


	4. Chapter 4 - Histoire alternative

_Histoire alternative de la fin du chapitre III de la fanfiction Une lumière dans les ténèbres._

La jeune femme lui sourit et tenta de garder les yeux ouverts mais son calvaire n'était pas terminé car elle devait encore expulser le placenta et sentit de nouvelles contractions l'assaillir, bien moins fortes qu'avant cependant. L'homme aux yeux ambrés l'aida comme il put en exerçant une pression sur son ventre afin que sa délivrance soit complète. Au bout d'un moment qui lui paru une éternité, elle commença à se sentir mieux même si elle était épuisée et allaita son bébé qu'elle tenait tout contre elle en lui caressant doucement la tête. Ardyn observait cette scène d'une intimité si particulière, d'une mère et son enfant qu'un lien invisible et indestructible unissait.

« Je trouve qu'il te ressemble bien plus. » chuchota tendrement Mi-Hann. « Tu devais être tellement mignon petit ! » s'exclama-t-elle puis elle porta de nouveau son regard sur son bébé « Mon prince… »

Il ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par son fils qui s'était arrêté de boire et fixait son père avec attention. Il était tellement petit et fragile que l'homme aux cheveux violets n'osa pas le toucher.

La jeune mère de famille se leva, donna les premiers soins au petit et l'habilla avec des vêtements qu'elle avait confectionné durant sa grossesse. Elle le tendit ensuite délicatement à Ardyn.

« Peux-tu l'emmener le temps que je me nettoie un peu ? » lui demanda-t-elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres. « J'irai me reposer après. »

Les mains tremblantes, il saisit maladroitement son fils mais la jolie brune lui montra comment porter correctement un bébé et il se rendit dans le salon pour l'allonger dans son berceau. Ce dernier s'était rapidement endormi dans les bras protecteurs de son père et Ardyn eut bien du mal à le coucher dans son lit sans le réveiller. Au moment où le nourrisson toucha le matelas, il s'éveilla et se mit à pleurer ce qui attira Mi-Hann qui rejoint son compagnon afin de s'enquérir de la situation. L'homme aux cheveux violets, dépité, reprit l'enfant dans ses bras pour le confier à sa mère mais le petit s'arrêta aussitôt de pleurer. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs se mit à rire, amusée par la situation.

« Je suis d'accord mon chéri, les bras de papa sont les plus confortables ! »

Elle effleura la joue de son fils du bout des doigts et leva les yeux vers l'ancien Chancelier impérial, embarrassé.

« Fide sait déjà ce qu'il veut. »

« Mi-Hann… » ne put que dire Ardyn. « Tu es sûre ? » lui demanda-t-il avec émotion après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Si ça ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais qu'il porte ce prénom oui. »

« Non, bien au contraire… » affirma-t-il. « Mais, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu à présent. »

« Oui. »

Fide était un enfant très éveillé pour son âge. Curieux et toujours gai, il faisait le bonheur de sa mère. Ardyn était cependant encore mal à l'aise dans son rôle de père d'autant plus que l'enfant semblait vouloir régulièrement le solliciter. Il le regardait constamment, semblant surveiller le moindre de ses gestes et tendait souvent ses petits bras dans sa direction, attendant un élan de sa part. C'était comme si l'homme avait pris peur, comme s'il était partagé, et Mi-Hann ne souhaitait pas brusquer les choses, elle finit par se dire qu'il valait mieux les laisser s'apprivoiser naturellement.

Au bout de six mois, le bébé faisait ses nuits et ne pleurait plus pour quémander l'attention de son père, ce dernier ayant rapidement compris son petit jeu. Malheureusement pour Ardyn, Fide commençait à se déplacer et son passe-temps favori était de suivre son géniteur partout dans l'appartement, à quatre pattes. La jeune femme trouvait cela absolument adorable et ne se lassait pas d'admirer l'entêtement de son fils à provoquer un contact avec l'homme aux cheveux violets qui tentait maladroitement de s'y soustraire. Seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contrôler les faits et gestes du petit du coin de l'œil et l'enfant devait sûrement le sentir. Le bébé arriva enfin à atteindre une des chaussures de son père et posa ses petites mains sur le cuir afin d'atteindre la guêtre stylisée qu'il portait au-dessus de son pantalon. Il se mit debout assez maladroitement et tendit ses bras pour s'agripper au mollet de l'ancien Chancelier mais perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière. Mi-Hann qui regardait la scène de loin sourit en voyant son compagnon empêcher leur fils de tomber par terre en le retenant au dernier moment. Puis il relâcha doucement sa prise autour du ventre de son fils et se redressa comme si de rien n'était.

« A…a… ! » babilla Fide en tendant les bras vers son père.

Un demi sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Ardyn alors qu'il constatait que son enfant tentait de nouveau de se mettre debout mais il s'effaça aussitôt que l'homme vit que Mi-Hann l'observait, hilare. Elle vint à ses côtés et prit son fils dans ses bras.

« Allez mon trésor, c'est l'heure de la sieste. » déclara-t-elle.

« A…a…pa…papa ! » s'écria le petit.

Ardyn tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction, le cœur battant.

« Oui, mon chéri ! Papa ! C'est papa ! » répéta la jeune mère de famille, attendrie.

« Pa…pa…Papa ! » imita joyeusement Fide.

« Dire que son premier mot n'est même pas « maman » ! » feint de se plaindre la jolie brune.

Le bébé posa ses petites mains sur les joues de sa mère et joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Ma…ma… ! »

« Oui ! Maman, dis maman mon ange. » dit-elle.

« Ma…ma…papa ! »

Ardyn étouffa un rire moqueur à l'attention de sa femme qui fit la moue.

« Tu n'es pas drôle ! » s'exclama-t-elle boudeuse.

Mais elle rit à son tour de son rire si particulier qui faisait chavirer le cœur de l'ancien Chancelier impérial. Fide les observait avec curiosité et babilla gaiement.

o-o-o-o

« C'est bien mon chéri, doucement, voilà… » encouragea Mi-Hann avec ferveur. « Prends ton temps. »

Fide se tenait debout et tentait ses tous premiers pas tout seul mais il tombait à chaque fois sur les fesses. La plupart du temps, il s'agrippait à des objets pour se mouvoir, rampait ou se déplaçait à quatre pattes. Il était cependant très têtu et se releva une nouvelle fois. Sa mère était assise en tailleur et l'appelait en ouvrant les bras pour l'attirer pendant qu'Ardyn, installé dans son fauteuil, surveillait de loin. L'enfant était le plus heureux dès qu'il recevait l'attention de son père ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire et il s'évertua donc à apprendre à marcher afin de pouvoir le suivre encore plus facilement.

Le garçon chutait encore et encore et se relevait encore et encore mais il parvenait à effectuer de plus en plus de pas sans perdre l'équilibre. Il regardait l'homme qu'il souhaitait atteindre, son objectif depuis qu'il avait ri en l'entendant parler pour la première fois et même si la frustration lui mouillait les yeux à chaque échec, il se mettait sur ses pieds et poursuivait sa route, déterminé. Fide tendit de nouveau les bras vers cet individu si grand et fort qui l'intriguait tant mais se prit les pieds dans son pyjama et tomba la tête la première. La douleur l'assaillit et il éclata en sanglots. Mi-Hann allait se lever pour consoler son fils quand Fide se sentit soudainement soulevé dans les airs et observé par celui qu'il appelait « papa ». Le bébé s'arrêta de pleurer instantanément, le regard capturé par les iris couleur soleil de ce dernier. Ardyn vérifia si le petit était blessé. Il avait une marque rouge sur le front et aurait probablement une bosse.

« Recommence. » lui dit l'homme aussi intimidant qu'impressionnant.

Fide ne connaissait pas encore tous les mots prononcés par les deux grandes personnes dont il recherchait la chaleur mais il lui avait semblé que celui qu'il appelait « papa » souhaitait qu'il se remette sur ses pieds. Peut-être voulait-il lui aussi un câlin ?

Ardyn posa son fils par terre et saisit ses petites mains entre ses doigts. Elles étaient si minuscules qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal.

« Un pas après l'autre. Ne te presse pas. » lui conseilla-t-il de sa voix si grave.

Ils s'y reprirent à de nombreuses reprises et pas une fois l'individu impressionnant ne s'énerva contre lui. Sa patience finit par porter ses fruits puisque Fide réussit à faire plus d'une dizaine de pas sans tomber. Lorsqu'il commença à respirer un peu vite, l'ancien Chancelier jugea qu'il était temps pour l'enfant de faire une pause et le porta jusqu'à son lit sous les yeux émerveillés de sa femme. Fide s'endormit rapidement, la fatigue l'emportant instantanément sur sa volonté à rester éveiller. Mi-Hann rejoint l'homme aux cheveux violets qui s'était assis au bord du lit et prit place sur ses genoux.

« Notre fils est fou de son père et je sais que c'est réciproque. » lui dit-elle en commençant à l'embrasser avec passion. « Tu sembles enfin te détendre avec lui, ça me fait plaisir. »

« Je…ne peux pas détourner les yeux… » avoua-t-il. « Mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'imaginer qu'à chaque instant, il pourrait… »

« Mon amour, la peur n'évite pas le danger. Tu ne crois pas qu'au contraire, chaque moment passé avec lui est trop précieux pour t'en priver ? »

« … »

Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Plus que jamais, son fils avait besoin de lui et il avait pu constater la joie que ce dernier éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il passait du temps avec lui. Ardyn n'avait jamais été trop proche de son père. Même si Gilliam Izunia avait été un parent aimant, il y avait toujours eu cette distance relative aux responsabilités que sa position lui avait obligé à tenir. Il avait dû faire des choix et peut-être que celui d'avoir dû laisser son fils aîné partir loin de sa famille était ce qui l'avait conduit à la mort.

o-o-o-o

« Papa, j'ai fini ! »

« Montre-moi. »

Fide tendit une feuille remplie de calculs complexes à son père qui lut l'intégralité de la copie de son fils. L'homme aux yeux ambrés fronça les sourcils et surligna quelques lignes sur le papier puis il le posa sur la table devant l'enfant.

« Tu t'es trompé ici, ici et ici. » lui dit-il en lui montrant les erreurs qu'il avait faites.

Malgré cela, le niveau de son petit garçon était assez incroyable. Agé de quatre ans, Fide avait le niveau mathématique d'un enfant de huit ans vivant à l'époque de la civilisation de Solheim, l'algèbre n'avait rapidement eu aucun secret pour lui. C'était un prodige des chiffres qui assimilait extrêmement vite et il savait qu'il ne reproduirait pas les maladresses effectuées un peu plus tôt.

« Veux-tu que je t'explique de nouveau la théorie des équations et des polynômes ? » lui demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

L'enfant regarda son père avec admiration, les mains jointes et des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Oui, papa ! » s'exclama-t-il, impatient d'écouter l'extraordinaire verve de ce dernier. De ce fait, faire volontairement quelques fautes de temps en temps en valait bien la peine.

 _« Il a la même expression que sa mère. » pensa-t-il, amusé._ « Bien, reprenons. »

Après sa leçon de mathématique, Fide s'empressa de rejoindre sa mère sur le fauteuil qui l'attendait pour son histoire favorite. Elle l'accueillit avec un tendre sourire et il s'installa confortablement sur ses genoux, attendant le bisou qu'elle lui donnait avant de commencer. Mi-Hann l'embrassa sur la joue et lui demanda de tenir le livre. Il était vieux et avait une odeur que les autres ouvrages de l'immense bibliothèque de son père n'avaient pas mais étrangement, il se sentait bien.

« Quels chapitres veux-tu lire aujourd'hui ? » s'enquerra la jolie brune.

« Celui où papa combat à l'épée. »

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup celui-là n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je l'adore ! » s'exclama le petit garçon euphorique.

Mi-Hann émit un petit rire et acquiesça disant qu'elle le comprenait parfaitement. Elle trouva rapidement la page concernée et invita son enfant à débuter la lecture.

« Tu peux commencer mon trésor. »

Fide lut les premières lignes.

« Ce jour-là, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Je m'en souviens parce qu'il faisait … »

L'enfant butait encore sur certains mots.

« particulièrement, mon trésor. »

« …particulièrement chaud et que les rayons étaient si forts qu'ils m'aveuglaient presque. Je suis sorti assez tôt pour m'entraîner mais la chaleur était étouffante. C'est là que j'ai aperçu Ardyn. Il devait être là depuis un moment car il transpirait beaucoup. Mais peu importe, je … »

« Je m'égare. »

« Je m'égare, ce n'est pas le plus important. J'étais pas mal arrogant à cette époque, je me pensais fort, invincible et lorsque je l'ai vu s'entraîner, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je l'ai défié sans réfléchir et il a accepté tout de suite. Mon corps s'en est souvenu pendant des jours et trop y repenser me donnerait des …

« des courbatures. »

« des courpatures… » se trompa le petit garçon ce qui fit rire sa mère.

« Non Fide, des cour-ba-tures. » corrigea-t-elle.

« des courbatures ! Habituellement, nous avions des leçons de maniement des armes avec le maître d'arme de l'époque dont l'actuel fils est le Bouclier du Roi. Un genre de garde du corps. Nous n'avions que rarement l'occasion de nous affronter car Monseigneur Izunia n'acceptait pas que nous nous battions entre nous mais là, je ne sais pas. J'ai vu Ardyn et c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je l'affronte pour tester ma force. Quelle déception ! Il m'a écrasé et le mot est faible. J'ai été désarmé en moins d'une minute. Sa rapidité et sa …

« sa vélocité, mon poussin. »

« …sa vélocité m'ont submergé et je me suis senti rapidement dépassé par son adresse. Je n'avais jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie. Depuis ce jour, je me suis entraîné sans relâche pour être à sa hauteur, pour être digne d'être son allié. »

« C'est très bien mon chéri. » le félicita-t-elle.

De par son âge, la curiosité de l'enfant s'exaltait et il commençait à se poser des questions sur ce qu'il lisait.

« Maman, est-ce que les histoires que je lis sont vraies ? » demanda timidement le petit garçon.

« Oui, tout est vrai. » affirma la mère de famille. « Ta grand-mère me les lisait quand j'avais ton âge, le soir avant de dormir. »

Fide toucha une des lignes du journal avec son index.

« Mais ça parle de papa, non ? »

« En effet. »

« Papa avait quel âge-là ? »

« 22 ans, mon trésor. » répondit-elle sans hésiter.

Mi-Hann prit conscience qu'il était temps pour elle de lui expliquer ses origines. Son fils était beaucoup plus précoce qu'elle ne l'était au même âge. Ses questions n'avaient débuté que vers sept ou huit ans mais là, cela concernait directement son père donc il était naturel que l'insatiable curiosité de l'enfant soit assouvie. Ardyn comprit d'un seul regard où elle voulait en venir et s'assit à ses côtés. Les interrogations du petit garçon pleuvraient probablement sur eux après cela.

Intimidité par la présence de son père à ses côtés, Fide osait à peine le regarder. Ce n'était pas de la peur à proprement parler car il n'était pas méchant et ne criait jamais sur lui mais le petit garçon se sentait toujours très impressionné par le charisme naturel de son père. Il l'idolâtrait littéralement.

« Je comprends pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? » lui demanda la jolie brune, se doutant de la cause de son trouble.

Le petit garçon sembla réfléchir un moment et se tourna vers son père.

« Tu as quel âge papa ? » le questionna-t-il d'un air innocent.

« Veux-tu mon âge physique ou la vérité ? »

Sa question rhétorique perturba Fide qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ardyn soupira.

« Le temps n'a plus d'emprise sur moi, j'ai cessé de vieillir dès 35 ans. »

« C'est vrai ?! » s'exclama alors son fils ce qui surprit l'homme aux cheveux violets. « Alors ça veut dire que tu resteras toujours avec moi ? »

« … »

L'innocence de son fils le priva de parole et alors qu'il regardait ses yeux vairons l'observer avec admiration, Ardyn sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

« Et maman aussi ? »

Mi-Hann sourit doucement et caressa les cheveux de son enfant.

« Je suis encore bien trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de choses mon ange. » répondit-elle pour éviter d'évoquer une vérité qui aurait affecté sa famille. « Allez, il se fait tard. On va prendre ton bain et tu files au lit. »

« Oui maman. Bonne nuit, papa. » obéit-il sagement.

Fide voulait embrasser son père mais son embarras le freina dans son élan. Il joua avec ses doigts, gêné. De temps en temps, il avait droit à sa main au-dessus de sa tête, à un bref contact physique lorsqu'il arrivait à l'impressionner suffisamment pour lui tirer des félicitations. De ce fait, le jeune garçon travaillait dur pour provoquer ces instants si rares. Il aurait pu tout simplement le lui demander mais l'émotion débordante qu'il ressentait lorsque son père se montrait attentif à son égard était trop précieuse à ses yeux. Il aurait pris le risque de la rendre habituelle au point de la banaliser et il se refusa cela.

Ardyn et Mi-Hann avaient installé la chambre de Fide dans la pièce d'à côté jugeant que leur fils était suffisamment grand pour dormir seul. De plus, leur besoin d'intimité était vital et ils se retrouvaient donc le soir, en tête à tête, à profiter de moments complices. Allongés dans leur lit et enlacés, leur envie de l'autre pouvait s'exprimer librement. La grossesse avait laissé quelques marques sur le corps de sa femme mais l'homme aux yeux ambrés ne s'en souciait guère, elle avait donné la vie et souffert dans ce but ce qui la rendait encore plus belle à ses yeux. Il la dévorait avec plus de fougue, de passion et avait la sensation qu'il l'aimait bien plus chaque jour depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie. Il était dans un rêve et ne voulait pas se réveiller.

o-o-o-o

« Fide, tu la tiens mal. Renforce ta prise et enlève ton doigt du Ricasso où tu risques de te blesser. »

L'enfant corrigea son erreur, le regard posé sur la petite épée en bois que son père lui avait confiée. Il avait demandé à son père de lui enseigner le combat à l'épée ce que ce dernier avait accepté. Cependant, c'était un professeur très strict et intransigeant.

« Lève la tête, ne quitte jamais ton adversaire des yeux. Une seule erreur et tout pourrait se terminer pour toi. » affirma l'homme aux cheveux violets. « Mets-toi en position de garde basse. »

Il s'exécuta et baissa la lame à hauteur de ses genoux.

« Bien. Garde en permanence en tête que tu te dois de protéger ces zones à tout prix : ta tête, ta gorge, ta carotide, ton cœur, ton foie, ton estomac, tes poumons, tes reins, ta rate et tes jambes. Certains sont handicapants mais la plupart te plongeront en état d'agonie ou provoqueront ta mort instantanée. »

« Oui, papa. »

« Attaque-moi maintenant. Essaie de me toucher au moins une fois. »

Fide s'élança sur son père, déterminé et frappa de toutes ses forces avec sa petite épée mais Ardyn parait tous ses assauts avec une facilité déconcertante. L'homme aux yeux ambrés contre attaqua en contrôlant sa force mais suffisamment pour faire tomber son fils sous le choc.

« Ouille ! » gémit ce dernier.

« Tu laisses trop d'ouverture, il est aisé de t'atteindre. »

Le jeune garçon se releva pour continuer mais son épée en bois rencontrait inévitablement celle de son père sans jamais pouvoir passer au travers. L'ancien Chancelier n'avait que peu d'effort à fournir et se contentait d'effectuer quelques pas pour éviter les attaques maladroites de son fils. Voyant que ce dernier commençait à fatiguer, Ardyn interrompit l'entraînement.

« Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, nous reprendrons demain. » dit-il. « Allons soigner cette égratignure. »

« Je suis pas fatigué et j'ai pas mal ! » protesta l'enfant, frustré par sa propre faiblesse. « Je veux encore m'entraîner, s'il te plait papa. »

« Tu es encore jeune, tu as le temps de progresser. Te tuer à la tâche ne te fera pas devenir plus fort. C'est non. » refusa l'homme d'un ton ferme.

Fide obéit à contre-cœur et alla retrouver sa mère qui faillit s'évanouir en apercevant les bleus sur le visage de son petit garçon adoré. Une fois soigné, il se dirigea près de la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur en posant ses petites mains sur la vitre.

« Maman ? » l'appela-t-il.

« Oui, mon chéri ? »

« Pourquoi il fait toujours nuit dehors ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

La jolie brune qui était en train de coudre, s'arrêta, se leva et se plaça aux côtés de son fils pour observer elle aussi l'horizon.

« Ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça. »

« C'était comment avant ? »

« Le jour se levait tous les matins et laissait la place à la nuit en fin de journée. Puis le cycle recommençait, encore et encore, à l'infini. » expliqua-t-elle. « Tu étais un bébé quand c'est arrivé mais le soleil brillait encore lorsque tu es né le 26 avril 757. »

Fide essaya d'imaginer dans sa tête l'apparence que pouvait avoir le ciel et la terre. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était qu'un vaste paysage sombre et sans nuance. Des créatures qu'il s'était habitué à voir se mouvaient dans cet horizon lugubre. Sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'il ne devait en aucun cas sortir à l'extérieur car c'était très dangereux dehors mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir attiré par l'inconnu.

« Je peux pas sortir même pour accompagner papa ? »

« Ton père ne veut pas. Je te l'ai dit mon trésor, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, même pour moi. »

« Mais papa est fort, il peut nous protéger, non ? »

« Il ne courra pas le risque, il préfère la prudence et je lui donne entièrement raison. »

Elle se baissa à sa hauteur et lui caressa tendrement la joue qui avait été affublée d'un pansement.

« Nous ne nous en remettrions pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. »

« Même papa ? » demanda l'enfant, pris d'un doute.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Bien-sûr, même papa ! Ton père t'aime mon chéri. »

« Mais il me le dit jamais… »

Il regarda le sol et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Mi-Hann prit ses mains dans les siennes et déposa plusieurs baisers par-dessus. »

« Il a sa propre façon de tenir à toi mon poussin mais n'en doute pas une seule seconde, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-il d'une petite voix.

Fide abandonna la vitre et s'approcha de la grande pièce dans laquelle se trouvait encore son père. La porte était entrouverte et il regarda discrètement à l'intérieur. Ardyn était assis en tailleur face à la chose que sa maman avait appelé une « tombe », la tombe d'un monsieur de sa famille qui avait le même prénom que lui et qui avait écrit le livre qu'il adorait tant lire. C'était un ami de son papa et il était disparu depuis très longtemps. Le petit garçon n'osa pas entrer de peur de le déranger et se contenta d'observer son géniteur de loin.

« Fide, c'est l'heure de manger. Vas te laver les mains. »

Il sursauta quand il vit le visage de son père regarder dans la direction de l'embrasure, sous laquelle il se tenait, en entendant la voix de sa femme et s'éclipsa avant d'être vu. Il fit ce que sa mère lui avait demandé et s'installa à table. Lorsqu'il constata que son père ne venait toujours pas, il commença à s'inquiéter.

« Maman, papa ne vient pas ? »

Elle secoua doucement la tête de façon négative.

« Pas ce soir mon chéri. C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de son meilleur ami, tu te souviens ? »

Le petit garçon hocha de la tête, semblant se rappeler de cet événement. Son père faisait ça tous les ans. Il s'asseyait devant la pierre et les yeux clos, était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne partait que lorsque son fils rejoignait son lit pour la nuit et c'est ce qu'il fit de nouveau ce soir-là. Quand Mi-Hann borda Fide, Ardyn se leva et quitta la pièce, suivi des yeux par le jeune garçon. Sa mère l'embrassa et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Fide poursuivit ses entraînements martiaux sans relâche et fit rapidement des progrès même s'ils lui semblaient insuffisants car il n'arrivait toujours pas à atteindre son père. De plus, il savait que ce dernier se retenait contre lui et qu'ainsi, il cachait sa véritable force mais il décida de ne pas se laisser abattre et de s'accrocher à l'espoir qu'un jour, il réussirait à attirer son attention

o-o-o-o

« Si tu arrives à me toucher au moins une fois, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux. » lui avait un jour déclaré Ardyn à l'aube de ses sept ans.

Appâté par la récompense inespérée, Fide mit tout en œuvre pour essayer d'approcher son père le plus près possible, en vain. L'homme aux cheveux violets était trop rapide, trop vif. Sa dextérité ne devait connaître nul égal. Le petit garçon utilisait des techniques apprises par son père, il était conscient que ce dernier les maitrisait parfaitement et qu'il pouvait de ce fait, les esquiver facilement. Il réfléchit un moment alors qu'Ardyn attendait son assaut suivant. S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir grâce à ses compétences martiales, peut-être qu'en essayant autre chose, cela fonctionnerait ? Mais quoi ? L'enfant fit le tour de la pièce des yeux mais il n'y avait rien d'utilisable à son avantage.

Les jours passèrent puis les semaines. Fide était à chaque fois mis en échec par la supériorité de son père. Alors qu'il avait été repoussé en arrière par le contre de l'ancien Chancelier, il se laissa tomber à quatre pattes, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il sentait les larmes monter et se retint de les laisser sortir, par fierté mais surtout, il ne voulait pas que son père les voit. Le petit garçon refusait que son géniteur s'imagine que son fils avait abandonné la partie, la honte aurait été trop grande.

« Tu veux arrêter ? » lui demanda Ardyn, visiblement déçu.

« N-non ! » nia l'enfant.

« Bien. Alors, viens. Je t'attends. »

Il se releva péniblement. Ses bras et ses jambes le faisaient souffrir à force d'encaisser les contres immensément puissants de son père et c'est en observant la posture de ce dernier plus en détail qu'il remarqua quelque chose auquel il n'avait jamais prêté attention. Il mit tout dans une ultime attaque et courut dans sa direction. Ardyn remarqua la lueur différente dans les yeux de son fils et esquissa un demi-sourire. Fide leva son bras droit pour frapper et vit alors la posture de son père changer. C'était presque impossible de le discerner sans concentrer toute son attention dessus mais l'enfant vit distinctement que son géniteur s'appuyait plus sur une partie de son corps que l'autre. Sa jambe gauche semblait le handicaper et c'est à ce moment que Fide décida de modifier sa trajectoire et de passer l'épée dans sa main gauche pour bloquer le coup qui allait venir. Il se laissa glisser, passa rapidement entre les jambes de son père, pris au dépourvu et toucha la cheville droite de son père avec son épée en bois. Le petit garçon allait se prendre le mur juste derrière à cause de l'élan qu'il avait pris mais il se sentit retenu au dernier moment car Ardyn avait saisi son bras pour l'empêcher de se blesser.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Si je m'attendais à ça… » lança l'homme aux yeux ambrés, amusé par l'ingéniosité de son fils.

« Je…euh… » bafouilla Fide, ne sachant pas comment son père allait réagir.

« Tu as réussi, Fide. » le félicita-t-il en frottant énergiquement les cheveux noirs de son petit garçon.

Un sourire rayonnant apparut sur le visage de l'enfant, heureux des compliments de son père. Mi-Hann ouvrit la porte comme elle le faisait d'habitude dès qu'elle ne les entendait plus s'entraîner.

« À table mes amours. »

Fide accourut auprès d'elle.

« Maman, maman ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai gagné contre papa ! » s'exclama-t-il fier de lui.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Papa a du souci à se faire on dirait ! »

« Hé ! Il m'a eu par surprise, c'est différent ! » protesta Ardyn en haussant les épaules.

« Ne dit-on pas que tous les coups sont permis ? » lui demanda-t-elle moqueuse puis elle se mit à rire.

Fide suivit son père des yeux alors qu'il enlaçait sa mère et qu'il nichait son visage dans son cou. Il était doux et affectueux mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu exprimer ses sentiments, même avec elle. Peut-être était-il timide ?

« Fide, tu as réfléchi à ce que tu voulais me demander ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça l'enfant. « Je veux être avec toi ce soir, quand tu liras comme tu le fais d'habitude. »

L'homme aux cheveux violets qui s'accordait toujours ce moment d'introspection, pencha la tête sur le côté sans trop comprendre. Mi-Hann lui donna un coup de coude discret.

« Il n'ose jamais te le demander directement et tu es si concentré dans ton travail que tu ne fais plus attention à rien. » murmura-t-elle à son oreille de sa voix suave, ce qui le fit frissonner.

« C'est d'accord. » accepta-t-il. Une défaite était une défaite après tout.

Fide engloutit son repas à la vitesse de l'éclair, aida ses parents à débarrasser la table, se brossa les dents et courut attendre son père à côté de son fauteuil. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, le petit garçon se sentit à la fois excité et nerveux. Ardyn prit place sur le sofa et tapota sur ses genoux, indiquant à son fils de grimper. Envahi par la joie, ce dernier s'exécuta sans se faire attendre et s'installa confortablement contre son père. La pointe des cheveux mi-longs de son géniteur lui frôlait le visage et le chatouillait mais il ressentait un tel bien-être dans les bras protecteurs de son père qu'il n'y prêta pas attention. Il regardait ce qu'il était en train de faire dans un silence religieux et pouvait même entendre les battements de son cœur s'il se concentrait sur le bruit. Les feuillets que son père lisait tour à tour recelaient d'informations en tout genre comme s'il avait pris le temps de noter toutes ses observations. Fide lut ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

 _Le soleil a cessé de se lever depuis le 17 juillet 757. Ce fut plus rapide que prévu et il va falloir que je prenne des dispositions pour protéger les lieux des daemons._

Il laissa son père s'atteler à sa tâche sans le déranger, profitant de ce contact peu fréquent, ce dernier n'étant pas démonstratif. Ses paupières commençaient à se fermer lentement mais il eut envie de poser une question à son géniteur.

« Papa ? »

« Hmm ? » fit simplement Ardyn, absorbé par ses analyses.

« Le soleil, il ressemble à quoi ? » demanda son fils en retenant un bâillement.

« … »

L'ancien Chancelier leva les yeux pour fixer le plafond de l'appartement, pensif. Ce qui pouvait lui sembler évident ne l'était pas forcément pour son enfant puisque ce dernier n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir. À cette idée, la mâchoire de l'homme se crispa et il porta de nouveau son attention sur son fils...

« C'est une étoile composée d'hydrogène et d'hélium qui a l'apparence d'une boule de feu lumineuse. »

Le petit garçon bailla une nouvelle fois, la voix apaisante de son père le berçait.

« Il est de quelle couleur ? »

« Elle apparaît changeante alors qu'elle est identique dans l'espace en réalité. »

« Changeante comme celle de tes yeux ? Donc le soleil est de la même couleur que tes yeux ? »

Il esquissa un demi-sourire que Fide ne vit pas.

« Il apparaît jaune car les rayons lumineux qui traversent l'atmosphère évacuent la composante bleue du ciel par interaction avec les molécules contenues dans l'air. Plus le soleil est proche de l'horizon, plus épaisse est la couche d'air traversée et le soleil vire au orange cramoisi. Tantôt blanc, tantôt jaune, parfois rouge. Cette modification est causée par les rayons traversant l'atmosphère. » expliqua l'homme aux cheveux violets.

Seulement, devant l'absence de réaction du petit garçon, Ardyn s'aperçut à sa respiration lente et régulière qu'il s'était endormi. L'ancien Chancelier impérial travailla encore un peu sur ses notes puis posa les feuilles sur le côté et souleva délicatement son fils pour aller le coucher dans son lit.

Ardyn s'agenouilla devant la couche de l'enfant et le regarda dormir paisiblement pendant de longues minutes. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise le soir avant de rejoindre Mi-Hann comme s'il essayait de se rassurer sur l'état de santé de son fils.

« Papa… » s'exprima Fide dans son sommeil.

Le regard ambré de l'homme se fit plus doux l'espace d'un instant. Puis, il se releva et quitta l'immense pièce sans faire de bruit.

o-o-o-o

Neuf années s'étaient écoulées depuis que l'élu de la lumière avait été absorbé par le cristal pour charger l'anneau. La face d'Eos avait radicalement changé. Les daemons avaient envahi tout le territoire et il ne restait qu'une poignée de lieux encore sécurisés. Ardyn patrouillait au sein de la Tour de Zegnautus afin d'éloigner ces créatures et garantir la sécurité de sa famille. Ce n'était qu'un répit factice car tant que le Mal de la planète perdurait, le danger résiderait tout autour d'eux.

Fide le regardait partir chaque jour, la boule au ventre car sa soif d'exploration ne s'était pas amenuisée. Elle s'était amplifiée et sa curiosité nourrissait son imagination fertile. Malheureusement, Ardyn fermait précautionneusement la porte via un système de sécurité inviolable de l'intérieur. Malgré la grande intelligence du jeune garçon, son père le surpassait très largement dans ce domaine et il se retrouvait perdu devant les inscriptions étranges affichées sur le mur. Il s'agissait d'un écran tactile mais qui ne répondait pas à ses commandes. Il devait y avoir une reconnaissance digitale pour que seul son père puisse faire fonctionner la porte. Le pré-adolescent tapa du pied d'énervement, partagé entre son admiration pour les compétences exceptionnelles de son géniteur et ses lacunes en matière de technologie.

o-o-o-o

L'extérieur. Le froid. La nuit. Un silence de mort uniquement brisé par les déplacements des daemons errant sans but à la recherche d'une proie à déchiqueter. Du sol dénué de vie, se formèrent des corps flasques et gélatineux, des corps ardents de flans élémentaires qui firent fondre les fils électriques longeant la Tour de Zegnautus et alimentant tout le système en électricité. Ardyn qui se trouvait au sein même de l'immeuble, dans les étroits couloirs du lieu, fut privé de lumière mais put s'éclairer à l'aide de ses flammes violacées. Il sut rapidement d'où venait le problème et mit tout en œuvre pour réparer les dégâts aussi vite que possible car il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que toute la Tour ne soit envahie de monstres.

La panne coupa également la lumière dans l'appartement mais l'endroit était alimenté par un éclairage de secours qui éclaira de nouveau le domicile. Fide cligna des yeux, intrigué car cet incident n'était encore jamais arrivé. Il était assis à la table de la cuisine et faisait ses devoirs quotidiens lorsqu'un clic retentit dans la porte d'entrée ce qui attira son attention. Mi-Hann qui était dans la pièce d'à côté vint vérifier par l'embrasure si tout allait bien pour son fils. Cependant, étant trop éloignée au moment où il se produit, elle n'entendit pas le cliquetis caractéristique de l'entrée.

« C'est bizarre cette coupure soudaine… » déclara-t-elle à l'attention de son petit garçon. « Tu as vu quelque chose ? »

« Non, rien. » mentit-il à sa mère pour la première fois.

« Oh, d'accord. Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes exercices ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non, ça va maman. Je m'en sors, c'est facile. » refusa Fide.

« Très bien. Je termine ce que j'ai à faire et je te fais la lecture. À tout de suite mon poussin ! »

Dès que sa mère disparut de son champ de vision, le petit garçon descendit de sa chaise et trottina vers la porte d'entrée. Il posa ses petites mains sur la poignée et tira légèrement en arrière pour vérifier si son doute était fondé. La porte suivit son mouvement de recul et s'ouvrit lentement. Il faisait sombre mais la luminosité du salon lui permettait de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Trop excité à l'idée de partir à l'aventure, l'enfant s'engagea dans un long couloir, sans mesurer les risques et le danger qui planaient au-dessus de lui.

En avançant petit à petit dans le couloir, il remarqua qu'un ascenseur se trouvait à sa gauche et qu'un escalier se situait tout au bout du chemin. Seulement, à partir de là, il faisait trop sombre pour y voir quelque chose. Il se retourna vivement car un bruit l'avait alerté. La porte d'entrée venait de se refermer mais elle ne semblait pas bloquée pour autant. Il avança encore un peu lorsque la lumière revint instantanément éclairer le couloir en partie ce qui le fit sursauter et le même clic de fermeture de la porte vint éveiller son inquiétude. Fide rebroussa chemin et essaya d'ouvrir la porte en vain. Il tira, poussa, appuya sur les boutons mais rien n'y fit, il était coincé dehors et décida de partir à la recherche de son père après avoir tenté d'appeler sa mère sans succès.

Fide monta lentement les marches de l'escalier, peu assuré. Il savait qu'il se ferait réprimander pour avoir désobéit à ses parents donc il décida que le mieux était de trouver son père le plus vite possible et il accéléra sa marche.

« Papa, tu es là ? » appela-t-il d'une voix tremblante, après avoir entendu un bruit qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Un daemon de type gobelin, un Alberich, se formait dans les ténèbres juste derrière lui et sortait du sol.

o-o-o-o

Ardyn avait relancé l'alimentation de la forteresse après avoir changé les câbles endommagés par les daemons. Il s'engagea sur le chemin du retour en prenant soin d'éliminer les créatures qui s'étaient manifestées dans l'obscurité et en tournant à l'intersection le menant droit vers ses appartements, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en apercevant son fils à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une peur démentielle l'envahit lorsqu'il vit le monstre apparaître dans son dos et il effectua une éclipse tactique pour le rejoindre et le protéger. A la vue de son père, le visage angoissé de Fide laissa la place à une mine rassurée et il commença à courir dans sa direction mais un cri strident le fit se retourner et il poussa un cri de terreur en voyant le daemon s'élancer sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Se rappelant des leçons qu'il avait apprises, l'enfant réussit à éviter l'attaque perforante, mortelle, du gobelin mais prit un coup de tête au visage qui le propulsa dans les airs sous la violence de l'assaut.

« FIDE ! » s'écria l'homme aux cheveux violets qui le rattrapa au vol avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre un pilier.

Le temps qu'il ne tire des vagues d'énergie pour tuer la créature, cette dernière avait eu tout le loisir d'attaquer son fils et c'est le regard anxieux qu'il vérifia s'il était sain et sauf. Il saignait du nez et de la bouche mais il était en vie et Ardyn soupira de soulagement.

L'ancien Chancelier déposa son garçon à terre, à l'abri de l'obscurité. Mi-Hann qui n'avait pas pu sortir à cause de la sécurité frappait la porte de l'autre côté en pleurant de désespoir. Entendre sa femme dans cet état de détresse plongea l'homme dans un profond tourment. Il activa la porte du logement et fusilla son fils du regard de son expression la plus dure. La mère de famille se jeta au cou de son enfant, apaisée de le savoir en vie.

« Nous t'avions interdit de sortir, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'agir aussi inconsciemment ?! » cria Ardyn dont la panique avait laissé la place à l'emportement. « Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

Son père n'avait jamais élevé la voix, jamais. Son expression était passée de l'inquiétude à la colère en quelques secondes alors qu'il le grondait. Il avait cru le perdre à jamais et ses mains tremblaient sous l'émotion incontrôlable.

« P-pardon papa. J-je voulais venir avec toi et je… » s'excusa l'enfant avec sincérité, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Oublie cette stupide idée sur le champ ! » le coupa froidement l'ancien Chancelier.

Ses craintes transformaient ses mots en armes acérées afin de lui faire passer l'envie de renouveler son acte inconsidéré.

« J'en avais assez de ne pouvoir observer l'extérieur que de derrière une vitre. Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! »

Ardyn serra les poings, submergé par des sentiments contradictoires.

« Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un pleurnichard ! Que crois-tu pouvoir accomplir dans ton état ?»

Blessé, Fide voulut rétorquer mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Les larmes commençaient à mouiller ses yeux et il s'efforçait de se retenir ne voulant pas donner raison à son père. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'accompagner, être avec lui, partager sa compagnie, se confier à lui. Sa frustration s'exprima à la place de sa raison et il explosa :

« Je déteste ce monde ! Je déteste ces monstres ! Je déteste cette nuit ! Je te déteste ! » cria-t-il avant de s'enfuir dans l'appartement en courant, se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa mère.

« C'est ma faute…c'est ma faute… » répétait inlassablement cette dernière en sanglotant.

Ardyn se baissa et l'enlaça pour la réconforter.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, il y a eu un dysfonctionnement dans le système de sécurité et il en a profité pour sortir. » justifia l'ancien Chancelier impérial. « Ne restons pas ici, viens ma chérie. »

Ils rentrèrent dans leur refuge, secoués par la tragédie qui aurait pu leur arracher leur petit garçon et les aurait plongé dans un deuil insurmontable.

Fide n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Boudant dans son lit, il refusa même de manger et finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Ardyn était assis au bord du lit et semblait réfléchir intensément. Inquiète, Mi-Hann approcha doucement sa main et la posa sur son épaule.

« Mon amour, tu n'as rien dit depuis toute à l'heure. Tout va bien ? »

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et son attention se porta sur le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou.

« Tu ne l'as jamais quitté depuis… »

La jolie brune prit la pierre entre ses doigts exprimant à quel point elle y tenait.

« C'était ton second présent. »

« Le second ? » demanda l'homme aux yeux ambrés qui ne voyait pas à quoi correspondait le premier.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-elle doucement. « Le premier étant la liberté. »

Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle arrivait encore à le surprendre par ses attitudes particulières. Parler de liberté alors qu'il l'avait enlevée à l'origine, c'était tout elle et il esquissa un demi-sourire amusé. Il embrassa ses lèvres et posa son front contre le sien, l'expression sérieuse.

« Mi-Hann, je… »

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de sa compagne.

« Tu vas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquerra-t-elle en contenant sa peine avec difficulté.

« Il le faut…Nous avons eu de la chance. La prochaine fois pourrait… »

« Si je l'avais mieux surveillé, ce ne serait pas arrivé…J-je…je redoublerai de vigilance, je ferai attention alors… »

L'homme aux yeux ambrés l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus de fougue cette fois-ci et la bascula sur le matelas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle culpabilise pour une chose qui n'était pas de son fait. C'était lui l'origine de tout ça même s'il n'avait à aucun moment demandé à ce que cela lui arrive. Il s'était réfugié dans l'illusion ces dernières années mais que cette illusion avait été agréable !

« Empêche-le de me suivre, c'est tout ce que je te demande… »

« Ardyn, je t'aime tellement, je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre… »

Il caressa tendrement son visage, qu'elle était belle.

« Je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut pour notre fils. »

Il s'imprégna de son corps une grande partie de la nuit ne semblant jamais être rassasié d'elle, la désirant comme au premier jour et ayant du mal à accepter qu'il s'agissait du dernier.

o-o-o-o

Lorsque Fide fut réveillé par sa mère, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Il était toujours fâché après son père mais le surveillait discrètement pour essayer de croiser son regard mais Ardyn ne posa pas les yeux sur lui. Mi-Hann lui demanda de se préparer rapidement et l'enfant remarqua que les yeux de cette dernière étaient rouges et qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée. Une fois lavé et habillé, elle lui prit la main et ils quittèrent l'appartement sans un mot. Le petit garçon n'osa pas parler car l'atmosphère était tellement tendue qu'il se sentait trop mal à l'aise pour s'exprimer. Ils embarquèrent dans un appareil qu'il avait déjà vu dans les livres de son père. Dans ses souvenirs, il prenait le nom de vaisseau magitek et pouvait se déplacer dans les cieux. Fide se réjouit intérieurement à l'idée de voler dans le ciel et fut impatient de décoller.

« Maman, on va où ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« À Insomnia, dans le palais des Lucis Caelum. »

« Lucis Caelum, comme le nom de papa ? On va habiter dans son château ? » questionna de nouveau l'enfant qui connaissait ce nom de famille puisqu'il portait le même, en plus de celui de sa mère.

Il sentit la main de sa mère trembler dans la sienne puis la serrer un peu plus.

« Ecoute-moi bien mon chéri, c'est très important, d'accord ? »

« Oui. »

Elle l'installa sur une couchette du vaisseau et prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes.

« Nous allons rester un petit moment dans une des chambres du palais. Papa a quelque chose de très important à faire, il ne pourra pas être là avec nous. Des gens viendront ensuite nous rendre visite et tu ne devras pas leur donner ton vrai nom, tu as bien compris ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je l'aime mon nom moi. »

« Fide, je t'en prie. Vois ça comme un jeu, d'accord ? Le but de ce jeu est de cacher ton nom le plus longtemps possible à ces personnes. »

« Mais si ils me demandent comment je m'appelle, je leur dis quoi ? »

« Grants, comme ton grand père. »

Le petit garçon baissa la tête et acquiesça au bout de quelques secondes.

Le vaisseau parvint au royaume du Lucis et Ardyn le posa dans la cour afin de faciliter l'entrée du château à sa famille. Il le déplacerait ailleurs un peu plus tard.

« Ne sortez sous aucun prétexte, je viendrai vous chercher. » somma-t-il d'un ton très sérieux.

Son père s'exprimait rarement de cette façon. Que se passait-il ?

L'ancien Chancelier dégagea la route des daemons qui y pullulaient. Le palais était désert, les petits amis de Noctis devaient attendre leur monarque ailleurs et s'être réfugiés à un autre endroit. Cela l'arrangeait, il serait tranquille pour préparer l'accueil qu'il réservait à l'élu de la lumière. L'homme aux cheveux violets alla chercher sa famille et la guida au sein du château.

« Ici, vous serez en sécurité. » dit-il en les invitant à entrer dans une chambre de surface moyenne.

Fide vit ses parents se regarder longuement, l'amour et la tristesse étaient mêlés dans leurs yeux et l'enfant commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il se tramait quelque chose qui le rendait agité et nerveux. Pourquoi son père faisait-il allusion à leur sécurité ? Allait-il partir patrouiller comme à son habitude ? Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit son géniteur murmurer « Prends soin de lui » à sa mère, un pressentiment l'assaillit et il comprit que son père comptait les quitter.

Fide se jeta dans ses bras et entoura sa taille pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Il aurait dû faire ça plus souvent. Pourquoi s'en était-il empêché ? Son père ne l'aurait jamais repoussé. Il se sentait tellement stupide en cet instant.

« Non papa, je te promets que je ne sortirai plus ! Je serai sage, je t'écouterai pour tout alors reste avec maman et moi ! Me laisse pas ! » pleurait l'enfant, suffoquant presque tant la tristesse lui serrait la gorge.

La gorge noué et le cœur battant devant la déclaration de son fils, Ardyn se baissa à sa hauteur et essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son petit garçon avec sa main.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as demandé il y a quelques temps ? » lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« … »

« Tu m'as demandé si le soleil était de la même couleur que mes yeux. Tu t'en rappelles ? »

« …O-oui… »

« Le soleil possède des nuances incomparables. C'est si éblouissant qu'on ne peut pas l'observer trop longtemps sans se protéger la vue. Il représente ce qui a permis et permet la vie sur Eos. Mon souhait le plus cher est que tu puisses le voir de tes propres yeux, Fide.

« Je veux le voir avec maman et toi. S'il te plaît, papa… »

L'homme aux cheveux violets sentait comme des milliers d'épines lui transpercer le cœur.

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

Il caressa affectueusement la tête de son jeune garçon comme s'il tentait de le convaincre par ce seul geste.

« Fide, tu vas devoir être fort. Maman aura besoin de toi, tu comprends ? »

« Non, non ! Je veux pas ! Non ! »

Il s'agrippait désespérément à sa veste, espérant le retenir par la seule force de ses bras d'enfant, fins et frêles.

Ardyn le rapprocha de lui, le serrant dans ses bras pour la première et dernière fois. Son fils, son sang, sa raison d'être, son trésor le plus précieux.

« Si tu savais combien je t'aime, mon fils ! Je t'aime, je t'aime tant ! »

Paralysé par l'aveu prononcé par son père, Fide lâcha les vêtements de ce dernier, lui permettant de s'éloigner. L'homme aux cheveux violets posa les yeux sur la femme qu'il aimait d'un amour infini et elle comprit instantanément ce qu'il attendait d'elle en croisant son regard empreint de douleur. Elle enlaça son fils dans ses bras, les larmes lui obstruant en partie la vue, dévastée à l'idée d'être séparée de l'amour de sa vie. Fide réalisa alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans les bras qu'il avait tant recherché et comprit qu'il voyait son père pour la dernière fois.

« PAPAAAA ! » hurla-t-il en se débattant. « Ne pars pas ! Papa ! » cria-t-il désespéré. « Maman, lâche-moi ! »

Mi-Hann resserra son étreinte, partageant la souffrance de son petit garçon. Ardyn leur tourna le dos, la gorge nouée et les poings si serrés qu'il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il s'en aille avant de perdre toute volonté. Il songea à l'ironie de la situation. Il avait souhaité mourir à de nombreuses reprises en deux mille ans d'existence et ces dix petites années étaient prêtes à tout remettre en cause. Que les sentiments pouvaient rendre les humains irrationnels ! Il aurait tout donné pour continuer à vivre dans cette irrationnalité mais l'aveuglement ne lui était plus permis. Il ne partirait pas avec sa solitude cette fois. Ardyn tourna la tête vers sa femme et son fils qui lui exprimaient leur infinie tristesse et leur amour inconditionnel et sourit. Oui, il partirait avec le sourire. L'aube se lèverait de nouveau sur le monde, purgeant le mal qui rongeait la planète depuis si longtemps.

« Merci pour ces années de bonheur…Vis mon amour...Vis, mon fils ! »

Ardyn s'éloigna sans se retourner et sans attendre de réponse. La voix de son fils sanglotant et le suppliant déchira le silence glacial des lieux.

 _« Noctis, je t'attends. Je suis prêt… »_

o-o-o-o

Gladiolus, Ignis et Prompto pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône, encore engourdis par l'attaque d'Ardyn qui les avait endormi et par la succession des combats qu'ils avaient dû ensuite mener à l'extérieur. Des rayons traversèrent peu à peu les larges vitraux du palais, le soleil se levait de nouveau sur Eos.

« C'est fini… » déclara Ignis, attristé, car il savait ce que cela signifiait pour Noctis.

« Alors Noctis, il est… » bafouilla Prompto, sous l'émotion.

« Oui. Il est allé jusqu'au bout… » répondit le grand brun.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes silencieux, sans se regarder, fixant le sol et serrant les poings. Ils ressentaient un mélange de frustration et de fierté car Noctis avait permis l'espoir d'un nouveau futur.

Prompto qui s'était assis au bord d'un mur, se mit soudainement debout avec agilité et marcha dans la grande salle du trône pour se dégourdir les jambes. Son énergie rompit alors la mélancolie ambiante et Gladiolus s'adressa alors à ses amis.

« Les gars, allons vérifier si tout est clean dans le palais. » lança le Bouclier du Roi.

« Oui, on est jamais trop prudent. » confirma Ignis qui remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec élégance.

Ils firent le tour des pièces, ouvrant chaque porte et détaillant chaque recoin jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur une femme tenant un enfant dans ses bras dans un coin d'une des chambres royales.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? » interrogea Gladiolus, intrigué.

Peu méfiant, Prompto s'approcha de Mi-Hann et lui parla avec gentillesse. La jolie brune fut frappée par sa ressemblance avec l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans un de ses rêves, l'homme nommé Verstael mais elle s'abstint de lui en parler.

« Salut ! » salua le blond en s'adressant au petit garçon. « Comment tu t'appelles mon grand ? »

La personne qui lui parlait avait une coupe bizarre mais il avait l'air gentil.

« Fide. » répondit-il timidement.

Il n'avait jamais parlé à personne d'autre que ses parents et se sentait de ce fait tout intimidité. Le plus grand des trois, un homme musclé et bourru, le fixa intensément, perturbé par un détail le concernant.

« Hé, les gars. Vous trouvez pas qu'il ressemble un peu à… »

« À Noctis au même âge ? Oui, la ressemblance est légère mais visible. » le coupa Ignis, tout aussi stupéfait que lui puis il porta son attention sur la femme brune qui enlaçait toujours son fils comme pour le protéger. « Comment avez-vous atterri ici ? »

Mi-Hann tourna la tête, refusant de répondre à cette question.

« Je veux seulement sortir d'ici pour m'occuper de mon fils. Il n'a pas mangé depuis un moment. »

L'homme qui avait l'habitude de nourrir tout le groupe sortit un emballage de sa sacoche et le tendit à l'enfant.

« Tiens petit, ça devrait te remplir un peu le ventre. »

Fide regarda ce que lui tendait l'étranger à lunettes et tourna la tête vers sa mère, comme pour attendre son approbation. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête.

« Merci, monsieur. »

« Ignis. » corrigea-t-il.

Le visage de l'enfant le perturbait sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Déjà, ses yeux vairons avaient quelque chose de dérangeant, surtout le droit qui avait une couleur familière. Il balaya cette pensée, non, c'était impossible.

« Vous avez l'air épuisée madame. » interpella poliment Prompto. « Vous voulez sortir prendre l'air ? »

Mi-Hann se leva et prit la main de son fils.

« Est-ce sûr dehors ? »

« Ouais. » affirma Gladiolus qui regardait par la fenêtre. « Y'a plus une trace des daemons, vous pouvez y aller sans risque. »

« Je vois… »

Elle s'inclina respectueusement et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre lorsqu'Ignis l'interrompit, ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard du petit garçon.

« Attendez. » lança-t-il. « Qui est son père ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Un homme exceptionnel, tué par un monstre il y a longtemps. Je ne tiens pas à me remémorer des souvenirs douloureux. » répondit-elle en fermant les yeux. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une longue route à faire. »

Gladiolus haussa les épaules.

« Bah, laisse-les ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Il faut que j'aille retrouver Iris. Je vous contacterai plus tard. Ciao. »

Mi-Hann quitta les trois hommes, le visage fermé et talonnée par son fils.

« Maman, on va où ? »

« Nous sortons d'ici. » chuchota-t-elle. « Ce n'est plus un endroit sûr. »

Ils quittèrent le palais et arrivé à l'extérieur, Fide fut ébloui par les rayons chauds du soleil qui caressaient son visage et il se rappela instantanément les mots de son père. Le ciel prenait une teinte mêlée de rose et d'orange alors que le soleil qui venait de se lever, avait une couleur d'un jaune prononcé. L'enfant resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle magnifique et l'atmosphère le plongea dans une profonde mélancolie. Lui qui avait tant voulu voir l'extérieur se trouvait à présent presque désintéressé tant son père lui manquait atrocement.

Mais Fide ne pleura pas car il savait que quoiqu'il se soit passé, ce dernier était derrière ce qui avait été rendu possible. Il marcha longtemps aux côtés de sa mère jusqu'à une cabane abandonnée où il passèrent la nuit et il entendit les sanglots étouffés de sa maman qui tentait de les dissimuler. Les jours suivants, ils gagnèrent une station où des survivants s'étaient regroupés et essayaient de reprendre une vie qui s'était figée durant la longue nuit. Mi-Hann travailla beaucoup avec les autres habitants afin de reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit, de cultiver la terre et de réapprovisionner la zone en ressources. Le climat étant perturbé, les saisons de soleil et de pluie se succédaient ce qui leur permettait de stocker l'eau dans des cuves. La végétation revint peu à peu et la station finit par se transformer en hameau paisible puis en un petit village qui attira peu à peu d'autres survivants.

Mais travailler dur n'empêchait pas Mi-Hann de penser constamment à Ardyn. Elle faisait son possible pour que son fils se sente le moins seul possible, le mêlant aux autres enfants du village et partageant des activités avec lui. Dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur le visage de son enfant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de replonger dans des souvenirs qui la rendaient à la fois heureuse et triste. Sans Fide, elle serait probablement morte de chagrin. Seulement, son fils était un rayon de soleil dans sa vie et sa plus grande fierté. Il était beaucoup trop en avance par rapport à son âge et malgré ses connaissances qui étaient tout de même élevées, Mi-Hann ne pouvait rien lui apprendre qu'il ne savait pas déjà. Cependant, elle pouvait lui apprendre d'autres choses bien plus importantes que des notions de mathématiques ou de sciences, des valeurs qui lui seraient utiles toute sa vie.

« Alors tu es ici… » fit une voix féminine âgée.

La mère de famille qui s'affairait dans les champs et était plongée dans ses pensées, se retourna vivement. Elle eut du mal à reconnaître la personne qui se trouvait face à elle mais il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir, c'était bien elle.

« Mère… » murmura-t-elle sans émotion.

Mi-Hann la détailla des pieds à la tête. Elle avait beaucoup changé. Sa belle-mère qui avait toujours été une femme forte était à présent une vieille femme amaigrie dont les cheveux châtains toujours parfaitement relevés en chignon étaient à présent grisonnants et négligemment attachés. Après tout, dix ans s'étaient écoulés.

« Tu n'as pas changé, Mi-Hann. » déclara doucement la femme âgée.

Le ton de sa voix surprit la mère de Fide. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé aussi gentiment.

« Est-ce…que Owen est là aussi ? » demanda Mi-Hann, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

La belle mère évita alors son regard.

« Owen est parti…pour toujours… »

« … »

Aurait-elle dû éprouver de la douleur ? Elle avait grandi avec Owen et l'avait considéré comme son petit frère mais aucun sentiment ne vint à l'énonciation du décès de ce dernier.

« Je… »

La vieille femme avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche mais se tut aussitôt, attirée par la vision d'un enfant qui venait dans leur direction. Fide la regarda brièvement et se cacha derrière les jupes de sa mère.

« Maman, qui est cette dame ? » interrogea-t-il innocemment en jetant de brefs coups d'œil, sa curiosité étant toujours la plus forte.

Mi-Hann lui caressa les cheveux affectueusement.

« C'est ta g… »

« Bonjour mon petit. Je suis juste de passage par ici. Ta mère et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances. »

« Tu comptes repartir ? »

La jolie brune aux yeux verts se baissa à la hauteur de son fils et lui indiqua de rentrer à la maison en premier. Le village était sécurisé et ses habitants dignes de confiance, il ne risquait rien. Ils veillaient tous les uns sur les autres.

« Au revoir madame ! » s'exclama Fide qui s'éloigna alors des deux femmes qui s'observaient toujours intensément.

« Ainsi, tu es devenue mère de famille. » déclara la belle-mère

« En effet. »

« Le père vit-il avec vous ? »

« Son père est mort. » répondit froidement Mi-Hann.

« Je vois. Ce doit être dur pour toi. »

« Nous nous en sortons bien. »

Leurs échanges étaient brefs et les mettaient mal à l'aise. L'atmosphère tendue était palpable. Elles n'avaient jamais réellement eu de discussions.

« Ecoute Mi-Hann…je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes mais j'ai… »

« Mère, il y a quelque chose que je veux te demander. »

La vieille femme devina aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait.

« Très bien. Mais pouvons-nous nous asseoir quelque part ? Mon dos me fait cruellement souffrir depuis quelques temps. »

« Oui, suis-moi. »

Mi-Hann invita sa belle-mère à prendre une chaise dans la cuisine de sa maison. Fide était assis dans le salon et lisait un livre que la vieille femme trouva compliqué lorsqu'elle passa près de lui pour suivre la mère de l'enfant qui rejoignait la pièce d'à-côté. La femme brune aux yeux verts lui servit un café, ferma la porte et elle s'attabla face à elle.

« Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais au sujet de ma famille. »

« Bien… »

La femme âgée ne débuta pas tout de suite son récit. Fouiller dans ses souvenirs l'accablaient et Mi-Hann s'aperçut rapidement de son trouble.

« Prends ton temps. »

« Nous étions un petit groupe d'amis et nous passions tout notre temps ensemble à parler de tout et de rien et à refaire le monde. Ta mère, Laura, elle… J'admirais et enviais Laura. Elle était belle, elle était intelligente, elle s'intéressait à tout mais aucun des garçons qui vivaient en ville ne trouvaient grâce à ses yeux. Un jour, un étranger est passé par hasard à Graléa et elle en est tombée éperdument amoureuse. Personne ne le connaissait, personne ne l'avait jamais vu mais il a fait tourner la tête à plus d'une jeune femme de la capitale.

« C'était… ? »

« Oui. C'était Edoran. Ton vrai père. Tu tiens la couleur si particulière de tes yeux et de tes cheveux de lui. »

« … »

Fide Kurena, Anna Kurena, Edoran Kurena et elle-même. Ils avaient tous les cheveux noirs et les yeux vert émeraude. C'était cette caractéristique qui lui avait permis d'entrer dans la vie d'Ardyn.

« C'était un soldat qui n'était pas un natif de Graléa mais qui, malgré son jeune âge, avait déjà été remarqué par l'Empire. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en hiérarchie militaire mais je crois qu'il avait un grade assez élevé par rapport à son âge. Laura nous l'a présenté et nous sommes devenus amis. Mais surtout, il s'est rapidement lié à mon frère cadet, Callux.

« Mon père adoptif… »

« Oui. Edoran était un véritable modèle pour mon frère. Il était extrêmement charismatique, cultivé et doué au combat. Il dégageait une aura différente des autres et Callux l'idolâtrait littéralement, il ne cessait de parler de lui. Il a alors souhaité le suivre dans la voie militaire au grand dam de nos parents qui le destinaient à une carrière moins risquée. J'ai tenté de l'en dissuader mais sa fascination pour Edoran était plus forte que tout. »

La vieille femme fit une pause dans son récit pour boire une gorgée du café qui commençait à refroidir.

« Puis Laura est tombée enceinte de toi et les choses ont basculé. Edoran a subitement disparu sans donner de nouvelles. Nous avons essayé de la rassurer avec Callux, car nous n'avions aucune preuve de son décès à ce moment-là mais Laura était inconsolable comme si elle savait des choses que nous ignorions. J'ai quitté Graléa après cet événement, demandant à mon frère de me suivre mais il a refusé. Il était persuadé qu'Edoran reviendrait. »

« … »

« Même Callux n'était au courant de rien. Il a fait son possible pour se renseigner auprès de ses supérieurs pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à son ami, en vain. C'est là qu'il a décidé de prendre soin de ta mère. Je pense que quelque part, il s'était convaincu que c'était ce qu'aurait voulu Edoran. Il semblait heureux avec elle et sa petite fille. Dans ses messages, il me disait souvent qu'il te considérait comme sa propre fille. Mais…mais tout comme ton père, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de mon frère du jour au lendemain. La suite, tu la connais. Laura est venue me voir à Altissia pour me demander de veiller sur toi et est décédée peu après. J'ai appris qu'elle vivait à Lestallum avant ça. »

« Je vois. Merci… »

Ses mots étaient sincères, elle était reconnaissante envers sa belle-mère d'avoir pu reconstituer le puzzle de sa vie.

« Je… »

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de la vieille femme.

« Je suis navrée Mi-Hann, je n'ai pas été une bonne mère pour toi. »

« Tout ça est derrière moi désormais. Il n'y a que Fide qui compte à mes yeux à présent. »

Pourquoi s'excusait-elle maintenant ?

« Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. Je sais que j'ai mal agi. Lorsque j'ai perdu mon petit garçon, j'ai commencé à réfléchir à mes actes. Je sais que…quelque part, j'en voulais à ta famille de m'avoir enlevé mon frère et c'est toi qui a payé le prix de ma lâcheté. »

« … »

« Mais Callux a fait ses propres choix. Jusqu'au bout, il a décidé de sa vie. J'ai fini par réaliser que j'étais dans le faux. Alors même si ça n'efface pas tout ce que je t'ai fais subir, je tiens à m'excuser…pour repartir, l'esprit enfin apaisé. »

Mi-Hann garda le silence un long moment. Oui, ce qu'elle avait subi avait été injuste. Elle n'était qu'une enfant à l'époque, une enfant privée de ses parents qui avait cru pouvoir retrouver la douce chaleur d'un foyer auprès d'une autre famille. Mais plutôt que de ressasser de vieux démons, Mi-Hann regarda dans la direction de son fils et sourit tendrement.

« Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ici ? Tu n'es pas obligée de partir. Et puis, Fide sera sûrement heureux d'avoir une grand-mère… »

La mère de famille posa sa main sur celle de sa belle-mère qui ne put que répéter, dans un murmure et à de nombreuses reprises « merci ». Mi-Hann ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Ses sanglots étaient sincères, elle souhaitait réellement se repentir. Il fallait laisser le passé où il était et aller de l'avant. Il fallait vivre comme elle l'avait promis à Ardyn durant leur dernière nuit ensemble.

o-o-o-o

 _15 ans plus tard, Graléa._

« Maman ! Elle est arrivée ! »

Des bruits de chaussures courant sur un parquet retentirent et une porte d'ouvrit sur une adolescente d'environ quatorze ans qui brandissait une lettre dans sa main droite. Le regard espiègle, deux beaux yeux vairons, le droit vert, le gauche ambré, fixaient la personne à qui elle apportait le courrier. Elle avait des cheveux violets mi-longs, portés en arrière, une frange qui lui passait entre les yeux et dessinait la courbe de son nez ainsi qu'une longue mèche sur le côté droit qui longeait la forme de son visage. Son style, sauvage et presque masculin, dénotait avec l'apparente douceur de ses traits féminins.

« Ah, des nouvelles de Fide. Merci, ma chérie. » remercia la mère de l'enfant, une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il refuse d'utiliser son portable. C'est quand même plus pratique et rapide pour échanger ! » râla la jeune fille. « Je vais lui envoyer un message pour me plaindre. »

« Tu sais comment est ton frère, ma puce. Il préfère écrire sur du papier que sur un écran digital. »

« Il n'aime pas trop la technologie, c'est vrai ! Mais quand même, au moins, j'aurais de ses nouvelles un peu plus souvent ! »

Mi-Hann sourit et prit la lettre entre ses mains qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.

« Je pourrais la lire après l'école ? »

« Bien-sûr ! »

« Je file, je vais être en retard ! À toute à l'heure maman ! »

La jolie adolescente s'éclipsa, ne tenant pas en place. Elle était bourrée d'énergie et dynamique depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

« Ne cours pas dans les escaliers, tu vas tomber Izunia ! »

Elle entendit un « oui, oui » étouffé puis plus rien et le silence se fit dans la maison. Mi-Hann porta alors toute son attention sur la lettre de son fils, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

 _Maman,_

 _J'espère que tu te portes bien et que tu n'en fais pas trop. De mon côté, tout se passe pour le mieux. Le monde est si vaste et il y a tant à voir ! Altissia qui était une cité en ruines se relève petit à petit de son passé. Par deux fois, elle a été presque intégralement détruite et là voici, plus fière que jamais, prête à entamer de nouveaux défis. Tant qu'il y a de l'espoir, tout est possible._

 _J'ai tenu la promesse que je t'avais faite. J'ai passé et réussi l'examen d'entrée au ministère de Graléa. Je ferai donc officiellement partie du gouvernement de l'ancienne Niflheim dès l'âge de trente ans. D'après les remarques de mes futurs confrères, je suis le plus jeune diplômé du pays et ils pensent que je serai à même d'apporter le changement dont la nation a tant besoin. Je ferai mon possible pour atteindre la plus haute marche accessible et faire bouger les choses. Mon objectif est d'apporter la paix et l'unité à un royaume en perdition._

 _Pour l'heure, je réalise mon second rêve durant ces six années à venir. Je poursuis mon voyage autour d'Eos et je me renseigne sur les us et coutumes des pays voisins. Nous sommes tous sur un pied d'égalité car nous avons tous dû nous relever après la fin du fléau. J'espère que nous pourrons marcher main dans la main dans la même direction. Peut-être est-ce utopique mais je mettrai tous mes efforts dans l'accomplissement de ce but._

 _Prends soin de toi maman, je te donnerai d'autres nouvelles très bientôt.  
PS : Embrasse Izunia pour moi. Je lui ai glissé un petit quelque chose dans l'enveloppe. _

_Fide._

De l'enveloppe, Mi-Hann en sortit un ras de cou affublé d'une jolie broche sur lequel était incrustée une très belle pierre bleue. Son fils adorait sa petite sœur et la gâtait dès qu'il le pouvait. La mère de famille ferma les yeux et serra la lettre contre son cœur.

« Mon amour, j'espère que tu nous vois vivre de là où tu es… »

o-o-o-o

Un Chocobo noir filait comme le vent, transportant son cavalier vers sa destination, une destination libre de toute contrainte qui s'appelait « aventure ». Le volatile grimpa avec agilité sur une colline haute et fut arrêté par son maître. Ce dernier en descendit et admira le paysage qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Le disque de Cauthess autrefois désert et dépourvu de toute vie végétale, montrait à présent ses plus beaux atours. Une forêt à perte de vue, pleine de vie et animée par le chant des oiseaux volant librement dans le ciel bleu, une étendue d'eau qui la longeait et de charmantes maisons isolées disséminées ça-et-là, s'exposait à la vue du jeune homme.

Le Chocobo s'approcha et frotta sa tête contre la joue de l'homme aux cheveux noirs portés en une queue de cheval stylisée. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire amusé et il caressa le volatile tout en continuant d'admirer le paysage.

« Regarde-moi papa…Je vivrai, pour moi, pour toi, pour nous… »


End file.
